Change
by J.Buchanan99
Summary: Severus Snape and Lily Evans have just begun their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus receives attention he's never received before from a girl he pushed away long ago. Lily Evans is intent on befriending the disliked Snape. Will they form a friendship? And if they do, what will the outcome be? Updated every Monday. Read bio for info.
1. Chapter One: Potions

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Change:3 I hope you enjoy and please tell me how I can improve. It'd be great3 please enjoy. I update every Weds. and Saturday.**

**Snape**

Severus Snape was in a foul mood yet again. Double potions with Potter's crew always ended in a catastrophe and it didn't help that Potter and Black held a special hatred towards Snape himself. He was almost always bound to be the target they were aiming for. He would have to be on his guard today.

Retreating to the back of the potions room he scowled at the tall blue eyed Gryffindor girl sitting in his seat. Flashing him a look of annoyance she grabbed her cauldron and moved to the other side of the room. The stool was angled so he could have a full view of Potter and Black. He desperately hoped they wouldn't get any ideas. He rather enjoyed his potions class.

No more than an hour later his assumptions that Potter had planned something was answered. Potter's healing potion was yellow instead of the intended purple and it looked like sludge. Potter merely shrugged and turned towards his best mate Sirius Black who was working alongside him.

Sirius' potion was just as bad as Potter's. What looked like foggy yellow liquid made loud hissing noises and sent spouts of steam into the air every few seconds.

Snape rolled his eyes. How someone could screw up a potion that badly was beyond him.

Sirius and Potter began to compare their potions and debated on whose came out the worst. After several moments of bickering a girl with curls of flaming red hair seated in from them whipped her head around with such force that the girl seated next to her shot her a look of annoyance. "Don't you two ever stop?" she asked with a look of venom Snape never thought a Gryffindor could posess on her face.

James, ignoring her question respond by tilting his cauldron so she could view the contents. "Which do you think is worse?"

She glared at him. "Honestly Potter? Do you even care about this class?"

"Yes. I just refuse to sit in silence for a whole period and create a a useless potion."

Peter Pettigrew who had appeared beside James started nodding viscously in agreement.

She frowned. "It isn't a useless potion."

James rolled his eyes. "Honestly Lily, who needs a potion for dreamless sleep?"

Before she responded however she became distracted with Peter's potion. Her frown deepened. "Peter, pay attention to your potion for merlins sake."

With a squeak Peter raced back to his table and attempted to clean up the contents of his potion that now lay sizzling on the table.

Serverus slid his eyes over to Black whom was being glared at by Lily yet again.

"Honestly you two are the worst. What did you do to his potion?"

Sirius smiled wickedly. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Peter looked to James for assistance as his potion rapidly streamed onto the floor. James only snorted with laughter and climbed onto the table to avoid drenching the bottoms of his robes.

Serverus snorted aloud in laughter at the stupidity of the situation. Instantly Potter's eyes found his and he grinned wickedly as he drew his wand from the sleeve of his robes. "What's so funny Snivellus?"

Sirius, upon seeing this exchange grinned and leaned against his desk in a manner that attracted stares from both Slytherin and Gryffindor girls. Unaware of both the girls stares and the potion now drenching the bottom of his robes he crossed his arms and focused his attention on James and Snape.

Before Serverus could draw his wand however, a bang echoed throughout the classroom and several students shrieked and knocked over their own cauldrons. Snape, realising he was still standing and that the loud bang had not been the cause of Potter jinxing him, diverted his attention from Potter to across the room to Peter's potion station.

Peter's caldroun had exploded all over the floor and colorful steam that smelt distinctly of lavender began to fill the room. Students pulled their robes over their faces although the potion was not all toxic and raced towards the exit. Professor Slughorn, finally hearing the comotion from his potion cupboards barged into the room demanding to know what had happened but only resulted in having himself dragged out of the room by the crowd of students exiting the classroom into the corridor.

Serverus remained seated and continued to add the final ingredients to his potion as he listened to Slughorns muffled shouts from the corridor attempting to calm the students. Serverus rolled his eyes and reached for a vial to ladel his potion into when he heard an amused laugh. He had been so caught up in his potion making he never bothered to see if anyone else had stayed. He had assumed that everyone but himself had exited.

With narrowed eyes Snape slowly spun his head around and made eye contact with the red haired girl who had seemed genuinely annoyed with Potter earlier on in the lesson. Evans. Lily Evans he remembered her name was. She shared multiple classes with him including two other potion classes but other than that he had never spared the know-it-all Gryffindor a second glance. "Is there a problem Evans," He snarled.

Her amused expression was instantly replaced with a look of annoyance. Instead of replying she rolled her eyes and exited the classroom to the corridor where the other students took refuge from Peter's disastorous potion.

**Lily**

Lily entered the corridor and left behind the gangly pale looking boy to scowl over his potion. She had found him rather amusing. She actually had always found him rather amusing but she hadn't given him a glance or even a thought since her first year at Hogwarts.

She had been wandering the hallways during dinner trying to avoid Peter who had taken to her as a guide and had seen him exit the classroom with a stack of books. She immediately thought she had found someone who viewed studying as important as she had and she invited him into the library to study with her. Unfourtnately she only recieved a look of disgust and was told to get lost. She had been hurt but shrugged it off and wandered to the library by herself without giving him a second thought.

Lily knew he was the best at poition in their year, fore they shared the same adavanced potion class with the sixth years on Mondays and she knew that there was a deep hatred running between him and Potter. Other than that, she never paid much attention to the boy.

She found it rather funny that he remained seated and completed his potion when every other student in the room bolted for the door including the mess makers, James and Sirius. The feeling of annoyance overtook her again. They were always disturbing lessons. It was like they didn't care about their education at all.

Twisitng a strand of her red hair around her finger she reminded herself that she was muggleborn. It was perfectly normal that she would care more about her subjects than either Sirius or James. They both grew up with magic and came from pureblood families. They would never find it as exciting and as fascinating as she would.

With a heavy sigh she leaned against the wall only half listening to Professor Slughorn drone on about the importance of safety when concocting a potion. She couldn't rid herself of the amusement she felt about that boy, Snape she remembered his name was,and how he had remained seated.

By the time double potions had ended and she had trudged back to the common room with James and Sirius she had made up her mind. She wanted to see him again and this time she would suceed in making him her friend.


	2. Chapter Two: Encounter in the Library

**Lily**

Lily sighed and dropped onto the bench at the farthest end of the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She had woken up earlier than usual again in hopes of being able to catch Snape. Unfourtnately that wasn't the case today. For the past few days she had unsucessfully tried to locate and speak with Snape. She had glimpsed him across the room during dinners but knew it unwise to go over and speak to him directly.

She wasn't sure exactly why she wanted to find him and talk to him but all she knew was that maybe they could be friends. For some reason she felt that just maybe there was another side to him, a side that wasn't stone cold.

Lily grabbed a slice of toast and slung her bag over shoulder. She had woken up earlier for nothing so she thought she'd mine as well spend the remaining time she had left in the library rewriting last weeks muddy Herbology notes.

Upon entering the library her annoyance form being unable to see Snape at breakfast vanished as a comfortable pleaseant feeling overtook her. The sight and smell of musty books cheered her up significantly and she smiled to herself as she receded into the stacks in search of an empty table as far away from the door as she could manage.

Finally reaching her destination -a table directly in the corner of the library near the restricted section- she felt a twinge of disappointment. A figure hidden behind a stack of books already had claim to the spot she was seeking. Frowning she started to turn away when she caught sight of a strand of ink black hair and a flash of green from underneath the figures robes. Snape, she thought immediately.

Lily grinned as the feeling of accomplishment overtook her. "Good morning Snape," she called out as she took a seat opposite of him. Snape peered out from behind the Defense aginst the Dark Arts text he was reading and sent her a look of loathing.

"May I join you?" Lily asked before she remembered she had already seated herself at the table.

"There are plenty of other unoccupied tables," he said coldly as he returned to his reading.

Lily ignored his tone and peered at him intently. He was still the scrawny pale boy she had approached during her first year. Yes, a bit taller and older but other than that he looked as he had back when he was twelve. Black hair reached the nape of his neck and strands hung in front of his charcoal colored eyes. The emerald green color of his tie bearing the mark of a serpent was a color she thought suited him, well, perfectly. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans," She offered hopefully.

He ignored her and continued reading.

_Great_, she thought, _I finally find him and I can't get him to speak_. "How's the studying coming along?"

Snape lowered the book from his face and slowly closed it. "What are you doing?" He growled.

"Making conversation of course." Lily offered a tiny playful smile but quickly wiped it off her face when she saw the look she recieved.

Snape abruptly stood up and started shoving books labeled Potions, Charms, and Dark Arts into his bag.

"What are you doing?" Lily frowned as she realised she might have been the cause of him packing his things.

Her suspicion was answered when he replied in a cold tone,"Going elsewhere to study because it seems I will get no work done here with you pestering me."

"My apologies. I was only making conversation."

"Make conversation elsewhere. And not with someone who is studying." Snape glared at her once more before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the library.

Lily sank in her chair. He was more difficult than she had originally thought. No wonder Potter and Black were intent on jinxing him whenever they got the chance. He was just so frustrating. Groaning, Lily buried her face in her hands and vowed she wouldn't screw it up the next time she went seeking him out.

**Snape**

Snape left the library in a hurry. Usually the library was empty this early in the morning. Merlin knows what Evans was doing up at this hour. He scowled. What did the filthy Gryffindor want anyways? She was friends with Potter and Black, and if not friends she seemed as if she associated with them an awful lot. He wanted nothing to do with her. Whatever game Evans was trying to play he wasn't going to get involved.

Snape entered the dining hall to join Bohemian for breakfast before classes began. Bohemian was the closest thing he had to a friend. Although Snape was a year behind him they understood each other. Bohemian was a fairly well built, brown haired, chocolate eyed boy who kept to himself just as Snape did and he preferred to focus more on his studies than social interaction.

Bohemian glanced up from the Advanced Transfiguaration text he was reading and nodded curtly at Snape before returning his eyes to the text. Snape returned the nod and pulled out a sheet of parchment containing his Defence Against the Aark arts notes. He slid these over to Bohemian who in return handed him a rolled piece of parchment containing notes on transfiguration. They had developed a system that allowed both boys to recieve fairly good marks in the classes they were the worst at.

The boys ate their breakfast in silence and then parted ways without so much as a glance and headed towards their classes. Snape now considerably less annoyed stalked off towards the west end of the school for his class of Transfiguration with McGonagall. He smirked to himself as he happily remembered that the Slytherins had transfiguration classes with the Hufflepuffs instead of the Gryffindors. That meant no Potter, no Black, and no Evans girl to pester him.

Snape slide into his usual seat in the back of the classroom next to a quiet blonde haired Hufflepuff whose name he never bothered to remember. He was perfectly fine sitting next to her as she was too frightened to speak to him and so he wouldn't have to deal with any foolish nonsense. The only thing Snape had to endure during this period was his frustration with the Hufflepuffs unnatural excellance at transfiguartion. He had never cared for transfiguration but he loathed being shown up, and being shown up by a mere Hufflepuff girl made it ten times worse.

The idle chatter among the students ceased at once when Professor Mcgonagall swept into the room with her purple and blue robes billowing out behind her. "Good morning class." She peered at everyone keenly for a moment. "If you open your texts to page thirty-four you will find the instructions on how to transform a teacup into a hedgehog." With a wave of her wand a crate containing chipped and worn teacups appeared from behind her desk and settled on a nearby table. "If you are still having trouble with turning a handkerchief into a mouse," - at this she looked pointedly at a pair of Hufflepuffs in front of her. "then I suggest you do not attempt this right away. You may begin."

Snape, having mastered with some difficulty turning a handkerchief into a mouse retrieved a faded blue teacup from the crate and returned to his seat. He spent the next hour with failed attempts at turning the teacup into a hedgehog. He became frustrated on his fourth try when he had only managed to make the tail of the poor animal appear on the side of the cup. His foul mood only darkened when the Hufflepuff next to him continously transformed her teacup into a hedgehog and back again all the while casting triumphant glances his way. It was useless he thought. Who in their right mind would even want to change a teacup into a hedgehog. Teacups are teacups. And they are most definitely not supposed to be hedgehogs.

Snape was finally glad to exit the class and begin to his next. He had Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Merida. This class consisted of very few students from all houses in the fifth year and everyone took it quite seriously, and so he wouldn't have to worry about Potter, Black, or Evans yet because none of them shared this class with him either. As he walked to class on the opposite side of the school, students provided him with a wide berth of space and if they didn't he glared at them until they did.

It had always been like this, but unlike his first year, he relished in it. His mother and father never paid him much attention. They considered caring for their only child a burden and they did so out of necessity. When his letter for Hogwarts was finally delivered to him on his eleventh birthday inviting him to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, they were more than willing to buy him textbooks and ship him off to Hogwarts for ten months. They were perfectly content with him being gone and they never invited him home for Christmas. He even had to remind them on more than one occasion that he would be returning home for the summer holidays and that he would need to be retrieved from the station. His first year attending Hogwarts brought forth alot of stares and whispers. Students in his year only stared at the scrawny pale boy dressed in oversized robes and smirked as he walked by. Snape had learned quickly that hexing people left and right who dared laughed at him only increased the whispering and so instead he endured it with a scowl upon his face and his fists clenched by his side. By the end of his first year he had stopped trying to make friends and instead pushed everyone away, including Evans.

Snape suddenly halted in the middle of the corridor. He remembered her now, and it had come to him unexpectedly. He had been halfway through his first year and she had approached him with a smile on her face and her red curls pinned back with sparkly purple clips. She had held up her charms text for him to see and invited him to the library to study with her. Snape had blatantly refused the offer and told her to go away. The reason being that she was a Gryfindor and he had already created some enemies from that particular house and the other reason being, that she was a mudblood. Snape had heared it discussed in his common room, and though he wasn't exactly sure of what the problem was, he knew enough to stay away because of the disgust coated in his housemates words whenever spoken of the so called 'mudbloods'. He realised with mild suprise that the only reason he remembered her approaching him was because she seemed genuinely hurt when she walked off but yet she had never talked nor approached him again until the other day in Potions.

An elbow to his side broke him from his thoughts and instantly he spun his head around glaring daggers at anyone who he thought might have bumped into him. After several moments of looking for the culprit he was forced to accept that the only students he could find were only intent on getting to class. Scowling he rounded a corner intent on making it to his class himself when he came face to face with Sirius Black. _Just my luck,_ he thought. If Black was here then Potter was somewhere not far behind and then he'd really be late.

Sirius grinned when he caught sight of Snape. "Hiya Snivellus, i'm so glad to have found you. I haven't had a reason to jinx anyone today."

"And you still don't have a reason, Black." Snape spart his name and smirked at the reaction he recieved in response. Sirius' amused expression instantly changed into a look of anger. Snape, being the observant person he was, was able to discover that Sirius hated being called by his surname. And so whenever Sirius was grating on his nerves he addressed him as Black. Sirius came from a famous pureblood family that resented muggleborns. They believed in the purification of the wizarding world and every single family member had attened Hogwarts under the house of Slytherin. All of them except for Sirius of course. Sirius whole-heartedly disagreed with their beliefs and when he was placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin his family was more than displeased. Sure Sirius walked the hallways gloating and bragging to anyone in the hallways that he, Sirius Black of the Black family had been placed in Gryffindor but Potters constant hexing to any student in the hall that dare mention Sirius' family proved that it actually had a major effect on him.

Sirius drew his wand from the inside of his robes and pointed it at Snape. "I'm no Black. I may have the surname that binds me the family but that hardly means that I am a Black."

Smirking, Snape had drawn his own wand from his robes in case he had to ward off any jinxes or hexes sent his way by Black. Before Sirius could even wave his wand however Remus Lupin rounded the corner looking momentairly suprised by the scene playing out in front of him. A moment later his suprise with seeing the two of them facing each other with wands vanished and he looked at them warily.

"Really Sirius, can you please not pick a fight with Snape for one day? I want to get to class."

"He addressed me by surname!" Sirius shouted.

Snape merely smirked and stored his wand back into his robes. Sirius wasn't going to attack him. Not when Lupin was here.

Lupin sighed and rubbed a hand over his sickly yellow face. "There are always going to be people who address you using your surname Sirius. Now put your wand away."

"He knows well enough not to address me by that name," Sirius hissed but he reluctantly put away his wand while glaring daggers at Snape. "Be glad Remus was here and not James. He would have let me jinx you all I want. Hell he would _help_ me jinx you." Sirius brushed past Lupin and stalked off down the corridor with his black school robes billowing behind him.

Lupin shot Snape an apologetic look but Snape only glared at him and continued to class. Sure enough, to his irritation, he was late. The corridors were now empty of all students and his footsteps echoed off the stone walls as he headed towards class.

**Lily**

Lily's hands were submerged in a pile of mud when Lupin and Sirius barged into the classroom nearly ten minutes late. Sirius' face was red with rage and Lupin was casting him worried glances. James was no where to be seen.

"Where have you guys been," Lily asked as soon as they finished apologizing to the professor for being late and had finally their way towards her. "Class started ten minutes ago and where is Potter?"

"Since when do you care where James is?" Sirius spat as he began rolling up the sleeves of his robe.

"James is in the infirmiry. Cladeth, some boy from Ravenclaw accidentally sent his book flying in the wrong direction towards James' head," Lupin explained to Lily.

Lily couldn't help but smirk. Nice job Cladeth, she congrtulated the boy in her head. Maybe he knocked some sense into the boy.

Sirius noticing her smirk at this sent her a glare but remained silent.

"Sirius met Snape in the hallway on the way back from the infirmiry. That's what held us up."Lupin then plunged his hands into the mud and began intently searching for worms indicating that he was finished speaking and that he would say no more on the matter.

Lily narrowed her eyes but did not respond. Lupin wasn't one to engage in a duel or silly hexes unless it was necessary. He was more of a peacemaker for Potter and Sirius and so she wasn't too concerned about what occured in the corridor between the three of them. From Sirius' expression it seemed that Lupin had once again settled things before they were able to get out of hand.

For the rest of class the three of them worked in silence. By the time class was finished mud covered the front of her cardigan and caked her fingernails. Her hair damp from sweat clung to her neck in an annoying manner. Herbology was not a favorite of hers. The heat of the greenhouses became uncomfortable after awhile and the smell of fresh soil lingered with her the of the day no matter the amount of strawberry shampoo she used afterwards.

Leaving the silent Sirius and Lupin behind after class, she ran to catch up to Merida Macmillian. She was a tall girl who towered over Lily by several inches and she had thick blonde hair that was always in a had established a fairly good friendship when they met each other in the dormitory their first year. Macmillian also being from a muggle family discussed things that other pureblooded students wouldn't be able to understand. Macmillian, unlike Lily loathed reading and instead spent most of her free time practicing Quidditch. She was one of the best chasers Gryffindor had ever seen and she had been appointed captain for this years team.

Macmillian having caught sight of Lily hurrying out of the greenhouse patiently waited for her to catch up. "Herbology is the worst. No matter what I do mud ends up on my robes and I really think it is stuck under my nails for good."

"Your a Quidditch player. What do you care about mud under your nails?"

She ignored this. "It's the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year saturday. Wanna join Doris and I? I need more parchment, we have a heavy load this year with O.W.L.s in June."

Doris Wurtherton was a brown skinned girl with dark brown hair and according to James and Sirius, one of the prettiest girls in the house of Gryffindor. Lily wasn't quite as close to her as she was Macmillian but they didn't hate each other, and that was alright with her. Doris tended to have more friends in the Hufflepuff house and so whenever she had a chance she surrounded herself with them instead of the Gryffindors.

Lily was kind of hoping to go in search for Snape Saturday. She was fairly sure he didn't spend his free Saturdays in Hogsmeade gazing at the silly contraptions sold in Zonkos joke shop. In fact she could only picture him setting fire to the trinkets with a wave of his wand. "Actually I was thinking of staying in on Saturday. I have a three foot long essay due for Advanced Charms." It wasn't technically a lie, she did have an essay due for charms, but she could hardly tell Macmillian that she was going to search for Snape. Wether Macmillian was judgemental or not she didn't know, but what she did know was that she hardly felt comfortable sharing her secret plans for Saturday. Especially when it involved searching for a person who obviously did not want to be found.

Macmillian turned her nose up at the mention of homework on a Saturday. "Suit yourself Evans. I'm going to go enjoy my saturday away from books and in the company of butterbeers."

"Books make nice company," Lily argued.

Macmillian only snorted in laughter.


	3. Chapter Three: Bohemians Advice

**A/N:**** Hello dearies I hope you enjoy chapter three. Also i'm not entirely sure that i'm showing the true nature of Snape as a boy. Let me know what you think of Snape in this chapter and the ones before this. I would love to know how I can improve his character. Happy Reading3**

**Lily**

It was a beautiful saturday, so why was she just lying around, Lily thought to herself. She ought to be searching for Snape as she had planned but instead she was laying on her bed staring at the red and yellow curtains surrounding her four poster bed. Macmillian had left an hour ago to Hogsmeade. Lily had assured her that she was perfectly fine with staying at Hogwarts and as soon as Macmillian left Lily threw herself onto her bed and had tried to nap. Apparently that was not to be because an hour later here she was still staring at the red and yellow drapes and the colors were slowly beginning to annoy her. She thought that odd since she had never ceased to find the red and gold colors representing Gryffindor house to be anything but enchanting.

Her thoughts drifted back to Snape. The impossible case she vowed she'd solve. Suprisingly she realised he was in more of her classes than she thought. They had multiple potion classes together, arthimancy, and astronomy class. That meant she was seeing him almost everyday throughout the week but yet he seemed to steer clear of her. She had tried to catch his eye but he had refrained from turning his head in her direction and after class he would sweep quickly from the room as she was still packing her things. She kept her eyes peeled in the hallways and the library but if he saw her he gave no indication that he even cared or knew that she was seeking him.

Lily groaned aloud. Why was he so intent on keeping people as far away as possible? What caused this behavior in him? She rolled onto her stomach only to face her pillows that were also covered in the red and gold colors of Gryffindor. Sick of the colors that faced her in any direction she turned, she rolled off her bed instead and grabbed her satchel. She'd go to the library and if he wasn't there then no big deal. There was homework that needed finishing anyways. The professors were really loading it on this year and with only a month and a half into school dark circles had already formed underneath her eyes from lack of sleep.

As Lily made her way to the library she frowned guiltly when she realised that she hadn't written to her parents since school started. She made a mental note to write a letter as soon as she had time to spare. Maybe she'd even write one to Petunia, without mentioning anything about magic of course. She quickly discarded that idea when she began to imagine Petunia recieving her letter. Petunia would not take kindly to an owl pecking at her window with a sheet of parchment tied to its leg. It'd give her another reason to lash out at Lily and her "abnormality" or so she liked to call it.

Pushing all thoughts of Petunia away Lily entered the nearly empty library. A handful of first and second years from Ravenclaw resided at the tables closest to the door idly chatting and finishing homework. The librarian restoring books onto a shelf glanced over at Lily but did not question why she wasn't at Hogsmeade with the rest of the students for Lily spent the majority of the time in the the library even if there was no homework or studying to be done. Lily scoffed to herself. There was always homework to be done.

Lily nodded a hello and made her way towards the back of the library to her usual table in the corner. It was her favorite spot. The table, that looked as if it had hastily been shoved in the corner was hidden from the door and was located towards the end of the restricted sections and so very rarely did any student have a reason to venture down there.

She wanted to complete the letter to her mother and father and she could easily just ask how Petunia was fairing in the letter that was addressed to them. She was grateful that her parents reactions weren't the same as Tuneys. Petunia, not Tuney she corrected herself. Her mother and father found the magical world just as fascinating as she had and they were always interested to hear about her education. She fetched an ink bottle from the bottom of her bag and began composing the letter.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I aplogize for not writing sooner as I have been weighed down with an abundance of work this month. With my O.W.L.s this year, it is expected and so I'm not too upset by the amounts of homework._

_Anyways, school is going well so far. The boys are being reckless and causing trouble as always but I don't mind their presence. They keep me from drowning in my school work and they can sometimes be a good laugh when they aren't taunting first year students._

_I was also wondering if it would be possible for you to send me some Galleons. Unfourtnately I underestimated the workload for this year and I am taking more potion classes than I had originally intended. If I run low on parchment and potion ingredients I don't want to be without money. Thank you every so much. I miss you guys already. Tell Petunia I said hello and that I hope school is going as well if not better for her than it is for me._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily set down her quill and wiggled her bony fingers to remove the ache from her joints. Hopefully her mother was able to spare some money. With multiple potion classes her ingredients were dwindling fast and she didn't want to use potion ingredients from Professor Slughorns cupboard unless she necessarily had to.

She stored the finished letter to her parents in her satchel and sorted through the pile of textbooks covering the table. Four different texts on potions, one dark arts text, one charms, and one transfiguration text, two divination books, and a herbology textbook. She didn't necessarily have to carry them all around but she preferred to be prepared. Prepared for what? She had no clue but carrying her books around felt oddly pleasant to her.

Finally settling on a book labeled potions she quickly lost herself. She rather enjoyed poitions. It was the closest she would ever get to cooking although it contained ingredients such as troll mucus, and she was one hundred percent sure that that would never make an appearance in her mothers homemade Christmas goose. Instantly she banished all thoughts of homemade meals to the back of her mind and instead focused on the assignment due. It wouldn't help if she became homesick. The students were recquired to memorize the ingredients of an advanced potion they hadn't yet learned about and recite the methods on how to create it. Easy enough she thought.

She worked quietly until her growling stomach finally caused her to cease her studying. She had memorized a Fearful Sleep potion -which seemed rather cruel and useless to her- and had completed two feet of her charms essay. Rising from her chair she started piling books into her bag and left the library with a silent promise of returning later. Lily figured her stomach could wait a bit longer turned in the opposite direction from the Great Hall and made her way to the owlery.

After what seemed like an endless climb of the spiral stair case Lily reached the entrance of the owlery and set her books on the top stair. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked around her. Nobody even bothered to clean this area of the school. It smell of birds and owl droppings and discarded newspapers littered the floors. Turning towards the school owls on the opposite end of the room she saw a familiar figure dressed in Slytherin colors tying a letter to an owl. She grinned.

"Snape!" Lily called as she walked over to stand by him. He stiffened as she brushed against him and she instantly backed farther away.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You act as if we are friends though we most certainly are not."

It was Lilys turn to narrow her eyes. "But we could become friends."

Snape only cast her a cold glare and gave the owl holding his letter one last push. "Goodbye Evans. And i'd give up on seeking me out during the week if I were you." he said over his shoulder as he exited the owlery.

Lily, in spite of her annoyance at how he had acted suddenly smiled. So he did know that she was constantly trying to get his attention. So why was he always avoiding her. Her smile grew wider as she realised he had also said goodbye. That was a start, or at least she hoped it was.

**Snape**

Snape was throughly annoyed. First he realised he shared more classes with Evans than he originally thought and she was constantly trying to get his attention. And now ,to his annoyance, she wanted to be friends. It was saturday for merlins sake, why wasn't she at Hogsmeade with the rest of the fifth years? He wanted nothing to do with the filthy Gryffindor and yet he was slowly growing accustomed to hiding in classrooms and avoiding her bright green eyes when they sought out his own charcoal ones. Though he told himself he was throughly annoyed by this, it was the most positive attention he had ever recieved from someone. It was odd he thought, when someone could actually see you.

Snape wandered into the great hall and took his usual spot on the end of the bench in front of Bohemian. Bohemian, like Snape never saw the point in going to Hogsmeade either. The only reason he went was to ensure his parchment and ink supply were never running low. Other than that he thought it completely pointless to waste a free saturday drinking butter beers when he could instead be studying. Snape had whole-heartedly agreed with this but had only nodded in agreement when Bohemian had explained his reasonings a couple years back.

Snape looked up from piling food onto his plate to see Lily Evans enter the hall bearing a large stack of books and grinning triumphantly. Again he wondered why she was so intent on becoming his friend and why in merlins name was she grinning? There was no reason for her to be grinning when he had just finished telling her off in the library. As if on que Lily looked directly at him and grinned even wider before she propped open an advanced potions text and began reading.

He scowled and started shoveling beef stew into his mouth. Why did she seem so happy? And why oh why did he keep asking himself questions that concerned Evans?

All of a sudden a pleasant chuckle reached Snape's ears. Bohemian he thought suddenly, and almost choked. Turning towards his friend he peered at him suspicously. This was a shock. Bohemian rarely laughed, hell he rarely spoke. Bohemian's eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked over at Snape. "I see you got yourself a Gryffindor," Bohemian smirked and inclined his head towards where Lily was seated. "And she has an interest in potions. Good for you Snape."

Snape sent Bohemian a look of annoyance, but since it was only Bohemian he knew he didn't mean any harm. "She's a mudblood," Snape explained as he turned up his nose feigning disgust. "And she may take an interest in potions but she's rather annoying."

Bohemian still held an amused look on his face. "A mudblood? Even better!" he grinned and snorted in laughter.

Sure, Bohemian held the same views as himself when it came to muggleborns but he honestly didn't care if they exsisted among purebloods or not. He glared at Bohemian who ceased his laughter when he caught sight of his expression.

"Look Snape, if you have a pretty girl with dragon fire hair chasing you around Hogwarts, who cares if she's a mudblood. Go make a friend. And someone other than me," He added as Snape opened his mouth to protest.

He gripped his spoon in his fist and clenched his jaw. Why was Bohemian all for this? Bohemian should not be encouraging this. Even if Evans did have nice- Snape brushed that thought away immediately. This whole situation was outrageous. "You want me.. Serverus Snape-," he cleared his throat, "to befriend a mudblood..?"

Bohemian leaned over the table towards him, "And if I were you, i'd stop using the word mudblood. Don't wanna go chasing her away now." He flashed a grin and rose from the table to make his way towards the exit.

"But thats exactly what I want to do," He muttered to his unfinished plate of stew. He had actually considered using the name "mudblood" to address her before in hopes that maybe she would leave him alone but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Sending one last look of hatred towards Lily Evans -who was till engrossed in her text- he rose from his spot at the table and stalked off towards the Slytherin common room.


	4. Chapter Four: Surprises

**A/N: I've decided to release this chapter early! But no worries you shall also have another tomorrow. I have this whole story planned and so i'm ahead on editing and writing. True to my word, things start to get interesting. Also, in the previous chapters and the upcoming chapters I have created characters of my own. Such as Doris, Merida Macmillian, and Bohemian. I'd also like to thank the few readers I have. I'm very self concious about my writing and it's great to see that the few that have read it, like it. So thank you and happy reading3**

**Snape**

He didn't know what tempted him to do this. To wake up early and go and sit at the table in the back of library. The very same table that Lily had tried unsucessfully to strike up a conversation with him as he was studying. He blamed it on Bohemian. Bohemian was all for his friendship with Lily and that small approval had seemed to have a fairly large affect on him. More than Snape thought.

Snape had been sitting in the library for fifteen minutes, mindlessly flipping through books and rewriting notes. Wasn't Lily usually in the library by now? He muttered to himself. Evans is not the reason for my being here, he thought. The library is a place to study and he did spend a fairly large amount of time in there. That is until he realised Lily spent an enormous amount of time hunched over books and he had decided to move his studies back to the Slytherin common room. But now here he was, flipping through books sitting at Lily's usual study table anxiously waiting for her to walk through the shelves of books bearing a pile of books.

He sighed and picked up another book.

**Lily**

"Do you really need all those books?"

Lily was walking alongside James to the Great Hall. "Yes. If I carry around all my texts it will be easier to immediately continue any studying or homework I may have, and I can head straight to the library without stopping by the dormitory," she explained.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed a book off the top of her pile. "Give it a break will you? You study far too much." He turned his nose up and hung the book out in front of him between his fingers as if it were deadly to the touch.

Lily shot him a look that silenced him from commenting any further. "I can easily stop lending you my notes for any classes we share. Do remember that." She snatched the book out of his hands and began walking at a brisk pace towards the Great Hall. Her arms were tiring from the weight of lugging all the textbooks around. She knew James had a point, there really was no need for her to carry around all the books she did but she'd be dead before she admitted he was right.

James held his hands up in surrender. "I take it back alright? I'd be lost without your brilliant note taking." He flashed her a charming smiling.

She smiled smugly and started towards where Macmillian was seated with a rather bright looking Sirius and a tired looking Lupin.

"Finally," Macmillian looked up from her cereal. "He won't shut up," she pointed to Sirius with her spoon.

"What makes you think i'll be able to shut him up?" Lily asked as she seated herself beside the irritated blonde haired girl.

Sirius grinned seeing who had arrived. "You won't believe my brilliant plan Evans!"

With a roll of her eyes she began filling her plate with eggs and bacon. "Oh please do enlighten me."

Macmillian groaned beside here. "Lily," she said turning to face her, "Don't encourage him. I really don't want to hear him drone on about this."

"Ladies, you will be throughly impressed by what James and I have planned this time."At this statement Lily turned towards James with narrowed eyes. Peter, seated next to Sirius also seemed to take this news unpleasantly. Fore he was not let in on the plan James and Sirius had put together and he hated to be left out.

"Howlers," James and Sirius exclaimed in unison.

"What about Howlers?" Peter asked excitedly, desperate to be let in on the plan.

"Calm down Peter, we can't rid of all our suprises now." Sirius and James grinned at one another and began to dig into the eggs and bacon on their plates.

Macmillian cast Lily a glance of why-do-we-associate-with-this lot but Lily merely shrugged and reached for a book. Sure James and Sirius were always up to something and were always planning something new to disturb the peace but they weren't always so rowdy and obnoxious. Sometimes they even behaved as normal quiet boys and focused on their studies. Their obnoxious ways were admired by many students in and out of the Gryffindor house and she had to give it to them, they were indeed very clever when it came to planning something new.

Throughout the years they had pulled many tricks and pranks. From hexing peoples bags to bewitching the schools brooms to fly through the school. And somewhat, to her dismay, they had not yet run out of ideas.

The screeches of owls and beatings of their wings echoed throughout the dining hall signaling that the morning post was here. Lily instantly froze with a fork containing eggs halfway to her mouth when she caught sight of Sirius' snowy white owl clutching a bright red steaming howler. She narrowed her eyes. James and Sirius planned on sending a howler, but to whom? She glanced over at them and saw them shaking with silent laughter. From the opposite end of the hall a horde of owls flew into the great hall all bearing one or two howlers.

Howlers were dropped unceremoniously in piles in the middle of each house table. Students began to register what was about to occur and they began shouting and toppling over one another to reach the exit of the Great Hall. Lily heard Macmillian swear under her breath and take off after the rest of the students with James and Sirius on her heels laughing gleefully as they entered the corridor to seek refuge from the howlers. Lily remained frozen as multiple students desperately tried to reach the exit. She could vaguely hear James and Sirius' laughter mingled with Macmillians shouts to get into the corridor. Coming to her senses she swung her legs over the bench and started to make her way towards the hall. Before she could move however a ear splitting bang echoed through the hall as all the howlers exploded at once. She hit the ground at breakneck speed as she slammed her hands over her ears.

Intelligble shouts and screams exploded from the howlers and echoed throughout the great hall. Owls still delivering the post screeched and took off outdoors from the way the previously entered. Lily caught glimpses of the professors in the great hall attempting to cease the yelling but more than half instantly gave up and covered their ears as well to escape the tremondous noise. Lily's head pounded with the noise as she silently cursed the boys. Why couldn't they plan something harmless? Something that wouldn't cause half the school headaches. After what seemed like ages of crouching on the floor pressing her hands against her ears the shouts and screams from the howlers subsided at once leaving a ringing in her ears and her body fully awake. She fumed. Talk about causing someone to go deaf.

Students began to trickle back into the hall and assisted those that still lay crouched on the ground and underneath the tables. Professors instantly began searching for the cluprit. Macmillian and Lupin ran to where she lay crouched on the floor and helped her up. "Again I ask, why do we hang around them? That was outrageous. And they ran off after they witnessed everything!"

Lily threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know anymore." She shakily made her way to her discarded book pile and began shoving them in her satchel. "I'm going to the library," she mumbled and stalked out of the great hall. The idiots. Didn't they ever know when to stop? They were always so aggrivating. Howlers were rarely used and she was sure that with that many howlers exploding at once, it could cause some serious hearing damage.

**Snape**

Snape had finally been able to cease his thoughts about Lily and now all that remained were thoughts of potion ingredients and newly memorized spells. He was so absorbed in his studying he forgot what his intentions of being in the library really were until he heard the faint scuffles of shoes from someone making their way towards his table.

Evans stood clutching a pile of books looking slightly confused at Snape who occupied the table. Of course she'd be confused, he thought. He had been trying to avoid her all week. She hesitantly set her things down next to Snape's and peered at him suspiciously before she opened her advanced potion text and began reading.

He was instantly thrown off gaurd. Didn't she want to know what he was doing sitting at that table? And where was the usual cheery greetings she had offered him the last few times she had attempted a conversation. This was unusual. He glanced at her uncertainly and turned back towards his potions text, telling himself to stop worrying.

A few minutes later he could feel her gaze at him from behind his book. Without removing his eyes from the page he spoke in a cold tone, "Is there something wrong Evans?"

"Why are you sitting here?" She questioned.

He glared at her. Why was she constantly asking questions. She could just accept the fact that he was sitting there and not question it. But of course not. He sighed, he most certainly was not going to state his real intentions of why he was sitting in the library at the exact table he had avoided since their encounter. "Studying," He supplied. Which wasn't exactly a lie, he was studying.

She ducked her head and focused once more on her reading. The faint trace of a smile appeared on her lips. Snape was glad she hadn't responded. Maybe she finally had the sense to keep her mouth shut and just accept whatever he had to say. As they worked quietly he couldn't help but glance at her occasionally. This red headed girl in front of him was most definitely not just looking to seek a friend. She had a fairly good amount of friends and it seemed she was well liked in her Gryffindor house. That giant of a blonde girl sat with her during meals and Potters crew was usually around her. Potters crew. Instantly his thoughts of befriending her in any way scattered his mind. She was probably set up by Potter or Sirius to attempt to befriend him. It explained why this Gryffindor who was in no need what so ever of friends was constantly seeking him out. But why? He asked himself. Here she sat pouring over books like her life depended on it. He could hardly believe that she would do anything so cruel. Even so, he'd probably continue being suspicious.

They worked in silence until the nine o'clock bell signaling the start of their morning classes caused them to cease their working. Niether of them spoke a word as they packed their satchels and walked out of the library side by side. He thought about saying goodbye but he knew it would be foolish so instead without giving any indication that they had worked side by side in silence for an hour, he turned on his heel and stalked off to his class without a second look back at the girl he deserted at the library doors.

**Lily**

Lily allowed herself the smile she had been holding back for the hour that her and Snape had studied alongside each other. They had only exchanged a few words when she had first sat down but she had quickly decided not to respond or ask questions in fear that he would stalk off at any second and leave her sitting there among her books for a second time. So she stayed silent and expressionless as she poured over her potions text. When the bell signaled the beginning of morning classes he walked alongside her until he reached the door and then continued on his way as if she hadn't been there at all.

As Lily stared after the retreating pale boy clothed in green and black robes she realised she wasn't the least bit annoyed that he had left and acted as if she weren't there. Recieving a goodbye from Snape was too much to expect. The Gryffindor and Slytherin houses resented each other. Tempers ran even higher between the two houses when a Qudditch match came around and she understood why he didn't want to be seen with her.

In the back of her head a nagging suspicion gnawed at her. That maybe it wasn't only a feud between the two houses that caused him to seperate himself. But maybe it was the simple matter of her blood. Rumors were always circulating about the Slytherins view on the purification of Hogwarts and the wizarding world itself. She knew some students probably hated the idea of sharing classes with muggleborns. Lily was never used to being on the bad side of prejudice until her first year at Hogwarts. She had quickly learned to brush aside any nasty remarks from the Slytherins and it never botherd her anymore until now. She hoped Snape didn't look at her differently merely because she was a muggleborn. She could withstand the stares from other Slytherins but she found him oddly amusing and she didn't want to endure remarks about her blood from him, especially since he was already so cold and harsh to everyone around him.

Realising she hadn't moved from her spot in front of the library doors she spun on her heels and leaving all thoughts of Snape behind took off down the corridor for her Transfiguration class.


	5. Chapter Five: Uneasiness

**Snape**

It'd been a couple of weeks since Snape had decided to stay put at the table in the library and study in silence next to Lily. And now he was going to the library at the same time every morning to complete homework and study with her. He refused to believe that they could actually be friends but he warmed up to her a bit and they talked about potions somewhat, since they happened to share multiple potion classes. She was just as fascinated in the art of potions as he was and that was what had him returning to the library every morning, even on the weekends when there was no need to be up that early in the morning. He told himself the only reason he returned to the library was because she discussed potions with him and not because of how she seemed genuinely happy to see him when he would enter the library.

Snape had just finished dressing when a dark haired boy poked his head out from the drapings of his four poster bed. Inwardly sighing he eyed the boy, whose name was Mulciber warily. Him and his best mate Avery were always suspicious in what Snape did. Especially now since he'd formed something of a routine in the past few weeks.

"Where are you going?" Mulciber asked drowsily.

He had answered this question far too many times but still supplied the same answer everytime without hesitation. "Homework. Unlike you I get stuff done."

Him and Mulciber were on fairly good terms. Snape supplied him with his notes and knowledge on the Dark Arts and Mulciber and Avery refrained from playing any cruel dark jokes on him that they usually liked to play on others. Mulciber gave him a look of loathing and retreated back into the seclusion of his curtains. "I only put up with you because of your intelligence," he grumbled from his curtained bed.

Mulciber was not an easy boy to like. From his first day at Hogwarts him and his friend Avery were always seeking to cause fear and pain among any student they found. Muggleborns were their main target and they saught joy tormenting anyone who wasn't a pureblood. They were widely hated and feared among students in Hogwarts and since students knew Snape associated with the pair of them they became scared of him to. Not that he particulary cared. It was better to be feared by everyone than it was to be the fearing someone.

He didn't bother responding to Mulciber's comment and instead he swept his books from his trunk and proceeded downstairs to the Slytherin common room. Mulciber wouldn't follow him. He merely accepted that Snape spent his days studying and besides he would never miss out on a chance to sleep. Unsuprisingly the common room was empty. No one ever woke up this early on a Saturday unless they absolutely needed to.

As Snape approached the table in the back of the library he couldn't help but smirk. Lily's flaming hair lay cascading down her back to her waist and she was hunched over a book muttering to herself. She was odd, but she was also almost just as skilled in potions as he was and for this he admired her. Though he would refuse to admit that. She never questioned why he continued showing up and he was glad she didn't. He would most likely not return if she did.

As he placed his textbooks on the table and sat down Lily looked up from her book and beamed at him. "Goodmorning Snape," she chirped.

She was genuinely happy to see him and and as always he was thrown off guard by this. He'd never known anyone, not even Bohemian who ever seemed excited when they caught sight of him. He had to hold back a smirk as he took in her appearance as he did every morning. Her flaming curls were casually thrown over her shoulder and her freckled face was slightly red. She was rather adorable, he thoughte. Horrified, he quickly discarded the thought. She was muggleborn and he shouldn't be admiring or even thinking about her in anyway. He had even taken Bohemians advice to refrain from using the word mudblood and now he had completely stopped using it all together. The word mudblood which he had used frequently without any guilt was now seen as a harsh word in his mind and he had no doubt that it was because of the girl seated across from him at the table. "Goodmorning," He replied coolly.

Like always she seemed to take no heed of his tone and instead began talking incessantly about her classes. After a few weeks of continously returning to the library she had apparently found it safe to talk and Snape didn't mind. If he did he sure as hell wouldn't be seated across from her listening intently. With the exception of Bohemian there wasn't another person he could think of that valued and worried about their subjects as much as she did. It was saturday and so he was in no rush to instantly begin his homework. He merely regarded her silently and listened to her speak about charms and potions and herbology.

"Herbology is by far the worst. But I just didn't want to sign up for Divination because honestly thats a load of bullock," she turned up her nose.

He smirked and nearly let out a laugh before he composed himself. He had to agree though. Diviniton was a load of bullock. Staring at cloudy crystal balls and looking to lunar charts for his fate was just not appealing in any way. He was pretty positive the lunar cycle would be of no help when he left Hogwarts.

Lily suddenly stopped talking. He tuned back in. "What?" he asked dropping the coldness in his tone for only a moment. It was unlike her to stop talking about her schooling for no reason.

If she noticed the odd tone she didn't give any indication that she had realised and instead asked, "What assignments are due next week for Advanced Potions?" Worry creased her face. For she rarely forgot things.

His body instantly relaxed though to his irritation, he couldn't find an excuse to back up why he had been so tense in the first place. "Foot long essay on a heavy sleeping draught," he replied with the coldness back in his tone.

"You know. I don't really feel like completing homework right now," Lily closed her potions text and leaned back into her chair and divereted her attention to Serverus instead.

"That's a first." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. What was he doing. This wasn't some game, he couldn't just blurt out anything to came to mind. Instantly alarmed he flickered his gaze towards Lily. But instead of encountering her narrowed eyes or annoyed look she was grinning.

"Did I hear a trace of sarcasm in there?" Lily grinned and her green eyes twinkled with amusement.

So she wasn't annoyed. Well thats good, he thought. "It was merely me stating the truth Evans," he leaned back into his chair and stared at her forehead. He didn't want to meet the sparkling green globes she had for eyes. It's the one thing he never allowed himself to do. It was just far too risky.

Lily leaped up suddenly from her chair. "Well I want breakfast. Will you be accompanying me to the Great Hall or no?"

There was no way he was walking to the Great Hall next to a muggleborn Gryiffndor. The taunts he would most likely recieve if spotted by another Griffyndor or Slytherin would be endless and if it got around to Potter that him and Evans were spending their mornings together, he would never hear the end of it.

"No," he snarled. He didn't want to come off as mean when in fact she had done nothing at all to deserve it but he couldn't let her think that he was actually going to be her friend. No, he would only allow himself to be in her company in the library. There was absolutely no way he was going to allow himself to be seen with Evans walking down the corridors to breakfast.

Lily's look of annoyance, something he hadn't seen for days appeared on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She turned towards her books on the table and began hastily shoving them in her bag.

"What makes you think that?" He couldn't help himself. She needed to understand that they weren't in anyway what so ever friends. They were just a Griffyndor and Slytherin who talked about potions in the library. Be it daily or not.

Her freckled face turned a slight scarlet but it faded quickly as her look of annoyance grew. Good, he thought smugly. She wouldn't bother asking again and she now knew that it wasn't even expected of her that she show up at the libarary every morning. Although he hated to admit to himself he had grown accustomed to expecting her sitting there at the table and he grown used to her smile as a way of greeting every morning.

As she finished packing her things away she brushed her stray curls out of her face and turned to face him. She had somehow managed to brush away all looks of annoyance and all that remained was a slight coloring to her cheeks. "I don't understand you-" She helf up her hand as he began to retort, "but I will continue studying and searching for you until I do. So I'll see you tomorrow, Snape." She turned around and disappeared from view.

He sat back and let his cool facade drop for a moment. The longer he waited to put an end to these library visits, it seemed the harder it was going to get to actually end them and show her that he wasn't actually her friend. It was suprising that she hadn't given up on him already. Most people would have, if not out of fear or hurt then out of weariness but yet she continued to come back and she continued to ignore his cold tones and rude comments. She blabbered on about subjects especially potions and he just went along with it. It was amusing watching her talk about her schooling or watch her as she bent over her homework in extreme and utter focus. It's decided, he thought. He'd had to put a stop to the daily library routines. No matter if it hurt her. She had other friends, and him and Lily weren't friends so she wouldn't exactly be losing anything. He'd tell her tomorrow he decided. And with that dreaded idea in his head, he picked up his potions book and began to read. He didn't need her anyways. She was a filthy muggleborn. He cursed himself silently as he realised he couldn't even insult her using the name mudblood anymore.

**Lily**

She was so certain and so hopeful that she had managed to get somewhere with Serverus Snape. She endured his rude comments and bored tones but he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say about her classes. And sometimes, on good days he even joined in the conversation about the subjects he took, which were the same as hers. But todays events in the library showed that really she hadn't moved him at all. He was like a boulder that wouldn't move. He was too stubborn and he valued his pride way too much.

As she entered the Great Hall she knew for a fact that he was going to show up tomorrow and that she would try again. She had meant it when she said she would continue until she understood him. It was almost november. She had all year to work with him, to talk with him and hopefully to befriend him.

She banished all thoughts about Snape when she took her seat in between Macmillian and Peter. She groaned inwardly, Peter was a bit of a nusiance sometimes. Kind as she might be he always blindly agreed with whatever Sirius or James had to say. It was like he couldn't think for himself.

"Still going to the library in the mornings then?" Macmillian asked half-heartedly.

"You go to the library? This early on a saturday? Sheesh Evans," James interrupted as he sat down across from her next to Sirius.

"Saturdays are useful days for studying," she shrugged. She definitely wasn't going to tell them that she had been meeting with Snape for the past few weeks everyday. It was mortifying to even think about. She couldn't even begin to fathom how they would react.

"But you don't need to wake up _that _early," Sirius explained.

"You lot just don't appreciate the value of books," she huffed. Macmillian, Sirius, James, and Peter turned their gazes towards her that beared a look of disapproval.

"I'm more of a Quidditch type of person," Macmillian explained and at this she turned towards James. James was the Gryffindor seeker. It was one of the few things James took very seriously. Whenever they lost a match -which wasn't very often- he went into a sulky mood for days and only Sirius could bring him out of it.

James regarded Macmillian with a guarded look. He had been hoping to lay his hands on the captain poisition for this years Quidditch team and he was utterly dumbstruck and outraged that Macmillian had recieved it instead. Overtime he began to accept it. At least he still was able to play Quidditch.

"Our first match is against the Hufflepuffs next saturday," James poured himself some juice. "I'm not too worried about it. From what I found out they have some girl named Charlotte Minuite as their seeker. Very clumsy and even better shes riding on a very very outdated broomstick," James smiled smugly as he looked for the suprised reaction in Macmillians face.

"Just because they have one lousy player, seeker or not, doesn't mean we don't need to practice," she glared at him. "Sometimes, you're too confident. And that will cost us the game."

Lily rolled her eyes. She had nothing against Quidditch, in fact she absolutely loved attending the matches. Wether Gryffindor playing or not, she cheered when the rest of the crowd cheered. She wasn't a great flyer herself but that didn't mean she couldn't watch it. Of course the only time she ever paid attention to Quidditch was when she was at Hogwarts. Keeping up with the famous Qudditch teams in the wizarding world such as Macmilian and James did, was just something she wasn't interested in. Especially when she didn't personally know anyone who was playing on the team. It made the whole thing less exciting.

As James and Macmillian discussed tactics and players of the Hufflepuff team Lily turned towards Sirius who was preoccupied with making a tower of bacon on his plate. "Wheres Lupin?"

"Infirmiry. He's ill again," Sirius replied curtly. He didn't seem too disturbed by this. It was a constant occurance. Lupin was seen as the 'sick boy' ever since he had come to Hogwarts but James and Sirius had struck a surprisingly good friendship with him and Lupin never minded that they teased him about his sickness.

"Will he be alright?" Lily was always concerned when Lupin ended up in the infimiry.

Sirius waved her concern off. "He'll be perfectly fine. He's been this way for years, it's not like it's going to drastically change."

Lily turned her attention back to James and Macmillian.

"Blain is just as clumsy as Diggory. I'm telling you, we don't need as many practices as you've booked us for this week," James was shaking his head in utter bewilderment at Macmillian's stubborness.

"I could easily find us a new seeker James. Now you better be at practice. I don't care if I become the most hated girl in the Gryffindor house, I will kick you off if need be," Macmillian shot at him.

The comment hit James exactly where Macmillian was aiming for. He grumbled something under his breath but nodded defeatedly at Macmillian before returning to his plate of bacon and eggs.

Lily didn't dare comment on how riled up they had gotten about Quidditch. Last time she had done that half of the Gryffindor common had looked at her in disgust and pure annoyance and she did not want that to happen again, even if she was only surrounded by a small group of people. Quidditch was far too precious a sport for them to accept any insults. So she never complained and instead focused on her books.

After a few moments of awkward silence James stood up and stretched. "Padfoot and I are off to see Lupin. We'll see you ladies later," James flashed a wink at the two girls eating their breakfast and stalked out of the Great Hall with Sirius and Peter right on his heels.

"Sometimes I just want to hit him with a pan," Macmillian huffed with traces of irritation laced into her tone. "Anyway," She said, turning her gaze from the retreating James to Lily. "Don't tell me you plan on studying all day?"

She frowned. The past few Saturdays she had spent with Snape pouring over text books and studying. After his harsh words earlier on in the library she doubted he would still be there studying. "Actually I was thinking more of a study free Saturday."

Macmillian gaped at her. Lily never took a break from studying or homework so of course it would come off as a shock. "What in merlins name has gotten into you?"

"I assure you that I'm not all about books and studying, I do like to have some fun every once in awhile," Lily murmered.

"I like this alot," Macmillian flashed her a smile. "Of course on the down side I won't be able to accompany you in whatever you have planned because I'll be out on the Quidditch field by eleven".

"I'll watch from the stands".

Macmillian squealed in happiness and thrust her spoon across the table as she wrappd her arms around Lily. A few Ravenclaws at the table beside theres all turned to peer at them with looks of confusion. Macmillian seeming to notice this scoffed and composed herself but still had the faint traces of a smirk on her face.

An hour later Lily was seated on the bleachers next to Peter and Sirius watching the Gryffindor Qudditch team throwing the quaffle to one another. From the looks of it James had shared the information he had gained about the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and so no one one on the team besides Macmillian and the two other chasers, Arthur and Doris were taking the practice seriously. Even from the stands Lily could tell she was fuming.

"She's mental," Sirius muttered as he peered through his binoculars to catch a glimpse at Macmillian who was now yelling curses at James from across the field.

"POTTER! PAY ATTENTION!"

"Calm down sweetstuff, it's only a practice."

"YOU FILTHY PIECE OF-".

"She's very fond of Quidditch, it's expected of her," Lily explained as she tried not to laugh. Macmillian did put on a good show when she was angry.

The three students on the bench watched intently as Macmillian, still shouting strings of curses at James, raced towards Doris and snatched the quaffle from her hands. Doris seemed shocked but backed off as she saw Macmillian consumed by fury. James looked up just in time as the quaffle came soaring at him with such an amazing force he almost fell off his broom.

Sirius and Peter roared with laughter beside her.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" James yelled at her.

Macmillian in response flew towards him at an alarming speed and pulled upright next to him. Her curses weren't quite as loud but they saw fury outlined on both players faces as they jabbed each other in the chest fighting to get the last word in.

"This always happens," a voice drifted from below them. Doris had dismounted her broom on the stands and was making her way towards them. "It's better to let them go at it instead of trying to intervene. We tried once but they ended up advancing on Arthur and I. It's quite amusing though."

Lily looked away from the two Gryffindors suspended in midair and turned her attention to Doris. "How long does these disputes last them?"

"An hour. Possibly longer," Doris informed her.

She gaped. "You mean to tell me they just sit on there broomsticks for an hour and berate each other?"

"You do have to admit Lily, it _is _amusing to watch," Sirius pointed out.

"Merida always wins though," Doris said. "She'll end up using her poisition as team captain to get James to listen to her, he'll always back down if his poisition as seeker is on the line."

"Ah, Quidditch," Sirius exclaimed from behind his binoculars. "The game that creates enemies".

**A/N: This was a long and uneventful chapter but I focused more on some of the other characters. Also, I'd like to know what you all think of Snape's character though. I find he's a difficult person to write from. Thank you for reading3**


	6. Chapter Six: Traitor

**Snape**

He was still indesicive the following morning on wether or not he should go to the library. He knew without a doubt that Lily would still show up and he knew she had probably shrugged off his outburst from yesterday morning. A twinge of guilt ran through his body as he remembered his harsh tone with her but he refused to act upon it. The obvious and most reasonable answer of course would be to not go. It was never an official thing anyways, though in the back of his mind a voice was telling him otherwise. He should have never continued going in the first place but he had to admit, their study sessions is what he looked forward to everyday. Though he wouldn't admit that aloud to her. He sighed defeated. He'd go and then he'd break off their daily study routine.

Having been indecisive about whether or not he was going to the library he was already late and so it was with great haste that he shoved himself into a set of robes and threw his Slytherin tie over his neck. He scooped up his books and ignoring Mulciber's and Avery's shouts demanding their daily Defence notes he raced down the dormitory stairs.

All thoughts of maintaining his facade had slipped his mind as Snape ran through the corridors his hair a mess and his tie drapped over his shoulder. He scowled at the Slytheirn passerbys who gaped at him as he rushed out of the dugeons. It was a foolish mistake he would soon find out. He had already sparked suspicion among Mulciber and Avery but when he ran through the halls in a manner no one had ever seen before stares he hadn't recieved since first year followed him down the corridors.

He was breathing heavily by the time he made it to the library doors. He composed himself and managed to flatten his hair so it looked somewhat decent and straightened his tie. Regret washed over him as he thought back to how he dashed out of the common room. People would begin to question him. The nagging feeling in his stomach telling him turn away from the library and just forget about the girl waiting for him grew increasingly large but he shoved that feeling away and opened the large wooden doors to the library.

The librarian was no where in sight when he made his way towards his usual table and the few Ravenclaws sitting at nearby tables barely glanced at him as he passed. Any feeling of regret he had for turning up at the library vanished immediately. The books around him were enough to calm him and since it was early on a sunday morning there were no chatting students and the librarian wasn't hissing at students to quiet down. He forgot how much the library actually meant to him. The only reasons he had ever avoided it was because of Lily and he had almost been about to avoid the library and her altogether again today.

Any doubt he had that she wouldn't be there quickly faded from his mind. She sat with her back to him and she was pouring over one of the many texts she carried with her. Instead of seeming relaxed though as she usually did, she sat with a certain stiffness and her hands were curling a lock of hair around her finger. Her head, as if it were a reflex jerked up every few seconds to Serverus' empty seat. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He despised himself for getting so involved in the girl but he couldn't leave her. They had created a studying routine for merlins sake and he couldn't just abandon her. So it was with this thought that he approached his vacant seat with his head held high.

Her head whipped up as he sat down and her body seemed to visibly relax. Her hands immediately stopped fiddling with her hair. As always she smiled at him but a trace of nervousness appeared across her features. That was new, he observed. She had never been nervous around him. She was always annoyed or bossy or exuberant but never nervous. The guilt hadn't settled as he thought it would, instead it grew bigger. Her nervousness around him striked some new feeling in him. He didn't want her to be nervous. This girl was a Gryffindor, they weren't supposed to be nervous.

"Serverus," she breathed.

At this he stiffened. No one ever called him by his name. Everyone addressed him as Snape. But for some odd reason he wasn't too outraged by her calling him that. In fact he like the sound of it. And it was because of the sound of his name that he decided to finally meet her bright green eyes that stared directly into his own.

When he met her eyes a pleasant feeling swept through him. Something he couldn't even begin to explain. And try as he might he couldn't tamper it down. This muggleborn had hold of him and for that brief moment he didn't care who she was or what house she was in. She was like the eye of the hurricane and she made him feel well..great. What he didn't know was that he had just gotten himself into a situation he was never going to be able to get himself out of. No matter how hard he would try in the future.

**Lily**

"Goodmorning Lily," Serverus replied coolly in return.

All Lily's doubts that he wouldn't show or worse put an end to their daily studying routine seemed to vanish. He had just said her name. Although she supposed it could've been a spur of the moment type of thing. She hadn't meant to say his name either but she didn't regret it.

She smiled brightly up at him. He was finally warming up and this greatly pleased her. She wasn't sure what to say. For a month now they'd shared few words and it was strictly school related.

"So..-" she began tentatively, "What did you write about for you astrology paper?"

He smirked slightly at her. "Now Evans," he said leaning back in his chair. This was a whole new side she hadn't seen of Snape before and because of that she couldn't care less that he switched back to last name basis. "I can't tell you what i've written about."

"Why's that?" she teased.

"Simple. You'd steal my ideas," he said calmly.

Lily's jaw dropped. But she quickly recovered when she realised it was a joke. Or at least she hoped it was a joke. If it wasn't he had a very blunt sense of humor. "Exactly. Because i'm not capable of writing a simple paper on my own." She remarked sarcastically.

"Well...you did say Astrology was one of the subjects you did dislike," He pointed out.

So he _had_ been listening when she talked about all her classes. "I only dislike the part where I have to predict future events. But I could stare at the sky all night".

"Half the predictions made aren't even true," he pointed out.

"I know but i'd rather not predict that i'm going to drop my glass of orange juice in my lap tomorrow morning."

He smirked at this statement. "They focus mainly on large events like death, not if you're going to spill your orange juice at breakfast."

"Then I'd much rather predict spilling my orange juice over when i'm going to die," Lily declared.

Snape didn't respond but he gazed at her in an amused way. This was new to her. After a month all the effort of maintaining her calm state and doubtful thoughts he was saying more than he ever had and he was sitting there, comfortably and not like he was going to bolt if she said one thing wrong.

"Do you like Quidditch?" she asked. She wanted to keep the conversation going for as long as she could and even though Snape did not seem like a boy who seemed remotely interested in Quidditch, it was the best question she could think of. It wasn't personal. At least not to her anyways.

"Merlin no," he snorted. "I attend matches when Slytherin plays, especially when they're against the Gryffindors. But I don't keep track of any of the famous Quidditch teams."

"Well everyone in Hogwarts attends the match against Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"Tension runs high between the two houses. The matches are brutal. Of course everyones going to attend," Snape explained.

Lily smiled at him. Things were going great and she was overall, happy about the way things had turned out. That is, until she saw Snape's expression go from relaxed to cold and stoney in a matter of a second. He narrowed his eyes to whatever or in their case whoever was behind her. Instantly a nervous feeling shot through her body and her hands twitched. With a deep breath she turned in her chair and her jaw dropped.

That last two people she'd ever believe she would find in the library stood at the end of the stacks with menacing looks on their faces.

James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Lily, _what _in Merlin's beard are you doing with him?" James spat. He sauntered down the restricted section towards her table calmly but she knew, with the furious expression on his face that he was far from calm.

"Studying obviously. The real question here is what are you two doing in the library?" She glared at James and Sirius.

"Macmillian said you were in the library. And as far as I know the library is open to all students who attend Hogwarts."

Lily crossed her arms and gave him a haughty look. Snape remaind silent as he watched the scene play out. "You know what I mean Potter!" she hissed.

"We came to find you," Sirius snarled as he eyed Snape suspiciously

Before Lily could ask why they were searching for her James cut in. "Is this what you've been doing for the past month holed up in the library?" He said indicating Snape who had now risen from he seat at the table.

Lily knew James and Sirius were going to be furious if they had ever found out and now her insides twisted as she tried imagining the outcome of this situation.

She tilted her chin up and looked directly into James' eyes daring him to defy her. She may have only reached his chest in height but she could be feisty. "Yes in fact. We study everyday in the mornings right here."

"With Snivellus!?" Sirius spluttered.

"His name is Snape," She spat.

"He is a Slytherin. And we hate him Lily," James hissed. His face was growing red with rage but she was determined to win this.

"You hate him. I have no problem with him."

James and Sirius glowered at her. Then with lightning speed they wipped out their wands and pointed it at Snape.

Lily drew her own wand and pointed it at James. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Defying her own friends, her _own_ house for a Slytherin who was cold and rude to her for a straight month. It was just unheard of.

"Lily. You're fraternizing with the enemy," Sirius reminded her.

"He's not the enemy. What has he ever done to you? As far as I'm concerned you just hate all Slytherins and him more than most!" Lily was growing desperate. The feuds between the two houses were out of control. She should be able to make friends from any house, including Slytherin without anyone becoming violent or angry with her.

Meanwhile Snape had drawn his own wand and pointed it at Sirius but remained silent and expressionless.

James stepped towards Lily as he drew his wand away from Snape. "You're a traitor Lily," he hissed as he leaned his face towards her own. "You're a bloody traitor. Studying with Snivellus. Right," he snorted. "Theres probably been more than just studying going on in here."

"You're despicable!" she shouted for she no longer cared that she was in the library. Hot tears had begun to form in her eyes and she could feel her cheeks turning scarlet. The librarian would kick them out of the library but Sirius and James would probably just continue their shouting match with her in the corridor.

"I'M DESPICABLE?" He roared. "WHOSE THE ONE STUDYING WITH A SLYTHERIN EVERY MORNING? AND NOT JUST ANY SLYTHERIN, SNIVELLUS. IT'S PATHETIC LILY! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR A MONTH AND WE JUST ASSUMED YOU WERE STUDYING. NOT GETTING IT ON WITH SOME SLYTHERIN!"

Lily was outraged. James was implying things that were not true. She certainly wasn't "getting it on" with Snape. It was studying. Furious she walked over and jabbed him the chest with her wand as she forced tears of anger back.

"THE ONLY THING THAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN SNAPE AND I IS HAVING DISCUSSIONS ON SCHOOLWORK. YOU'RE TAKING THIS SITUATION WAY TO SERIOUSLY POTTER AND YOU NEED TO BACK OFF. NOW!" She shouted up at him.

At that moment Lily saw multiple books fly towards Snape. Obviously Sirius had performed a levitating spell and caused multiple books to go flying at Snape. She was defeated.

A flash of light erupted from the end of Snape's wand as Sirius hit the ground. But Sirius continued to send books flying at directly towards Snape.

"SIRIUS STOP THAT. LEAVE HIM ALONE! JAMES MAKE HIM STOP," she shouted. But she knew her plea was pointless. James wasn't going to stop him. It was foolish to even ask, hell it was foolish to even consider the idea. Instead of helping, like she knew he wouldn't he instead turned away from Lily and rounded on Snape with a snarl.

"Filthy snake," James spat.

"Back off Potter," Snape said coldly.

"The only one who should be backing off here is you. You decide it's okay to interact with her?" James snarled as he pointed towards Lily.

She glared at James. Who did he think he was? "You don't get to choose who I spend my time with James!"

Where was the librarian during this mess? Lily thought as she watched Snape try to desperately defend himself. Usually she hated her library being disturbed and she absolutely hated if there was an unnecessary use of wands.

A few moments later ss if she knew she was needed the librarian came storming down the row of shelves and behind her multiple students interested in the commotion peered down at the scene. The librarian waved her arm and disarmed James and Sirius of their wands.

"We were-" James started as he turned around to face the librarian.

Lily interrupted him quickly. "Whatever they're going to say, it's going to be false. Snape and I were studying and they have a bit of a problem with the Slytherin house," she explained as she glared at the two of them.

"I want all of you out of the library this instant. There is a specific rule for no dueling and no yelling," Turth hissed at all of them.

"He's a Slytherin!" Sirius shouted.

"We should not be punished for merely-"

"Thats enough," she said curtly. "I'll escort you two-," she pointed at Sirius and James. "To McGonagall's office. And you two," She glared at Lily and Snape, "Do not reenter this library until classes begin again on Monday."

Turth spun on her heels and beckoned the two boys to the doors. "Everyone return to your studying," she demanded to the curious onlookers.

Lily watched them retreat down the stacks as she fumed in anger. How could they? She hid the whole routine thing from the two of them because she knew how they were going to react. It never occured to her that they would act so visicously towards her because she was too worried about what would happen to Snape when they found out. It never occured to her that they might just shun her for what she did. They would be beyond understanding and angry towards Snape but now she was concerned for herself.

"Evans," Snape spoke from behind her.

Suprised, she turned around to face Snape standing against a shelf surrounded by half open books littered on the ground. She had nearly forgotten he was there in her moment of anger. Now she just felt dread. He was sure to unfriend her, if they were even friends that was.

"I'm so sorry Snape. They never come to the library. I didn't think, I was careless. I certainly didn't think they would act that harshly towards the situation but I thought wrong and now that I think of it, I should've been prepared. James and Sirius hate you so much and i'm sorry," She explained.

Suprisingly, Snape didn't seem as angry as he should've been. The stony expression still remained on his face but he was oddly calm

"I'm not angry at you." he said as he leaned against the wall.

He wasn't angry at her at all? She observed him curiously. What had caused the sudden change in him this morning? For him to act so relaxed even after what had occured.

Upon further inspection of him she discovered multiple paper cuts crossing his hands from the levitating books Sirius had advanced on him. The hatred she felt towards James and Sirius was searing through her chest.

"Your hands," Lily pointed out.

"None of your concern," he said coldly. "We better exit the library before Turth come back."

She inwardly winced at his cold tone. Just minutes ago he seemed to loosen up and his tone had been warm towards her. The feeling swarming through her stomach at this realisation made her uneasy.

"Of course," she agreed. "I presume we won't be able to continue this in the mornings?" Lily asked, dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"No more studying in the mornings. At least with me. Goodbye Evans, have a good afternoon." he disappeared among the stacks in a billow of robes deserting her in the mess of books.

* * *

It took alot of courage to enter the Gryffindor common room with her head held high. Coming from the library she had nowhere else to go except to the common room and she knew without a doubt that James and Sirius had probably spread the word. She had wandered the halls for nearly twenty minutes before she finally turned in the direction of Griffyndor tower. After muttering under her breath for a good three minutes in front the portrait hole the portrait had grown tired of her and demanded that she say the password.

Now she stood directly in the common room and just as she feared everyone had heard. They turned their heads to stare at her, some with pity and others with disgust. She searched the room and located James, Sirius, and, Peter sitting in arm chairs by the fire. Peter looked fairly excited as he glanced between James and Lily. James and Sirius only looked outraged.

"Nice to see you've finally made it back to the common room _Evans_," James spat.

This was not going to be good. But she refused to acknowledge his comment and instead turned towards the girls dormitory.

Before she could reach the door however James had stood up and strode over block her path. She was looking directly at his chest and instantly she grew annoyed with him. Annoyance at him, Sirius, Peter, the rest of the Gryffindor tower , and the situation itself. No one should be so angry over this.

"Don't ignore me," James snapped.

Lily hugged the texts she was reading closer to her chest. "Get out of my way Potter," she demanded coldly.

"WE DESERVE AN EXPLANATION!" He roared.

"We already discussed this in the library. Snape and I -and yes a Slytherin-" she added as a collected gasp and snorts erupted across the common room. "We were studying together. We have been for a few weeks now."

Everyones stares bore into her back. She hated this feeling. Usually she was used to blending into the crowd.

James glared at her. "I don't understand. You haven't interacted with a Slytherin at all these past four years at Hogwarts. What makes you want to do it now?"

"Actually I have interacted with the Slytherins. I remained civil towards them in any classes we shared and maybe I wanted to make a friend. He seemed as if he would be a great friend."

"He's a Slytherin!" a unknown voice souted from the other end of the common room.

"I don't see your guy's point. So what if he's a Slytherin?" She replied to whoever had spoken to her.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND A THING EVANS? SLYTHERINS ARE EVIL AND MANIPULATIVE. THEY'LL STAB YOU IN THE BACK AND THEY MAKE TERRIBLE FRIENDS!" James shouted.

"Your the one to speak about friendship! You and Sirius attacked me in the library because I was studying with him! Great friend you are! I'd chose him over you any day if that's the way you're going to act towards me, since i'm apparently a traitor!" She snarled.

"Get out of my face Evans," he snarled right back.

"Gladly." Lily stepped around him and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory. He was infuriating. Embarassing her in front of the whole common room was just low. Why couldn't Slytherins and Griffyndors just get along? Tension between the houses were high. And since James was on the Quidditch team and he was bound to react viciously but not as viciously as she thought he would. Macmillian and Doris were both on the quidditch team and she was certain that they wouldn't react as badly as James or Sirius did. Or at least she hoped they wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to stand it if there was tension and disgusted looks sent her way in the dorm room either.

* * *

About an hour later Lily heard the slam of the door to her domitory and sat upright quickly. It was most likely Macmillian considering the fact that Doris was probably in the Hufflepuff common room. The thought irritated her immediately. No one yelled at Doris for spending her time with the Hufflepuffs. Why should it have been different with the Slytherins?

Lily sat in the middle of her bed with the curtains drawn around it. Macmillians mutters and huffs were indistinguishable but she was positive that they pertained to the situation between her and Snape. Lily sighed slightly. Out of all people, she assumed Macmillian would have at least tried to understand.

"Lily, can you please open the curtains?" Macmillians voice was gentle unlike the sharp tone Lily was expecting.

Was it possible that Macmillian wasn't angry. It was worth a shot she decided. Sliding the curtains aside a smiling Macmillian stood before her with no trace of anger on her face.

"The boys are a bunch of pansies," she commented.

Lily felt the feeling of dread slip away. Macmillian wasn't angry after all.

"In fact, I want to hear more about this," she said as she flopped onto her bed. "Please do explain."

So Lily explained where she'd been and what she had been doing for the past month and then she explained the outraged James and Sirius' actions against her. All through her explanation Macmillian looked amused and seemed to be on the verge of laughing until she heard of what occured in the common room when Lily had come back.

"I heard there was some disturbance but I didn't know they considered you a traitor," Macmillian spluttered.

She nodded in response and laid back down to stare at the curtains over her bed. "You're not a traitor. Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along but everyone will soon come to terms with it. I'm sure after a few days everything will calm down," Macmillian reassured her.

"I suppose so," Lily agreed.

"Anyways..who is this Slytherin boy? Does he play Quidditch by any chance?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Definitely not. He only attends Slytherin matches but he's definitely not a Quidditch fan."

"Bummer. Whats his name?"

"Snape."

"Isn't that the potions one? The one James and Sirius hate?"

"The very one," Lily sighed.

"That's probably why James got so worked up. It was a Slytherin they despised. They'll get over it," Macmillian stated for the second time. "But now, I have the field booked for another practice today. Will you be coming down to the field again?"

"I think i'll stay here and study, but thanks anyways."

She watched Macmillian leave the room dressed in her Quidditch robes.

At least one person wasn't angry. It was a good feeling of relief. To be hated by your own house was something she never wanted to happen but with at least one person who was viewing the situation as she was, the others would have to come around. Even if it did take a few days.

Lily lay on her back and stared at the the Gryffindor colors. She didn't feel like a Gryffindor. It was as if James had stripped her of the Gryffindor title and she was seen as a traitor. She even felt like a traitor and the thought made her sick to her stomach.

**A/N: Yay! Things are starting to get exciting!:) **

**Also, I have changed when i'll be updating, if you haven't read my bio already, I'll be updating every Monday and Thursday. **

**Thank you for the favorites and follows (though there are so few i'm perfectly happy with the amoung i have) and thank you for reading. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Advice, as always is accepted. Happy reading!:)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Gryffindor Disagreement

**Lily**

Throughout the next week James and Sirius refused to acknowledge her. What she thought were her fellow Gryffindors cast her looks of pity and disgust if they caught her walking through the corridors. More than once somebody attempted to hex her and she was forced to hide behind statues and in empty classrooms. Most times Macmillian and Doris had the same classes as her and so when they accompanied her in the hallways the hexing ceased.

Lily was on her own though friday. Macmillian had forgotten to book the field for quidditch and she had rushed off without her. Doris was with her Hufflepuff friends and so it was with a heavy heart and her head held high that Lily walked through the corridors to double potions with the Slytherins.

The Slytherins, for an unknown reason had not heard of what had occured between her and Snape in the library. Or if they did, they were not affected and they acted completely normal, although Lily doubted they would act as their normal taunting selves if they found out. They'd probably act more viciously than James did and so she wasn't complaining.

As she reached the classroom she stood straighter and tilted her chin upwards. She refused to enter the classroom with her head down, she was a Gryffindor after all.

Just as she suspected every Gryffindor in the room turned their heads as she entered. She regarded them with hooded eyes and turned towards her seat. But to her displeasure and suprise Louis, her potions partner had replaced her. Lily glared at Louis as he turned pink in the face and ducked his head from her piercing gaze. Louis was so kind and he was great to work with. He was the last person who would ever turn his back on someone.

As she continued to glare at Louis it dawned on her that perhaps he was only trying to avoid the glares he would recieve if he worked with her. She smiled understandingly at him and turned instead to seek out Macmillian. Macmillian though was seated with Doris and it seemed that Lily had run out of options.

There was only one other table and this was empty. Apparently it had been saved especially for her, fore no one was seated there and it was directly behind Mulciber and Avery. The two people in Slytherin who loved to torment her the most.

With her head held high she stormed over to her table and sat down. She had a bad feeling about this class. Double potions with Slytherins were bad enough as it is but now the Professor was nowhere in sight and she could feel the tension in the room. This time it was between herself and the Gryffindors instead of the between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Lily cast her gaze to where Snape was seated a few rows in front of her. He had refused to return her looks and they hadn't spoken since the incident in the library. Which she assumed was only because they should wait for things to calm down but she really missed the study routine they had created for themselves in the past month. She was utterly alone except for Macmillian and Doris who were casting dirty looks at everyone who was glaring at Lily.

Lily smiled at two girls. She could rely on them to stand up for her if no one else did.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a figure with a mess of dark brown hair slip out of his seat and stalk towards her desk. James, she realised with wariness. Why was he heading towards her now? He had avoided her all week and he chose this class to speak to her? Nothing good would come out of this.

"Hello James," she said curtly.

"Evans," he replied coolly. He leaned against her desk casually and stared at her with a triumphant look on his face. "We were just wondering -why would Louis ever choose to replace you as a partner?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could detect Louis turning a bright red and he whipped around in his seat to avoid any of the stares that were directed at him.

"I believe you gave him no choice. If he continued to partner with me in potions people would become harsh towards him," she replied.

"Oh Evans," he said in mock sympathy. "You brought this upon yourself, please remember that".

"Oh yes. I was unaware that studying with a Slytherin was against any rules of Hogwarts," she replied in a bored tone. Do not let James get to you, she reminded herself. Thats only exactly what he wanted.

The Slytherins were all peering at her with interest now. Gryffindors rarely got into fights. They were usually a loud joyful crowd compared to the Slytherins and seeing a fight break out between two people of the same house -in the eyes of the Slytherins- was interesting.

James suddenly whipped around to face the Slytherins, "Don't you see you bunch of snakes, she is hanging out with Slytherins. She's basically become a traitor".

"Shut up James," Macmillian snapped from her table. Her arms were crossed and she looked deadly.

"Defending her now?"

"She was studying with a Slytheirn. I'm not seeing the problem".

Doris appeared from behind Macmillian. "I hang around the Hufflepuffs and I don't see you guys getting angry with me".

"Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are different Doris," James explained impatiently. "Besides, you two are part of the Quidditch team! You should not be taking her side! I did not expect you two to side with her".

Lily was outraged. He was turning this whole thing against her. All she had been doing was studying in the library. James had turned her own house against her and she was being shunned for interacting with one Slytherin. And the thought that James cared more about quidditch than her settled like a stone in her gut.

"We aren't taking sides here," Macmillian spat.

As James and Macmillian continued to argue Avery turned around to face Lily and regarded her with interest, "Who've you been hanging 'round with muddie?"

"Watch your mouth Snake!" Macmillian shouted, tearing herself away from the arguement with James.

Next to Avery, Mulciber eyed her dangerously. "He was addressing her by her true nature, he has done nothing wrong," he growled.

Lily clenched her fists as she stared at the lot of them. This is outrageous, she thought.

"You're calling her one rude name all because she's a muggleborn!" Macmillian protested.

"The name fits".

"Oh you litte-"

"I don't believe this discussion was about blood status.." Lupin cut in.

She gazed at Lupin. Was he trying to defend her? He couldn't be. The obvious choice was to stick with James -he was friends with him after all. Lupin was a really nice guy and he disliked when people fought but for the most part he just sat back and watched. It was unlike him to come forward and speak.

"I believe we've made it into blood status," Mulciber snarled.

Macmillian crossed the room and stuck her face into his. "There is absolutely no need to discuss blood status here. Or anywhere for that matter. You serpents and your prejudiced views on blood status is sickening," she snarled.

James, meanwhile was looking flustered by the change of conversations. He stood in the middle of the classroom watching the scene play out unsure of what to do. Usually he would jump to his friends aid but they hadn't spoken all week.

"This room is filled with purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns-" Lupin began again.

"You mean mudbloods," Mulciber interrupted.

A crash resounded throughout the room as Macmillian shoved Mulciber off his stool. Shouts echoed throughout the room. It was no longer Lily against Gryffindors. It was Gryffindors against Slytherins.

James -suprisingly given his anger- and Macmillian held their wands to Mulciber's chest while Avery had his pointed at Lily whose wand was, regrettably, still in her bag. Sirius had jumped up from his seat to join and his wand was pointing at Avery. Peter let out a squeak of excitement and was eyeing the scene in front of him with a greedy look on his face.

Lily groaned as she buried her face in her hands. What is wrong with you, she chastised herself. Look what've you caused.

" .Back," James hissed in his face. He was still angry at Lily but calling someone a mudblood was something he hated the most.

"No," Mulciber replied calmly as he glared at James.

Macmillian snorted in laughter.

Laughter? What was she thinking. This wasn't the time for laughing but leave it up to Macmillian to do the unlikely, Lily thought to herself.

"The gits aren't worth it," Macmillian lowered her wand and turned to James for him to do the same.

Lily turned to look at Sirius. "Put you wand away," she demanded.

He sent her a glare that said he was still angry with her but complied and then turned around to sit at his table next to James.

"Cowards.." Mulciber muttered.

"What was that I heard?" James questioned.

"We're the bigger ones here," Macmillian commented as she sat back down next to Doris.

Mulciber ignored Macmillian and turned towards James. "You heard me. Aren't you in Gryffindor? Why are you backing down?" he taunted him.

"That wasn't cowardice".

"What I just saw indicated otherwise".

"Shut up you filthy serpent," Sirius snapped.

"Oh Black...You're only downing us because you didn't get sorted into Slytherin," a new voice piped up from the front of the room.

A girl clad in Slytherin colors stood in front of the class with her arms crossed. Her pretty face held a look of amusement and her black bob styled haircut fell into her ice blue eyes that were trained on Sirius.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Sirius growled.

Lily had never payed much attention to this girl. All she knew was that she was dating Sirius' younger brother Regulus and Sirius hated anyone who associated with his family. It was why he hated Slytherin more than most, because it reminded him too much of his family.

Parkinson put on a fake pout and mock sighed. "Regulus tells me so much about you," she gushed.

"I don't care what the git says about me," Sirius snapped.

Parkinson smirked and walked over to his desk. She barely glanced at James as she leaned towards Sirius. "Everyone knows that Regulus is far more appreciated than you," she whispered.

"Get back to your desk," James growled

Lily watched as she smirked and then bounded off towards her desk with a slight shake of her bosom that attraced stares from everyone in the room. As she watched Parkinson retreat to her desk she unintentionally caught Snapes eye. After a week of not making eye contact her face started to burn and she knew she was blushing. He didn't seem too disturbed by the whole outbreak in the classroom but he instead acted as if he hadn't heard a thing. With a quick incline of the head to greet Lily he spun back around to await the missing professor.

As Slytherins ignored Gryffindors and James and Sirius went back to ignoring Lily, she sat in her seat and tried to ignore the hateful glances Mulciber and Avery cast at her, she tried to banish all thoughts of what had happened and instead focused on memorizing potions. It wasn't a long wait until Slughorn came into the room oblivious to the tension between the two houses and Lily's occupied seat in the front of the room.

**Snape**

As he sat there listening to Parkinsons incessant chatter beside him and Slughorns lecture on potions he had already mastered, Snape thought back to what had happened at the beginning of class. He thought for sure James and Sirius would reveal him. In fact at one point he was even prepared for Lily to reveal him but suprisingly none of that happened and within minutes the shouting had diverted from Lily, to Mulciber and Avery because they had called her a mudblood.

Mudblood. The word disturbed him as it never had before. Especially now when Mulciber and Avery had directed it at Lily. She had seemed unaffected though and her friends around her and Snape himself -though he didn't show it- were outraged. She hadn't even drawn her wand when Avery had his pointed at her. Thats what he liked about her. She was temperamental but when the time came she could be the eye of the storm while it raged on around her. It was, to his irritation, pretty alluring.

He had ceased any interaction or acknowledgement of her because not only was he worried how the Slytherins would act towards him if they found out, but how they would act towards her. Slytherins when angered looked to taunt, torment, and wound when angry, or at least Slytheirns who believed in the purification of the wizarding world. And it would be ten times worse for her since she was muggleborn.

When class ended and he was finally able to escape Parkinson's chatter he managed to avoid James and Sirius but was unlucky when it came to Mulciber and Avery. He sighed. They always came seeking him out. They were unintelligent unless it came to their pranks and they were always seeking help.

"Hey Snape," Mulciber panted as he had run to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Me and Avery have a new plan," he smiled greedily.

Snape narrowed his eyes. Usually he didn't care about their plans but the greedy smile on Mulcibers face had him suspicious.

"Who is it now? Another hopeless Hufflepuff?" he sniggered.

"Lily Evans," Avery boasted as he looked to Snape for approval.

Snape stiffened. Of course it would be Lily, she was a muggleborn and the Gryffindors had been attacking her in class for everyone to see. James was always so ignorant and now since he had berated her in front of the whole class Mulciber and Avery found her as the new target. This would be their way to get back at the Gryffindors.

"Stupid choice," he said coolly. "Every Gryffindor in that room saw your fight with James and blondie. You'll be their first suspect".

"Oh don't go telling me whats stupid. Whoever hung out with her was stupid. I bet it was some first year," Mulciber explained. "And besides, the Gryffindors didn't seem too keen on jumping to her defense anyways".

He needed to warn Lily but she was nowhere in sight and it was foolish to even try. "Go ahead," he instead said. But he instantly regretted it because they waved a goodbye and pushed ahead of him. They retreated out of sight keeping track of what pranks they could perform on their pudgy fingers. Out of everyone they could of chosen they chose Lily and it was the one person he was actually begining to care about. Why did she have to be who she was? It only made things ten times more difficult. For herself and for him.

**A/N: Hello peoples!:) As you see i've added a new character of my own. Eleanor Parkinson! This character I created with the idea of Pansy Parkinson. Eleanor would be the older sister of Pansy's mother, therefore being Pansy's aunt. Not much is known about Pansy so she was an easy character to create. The decision to have her date Sirius' younger brothers also came to me and it just..fit. So I hope you hate/dislike her (those are my intentions). Anyways thank you once again for reading and reviewing and i'll update again Monday.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Gryffindor vs HufflePuff

**Lily**

"Are you going to see him today?"

"No, I don't think so."

Lily and Macmillian were discussing what she had planned for the day. Unfournately Lily had planned nothing but she really wanted to see Snape.

"We have our Quidditch match today. Against the Hufflepuffs. I'm sure Lupin will sit with you if Sirius still doesn't want to," Macmillian offered in hopes of getting Lily out of the dorm.

Lily had never missed a quidditch match for the Gryffindors and she didn't want to start now. Even if she had to sit by herself and jump up and cheer. "Yea I guess I'll go," she said.

"Great!" her roomate gushed. "I'm going to go round up the players now. I'll see you after the game." Macmillian bounded out of the room with broomstick in hand and her quidditch robes drapped over her arm.

"Have any of you gits seen Arthur or James?" Lily heard her yell as the door slammed closed behind her.

Lily had stayed hidden in her dorm all friday evening without dinner and she had also planned on sleeping right through breakfast but Doris and Macmillian had dragged her out of bed and ordered her to get dressed. After breakfast she had escaped back to her dorm without so much of a goodbye and had stayed put for most of the afternoon. Now she was stuck going to see the quidditch game. She didn't mind too much, she did want to go. The only problem she had was finding somewhere to sit. Unlike Macmillian said, Lupin was not going to willingly sit with her unless Sirius wanted to. And Sirius was still shunning her. The only other people she could think to sit with were Macmillian and Doris, but they were both on the quidditch team.

A half-hour later the cold was nipping at her face and her curls were flying out of her ponytail as she fought the wind making her way to the quidditch field. She had waited till the last possible minute to exit the common room in hopes that she wouldn't encounter anyone.

She felt unusually lonely as she made her way through the corridors to leave Hogwarts. She was always usually walking with someone. Either Macmillian who talked endlessly of quidditch, Lupin's silent smiles, or Sirius who taunted her to the point where she was growing red with rage. Even James who was constantly calling her a 'pretty thing' or criticizing her for being holed up in the library. It was all quite lonely without them she realised with a pang of sadness.

As Lily reached the stands, she didn't have to contemplate long on where to sit for Louis was waving her over. It seemed he had forgotten to be embarassed by her or he didn't care. As she made her way over to him Gryffindors shot glares at her but for the most part they seemed to have calmed down and most ignored her as she passed.

"Hey Louis," she breathed in relief.

"Hi Lily. Look I'm sorry 'bout earlier today..you know with what happened in potions." He turned red at this and looked down at his shoes.

She laughed it off and tossed her head back letting the cold air brush her warm neck that had been hidden by the scarf. "Don't worry about it. No hard feelings".

"Great!" he gushed. "Anyways..this is Amos Diggory, he's from Hufflepuff as you can tell." he indicated to the small boy dressed head to toe in yellow.

"Hello Lily! Louis has told me all about you. I can call you Lily right? You can call me Amos!" He gushed and held out his hand for her to take.

She laughed in spite of herself. Amos Diggory sure was a cheerful person. "Nice to meet you Amos," she greeted as she shook his hand.

"I'm a cousin of Louis. Hasn't he told you?"

"Well I mean-"

"Lily and I are only potion partners. We aren't exactly friends," Louis interrupted.

"Oh come on Lou! She seems great!" Amos shouted in excitement.

Lily laughed again. Louis wasn't that bad and neither was his cousin. "Are you friends with Doris?"

"Who?"

"Doris. She's a Griffyndor chaser who spends alot of time in the Hufflepuff common room."

"Doris.." he muttered to himself while thinking. "Ah! Yes I've seen her around. But i'm not friends with her. She usually hangs around the fifth years. I'm in my third year".

"The game is starting!" Louis shouted before Lily could respond and he pointed towards the field.

The announcer sitting beside Professor McGonagall in the stands beside them began his commentary.

"And the Gryffindor team had entered the field! Macmillian, Arthur, Doris, Allard, Spinnet, anndd Potter!"

The Gryffindor team swarmed the field flashing their bright colors and walked towards the pitch while waving to the loud crowd crying out their names.

"And for the Hufflepuffs we have Blain, Allen, Minuite, Diggory-"

"Thats my brother!" Amos shouted above the crowd. The crowd only eyed him warily as he jumped up and down in excitement

"The game hasn't even started and he's enthusisastic," Lily commented.

"He tried out for the keeper poisition on the team this year. Didn't make it. Some fifth year girl got it so he's even more enthusiastic about it now then he was before," Louis explained to her.

"And they're off! Macmillian has the quaffle and now she's passed it to Arthur-"

Lily watched as the players flew across the sky in a blur of yellow and red. She watched as James circled the field above the other players in a trance looking for the snitch. She really did miss his taunts and teasing during the past week. It was somthing she had grown used to in the four years she had been at Hogwarts.

"Doris scores for Gryffindor! 10-0!"

A rush of excitement filled Lily's stomach and she let go of her worries as she jumped up and down with Louis' hand in her own. Amos, oddly was also cheering though now his house team was losing.

"Nice job Grffindor! Lets go Hufflepuff!" Amos shouted.

As the match continued Lily felt her legs go numb from cold and her fingers grow stiff but she continued to jump in excitement with Louis and Amos everytime a goal was made. She groaned and hollered when the keeper let the quaffle in. She hadn't felt this great all month and all it took was watching her friends play quidditch in biting cold weather.

"Diggory avoids a bludger by mere inches! Doris has the quaffle, no she's passed it to Arthur and now Arthur is going for it and he.. 80-80! Teams are tied someone needs to find the snitch!"

"Hufflepuff! Gryffindor! Hufflepuff!" Amos yelled above the crowd.

The Gryffindor crowd gasped as they saw James suddenly dive on his broomstick towards the ground. Minuite was clumsily trying to follow him but he easily left her behind him as he sharply turned right. He leaned forward on his broom towards the golden ball Lily could barely see. Lily gripped Louis' hand as she held her breath. Silence had taken over the whole crowd and everyone had frozen even the players on the quidditch field were frozen. All eyes were trained on James and they waited in an anxious silence.

"-and James has caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor crowd broke out in roars of cheers and shouts. Lily squealed and hugged Louis as she bounced up in down in her spot. Amos was shouting in victory right beside them which attracted confused looks from the people surrounding them.

"I've gotta go see my brother. Bye Louis, bye Lily! I'm sure I'll see you soon!" Amos rushed off in the crowd attempting to exit the stands. A yellow speck among a bundle of red.

"Amos is interesting," she shouted over the roaring crowd as she climbed down the stands with Louis in tow.

Louis laughed. "Yes he's a very happy person. You could insult him and he'd still laugh".

"The perfect Hufflepuff!" she commented.

They wandered across the field chatting incessantly about the game when James and Sirius came running towards them from the qudditch pitch. "Oh no..." she mumbled. The feeling of annoyance and guilt rushed back at her. What if they were still angry? She had just replaced her bad mood with the thrill of the quidditch game and now it was going to come back.

Louis looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong..oh.." He caught sight of James and Sirius with grins on their faces racing towards them. His face darkened in anger at the advancing pair.

"Lily! and hello to you too Loony!" James called as he came running over dripping in sweat despite the cold.

"My name is Louis".

"Yes Loony but did you see my amazing grab!"

"Louis! The name is Louis!"

She laughed in delight. The game had gone suprisingly well and James no longer seemed angry at her. Her saturday was better than she expected it to be.

"Now don't brag Potter. Arthur flew in front of a bludger for you," a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"Oh Macmillian-" he sighed in exasperation. "It's not going to help the team if you deny my talent," he teased.

Macmillian huffed and fell into step beside Lily.

"Do you have the snitch?" Sirius asked from behind them.

"I thought you couldn't keep the snitch." Lily commented.

Macmillian glared at James. "You can't".

James only grinned and fell behind the group next to Sirius.

"At least they aren't angry at you anymore," Macmillian whispered.

She only nodded in agreement. It seemed all James needed to do was fly it off. His anger had faded during the quidditch match. She just hoped it wouldn't reappear in the common room.

As the group neared the changing rooms talking excitedly about the win Macmillian, James, and Sirius said their goodbyes and disappeared inside.

"Why did Sirius go with him..?" Louis asked her.

"He always does," she responded half-heartedly as they entered the warmth of Hogwarts again. A figure dressed in black robes had just escaped her vision. Or she thought so at least. It was enough to cause her to slow down. What if it was Snape? She hadn't talked to him all week. He seemed like the last person to seek her out.

"Lily..hey Lily-" Louis broke into her wandering thoughts. "Are you coming to the common room?"

"I'll join you guys later..I have to do something."

Without waiting for his reply she turned around and sped off towards the other direction. "Hello?" she called. She walked down the empty corridor listening to the echoes of her shoes hit the stone flooring. She could've sworn she saw someone. Or maybe she just wanted to see someone.

As if answering her thoughts someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom before she could cry out. Lily looked up in suprise at the figure clad in black and emerald green. Snape.

"Snape! What are you doing pulling me into classrooms?" she hissed at him.

His stony expression seemed to soften when he heard this. "My apologies. I needed to talk to you".

"Of course." Lily agreed quickly. She hadn't spoken to him all week. She would talk about anything right then if it meant she could have at least one conversation. The eagerness of having a conversation with Snape canceled out the feeling of annoyance brought upon being dragged into an empty classroom.

He seemed puzzled by her quick agreement but started to speak. "Mulciber and Avery are planning something for you. I will try to prevent them from doing it but i'm not going to trail them around the school for you".

"No one ever said you needed to," she huffed. This was not the conversation she was expecting. Mulciber and Avery liked to torment her whenever they got a chance. She didn't need warnings about something she already was aware of.

"Listen to me," he hissed. They aren't just going to dump a bottle of ink all over your parchment. They are going after you because of your blood. They could harm you."

"Snape stop it. Mulciber and Avery torment me everyday for being a muggleborn. I'm quite used to it and I highly doubt they're going to harm me. Thats outrageous!"

"Lily!" he snapped. "Mulciber and Avery are not afraid to put their thoughts into actions!"

"No Snape. Listen to me. If they attack me in this school it would be down right foolish! Now is this all you wanted to talk to me about because if so i'd really like to get going."

He glared at her. No one probably ever speaks to him that way she realised. She gulped as he took a step towards her. What was he doing? He didn't seem as angry as he should've been. Yet this whole past week he hadn't seemed angry. Only his usual cold self. She looked down at her feet as he slowly approached her. His feet stopped when they touched the edge of her shoes. He was way too close for someone who maintained a respectable distance for a month. He smelt like rain, she realised as she looked to the floor. She shouldn't be smelling him. That just wasn't right.

She flinched when an unexpected pair of cold fingers locked underneath her chin. What in merlins name was he doing? Her head willingly obeyed his fingers as it tilted upwards towards him so that made eye contact. Grey against green. Dark against light. His pale fingers were oddly warm and she was too aware of them on her chin. Dizziness washed over her as she stared directly into his charcoal eyes and a warmth spread throughout her neck and cheeks.

"Heed my warning, Evans." He said coldly.

Then he was gone just as fast as he had been there. Leaving her head still tilted upwards of it's own accord and the warmth of a blush slowly fading from her neck and cheeks. Something had really affected Snape, she realised, for him to act like that. For him to even touch her. It was so unlikely and exciting and even thrilling. She stood in the spot unmoving replaying what had happened multiple times in her head. The spot underneath her chin was extremely warm and she felt branded. Though it wasn't an uncomfortable brand.

After a few minutes she realised she would be missed by the Gryffindors who were more than likely throwing a party for their sucess and so she reluctantly left all thoughts of the encounter with Snape in the empty classroom and she hustled towards the common room in a state of confusion and wonder.

**Snape **

His thoughts conflicted him more than ever as he lay in his bed staring at the green serpent that decorated the curtains. He had touched Lily. The muggleborn, red headed, temperamental Lily Evans. The Gryffindor girl who was off limits. Especially to him, since he was supposed to believe in the purification of the wizarding world. But now he was second guessing his beliefs because of what? One stupid girl. It was pitiful and he hated that he kept replaying the scene in his head.

His cold fingers made contact with her warm chin and he had tilted her head upwards. She had flinched but he knew without a doubt that it was because he had never touched her before. He had never gotten that close to her before. Her bright green eyes seemed to glow brighter when they focused on his own and her cheeks went scarlet. An odd feeling had coursed through him then but he brushed it away as he quickly as he left her standing there. And as he looked back he could still see her standing there in the same spot with her head tilted upwards but her eyes closed. She hadn't seemed annoyed or angry by the situation but in fact pleased or calm.

This pleased him to think about. That he, Serverus Snape, was able to calm a fiery headed Gryffindor. But it also made him uncomfortable. He had never had feelings such as these towards anyone and it didn't help that she was a muggleborn and a Gryffindor. She surrounded herself with the people he shared a mutual hatred with. Lily Evans was the girl off limits.

In anger at the situation he waved his wand wildly above his head and red sparks shot out of the end and hit the corner the post illuminating his alcove in flash of light and a shower of sparks.

Mulciber groaned from the bed next to him. "Others are trying to sleep Snape," he drawled before his soft snores sounded throughout the room again.

Snape berated himself silently for making a careless mistake and set his wand in the drawer beside his bed. He always liked to have it close by. It comforted him and magic was appealing to him. Especially since he was more advanced at it than others.

This only brought back thoughts of Lily. He sighed as he pictured her bright green eyes. She was a muggleborn and she shared the same advanced potions class as him. She knew far too many complicated and advanced spells for her age and was a more intelligent and sucessful witch than any purebloods in Gryffindor. He knew she had to work hard though. Her face was constantly plastered in a book and she carried texts everywhere. She held an excitement and an eagerness for all classes, especially potions.

He had cast glances at her in potions all month. Studying her and how she worked. She was careful and focused on everything and when she created the potion correctly she beamed in happiness and even if something did go wrong she did everything in her power to fix it and was considerably more angered than other students when a potion went wrong. She was the brightest witch in their class. And she worked ten times harder than anyone in her year. Slytherins hated her even more. Especially the ones who were prejudiced against half-bloods and muggleborns.

Snape finally let himself stop worrying as he closed his eyes and flashes of red hair crossed his dark vision as he slowly began to fall asleep. He was starting to care and admire the girl, though he would hate to admit it. Even to himself.

**A/N: For some odd reason I feel like this is a very clunky chapter, at least the way it's written is clunky. So, my apologies if this chapter is somewhat clunky and if the writing isn't as smooth as it usually is. I think it was just bad day for writing *sigh*. Anywhos..i'v decided to include Amos Diggory, the father of Cedric Diggory! Yay! I have always been quite fond of Cedric and so I wanted to include a family member of his. Thank you for reading and again my apologies about this clunky (ugh, that word again) chapter but when I update this Thursday I promise the next one will not be so horrid.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Breadrolls and Potions

**Lily**

Monday morning rolled around and Lily was nervous for her class, Advanced Potions. She was the only Gryffindor in her year to make it into the advanced class but that didn't bother her. Creating potions by oneself was always easier than when you had a terrible partner. No, what made her nervous was Snape.

She was left wondering about their incident in the empty classroom all day Sunday. She had been unable to focus on any of her assignments and instead went into a daze. A daze even a book couldn't bring her out of. It was confusion mixed with thrill. He shouldn't have touched her, he never would have touched her, yet he did. The cold harsh Snape who sneered at her in the library a month ago was replaced with a slightly warmer person who was only warm towards her it seemed. The cold tone and sneer never ever fully went away when he had warmed towards her. But yet again, that was too much to ask and he just wouldn't be Snape if he went around with a grin on his face instead of a scowl. It would most likely unsettle her, she thought, to see Snape with a grin like James instead of a scowl.

Lily took her time eating breakfast. She had slept in later fore there was no need to wake up early and go to the library anymore. She didn't want to chance getting back on James and Sirius' bad side if they found out. This week, she assumed was probably going to go much better. Most Gryffindors had stopped shooting hexes at her in the halls and James and Sirius were back on speaking terms with her.

"Lily darling, give me your roll," Sirius demanded.

"Don't call me darling, and it's called a croissant. Why do you need it exactly?"

Lily was at the breakfast table with Sirius, James, Lupin, Peter, and Macmillian. She sat with her back faced towards the Slytherin table. She definitely did not want to be seeking out Snape and she was pretty sure her face would turn scarlet.

"For my tower of course!" Sirius spluttered while pointing to his plate.

His croissants and breakfast rolls he had stolen and gathered from all over the table had created a triangular type structure in the center of his plate.

"Great. A triangular-prisim made out of breakfast food. And no you don't get my croissant," Lily exclaimed.

"This isn't just a triangle darling. And to think you are intelligent!" he exclaimed. "Does anyone have a guess? Anyone?" he asked looking around the table. He was met with blank stares.

"Azkaban," James stated after a moment of silence.

"Excellant! See Lily, James knows his stuff."

"Azka-what?" Macmillian asked staring at his tower of breakfast rolls.

"As a matter of fact, _Sirius_. I happen to do know my stuff, thank you. That-" Lily indicated the tower of rolls and turned to Macmillian, "Is Azkaban. It's the prison for wizard and witches. Highly guarded". Lily turned and smirked at Sirius with a triumphant expression.

"That place is dreadful!" Peter squeaked from beside James.

"I say we knock it down!" James grinned and picked up his fork.

"You aren't going to actually throw that are you?" Lily asked.

Macmillian caught on to James' intentions and also picked up her fork. What were they thinking? "Macmillian!" Lily exclaimed. Out of all the people she thought Macmillian would be the last person to go along with James' plans.

"Aim them at the tower!" James grinned.

"There is no need for this you guys!" Sirius stood up from his place at the bench and tried to hover over his breadroll creation. "This took me fifteen minutes to make!" he exclaimed.

James and Macmillian only laughed and forks went flying from every direction as they hit the tower and the croissants rolled to the floor. Macmillian snorted in laughter as rolls went flying every which way and Sirius scrambled onto the floor to save as many as he could.

Lily, no longer caring what James and Macmillian had done laughed at the stares they recieved from the table beside theirs. The students were looking at them in amusement and confusion. Breakfast rolls now lay scattered all over the floor.

She tried to calm down but something soft hit her in the face and bounced into her bowl of oatmeal. A breadroll.

James was grinning at her from his spot at the table holding as many rolls as he could in his hand. Sirius was laughing on the floor and instantly Macmillian stole James' bread rolls and started pelting them at Sirius. Lily smiled deviously as she grabbed a roll and took a bite out of it before she threw it towards James, who ducked and instead it hit Peter directly in the face.

James roared with laughter and Lupin watching the odd scene play out, smiled in amusement. "Here ya go moony!" James shouted as he threw a roll to Lupin. Lupin caught it and began eating it instead of throwing it elsewhere.

"Lily I thought you were the responsible one of the group?" Lupin asked.

"Now Lupin, I can have some fun every once in awhile."

Unaware of the stares from around the great hall the four students were now standing in their seats and crouching on the floor ducking and avoiding breadrolls being thrown in all directions. The students in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin all stopped to watch this scene play out. Some students whispered and others sniggered. Food fights were the last thing students expected to happen in the Great Hall. Especially among a group of fifth years.

Lily ducked as another bread roll came flying towards her but instead of soaring over her it hit someone behind her. Everyone stopped at once. Sirius crouched on the floor with a pile of rolls at his feet. Macmillian was still seated and James and Lily were standing on the benches at the table. Lily could see James trying desperately not to grin. "Good morning Professor," He nodded with an amused smirk.

"Potter," the proffessor said in return.

Lily dropped the rolls she was prepared to throw and turned around to face Professor McGonagall. She instantly became aware of the stares from all over the Great Hall.

"Uh.. Professor..we were just uh..eating breakfast," she sputtered. She felt warmth creep into her cheeks and Sirius snorted in laughter behind her.

"You and your friends will stay after breakfast to clean up every discarded breadroll I presume?" She narrowed her eyes at Lily.

"Y-yes. Yes, we will," Lily replied flustered.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and turned away from them. Lily dropped to the floor immediately and began rescuing breadrolls from the ground.

"Thats a first," Macmillian commented from her spot on the floor. "To hit a professor with a breadroll".

"I try to make the best impressions," James replied with a grin.

By the time the group had finished clearing all breadrolls off the floor, which seemed to have appeared in every direction across the Great Hall, morning classes had already begun. And so it was with great haste that Lily raced down the corridor to her advanced potions class and burst through the door, her face red and her hair sticking up in every direction.

Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk in confusion of the interruption.

"Sorry Professor for being late..I uh..got a bit carried away," she declared.

Sniggers erupted throughout the room at this statement since more than half the class had been eating breakfast when they saw the food fight begin.

"That's quite alright. If you'll take your things and move next to Snape, i'm sure he won't mind. I've decided to assign each of you a partner".

Lily stiffened at this request but nodded curtly as she made her way to the table in the back of the classroom while avoiding her eyes from everyone. Great, she thought. This is going to be worse. She'd have to create a potion with him and she still grew red at the thought of their encounter on Saturday.

"Evans," he greeted coolly.

"Snape."

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again. This time in a harsh tone. "Are you going to just stand there?"

"Oh..No. Sorry," she mumbled. She grabbed her potions text and began flipping through it.

"What are we making?" she asked. All earlier embarassment began to replace itself with curiousity.

"Sleeping Draught. Heavy," he replied curtly.

As they worked together in silence she realised how different it was and how less frustrating it was to work with a partner who actually knew what they were doing. Although Louis was fairly acceptable in potions he was always adding the wrong items and he had accepted her as a leader and listened to everything she had to say. Snape was not like this at all. He added things without being asked and he stirred when it was needed. He paid attention as she worked and they knew exactly what they were doing. No communication was needed. The two brillant students who were skilled in potions created a strong partnership as they did this without realising it.

As they were bottling up the potion Snape spoke quietly and unexpectedly so only she could hear. "Nice shot by the way".

What in merlins name was he talking about? Lily was instantly confused. He went from complete silence to talking about complete nonsense.

"Excuse me?"

"The breadroll to James' face of course," he replied with a smirk.

She was silenced. Was he complimenting on her bread throwing skills? Snape?

"Why thank you Server-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned her head down towards the desk. She had not meant to say his name it had just slipped out.

"It's fine you know."

"W-what?" Lily looked up at him and she reaslised for the first time how small she really was compared to him. She was small compared to everyone. The only person she knew to be around the same height as her was Peter. Everyone else towered over her. But as she looked up at Snape she realised she only barely came to his shoulder and she felt smaller than she usually did.

"You can call me Serverus. I don't mind," his tone wasn't harsh and a playful smirk had appeared on his face.

He must be acting differently because he's never had an actual friend, Lily thought to herself. But even then, he could have had friends if he tried. She was sure of it.

"I'll call you Serverus if you call me Lily".

He narrowed his eyes at this request but nodded slowly in agreement.

"Say it!" she hissed.

"Say what?" the playful smirk came back.

"You know what!"

"Your name?"

"Yes my name".

"Lily." His voice was dark and humorless. Every letter was pronounced softly and clearly and she quickly decided that she liked the sound of her name on his tounge. The thrill of hearing her name come from him was somthing suprising but yet comfortable. It was serious and alluring and it wasn't anything like the taunting tone James and Sirius used with her. It was far from that.

She smiled up at him. "We should try studying together again," she peered out of the corner of her eyes to catch his reaction.

A thoughtful expression crossed his face and then it went back to being stoney and unreadable.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," he said coolly.

"Why not?"

"You are a Gryffindor, a muggleborn. Not only will your own house defy you but Slytherin will go after you too," he replied.

"I've already told you. It would be foolish for Mulciber and Avery to attack me in Hogwarts. The most i'm probably going to get is a hex thrown at me in the corridor," She huffed. Why was he so worried about them attacking her? Who in their right mind would attack someone while at Hogwarts. It was foolish. Not all Slytherins were that bad. Sure they tormented other students but they weren't actually going to harm anyone. Snape was overreacting.

A flash of anger appeared in his grey eyes. "I've warned you twice now," he snarled at her. "Don't take me for some fool," he glared daggers at her before he turned away to face the front of the room.

She didn't respond. He seemed sincerely worried for her. But students faced expulsion if they harmed another student, didn't he know that? Lily sent a look of annoyance towards Snape, who was now clenching his fists by his side and turned towards her potions text. If he wasn't going to see sense she had no use trying to make a conversation.

As class finished and she prepared to leave behind the Slytherin seated next to her a soft voice from behind made her turn around. Snape had dropped his scowl and his harsh tone. He looked at her with grey eyes that pleaded for her to listen. She doubted he had looked at anyone that way but she refused to acknowledge it.

"If this is about Mulciber and Avery again I'm leaving," Lily snapped at him.

Snape scowled. "That is not what I was going to say. Listen to me," he managed to keep his tone in check. A short-tempered Lily was a bad one.

She crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly.

"I was only going to say that we ought to continue studying".

Now he was constantly changing his mind. Great, she thought. "Didn't you just mention that that was a bad idea?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I was going to say. We can use an empty classroom instead. Theres plenty in the dungeons".

"Oh.." she breathed. A warm feeling erupted in her midcenter. So he did want to continue studying after all, just not in the library. She smiled to herself, if he wanted to take their studying to the dungeons then that's what they'd do. "Perfectly reasonable," she stated trying her best not to look too pleased at the outcome of their conversation. "When and where will be studying? I don't know my way around the dungeons.

"Theres a statue of a serpent on the opposite end of the corridor from the Slytherin common room. It's towards the end of the corridor and placed at an odd angle. Being as small as you are-" he looked her up and down to make his point, "you'll be able to fit behind the statue."

"Alright. So when?"

"When would you like to?"

"After dinner on Tuesdays through Thursdays," Lily offered.

Snape raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead he nodded his head. "I'll see you tomorrow evening then. Goodbye Lily." He swept out of the room in a flurry of emerald green and black robes.

She finally allowed herself to smile as she walked towards the exit. Snape had wanted to continue their studying. And this time they wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes or being late to classes. As she grinned to herself she walked directly into the chest of someone clothed in Gryffindor colors. All the excitement she was feeling from the conversation she had with Snape faded into a slight guiltly feeling. She was going against her houses wishes again. Against James' and Sirius wishes and this Gryffindor might've seen Snape exit right before she did. Rumors would spread like wildfire if they had gotten a glimpse of Snape.

"Lily!" a familiar voice sounded from above her.

She removed herself from the persons chest and looked up to James Potter standing over her with a huge grin. A sheepish smile crept over her face, with that grin on his face he surely couldn't have seen Snape exit.

"James what are you doing here?" she asked tentatively

"To walk you to our next class of course!" James grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her out into the corridor filled with students.

"SIRIUS!" he hollered, waving to his friend on the opposite side of the corridor.

"JAMES! PETER JUST RAN INTO SOME RAVENCLAW GIRL AND FELL DIRECTLY ON TOP OF HER. HE COULDN'T STOP SQUEAKING!" Sirius shouted from the other end.

James roared with laughter at this statement.

"James why don't we walk over to him so we don't have to yell!" Lily snapped. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her through the crowd knocking students out of the way.

"James!" she shrieked as she ran into a rather tall seventh year.

"Walk the other way!"

"Filthy fifth years," a girl Lily crashed into mumbled.

James ignored all these comments and walked straight up to Sirius.

"Where's wormtail?" he asked.

"Left him behind to sort out his problems with the Ravenclaw girl. She smacked him with a book," Sirius grinned.

"Well I can see why," Lily huffed.

"Lily darling! I saved you a breakfast roll!" Sirius held out a croissant.

"Do not call me darling! And why are you carrying around a croissant?"

"I have to eat," he pointed out.

"You just had breakfast".

"That was forever ago!" Sirius threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Alright ladies. I think we need to go to transfiguration now," James shoved the pair ahead of him.

"You, Potter," Lily teased,"are telling us to go to class? I must say i'm impressed".

"Don't expect too much from me Lily," he winked at her and they continued their way down the corridor.

**Snape**

Godric's sake, Snape thought as he groaned to himself over his plate of food. He was ravenous but at the same time he had no appetite. Throughout the entire day he had berated himself for offering more study sessions with Lily. It wasn't his intention at all but when he saw the hot headed girl who was preparing to storm out of the room he just couldn't let her go like that. Especially when he knew that it was himself that caused her fiery mood. He knew, even though she tried to conceal it, that she was pleased that their study sessions would continue.

He did miss their regular routine and he did still, but even though he missed it, he never intended for the sessions to start up again. Being found in the empty classroom was the least of his worries. There were way too many unused classrooms that no one would bother to enter. No, the only thing he worried about was getting carried away. He had already gotten carried away in potions earlier that morning and he did not want a repeat of that. People could be crying and yelling around him and he wouldn't care a bit about it, but yet he cares about the one girl he shouldn't be caring for. To grow too fond of her would be dangerous and yet he decided to continue their studies sessions in an empty classroom after dinner. Snape groaned aloud again.

Bohemian seated as usual across from him, looked up from his book. "You're groaning and mumbling to yourself. Shut up or just accept the fact that you have a new friend," he said.

"I don't have any new friends," Snape snarled at Bohemian.

"Then I suggest you quit eying her across the room." He smirked at Snape. "And don't give me that look-" he added at Snapes expression, "You know it's true. All throughout dinner you've been ogling her."

Snape relented. "This is outrageous." Even though he was aware that Bohemian had noticed what he had been doing, he cast his eyes over to her again. He wondered if she purposefully chose to not face him. If so, it was a good idea. Every few minutes she would tilt her head back in laughter with her eyes closed. She was surrounded by Potter's crew and watching the group made him hate them even more. They made her laugh but he wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He wanted to be the reason she tossed her head back. It dawned on him what he just admitted to himself and he groaned again.

"Just accept it already," Bohemian sighed as he grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"You know I can't-" he started, but Bohemians glare at him told him to keep quiet.

"Can't do what Snape?" a voice crowed from behind him.

Great, he thought. The last two people I want to see right now.

"Mulciber, Avery." He nodded at the two boys who sat down.

The two boys began filling their plates with as much food as they could fit.

"We need Defence notes," Mulciber commented. Though Snape saw he was trying to pass the remark off as casual the only reason they had seeked him out was because they needed the notes.

"I have two sets of notes for the each of you in my dorm," he replied just as casually.

Mulciber glared at Snape and flicked his gaze over to Bohemian but quickly relaxed once he realised the boy was caught up in his text. "Great. Let's go Avery. Theres that crying Hufflepuff I saw earlier near the bathrooms. We can pour ink down her robes."

Avery left his uneaten food on the table and lumbered after Mulciber.

Snape scowled at their backs but made no move to stop them. He honestly didn't care what happened to the Hufflepuff. The only person whom he was worried about was Lily and the pair of boys seemed to have discarded her from their thoughts. Which he had to admit, was a huge relief to him. Unless Lily was right and they only threw hexes at her in the corridors. Better a Hufflepuff than her. He began berating himself again. These horrid but pleasant thoughts of Lily was not something he should feel pleasant about. He should not care more about her than a Hufflepuff. In fact he should be able to toss her aside just like he did the Hufflepuff girl. His harsh tone shouldn't just fade around her. It should be used at all times especially around her.

"Snape," Bohemian interrupted his thoughts with a meaningful glare. "Get over it for Godrics sake. And stop stressing yourself out over her." When he saw the scowl Snape shot him he grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice and poured it over Snape's plate.

"Dinners ruined. Go back to the common room and stop hating yourself for making a friend," Bohemian commanded. He dived back into his book and began ignoring Snape again.

But I can't be friends with her, he thought to himself as he glanced warily at his plate filled with juice, she was off limits.


	10. Chapter Ten: Secrets of the Darkest Art

**Lily**

"Maybe the statue wasn't such a good idea after all."

Lily looked up the text she was reading to find Snape peering above the statue at her. She sat curled against the wall with her satchel on top of her while she tried to read. She had found the statue of the serpent Snape had told her about and though she was small, she could barely fit behind it. Her back and shoulders ached as they dug into the cold stone of the corridor and her thoughts kept drifting from the text she was reading.

"It's about time you showed up. This isn't comfortable," Lily groaned as she stood back into an upright poistition.

"My apologies. Mulciber set his notes on fire," he explained.

Lily climbed out from behind the serpent and turned to stare at the tall pale looking boy in front of her. "And that was your problem?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"We have a system. I give them Defence notes, they leave me alone".

"Ah, well Serverus. Apology accepted. Now lead to me this secret room," Lily declared.

"Demanding," he commented.

Lily blushed. His usual harsh tone and cold facade had faded when she came out from behind the serpent. The facade seemed to fade when he was around her, but she didn't mind.

Snape led her through the winding the hallways of the dungeons to an empty classroom wedged in a corner behind another statue of a serpent.

"Why so many statues?" she asked. When she walked down to the dungeons earlier statues covered the end of every corridor and doorway. More so than in the upper levels of Hogwarts.

He ignored her and instead slipped inside a room with an old wooden door that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Lily ducked in after him and gasped at the sight.

The room contained high ceilingss and it was larger than the potion classrooms she was used to working in. Discarded vials and caldrouns littered the dusty desks and bookshelves containing dusty volumes of books that looked like they hadn't been opened in years leaned against the walls. It smelt faintly of dust but it was wonderful to her.

"How did you find this place?" Lily asked in wonder as she walked towards the bookshelf and brushed off the cobwebs.

"I was searching for a room yesterday evening. Came across this one. I believe it used to be used for potions," Snape explained.

She slid a heavy red volume off the shelf and wiped away the dust. "_Level Seven Advanced Poisons_," she read aloud. She was amazed. These books had just been left here by students or professors and she had wanted to get her hands on these for awhile. But being the age she was, she was restricted. Even the librarian wouldn't allow her access to certain books.

Snape's head whipped around with a look of curiousity and hunger. "Let me see that," he said coldly.

Lily handed it over, hungry to get her hands on another. She began pulling them off the shelves as fast as she could. "_Advanced Potions Level Seven_, _Beginners_ _Guide to Being an Auror_,_ Beginners Guide to Being a Healer_," Lily grew excited as she pulled more and more books off the shelves. "oh and of course,-" she held up a book,"_Rules and Guidelines to Quidditch_, and oh that one looks interesting!" Lily stacked the books she had collected into a messy pile and walked towards the end of the shelf where a black leather book with gold printing sat. The book was by far larger than the rest she had collected and it was oddly alluring. Her hunger for knowledge wasn't to be contained unless she had read every book there was. This book was bigger and she wanted to know what that one would contain.

She glanced over at Snape but he had his head buried in the Poisons book she had thrown him. She smiled but didn't say anything and instead turned her attention to the huge volume in front of her. The gold letters were glittering before her eyes. "_Secret of the Darkest Art_," she murmered to herself. This was a book she hadn't seen or even heard of before and excitement ran through her veins. The need to read this unknown book was strong.

It slid easily off the shelf into her small hands in a cloud of dust. Lily took a seat on the cold floor and crossed her legs as the dust settled around her and in her red hair but she didn't care, fore she knew the book she was holding was something rarely available to any student or even staff. How she knew that, she didn't know. But it was a hunch and it only made the prospect of reading it more exciting.

As Lily opened up to the first page she realised that strangely there was no author. She only shrugged and instead opened to the first page. A warning was printed clearly along the middle of the page, "_Use of this dark magic may result in physical disfiguration and destruction of ones own mind."_

What? Her excitement and wonderment only grew as she realised she was in posession of a dangerous book. A book no other had read or very few had read. She should've felt worried about what was contained in the book but she only felt curious. Curiousity was a fatal sin, her mother used to tell her. But she relished in it. Curiousity soared through her veins and she grew excited at the idea of consuming more knowledge. It was this that tempted her to turn the next page and it was with this curiousity that she brushed aside any fear or worry.

In bold menacing letters the first page read had only one strange word printed across it: Horcruxes.

Instantly confusion soared through her. She had never heard of a horcrux before. It was strange considering she had read as many Dark arts books as possible, if they were available of course. Horcruxes could have easily been in the restricted section she hadn't yet had a chance to read from. But usually the restricted section only contained books that were more detailed on certain things she had already known about. The word horcrux had never appeared in any book she read and she was fairly sure she would remember it. Unless it was something so dangerous measures were taken to keep it secret, Lily thought to herself. She was holding a rather old book that did not have an author and that had had a warning written on the inside.

"Serverus.." Lily called hesitantly.

She stared at the word horcrux transfixed and confused. Maybe Snape would know. He excelled in the dark arts.

"Serverus!" she snapped impatiently.

Snape removed the book from his face and glared at her. She realised she must've looked like a mad woman surrounded by piles of books at her feet. "What?" he asked coldly.

"I found this book..." she said without looking up at him. "I've never seen nor heard this word before.."

He sighed impatiently. The poision book Lily had found was rather interesting and he wanted to get back to it. "Stop stalling," he snapped.

"Have you ever heard of a horcrux?" This time she looked up from the page in the book and peered at Snape. His expression contained nothing but confusion and wonderement.

"No," he stated. Suddenly the poisons book became much less interesting.

Lily held up the book for him to see. "_Secrets of the Darkest Art_," she read aloud.

Setting his new acquired book on the a table Snape quickly walked over to sit by Lily. "I've never heard of such a book".

"Neither have I. And I think I would've read the word horcrux somewhere in a dark arts book," she said.

Snape lowered himself beside her, no longer caring if they were sitting extremely close together. His curiousity, just as Lily's, had won him over.

She slid the book over so half of it lay on Snapes knee and half of it lay on her own. Snape hadn't heard of the word either which was odd. She thought he must know. But now, since he didn't. The book only became more of a treasure to her and excitement shot through her again.

Lily began to scan the pages in excitement.

_Horcruxes are created by a dark wizard or witch in hopes of attaining immortality. A fragment of ones soul is hidden in an object with significane to root the soul to earth if the body of the witch or wizard is destroyed. To comit the act of murder will allow a horcrux to be formed-_

Lily looked up from her reading horrified. People were afraid of death but she didn't realise they were frightened enough to attempt to become immortal. To tear a soul to pieces seemed horrifying and painful to her and to commit the act of murder to complete the process was even worse. She peered at Snape who had continued reading. He looked, curious and not the slightly bit bothered. It disturbed her. But it is a new piece of knowledge niether of us has heard of, she reminded herself. It was normal to feel curious, even over a subject like this.

"Serverus," she whispered.

As if she had broken him from a trance he lifted his eyes from the page to peer at her face. She tried to maintain a calm face but she knew she was failing by the slightly concerned look that appeared on Snapes face.

"Lily i'm sure no one has attempted this," he reassured her. Before she could respond he continued speaking. "From what i've read it's a painful process. I don't think any witch or wizard no matter their strength would attempt this. Their soul would become unstable and they would have a greater chance of dying with their soul split," with this explained he picked up the book and slid it back onto the shelf.

She was in a state of wonderment. Something even Snape's oddly warm behavior towards her wouldn't take her out of. Who would even use horcruxes? The pain and the evil needed to create one. It was horrendous and terrifying. She was broken from her thoughts when she felts something cold encircle her wrist.

"Lily," said the familar voice of Snape. How was he not horrified by this? She looked from the floor to the pale fingers encircling her wrist. His fingers, she realised.

"Lily.." he spoke again. His voice was calming and pleasant. She instantly felt the warmth creep into her cheeks and she continued to stare at his hand resting lightly on her wrist. Even though his fingers were cold they warmed her skin and all thoughts of horcruxes faded into the back of her mind and were instead replaced with questions. Why was Snape touching her? He was being oddly kind and she hoped it wasn't because she had seemed too shaken up over the book she discovered.

Lily looked up into Snapes charcoal eyes. They held a trace of curiousity leftover from the reading of horcruxes but they also contained genunie concern. For her she realised with surprise, he was crouched beside her in the middle of the floor surrounded by books she had slid off the shelves. He smirked at her when she caught his eye.

"Let's study shall we," she forced a smile and held out her hand for help up. He hesistated only slightly but placed his hand in her small one and gently helped her to an upright poisition. His hand fit nicely with hers. Like a puzzle piece, she realised. Warmth flooded her cheeks again but she refused to acknowledge it and instead quickly removed her hand and spun to face the crowded bookshelves. "With all these books our study sessions could last all year," she smirked.

Snape smirked back and held up the large blue book she had pulled off the shelf in her excitement. "I doubt we need to read the _Rules and Guidelines of Quidditch_," he remarked.

"Who knows? We could all of a sudden be recruited to play for our house teams," she shrugged.

He snorted at this but did not respond.

"_Magical Laws and Theories_," Lily read aloud as she pulled a red book off the shelf covering herself in more dust. "I think i'll borrow this one".

She turned towards Snape who had buried his head into the poisions book again. Why doesn't anyone else I know share his love of reading, she asked herself. It was nice to know another person valued books and education just as much as she did. James and Sirius rarely opened their text books and Macmillian only opened one when it was needed. They saw books as a waste of time. They valued quiddith more. With this thought her smiled widened as she continued to watch Snape.

"Good book?" she questioned him as she sat down beside him.

He flashed her a look of annoyance and but didn't bother to respond. She only smiled and picked up her own book. It was truly a wonder to see someone who enjoyed their reading enough to ignore everyone around them. She felt no annoyance what so ever at him ignoring her, for she would have done the same if it was a book that captivated her.

"What are you reading?" Lily smirked and peered at him from behind her own book.

"Evans!" he snapped.

She only grinned and turned back to her own book to avoid his glare.

**Snape**

Horcruxes. Immortality. Souls. Death. These words spun around in his head throughout the whole study session with Lily. The book Lily had found on the shelf was something he had never seen nor heard of before and it greatly interested him. He had wanted to read more but he could see that Lily was shaken up greatly and so he reluctantly returned the book to the shelf and instead picked up the poisons book Lily had found for him.

When he found the room he knew instantly that Lily would love it. Old dusty volumes crowded the shelves at the back of the room and so he knew that Lily would appreciate it. She had gone directly over to the shelves and began pulling books off right after another reading titles excitedly. Half of them were books that he hadn't been able to get his hands on and he could tell that Lily was just as hungry as he was for these.

That was another thing he liked about her. Being around books brought her just as much excitement as it brought him and in the end they decided to settle with borrowing one book at a time. His being the poisons one and hers being the magical theory one.

Lily had come across a book that contained information neither of them knew and he really wanted to get his hands on it again. He certainly did not want to rip his soul in half. No, that seemed too painful and he did not want to kill anyone. But Defence Against the Dark Arts had been a favorite subject of his. He had read and reread books that contained any information on the dark arts. He had no plans to become a dark wizard of sorts it just fascinated him and new knowledge he had never heard of before was contained in a book that very few people had probably read.

The thought of Lily's shaken state from reading what a horcrux was flashed in his mind. Hopefully she would forget about the book. He didn't want to see her shaken up. She did not seem like a person that would get shaken up easily, she was in Gryffindor for a reason. It's decided then,he thought to himself. He would just have to read the book without her knowledge of it.

Thoughts of Lily flowed through his head again. He had been unusually warm towards her again and he had foolishly grabbed her wrist in order to calm her from the thoughts of horcruxes. He realised though that he could berate himself and make excuses of why he was being so warm towards her or why he continued studying with her but it was obvious. She had put the option of a potential friendship out there. Even though she knew it would be a horrible idead befriending someone from outside her house and someone her other friends hated, she was there every moment offering it and he had refused to accept it. She found him amusing and she ignored his cold facade he had built around himself. Lily's smiles and laughter broke through his facade and when he was around her it slowly began to shatter so that all that remained was the warm welcome him. The Snape that he let no one see. The Snape he had let no one ever see except for her. And all because she was different than any other person he had met.

Their friendship would be dangerous. To accept the offer of friendship from her would create massive problems between the two houses. Especially since she was a muggleborn. The last thing he wanted to do was enflict danger on her.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone lowering themselves into the chair beside him. He had chosen a plush armchair as far away from the center of the Slytherin common room he could get, which wasn't that far. His dorm contained Mulciber and Avery who were doing godric knows what so he had retreated to chair. Hopes of not being seen were not answered.

"Snape, what are you doing in the corner?" Parkinson crowed from beside him.

Parkinson was a pretty girl and she was well liked in the Slytherin house. Her skirt hiked up much higher than needed with her emerald green tie laying loose against her chest. She looked like a raggled pixie and her bright blue eyes were always filled with amusement when they peered out from behind the black bangs that covered her bony face. Other boys found her alluring but Snape only found her rather tiring and she seemed to always be irritated by this fact because she was used to the boys taking her in greedily. Snape was the exception from this. He did not find her appearance alluring at all and even though she was a perfect Slytherin that didn't even allure him.

"I don't associate with the obnoxious crowd," he indicated two Slytherin that were throwing quills and other supplies at each other.

Parkinson snorted. "Those are first years Snape. I don't even hang around them".

"Why are you here?" he snapped.

"Boredom," she shrugged. "Regulas' friends won't leave me alone. Like i'm going to hang around those gits if Regulas isn't around." Parkinson turned her nose up in disgust as she peered at a group of boys surrounding the fireplace.

"Where is Regulas?"

"Detention," she rolled her eyes. "Filch caught him prowling the halls during class".

"Probably after his Gryffindor brother," Snape commented.

At this statement Parkinson turned her bright blue eyes on him and peered at him as if he was a complicated puzzle that needed solving. "Speaking of Gryffindors.." she drawled. "Know which Slytherin was hanging 'round that filthy mudblood?"

Snape glared at her. "Implying something Parkinson?" he snarled.

She leaned forward in her seat towards Snape. "It was a bloody question Snape," she hissed. "But anyways," her tone faded back into a bored drawl. "Some mighty Slytherins aren't too happy about it," she smirked and twirled a finger in the air for emphasis.

"Don't get any ideas. I don't hang around that filth," he spat with twinge of guilt. If Lily had heard him, he had no idea how she would react and he didn't ever want to find out.

"Of course you don't. You don't even hang around your house mates."

That smirk was getting awful annoying, he thought to himself. Parkinson liked to push people around and he wasn't about to rise to the bait.

"I think i'll go to bed now," he rose from the chair and started across the common room.

"Oh and Snape-" she crowed from behind him. "Please do send Mulciber and Avery down. Regulas needed notes," she added when she saw the expression on his face.

He nodded curtly and started towards his dorm room. Parkinson was never very fond of Mulciber and Avery. They were constantly drooling over her and she found them rather annoying so it was oddly suspicious that she needed them. Or in her words, Regulas needed them. Although that seemed doubtful considering that Regulas was a fairly good student and it seemed doubtful that he needed notes from the two most unintelligent blokes in the Slytherin house. Snape snorted in disgust, whatever they were planning he wanted nothing to do with.

"Mulciber!" Snape snapped.

He was standing at the entrance fuming. The dorm room reeked of smoke and firewhiskey. Avery's curtains were in a charred pile in the corner of the room and empty bottles of firewhiskey littered the floor on his side of the room. Snape and Mulciber's side of the room looked untouched.

"Clean up this disaster and get down to the common room," he snarled in his face.

"Firewhiskey Snape?" Avery held out a half filled bottle.

"No, get out of the room. Regulas needs you. Or Parkinson does anyways. Don't ask me what for get going."

Mulciber threw the bottle of firwhiskey he was holding towards Avery's bed post and it shattered causing liquid to soak Avery's bed.

Lovely, Snape thought. Could they get any worse?

Mulciber glared at Snape but remained silent and lumbered out of the room with Avery on his heels. Stupid blokes, Snape thought to himself. The room reeked of firewhiskey and he just wanted to sleep. Thoughts of Lily and horcruxes clouded his thoughts and he wanted them gone. Dreams usually didn't plague him so it was the perfect escape from the redheaded girl.

Unfourtnately for him though he fell asleep with the thought of Lily and though it calmed him and pleased him he wished it wouldn't. It only meant trouble. Not only for him, but for her.

* * *

**A/N: I was writing this chapter and I realised my word check and such was off and oh that was irritating because I had to proof read it multiple times and I realised half way through I was spelling the word poisons wrong. So if any of you find the word poisons spelt wrong, accept my apology. Agh! But anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **

**The book that Lily and Snape, '_Secrets of the Darkest Art', well that is an actual book and it is mentioned in the Deathly Hallows by Hermione. The other books however I just came up with on the spot. _**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope my readers are enjoying the story. You guys do like the story right..? *laughs uncertainly* anywhoos review and tell me what you think so far. I want to make sure i'm not boring you all. Thank you!:D**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Muggle Studies

**A/N: Thank you for reading once again! Also, if any of you readers are interested I will soon be starting a new story. I am writing pieces of it now. It will be an A-Z character short stories/drabbles. So basically i'll work my way through the alphabet using a new character and new story every time. (For example, for the letter a I might write about Andromeda). This story will be updated once every one or two weeks when I finish the first story of course. I suggest you check it out if you want (when I begin submitting chapters) **

**Christinananana: Thank you for your great review, I appreciate your opinion. Of course that was exactly what I was trying to avoid with Serverus but since he is with Lily it can be expected I guess. Also (not only to you, but all my readers) I unfourtnately have to edit my work without the help of word check. My computer is being an arse and won't allow it and so I basically reread a chapter more times than I can count and then I get sick of it and submit it. It is very tiring when one has to reread the same words over and over and so I apologize about any errors. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!:D**

* * *

**Lily**

"Where were you yesterday evening?"

Macmillian and Lily were seated next to each other in the back of the charms classroom. They were both fairly good at this subject and so they tuned in and out of what the professor was saying and instead were chatting about other things.

Lily was still unsure of wether or not she should tell Macmillian about the studying with Snape. Macmillian hadn't been bothered when she had found out before but she never stated if she was actually okay with it.

Before she could respond Macmillian smirked and eyed Lily knowingly. "Were you with that Slytherin again? I forget his name".

Lily sighed. So much for Macmillian not finding out. "Yes. And his name is Snape," she stated.

Macmillian grinned at this news and she silently cheered. "That is great! Are you guys friends now or-"

"Macmillian keep quiet!" she interrupted. A few students in the rows ahead of them were casting them curious glances.

Seeing this the Gryffindor only nodded and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "So are you two going to continue studying then?"

"Yes. But not in the library. We are using some unoccupied classroom in the dungeons," Lily explained. She debated for a moment on telling Macmillian about the books she had found and about the horcrux book but realised that Macmillian never really cared for books as she did and the horcrux thing she would only brush off. Besides, the shelves in the back of that classroom overflowing with books felt special to her and she didn't want to share what she had found or to be exact, what Snape had found.

"We'll be meeting Tuesday through Thursdays after dinner. Although it may be difficult to explain my absences to James and Sirius.." Lily trailed off lost in thought.

"I can help with that," Macmillian stated confidently. "Those are the days I try to book the field for quidditch practice and usually Sirius tags along with him. You have nothing to worry about. I'll cover for you".

"Macmillian, you're a life saver".

The bell sounded signaling the end of afternoon classes and they walked towards the front of the class room where James, Sirius, and Lupin were waiting with Peter.

"Charms is the worst," Sirius groaned.

Lily shot him a look of disapproval. "Well i'm sure if you tried opening your book you'd understand something for once," she huffed.

"I'll leave that up to you and Lupin".

James swung an arm around Lupin's neck. "We can always depend on Moony here!" he grinned and shoved him towards Sirius.

"I'm going to quit giving you guys my notes," Lupin said.

"Awe come on Moony!" Sirius pleaded, "We'd be lost without your wonderful note taking skills!"

Lupin smiled and continued walking ahead of the group.

"Wait, did he really mean that?" Macmillian asked James.

"Nah, he's just messing around."

"Thats a bummer," Lily grumbled under her breath.

"Now Lily," James grinned down at her, "what was that?"

She glared at him. "I said what a bummer. You three, and yes you too Peter-" she added when Peter squeaked at hearing his name, "-are always dependent on Remus! And he's sick half the time!" she snapped. It just seemed unfair that Lupin was the sick one who supplied them with all their notes.

"Oh come on now Lils," he draped his arm across her shoulder, "Moony doesn't mind do ya?"

"Not at all," he responded from in front of them.

Lily scowled. "Do not call me Lils." she took his arm and thrust it off her shoulder.

"You two are just dashing together," Sirius commented.

"Sirius!" she snapped.

James grinned at this comment and Lupin and Macmillian silently shook with laughter.

"You are all so despicable!"

"Lily come on now I'm on your side!" Macmillian protested.

"Who said anything about sides?"

They rounded a corner to the entrance of the Great Hall and walked towards where they usually sat. Lily caught sight of Snape sitting beside a brown haired boy who was reading and Parkinson and Regulas, Sirius' brother she realised. Sirius rarely talked about him and if he did it was only negative. He was a fourth year and from the looks of it he was acquainted with Snape. Strange, she thought. Snape didn't come off as the sociable type. Though he didn't look too pleased at the seating situation either.

"Hey Lily!" someone called from across the hall. She turned away from the Slytherin table to see Amos Diggory running towards her from the Hufflepuff table.

"Hi Amos!" she smiled. Amos was a joyful person to be around, he was extremely exuberant and cheerful.

"Can I join you at your table?" he looked up her with a hopeful face.

"I mean..Sure..is it allowed?" she asked him as she led him over to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"That Doris girl is at our table so I'm assuming so," he shrugged.

Lily looked over and sure enough Doris was seated with a large group of Hufflepuffs. Her dark hair and skin with the deep red of her robes caused her to stand out amidst the yellow.

"Guys," she indicated the group she was seated with. "This is Amos Diggory, and he's joining us today".

Amos smiled pleasantly and took an empty spot beside Macmillian and Peter.

"Amos this is James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Macmillian." she pointed to each person as she introduced them.

"Oh how wonderful!" he gushed.

"You're a Hufflepuff," Macmillian commented with her nose turned up.

"Now Macmillian. How rude of you," Sirius shook his head and then turned towards Amos. "I saw you at the quidditch match with Lily and Louis".

Lily looked down at her plate her face turning red. None of them had been on speaking terms until after the match and now that she was secretly meeting with Snape again the whole situation made her feel worse.

"Speaking of Louis..." Macmillian said with an incline of her blonde head.

"Hey Loony!" James shouted at the figure entering the Great Hall.

Louis turned a deep scarlet as other students looked to see who James was shouting at. He hurried over to the table with his head down.

"Hiya Loony!" Sirius greeted cheerfully.

"My name is Louis," he snapped as he slide in between James -to his dismay- to seat himself next to Lily. "Hi Amos," he greeted his cousin with a smile.

"You know Amos?" Macmillian asked.

"He's my cousin".

"Oh Amos you're cousins with Loony?" Sirius grinned.

Amos nodded eagerly without stopping to eat causing Louis to glare at him for not correcting his name.

"James," Macmillian hurried on before him and Sirius could taunt Louis anymore. "We have quidditch practice after this so I suggest you hurry up".

James rolled his eyes. "Macmillian our next match isn't until next month." he replied with his mouth full of beef stew.

Lily was disgusted. The boys may be obnoxious but that didn't mean they shouldn't have manners. "James!" she shrieked. "Don't talk with that in your mouth. It's disturbing".

James swallowed and flashed her a grin before he turned to face Macmillian. "We can take a break from practices right now," he said to her.

"I thought you loved quidditch. Shouldn't you be rejoicing that we have practice?"

"Not when it's raining!" he replied in exasperation.

"Perfect for practicing," she shot back at him. Macmillian offered Lily a small knowing smile before returning to her plate of food.

"So how have you been Louis?" Lily questioned the distraught boy beside her.

"Loony has been great," James commented thickly.

"James!" she snapped. "His name is Louis and go take your anger out on the quidditch field, not here."

He scowled but removed himself from the table. She smiled smugly and returned her focus to Louis beside her. "So again, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Want to study together tonight. Amos will be there". Amos looke up from his plate and smiled kindly at her.

Lily caught sight of Snape leaving the Great Hall with the brown haired boy. She would have to leave soon.

"I have something planned for tonight, i'm sorry. Maybe some other time," she offered with an apologetic smile.

Louis nodded but didn't respond. She would've liked to study with the two of them but she had a feeling Amos' incessant chattering would not allow her to get any studying done and besides she had already planned things with Snape. She wanted to see Snape but she also wanted to take a look at that horcrux book again.

'I've gotta go guys," Lily explained rising from her spot at the table. "I'll talk to you later." She rushed out into the hall and clutching her satchel to her chest walked towards the dungeons.

**Snape**

Snape had rushed down to the dugeons in hopes of making it to the room before Lily. He wanted a look at that book on horcruxes again but he didn't want to take it out in front of Lily. She had been shaken after she had read part of it and he knew it would look suspicious if she saw him borrowing the book. It was risky to even remove it from the room. This was a book he had never heard of, carrying information he had never heard of and so he didn't want to be caught carrying it around with him.

But here he was standing in the entrance of the room and she was already there prowling along the bookshelves looking for another book to read. He was sure he had left the Great Hall before she did. She had looked pretty occupied with her group of friends and so he hadn't been worried about her heading to their room anytime soon. He scowled at this, he'd have to wait till friday to get a look at the book.

"Evening Evans," he greeted in a bored tone.

She turned to face him with frown etched onto her face. "What happened to calling me Lily?"

He had completely forgotten about that. Calling her by her name was something he wasn't quite used to and he didn't exactly want to use her name. He actually loved her name. It suit her quite well but to call her by her name was just something he shouldn't be doing.

"Let me retry that then," a hint of teasing had entered his tone. His facade, as always, began to dissolve when he was around her. "Good evening Lily".

A grin broke out on her freckled face. "Evening Serverus," she replied back cheerfully. She shouldn't have been calling him by his name either but when she had first used the name Serverus instead of Snape it hadn't bothered him one bit. Lily always spoke his name in a teasing and light voice and it immensely pleased him. No one would know they were seeing or talking to each other anyways so he figured he had nothing to worry about, at least for now anyways.

He smirked and walked over to stand next to her. "What are you looking for now? Didn't you already choose one yesterday?" he mock scolded.

"I finished that one earlier today," she smirked. "You underestimate my reading abilities," she brushed her shoulder against his as she spoke. The pressure of her shoulder against his oddly pleased him.

Snape smirked playfully. "My apologies , I shall never underestimate your abilities again," he spoke this as he looked into her bright green eyes. They twinkled with amusement and the feeling of comfort washed over him as he stared into them. Her flace flushed red after a few moments and she hastily turned towards the bookshelves in search for the perfect book.

The nagging voice in the back of his head told him to stop fooling around with the girl but he ignored it and instead eyed her from behind. She really was small. She had to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes and in the corridors everyone towered over her. From the outside she looked fragile and small but he knew with experience that she was a hotheaded person who became annoyed quite easily. He had seen it before, in the potions class he shared with the Gryffindors, Lily would seem pleasant and then she would snap at James and Black the next second. She had never seemed that annoyed with him in the past month they had been meeting each other and he didn't know what made him so different.

He looked over at her again and saw her begin to climb the shelves to reach a book. She looked like a small lion and when it came to books it seemed she lost all common sense and instead of asking for help decided to climb the shelf. Smirking and vaguely aware of what he was doing, Snape walked up behind her. Her head reached right below his chest and he was acutely aware of how close he was to her. They were barely brushing against each other but he could feel the heat radiating off of her and the scent of her hair reached his nose. She smelt like rain, and nighttime. How one could smell nighttime, he didn't know but it was the first description that popped into his head.

Realising he had spent a few seconds too long standing directly behind her with no motive he quickly reached up towards the thick blue volume she was trying to retrieve. As he brought it down from the shelf dust showered over them and she turned to face him as she scrunched up her nose.

"Why thank you Serverus," she smiled up at him with slightly pink cheeks and held her hands out for the book.

"_Advanced Muggle Studies Level Six_," he read aloud. Snape looked down at the small lioness and raised his eyebrow. "Are you taking Muggle Studies as a class?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a haughty look. "And so what if I am?"

"Aren't you muggleborn? That means you were raised by muggles." He was slightly confused. Why would a muggleborn take a muggles studies class.

"I've only seen muggles from my point of view. It's interesting to see how and why other witches and wizards are fascinated with them."

"But you have so much knowledge on muggles," he pointed out.

"Why thank you Serverus but may I please have my book?" she stuck out a hand and gave him a pointed look.

"Teach me," he blurted out.

She looked slightly confused and a little suprised. Considering the reputation of the Slytherins it was normal that she looked slightly suprised. Most Slytherins had something against muggleborns and he was sure that no one had asked her to teach them about muggles. He wasn't even sure why he asked her. It had just come to his mind. His whole life he had been prejudiced against muggleborns but now he was using his evenings to hang around this muggleborn girl. Something he never thought he'd be doing. His belief system had slowly begun to shatter but the only muggleborn he didn't show harsh feelings against, was her. He wasn't completely sure why it was her but he knew that she had caused him to become not softer towards them -because that probably would never happen- but understanding at least.

"You want me to teach you about muggles?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?"

She shrugged and took a seat at the only clean table in the room. "Sit," she ordered.

What have you gotten into, he questioned himself. Taking a seat at the table he placed the book in front of her and glanced at it worriedly. He didn't want his beliefs to change. He had already accpeted that Lily was the exception and he didn't want to give up his belief for all muggleborns, only Lily.

To his surprise she pushed the book away and instead focused on him. "What do you want to know about us muggles?"

Nothing, he thought to himself. I'm wasting my time. Pushing these thoughts away and biting back the bile that threatened to rise he said one word: "School".

"School?" she questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, school," he sneered.

As usual, the sneer had no affect on her. "Schools aren't so much different. Except for the subjects of course," she smiled briefly. "We start school when we're five and we work our way up from there. Throughout the years we learn maths, english, history, art, science,music, and all that stuff. They grow increasingly difficult as the student grows older. There are public schools and there are private and students go to school for tweleve years, or until they're eighteen. Unlike the wizarding world,when a muggle turns eighteen they are then considered an adult."

She seemed lost in her own thoughts as she finished and Snape watched her as a sadness entered her eyes. "Tuney goes to a school like that," she spoke quietly. Snape was utterly confused but he remained silent.

Lily broke out of the trance. "Tuney's my older sister. She isn't a witch and she has always been a bit jealous of me because of it. Tuney hates anything having to do with magic. I tried sending her a letter by owl back in my first year and she refused to send one back so the owl kept pecking at her fingers. They were badly torn up and she blamed it on me. After my first year I realised I really enjoyed Hogwarts and I found it fascinating. When she realised this she didn't seem too pleased. She was jealous. That was it. I was something she was not and she couldn't avoid it either. So she took to tormenting me and calling me a freak. I knew I wasn't a freak because there was a whole school filled with people like me but in her eyes I was a freak. And having someone that used to be my best friend for eleven years go to being my enemy, well it hurt quite a bit."

Snape peered at Lily in curiousity. She had a sister named Tuney and it seemed that she had to endure her insults and jealous actions everyday during holidays because of it. He was outraged but at the same time confused and suprised. Lily had shared something he doubted she would share with most people and he had never though someone would percieve him as trustworthy.

"I'm sorry Serverus!" she suddenly sat up straight and was peering at him with a worried expression. "I only got carried away. See, Petunia goes to a boarding school while i'm away at Hogwarts and she likes to tell me all about it. I just got caught up in what-"

He interrutped her. So she rambled when nervous, that was a new discovery and he smirked at this. "It's fine. It's quite fascinating actually," Snape did have to admit to himself that the school system was fascinating. Though Lily's discription of Tuney did nothing to make him feel bad for muggles, it only made him angrier and hate them more. He realised then that Lily wasn't just facing prejudice in the wizarding world, she was facing prejudice outside of it as well. It was something she had probably grown accustomed to and this realisation hit him like a rock. He never had been on her side of prejudice. He was always the one saying purify the wizarding world, that is, until he met Lily. She couldn't help what she was, and it would be no use denying it.

"You found it fascinating?" she questioned, obviously suprised.

"Yes. The school part at least," he commented seriously.

Her whole face lit up and she smiled up at him. "Wanna know other things? What else do you want to know? I can talk about anything. I do keep up with the news. Everything is connected in the muggle world and the wizarding world. Some muggle dies in an alleyway and it turns out it's a spell gone wrong by a wizard," Lily continued talking and her face lit up and she was wringing her hands. Apparently no one had cared or let her talk about the world she was from and he decided that he was going to bite back his hatred for muggles and listen to her. She deserved to talk when she had been denied it for so long. It wasn't much he could offer but it something and looking at the smile on her face it was something, he assumed, she would appreciate greatly.

"Jobs. What do they do for jobs?" he asked, slightly feigning curiousity.

She gushed. "All kinds. Nothing like Aurors or the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They have police officers -they're similar to the Magical Law Enforcement department- and firefighters. Ooh and going off jobs-" she grinned, "there is also casette tapes and radios. Here in the wizarding world wizards don't have headphones or devices they can carry around to listen to music but muggles do. It's huge back home. You slide a casette tape in and it plays a song. It's wonderful really, I tried to bring mine with me to Hogwarts first year, the magic interferes and it doesn't work. Pity, but that was alright."

Lily continued to ramble on about jobs,stores, the way of life, and even her parents and sister. And he let her and he listened to. His curiousity got the better of him and by the end of the conversation he had known more about muggles than he ever had before. Lily looked over at him with a small smile.

"It was nice talking to someone about it. Macmillian is muggleborn too but she doesn't like talking about things like that. She's usually all quidditch talk and James and Sirius, well I don't think I've ever actually had a serious conversation with them unless we were arguing," she explained.

"I like to listen," he admitted to her. Especially when it was her she was listening to. Her face lit up and her eyes twinkled with amusement when she was discussing something she enjoyed. She had numerous hand gestures and he was content listening to her talk and he could've sat there all evening if he hadn't realised that they'd been there for over an hour. Longer than he expected. He hadn't even gotten any homework finished.

"I should go back now. But I'll be back tomorrow," she reassured him with a smirk. "And i have loads more to share!"

Snape felt oddly pleased that she was reassuring him that she would be back when in reality he should be the one reassuring her. Because he technically had forbidden himself to meet up with her but now he wasn't even listening to himself anymore. Only to Lily. "I'm sure you do," he teased.

She turned towards him and smiled a gigantic smile. A smile he hadn't seen before on her. Her curls fell into her face and she peered up at him with her wide green eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow Sev," and without giving him time to respond she rushed out of the room.

Snape stood in place with his satchel hanging over his shoulder and a suprised expression on his face. She had just given him a nickname. Rarely anyone called him Serverus and now she had called him Sev and without any explanation she swept from the room, her red curls bouncing behind her.

With thoughts of Lily clouding his head in a jumbled mess he exited the room happier than he had ever been before. And it was because of this that he completely forgot about the book of Horcruxes. Lily was the only thing on his mind. And he would never be able to get her out.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Malevolent Deeds

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day guys! **

**This is the longest chapter of this story so far, but alot happens in this chapter so I assure you it will not be boring. **

**Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyi: YAY! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I've just been waiting and waiting to find a good time to finally have Lily call him Sev and that seemed the perfect time. Thank you for reviews they really are uplifting and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. **

**Nessa: I'm glad you like the story and it feels great to know people want to continue reading. Don't worry things get interesting in this chapter. **

**Also if any of you would like to check out my new story, A-Z Character Short Stories and Drabbles the first chapter is out now. I will be taking character requests for certain letters on that story. That story will be updated every Saturday or Sunday and if not then it will be updated whenever I have the time. So if you want to read it or just check it out, please do!:D**

**Again thank you readers for your views and reviews, it means alot. :) **

* * *

**Lily**

Throughout the next couple of weeks Lily continued to meet with Snape for studying. No one had suspected anything and with Macmillians help her absence was able to go unnoticed in the Gryffindor house. Or at least with most of the Gryffindors. Lily could've sworn she saw Lupin cast her knowing glances but with the way things had turned out last time she had a right to be suspicious. If Lupin knew, he wasn't saying anything to anyone and for that she was grateful. Another dispute with James, Sirius, or the whole Gryffindor house in general was not a pleasant thought.

The _Secrets of the Darkest Art _book had faded into the back of her mind. However during classes and late at night the thought of horcruxes would flash into her head. The curiousity she had towards the book all but consumed her but whenever she entered the study room she never had the nerve to open it. The information the book contained was something dangerous and something secret. The information was dangerous, and just like Snape -though she didn't know it- it's what caused her curiousity to grow stronger. Being around Snape surpisingly kept her curiousity at bay. He had warmed up significantly towards her with every minute they spent together.

In any classes they shared they only remained civil towards one another and in the corridors they exchanged nods in greetings. Both had the same thought; they couldn't be caught with one another. The two houses would be in an uproar and James and Sirius' taunts towards Snape would only become worse. Lily wanted to be friends openly with him, but she hated the idea of the reactions she would recieve. The idea of having someone other than oneself control who she hung out with greatly angered her but she knew Snape thought it as unwise as well fore he had always preferred to go unnoticed.

Lily groaned as she rolled onto the opposite side of her four poster bed. With Doris and Macmillian asleep the room was sielnt of all except for her and her thoughts were filled with Snape. The slight smirk he wore when he found something amusing or when he was joking, in his blunt bored way. The ink black hair that fell into his charcoal eyes made him seem mysterious. Whenever he entered the abandoned potions room for studying with Lily he seemed to visibly relax. All stiffness left his shoulders and the stoney cold expression he usually wore would fade away into something like amusment and calmness.

The feelings she contained towards Snape were a confused mess. Rage, that he wouldn't allow their friendship past the potions classroom. Happiness, at the thought that he could act somewhat normal and welcoming around her. Nervous, because well she didn't know why. The pale Slytherin boy had struck a new feeling inside of her that she had never experienced. Something of warmth, comfort, and overall happiness. Whenever she caught sight of the gangly Slytherin in the hallways her mood became increasingly better. The dramatic change is what the others noticed in her and only Macmillian would smile knowingly, knowing exactly why and who had caused the change in her mood. But the feelings she was developing was something different, it made her nervous and flustered. If he stared at her intently or in an amused way for too long her cheeks began to blaze and she knew they turned scarlet. These feelings wanted to feel his cool fingers on her own warm ones and talk about everything with him. These are the feelings she pushed down everytime she thought of him.

Heat spread across her cheeks as Lily began to think of Snape again. The Slytherin clouded her thoughts in an unexplainable way. And she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted it explained anyways. With a groan into the pillow Lily extracted herself from the warmth of her bed and into the cool air of the dormitory she shared with Macmillian and Doris.

As Lily began dressing for the day she dropped textbooks onto the wood floor with a loud thud in hopes of waking Macmillian. Sure enough the groans and mutters could be heard from within the curtains of her bed.

"Evans, for Merlins sake some people are trying to sleep," Macmillian stuck her head out of the curtains and sent a look of annoyance towards her.

"Classes start in fourty-five minutes. Unless of course you want to skip breakfast," Lily commented.

"You know me all to well," Macmillian yawned and stepped out from behind the curtains. "It's cold as winter in here," she chattered.

"That's because it is winter," a muffled voice piped up from across the room. Doris stuck her head out of her bed and as always looked like a princess.

"Doris we have practice today," Macmillian reminded the girl.

Lily rolled her eyes. They hadn't even eaten breakfast and Macmillian's mind was on qudditch.

As the three girls walked down to breakfast together Lily stayed silent as Macmillian spoke of quidditch methods to Doris who sent apolgetic looks towards Lily.

Lily longed to be with Snape. Snape was the only person who valued education and books as much as she did and they never mentioned quidditch. There was never a need to. The only things they really discussed were school related. This realisation sent a pang of uneasiness through her. It had been almost two months since she had first laughed at Snape in the potions classroom. Two months and they had formed a studying routine even after the first one fell to shambles. Two months and he warmed to her and dropped the facade he wore during school but they only ever talked about school related topics. Anything else he would shut down.

Snape was brushed from her mind as she took a seat next to Amos and James. Amos Diggory was always now joining them for breakfast and other meals, if he could manage. He had set up a certain schedule so he could divide his time between Lily and the other Gryffindors that accepted him and his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Amos, James." she smiled at them and then began to load her plate.

"We have a plan," Sirius announced.

"Not more Howlers I hope?" Macmillian snapped. The Howlers had been horrible, especially when Lily had been directly in the center of it.

"We do not repeat tricks Macmillian," James grinned and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"What's your plan?" Peter squeaked from beside Lupin who was as usual looking pale yellow and sickly. Once again Peter had been left out from the plan and prank making and so he was greedy to find out.

"Now Peter, don't get all upset. You'll be able to help us plenty," James drawled.

James' grin cast an uneasiness in her stomach. Something was off about his grin and the knowing glances him and Sirius shared. He was casting glances at her and grinning widely at her as if he wanted her to ask. He wanted her to be curious. Lily narrowed her eyes, she wouldn't ask. They definitely wouldn't be getting the pleasure.

To her suprise Macmillian asked instead. "What is it then? this big evil scheme?"

James leaned over the table his arms crossed and his grin turned into a smirk. A glint of amusement flickered in his eyes as he regarded Macmillian. "Oh you know.." he casually flicked his hand, "It has something to do with a certain Serpent," he looked directly at Lily as he said this and she stiffened.

So they hadn't dropped it all along. They were still angry and they were just biding their time until they decided to act. Somehow, in the back of her head Lily suspected this but she had refused to heed her own warning. Though there wouldn't have been much to do if she had heeded the warning anyways.

"What Serpent?" Peter asked with a greediness in his tone.

James exchanged a glance with Sirius. One that was not playful at all but determined before he shifted his gaze back to Lily. "Oh you'll find out." He grinned.

"Not the Snape guy right..?" Macmillian cast them looks that could kill.

James rolled his eyes. "Who else would it be Macmillian?"

"Leave him alone. In fact leave all the Slytherins alone," Macmillian growled.

"I'll do whatever I please." He smiled but his eyes flashed with anger.

Lupin cast a worried glance at Lily but did stayed quiet. Macmillian and James were about to start bickering again. It was all they ever did. Peter as usual was watching the dispute with satisfaction and excitement plasetered over his small mouse like face.

"If I hear of you pranking or doing anything to Snape or any other Slytherin, I'm kicking you off the team," Macmillian hissed.

"You're mad! I'll just speak with McGonagall about that. Why are you so intent on protecting that awful greasy haired serpent anyways?" James lost his grin and instead was glaring at Macmillian. It was rare that James ever showed his anger. Usually a casual grin was plastered on his face rather or not he was actually angry.

"I'm not protecting him," she spat.

"Is something going on between him and Lily again. If so-"

Outraged, Lily interrupted James. "Will you two cut it out already? James stop with your stupid pranks and tormenting. Even if it is some Slytheirn you hate. You want to get back at me for what happened, don't you even think of taking it out on him. You take it out on me. Hex me, jinx me, scream at me, or shun me but I will not tolerate this any longer. You and Sirius are despicable and you need to stop holding grudges!" Lily breathed heavily as she glared at James and Siruis on the bench. They seemed suprised but also suspicious and most definitely angry. She was vaguely aware of the stares she was now recieving.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us Lily?" Sirius snarled.

"I could tell you a whole lot. But I don't really feel like it. Leave people alone, the both of you," she snapped.

Without a backwards glance she turned on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall. She felt trapped inside. James and Sirius now probably suspected something was going on with her and Snape again. She was grateful that Macmillian stood up for her but it made her friendship with Snape a bit more obvious.

Anger surged through her and now all she wanted to do was leave. Being inside was only going to attract stares and even though it was quite cold outside she didn't want to stay inside. People would hear about her outburst sooner or later and the stares she would recieve, well she didn't want to recieve them. Her friendships were quickly becoming disasterous and the one person she had grown to care about was the one person who would ruin it all for her. He was a Slytherin James and Sirius hated.

The cold wind nipped at her nose and ears. Her fiery hair flew out of the neat braid she had secured it in earlier that morning and now strands flew into her face as she made her way towards the lake.

"Hey giant squid," she murmed quietly as she sat as near to the edge of the water as she could. Water droplets pelted her skin as the wind blew, she had forgotten her scarf but she wasn't too worried. The cold was suprisingly calming her down and the anger slowly faded. The cold was numbing, and it was exactly what she needed.

The lake was far from still because of the strong cold winds. The dead brown grass was far from the beautiful green it was at the beginning of the year but she still found it beautiful. Thoughts of her life of Hogwarts drifted through her mind as she stared across the lake. Hogwarts truly was a beautiful place. The castle was like her second home and the excitement she felt had not faded from when she first laid her eyes on it when she was eleven.

Footsteps from behind Lily caused her to break from her thoughts of Hogwarts. Macmillian rarely came after her fore she knew Lily probably wanted to be alone. The only other people it could possibly be then would be James and Sirius following her to finish what they started.

She scowled and turned around ready to snap at the pair of Gryffindors but stopped when she realised it wasn't them at all. The three last people she thought she'd ever see following her stood their smiling at her kindly. Eleanor Parkinson, Mulciber, and Avery stood before her clad in their emerald green Slytherin robes with their scarfs draped over their shoulders. They probably had just heard her outburst and came to inquire about the Slytherin she was speaking of. Lily snorted at this thought but smiled kindly in return at the three of them. Maybe they were only trying to be kind.

"Out for a walk?" Lily asked.

Parkinson cocked her head and her black hair fell into her blue eyes that pierced Lily with a look that made her feel uneasy. Whatever they were outside with her for, she assumed they hadn't just gone for a walk.

"We actually came after you," Pakinson explained with a small smile. "We couldn't help but hear your outburst in the Great Hall. Pity really."

Lily grimaced. Parkinson sure was a good actor. "I don't need your pity, thank you," Lily chirped and then made to go past them only to be stopped by Mulciber.

Parkinson stepped up behind her and Lily turned around to face her. This girl also towered over Lily and this time she hated it. The girls smile and mask of pity were replaced with amusement and a wicked grin. "Not so fast Evans. I want to know who this certain Slytherin is," she crowed.

"Like i'd tell you," Lily spat.

Parkinson leaned down towards Lily who glimpsed the flickers of amusement in her ice blue eyes. "Too bad we already know who it is. We just wanted to see if you really were bent on protecting him." Parkinson moved to an upright poistition and casually removed her wand from the sleeve of her robes.

"This is the first warning muddie," Parkinson tapped Lily on the head with her wand causing her to wince. "Stay away from him," she grinned and with another tap of the wand she spun around and gestured towards Mulciber and Avery to follow her.

Anger surged through Lily. Yet again more people wanted to control who she hung out with and she would not allow it anymore. "No!" she snapped at the three retreating backs. They halted instantly and turned around with looks of outrage plastered across their faces.

"What was that mudblood?" Parkinson again reached inside her robes for her wand and stomped over to where Lily stood.

"I said no. I will not stay away from him. He is a friend," Lily glared daggers at Parkinson.

"I don't take no for an answer," Parkinson hissed her in face.

Before Lily could retort she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Pain shot through her head and it felt as if she was being stung by multiple hornets at once. Once again she hadn't pulled her wand out in time and it lay at the bottom of her satchel among textbooks. She wouldn't be able to reach it even if she tried.

Parkins cold breath slid over Lily's ear as she squirmed on the ground clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes shut, attempting to try and not cry out. "I don't know who you think you are mudblood but you will stay away from him or things will be worse," Parkinson hissed in her ear.

After what felt like ages the stinging sensation in her head faded to a dull throbbing and a warm liquid spilled over her face that soothed her for only a moment until she realised it was her own blood.

The warmth of her own blood ran into her eyes blinding her vision and down her face. Tears fell from her eyes and she sat on the ground clutching her shaking hands together. Parkinson and the other two boys had left her on the ground and their snickers still echoed through her head.

Lily crawled over to her satchel and dumped the contents into a messy pile onto the dead grass that now did not seem as beautiful to her as it did a few minutes ago. Paying no attention to the bits of parchment being carried off by the wind she ran her shaking hands through the discarded contents and found a handkerchief.

How had they found out? Surely Snape wouldn't have told them, he -at least from what she saw- did not interact with any of them very often. And he had warned her a few weeks back about Mulciber and Avery attacking her and she had waved him off saying it was foolish for them to attack. Apparently she was now the fool. She had paid no heed to his warnings and now they had attacked her. Or more like Parkinson attacked her.

Still shaking uncontrolably she slung her satchel over her shoulder and began the trek back to the school. The wind blew against her face and dried the blood that clung into her hair and face. The handkercheif quickly became soaked and her hand came away red. Unwanted sobs escaped her as she walked through the halls with her head down avoiding eyes. The whispers began quickly and she could feel the stares trained on her back. The hospital wing was her destination. Madam Pomfrey would heal her right up,luckily she didn't ask too many questions and so Lily would hopefully be able to go directly to class.

Lily rounded another corner, she for some reason couldn't find the hospital room. The stares and whisperes were too much for her to handle and all she wanted was to be alone. Even the bathroom she had tried to enter was filled with girls who had grown silent at the sight of her. Another gush of tears escaped her as she ran directly into the chest of another person.

"My apologies," Lily said and began to step around the person.

Cold fingers encircled her wrist and pulled her back. Anger surged through her again and she prepared for another attack as she raised her head only to find Snape with a concerned look and anguish flashing in his eyes peering down at her.

Relief flooded through her. Though it shouldn't have because of the incident that had just occured. She should've been angered or she should've pushed him away but instead she only looked at him thinking about what a mess she was. Blood and tears running down her face and her hand was sticky. The handkerchief was nowhere near white and instead was a deep red.

"I hope I didn't get any blood on your robes," she joked half-heartedly.

"What happened?" Snape glared at her but she knew that the glare wasn't at her directly but at her head. She had removed the handkerchief since it was useless and now he was staring at her head as if he was disgusted.

"I fell," she lied and offered a small laugh that probably made her seem like a mad woman.

Stares and whispers grew louder as people passed when they caught sight of her being confronted by Snape and by the mess on her head.

"This isn't funny," he growled. He stepped closer to her as if to block out the stares from everyone and she hung her head. Lying was the last thing she wanted to do with Snape but people from his own Hogwarts house had attacked her.

Snape slid his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head upwards and she reluctantly met his eyes. Warmth flooded through her and her shaking settled only a bit. The charcoal eyes held genuine concern for her. "Lily Evans, you have a repulsive word carved into your skin. Was this Mulciber and Avery," his fingers remained underneath her chin and shame washed over her. A new set of tears fell from her eyes and she began sobbing as she closed her eyes to avoid his charcoal ones.

"Lily," his voice was gentle, " It was them wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Parkinson did it though," she finally opened her eyes and Snape removed his hand from underneath her chin. Anger flashed in his eyes.

He removed the bloody handkercheif from her hand and replaced it with another white one. "I'll take care of this," wether he was referring to her bloody handkerchief or the situation itself she didn't know because before she had time to answer he was shoving her in the direction of the hospital wing and he had taken off.

**Snape**

All he could think of as he stalked towards his first class was Lily's bloody and teared face. Blood and tears streaked across her face and it was dried into her hair. She was always the one to walk through the corridors with her head held high but now he had seen another side of her. Gone was the fiery headed lioness and now she was sobbing and bleeding in the corridors wandering aimlessly with the word mudblood carved into her head.

He was outraged. He knew and he warned her the Mulciber and Avery were planning something. But even he had brushed that off after a week went by and they still hadn't done anything. When the two boys left the hall with Parkinson soon after Lily had had her outburst over at the Gryffindor table he didn't think anything of it. Fool, he thought to himself. His concern for Lily had also revealed that they were somewhat acquainted with one another from the stares they recieved in the hall. No doubt the whispers would get around to the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. And knowing what Parkinson put Lily through the Gryffindors he doubted would shun her now but would only become even more harsh towards the Slytherins. Why did Parkinson involve herself anyways? She had never tormented Lily like Mulciber and Avery had but instead focused all her torments on Sirius or ignored all Gryffindors. It was unlike her to torment, hell even physically harm another student.

Snape looked down at his pale fingers that were now tinted red with Lily's blood. He had disposed of the handkerchief and shoved her in the directions of the infimiry. The urge to escort her there and make sure she was all right was the most diffiuclt thing he had to avoid doing. Whispers were probably already circulating though and he knew he should expect some confrontation from anyone. His anger thank godric had managed to overrule his urge to see Lily to the hospital wing.

"Parkinson!"

Parkinson turned around with a smirk on her face from the people she was conversing with.

"Yes Snape?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play this game with me," Snape spat.

Parkinson smirked and cocked her had at him. "Oh Snape. She's a mudblood. It was a warning for her to stay away from you. I know you just hated having her follow you around," she crooned.

"Actually no," he snarled. "She doesn't follow me around and even if she did I wouldn't hate her. She's a friend. Don't ever touch her again," with that said he turned on his heel and went to sit at his own desk. Parkinson stayed silent and he hoped she would throughout the rest of class especially when this was also a class the Slytherins shared with the Gryffindors. It was not going to be pleasant that is if Lily showed up. She hated missing classes but for her own sake he wished she would skip this one.

Halfway through class he was sure she had skipped but no, there she was. Head held high, hooded eyes and a bandage wrapped around her head. No trace of blood or tears remained and her jaw was clenched. She looked like a fierce lion as she took her seat besides Macmillian who was staring, like all the Gryffindors in shock and confusion.

From behind Snape, to his annoyance a voice piped up. "Oh look who finally made it to class".

Snape scowled and shot Parkinson a deathly glare over his shoulder. Parkinson could be evil if she wanted. She was the perfect Slytherin, always finding ways no matter how diabolical or difficult they were, to get what she wanted. Right then, she wanted to torment Lily. For whatever reason Snape wasn't sure. Parkinson and himself had gotten along fairly well and he saw no reason for her to attack. Usually Mulciber and Avery were the ones attacking muggleborns.

"You know Parkinson," Macmillian had turned around and from the look on Lily's face she had tried to prevent it. "Why don't you and your serpents back off for once," she snarled.

You're giving her exactly what she wants, Snape thought to himself.

"No I don't think so. What happned anyways Lily?" Parkinson asked.

Lily slid off her stool and turned to face her. Her and Macmillian seemed to be the only ones standing up for her today. James and Sirius were regarding the situation with outraged expressions but it was doubtful that they would join because he had seen what happened in the breakfast hall not an hour ago.

"You wanna know what happened Parkinson?" Lily spat. The tiny lioness had her fists clenched by her side and the white bandage stuck out significantly with her red hair and face. "I fell down the stairs. Clumsy me," Lily sneered.

Snape smirked at the mini lion standing her ground. The fierceness in her was alluring but the question of why she wasn't revealing what had happened to her still remained. Unless it had something to do with showing weakness but he wasn't sure if that was it. Lily just wasn't that type of person. If word of what actually happened got out then James, Sirius, and Macmillian would probably be be on Parkinson in no time even if they had the knowledge that Lily had been hanging around Snape.

Parkinson seemed suprised and her usual cool facade broke for only a moment showing the confusion that blossomed across her face. Silence hung in the air and the snickers from Mulciber and Avery had stopped. Lily taking this as a sign that the conversation was over had turned around but Snape knew that Parkinson would recover from her momentary suprise and spit out a nasty comment.

Just as he predicted not a moment later Parkinson's sneer could be heard throughout the whole classroom. "How clumsy of you."

Lily chose to ignore this and the class remained silent as the professor -who relished in the ongoing arguments between Gryffindor and Slytherin- merely looked on in an excited way. Only because the argument seemed to have ended and no one was longer rising to the bait did the class begin again. Snape watched the red headed Gryffindor throughout the rest of class. He could see her clench her fists and jaw and sometimes absent mindedly brush the thick bandage on her head. To his dismay he felt sick at the sight of her, casually completing the assignments the professor assigned when she had just been attacked.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Becoming Friends

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter because I absolutely loved writing this one. **

**I have a question. If you will go back to chapters two and three, are any of you readers able to see the chapter name? I was rereading some things on my mobile device but it seems the chapter titles are missing, though they are there. Please and thank you. **

**To reply to a few reviews...**

**timeki11er: I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. In this certain story i've changed the character of Snape a bit. My perception on Snapes becoming a death eater is not because he wanted 'fame and glory' but because he orginally contained a fascination with the Dark Arts and the destruction of his friendship with Lily is what pushed him to become a death eater. This is only my opinion of course and so the story will continue as in this manner, fore i've always seen Snape as a secluded person. Although your idea on fame and glory is just as good. I hope you continue reading!:)**

**Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyi: I don't have much to say except that I dearly appreciate your reviews and I love that you're enjoying the story. I'm sure you will like this chapter just as much *hint* (a bit of fluff between the Gryffindor and Slytherin) Thank you for your reviews!:P**

* * *

**Lily**

The heavy wooden door with it's rusted hinges hung closed before Lily, more intimidating and large to her now than it was last thursday. No one ever paid any attention to doors, it was simple really; open it, enter and then close it. But here she was now memorizing every crevice and every design etched into the door. The black iron handle was worn down with years of students hands wrenching the door open and closed. It was foolish, she knew, memorizing the designs of a door but it may be her last time, meeting Snape for their studying session -if they were even called that anymore. He would probably want to end their meetings from what had occured. She brought her hand instinctively to her head, the conversation back in the Gryffindor common room before she had left had left her with a feeling of guilt.

"You're telling me that you fell down the stairs? Five years you've gone to this school and all of a sudden you fall into that step. Hard to believe," Macmillian was giving her a hard glare that told Lily she knew she was lying.

"Yes I just fell down that stairs. In a rush I suppose," Lily had explained.

James and Sirius suprisingly had forgotten the argument they had gotten into that day with her and instead were questioning her about what happened. It seemed everyone doubted her story of falling down the stairs.

"Can we at least see what it looks like?" James asked.

"No!" she was horrified. To take off the bandage would reveal exactly who was responsible and to have the word mudblood engraved in ones head was something not worth showing off. Everyone would pity her and that was the last thing she wanted. "Of course I'm not going to show you my head alright, just drop it."

Macmillian was glaring at her and Sirius was staring intently at her head as if he could see through the bandage. It certainly did feel like they could see through the bandage, the dreadful awful word she had vowed to never let affect her, and here she was, majorly affected by it.

"Lily you can tell us you know," James' voice was suprisingly gentle and for a moment she did want to tell him. To relieve herself of the burden of keeping secrets for too long. That urge quickly resided when the thought of what the outcome of her telling him would be crossed her mind. It wouldn't be good at all. James' temper was something she didn't want anyone to encounter wether they had done her wrong or not.

"I did tell you! I fell! There is nothing more to tell," Lily was pleading by this point and they had caught on that she wasn't going to tell. One by one they had left her in the chair by the fire and went off to do something else. Macmillian had been the last one to leave, storming out of the portrait hole with her broom in tow. First and second years jumped out of her way as if they could see the rage radiating off of her. Macmillian was the last person she wanted to lie to, especially since she was the one person she trusted with the rest of the secrets about Snape. It didn't feel right but she knew it was the right decision, who knew how she would react.

Now here she was, rubbing her hand against the smooth white bandage preparing herself for Snape's lecture or telling her 'I told you so' because she didn't heed his warning. Something, she realised, she should've done when he told her weeks ago.

With a heavy sigh she wrenched the door open and stepped inside. Snape's head immediatley snapped up from his book and he walked quickly towards her. She thought she was prepared for the conversation but seeing him walk over with a look of concern and sadness, she knew she had not even come close to preparing herself. In fact, she wasn't even confident anymore.

Snape was directly in front of her and she stared at the emerald green tie on his chest. Meeting his eyes would be too difficult. "Serverus I just want you to know that these study sessions and our meeting up on the weekdays -well they mean alot to me now and even though I might not complete any of the assignments I was supposed to I always enjoyed coming here. I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warning about Mulciber and Avery and I understand if this situation has caused some uprival among you and your house. What i'm saying is that if you don't want these sessions to continue I completely understand and I won't hold anything against you".

"Lily," Snape's voice unusually gentle and it warmed her. It made her feel safe and the fact that someones tone of voice when saying her name could make her feel so many emotions at once puzzled her.

Cold fingers slid under her chin again and her breath hitched in her throat. Deja vu washed over her to when he first did the very same thing not one month ago. Her head obeyed his fingers and once again she met the soft charcoal eyes that were peering into her own.

"You're my friend Lily," he spoke softly.

"M-my friend," she spluttered. Snape was saying they were friends? It was something that hadn't even occured to her or crossed her mind. The idea of Snape wanting to be friends was preposterous.

"Yes, my friend. And even though Mulciber and Avery will sure be on me about you now I could care less about them. They're a bunch of gits. Parkinson too. They don't matter to me. We will continue meeting here and we will continue studying wether you like it or not," he said sternly with a slight smirk.

Lily allowed herself a small smile. It was so unlike him to befriend anyone at all, and to tell someone exactly what he thought. Everything he had just said was more than she hoped for or even expected. "I'll continue coming," she stated.

"Good," and this time, for the first time he smiled softly. Not a full complete smile but not a smirk either and it was there for only a moment before it faded back into a stoney expression; the expression she was becoming very accustomed to lately.

His cold fingers had left her chin during their conversation but now he brought them towards her head quickly, so quickly she thought she imagined it. He brought his fingers and gently brushed them against her bandaged head before he snatched them away again. The pressure of his fingers lingered long after he turned away and went towards the bookshelves and she stood there staring in wonder after him. What was it about her that changed him? Why had she been so determined in the first place to see him, to actually see him? Only a small part of him he had shown to her but she was happy with just that and the question of why popped into her head.

"I got you a book," Snape turned around and held up a book with a slight smirk on his face. "History of Quidditch," he read aloud.

Lily, with the question of why on her tounge pushed it aside and rolled her eyes as she joined him. "That would be the last book I would want to read in here".

He opened the book and made as if to start reading.

"Absolutely not!" she squealed and wrenched the book from his hands. "I do not want to know anything about the history of Quidditch thank you!"

"I think i'm beginning to take an interest in Quidditch. I might just try out for the team next year," he said to her.

Lily gaped. "What? You join Qudditch?" Was he serious? She definitely hoped not.

"I'm joking Lily," he tapped her on the head with the book and replaced it back on the shelf. "I've found multiple books on Quidditch on these shelves and it's very disappointing," he stated blandly.

"Here's a better one." Lily pointed to a book above her head just out of reach.

"Why can't I ever find the convenient ones." Snape stood beside her and pulled out the book labeled _Poisions and More_.

He began flipping through the book and she peered at his concentrated face as he did so. Fascinating, thats what she saw him as. The last four years she had attended Hogwarts she had seen him as somewhat unkind and a bit of a drag but he wasn't all that bad.

"Hey Sev," she placed her hand against his wrist and instantly he stiffened under the contact of her skin on his. His attention was now no more on the book but was on Lily's hand covering his wrist. It was a new gesture to him.

"Yes?" he replied uneasily.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Snape asked as he continued to focus on her hand.

"You know, for not deserting me or shunning me. And also for helping me with you know-" Lily indicated the bandage on her head with a slight smirk.

"It's fine. But you should feel angry about that bandage on your head. You shouldn't be smirking," he broke out of his trance and removed her hand from his wrist rather forecfully. "What they did was unforgivable and I don't know why you protected them in the classroom but all I know is i'm going to respect that descision but i'm telling you, you shouldn't just let this incident slide by."

"Why not?" she crossed her arms and looked up at him defiantly.

"Lily, they carved the word mudblood into your head!" he said exasperated. "That is unforgiving. Who cares if they even apologize, I'm not saying they would because they definitely would not. But look at yourself. You're finding kindness in people who don't have an ounce of it in them!"

"Everyone has kindness in them somewhere!" Lily snapped back. "One just has to find it!"

"You believe everyone is kind but really not everyone is Lily. You need to understand that. If they hexed you in the hallway then I'd understand, it's normal for everyone to do that to each other but they physically harmed you. And i'm sure you had no means of defense when they did that to you. It's disturbing and you shouldn't just let it slide by. What if they do it again?" Snape was nearly shouting now. His temper rarely ever showed.

"We're entitled to our opinions Sev. I'll find kindness in them even if they did carve this awful word into my head. I'm disgusted and mortified by the whole situation but I am not about to just go and seek my revenge. I'm going to leave them alone." She was shaking now. Everyone was kind wether or not they showed it. Snape was the perfect example wasn't he? But she wasn't about to share that with him in fear of his reaction.

He leaned against the bookshelf defeated, confused, and angry. Lily sure was a difficult girl to understand. Seeing his sour expression she softened her tone and she replaced the reassuring hand on his wrist.

"If they attack me again, i'll report it. I promise. Just let this incident go for now," she spoke softly.

Snape inclined his head towards her as if he were simply nodded but her heart went wild when instead his head quickly descended towards her own. His forehead quickly brushed hers softly and she peered into his pale face not an inch from her own. Suprised, she surveyed him in silence. This strange behavior was something she had never expected from Snape. His charcoal eyes were closed and she could see a slight bump in his nose that someone couldn't have seen unless they were as close as she was. His breath was warm against her face and she was vaguely aware of the slight throbbing beneath the bandage from where his head lay against hers.

"I don't want to see you hurt Lily," he whispered. Chills raced down her spine and she could only stare at the boy who stood in front of her. The boy who was feared and disliked by other students. The boy who walked through the corridors with a scowl and glares in every direction. Now here he stood, closer to her than he had probably ever been to anyone else, spilling his thoughts and concern for her out in the open. It was a disbelieving sight and it was a puzzle she couldn't even fathom figuring out how to solve.

As she continued to stare he lifted his head from her own and peered into her own eyes. Dark meeting light. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. "Be safe," he murmered as he brushed away a stray curl from her braid. Snape smiled sadly and then turned away to collect his things.

Lily continued to stand there, not bothering to respond, not knowing how to respond. Staring at the shelves in front of her she heard the slight thud of the door signaling that he had left and still she continued to stand there. Emotions of all sort swarm in her stomach and chest. Feelings she couldn't identify and she wasn't sure she wanted to identify. For the first time she felt afraid for what she might feel towards Snape and she knew that what she felt was probably not going to end well with either James or Sirius or any other Gryffindor except for the select few. But it was worth a try to make them understand.

**Snape**

The cold stone of the corridor wall dug into Snape's back and cooled off his oddly warm body. The scent of Lily still surrounded him and he could still feel her breath on his face. When he put his head to hers and brushed her curls back it felt like the most natural thing in the world to do but now he was regretting every moment of it and every single thing he said to her. Since when had they even become friends? They had never been friends and from her reaction she hadn't thought so either until he had spoken it. And what was this awful stuff about not caring about what his house thinks. Oh he cared alright, he himself was on the line with Mulciber, Avery, Parkinson, and whoever else they had told, he was sure of it. He had made a terrible mistake doing what he had done. Instead of fixing the problem as he was going to, he only made it worse. For the both of them. So greatly did he want to re-enter that room and take back everything he said but he knew he wouldn't follow through with it when he laid eyes on her.

Lily the lionness, still fiesty though she looked fragile with that white bandage wrapped around her head. It sickened him, what they did to her. And what if it scarred? That would be even worse. Why she had insisted on forgiving them, he didn't know and that infuriated him even more. Parkinson had carved that filthy awful word into her head and she was going to say it was alright. Snape snorted aloud at this. The whole situation was sickening and he really did not want to think on it.

With a glance containing many thoughts and feelings towards the door where he had left Lily, Snape turned away from it and started back towards his dorm.

As he entered the common room he instantly searched for Bohemian. As usual he was by the fire with his nose in a book. At the sight of this scene thoughts of Lily floated into his head and he scowled at Slytherins in his way as he made his way over. Why couldn't he get this lionness off his mind? And why in godric's name was he calling her a lionness?

"Bohemian," Snape greeted as he glared at a first year girl sitting in the chair opposite him. The girl removed herself and Snape lowered himself into the now vacant chair. "It seems that i've completely forgotten about your notes. I'll give them to you tomorrow evening."

Bohemian looked up from his book, "Out of everything that has happened today you choose to talk about notes? I could care less about the notes".

Snape scowled. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Bohemian about Lily.

"So you've heard?" Snape spat.

"Parkinsons' spreading it like fiendfyre." Bohemian cast a wary look over to where the smug looking girl stood in the corner surrounding by multiple Slytherins. Sure enough every single one of them was casting Snape curious and disgusted looks.

"Of course she is," Snape muttered.

"Care to reveal what really happened. I'm sure what ever story she is supplying people with, it's false." Bohemain closed his book and peered at Snape expectantly.

"It would be false of course. Or else she would be kicked out of Hogwarts in no time."

"Details please," Bohemian said.

"Parkinson cut the word mudblood into Lily's head," Snape said. A picture of Lily, leaning against the wall tear streaked and covered in blood crossed his vision and he scowled.

Bohemian seemed curious but not suprised at what he had been told. "But why Parkinson?"

"Not sure. Mulciber and Avery were there to but they didn't do anything, at least not by what i've heard."

"Thats odd. Parkinsons' never had anything to do with you before, until now," Bohemian commented. He sounded just as puzzled as Snape felt.

"I haven't any idea as to why-" Snape was interrupted calmly but sternly by Bohemian.

"I think i've figured it out.." the brown eyed boy was looking towards the corner where Parkinson and her group of Slytherins stood. Snape had his back turned but from the brief look of worry on Bohemian's face he knew it couldn't be good.

Snape turned in his seat and instantly knew why Bohemian had sounded dreadful. Ara Black, a cousin of Sirius and Regulas' stood directly next to Parkinson. Parkinson was smirking triumphantly as she eyed the striking black haired girl standing in front of her. From the looks of it, this is exactly what Parkinson had wanted to achieve. Snape turned back around in his chair to face Bohemian. The situation between him and Lily only seemed to be getting worse.

Ara was a person to be afriad of. Even more so than Mulciber and Avery. Even though she didn't engage in the acts that those two did it was an accepted fact that no one should ever cross her. She was cruel, unforgiving, and powerful. Snape had never been frightened of Ara though. In his first year she had come up to him; a mature thirteen year old who kept to herself as Snape did, and she greeted him with an assessing look and a sneer. Since then her and Snape had a form of acquaintanceship and had the rare conversation or two throughout their years at school -something Parkinson had always been jealous of.

"You know, it may not be that bad," Bohemian commented.

"How's that?"

"You and Ara are acquainted are you not?"

"Yes, but i'm interacting with and protecting a muggleborn. Let me remind you that not two months ago I believed in the purification of the wizarding world. In fact I still do. Lily is just..different," Snape explained warily.

"I'm sure she will back you up," Bohemian began eying Parkinson's corner again.

"You're being ignorant today. Ara has the same beliefs but stronger, and she would hate the idea that I am interacting with a muggleborn. A muggleborn whose friends with her cousin Sirius Black." This fact would have surely already been passed around and if Ara knew, it would not be pretty. Sirius was considered a 'blood traitor' to her and she refused to interact with him especially since he was in Gryffindor. The fact that Lily associated with Sirius would only make the problem worse.

"Stop looking over there," Snape snapped.

"They're all leaving now anyways."

"What?" Snape's head snapped up. If they were leaving the common room then that would be concerning.

"Not the common room, calm down," Bohemian smirked slightly at Snape who was momentarily stricken. "They just left the corner. Most went back to their friends or their dorms."

Relief washed over his body in one wave. If they had left the common room he had no idea what he would've done but his concern was for Lily, now more than ever, though he hated the idea of it. Snape would only have to hope that Lily had the sense to walk with somebody and not alone, or at least with her wand in a place that was easily accesible.

"You must really care for her," Bohemain commented.

Snape glared at him. "I do not care for her," he spat.

"All of this is telling me otherwise," Bohemian raised his arm to indicate the riled Slytherins in the the common room. "You've basically thrown away your belief to one girl and you are now up against your whole house. Or most of them anyways."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Snape hissed. "And I haven't thrown away my beliefs. I just made an exception." Snape glared at Bohemian.

"And by the looks of it-" Bohemian scanned the room with curious eyes. "That exception seems to have been the wrong exception."

"Lets not forget that you were supportive about this," Snape growled. He didn't need Bohemian telling him he did wrong in befriending Lily. Snape knew for a fact and he felt it with every fiber of his being that befriending Lily was wrong but she was alluring. So alluring that Snape just wasn't himself around her. Or he was, he just was the self that no one had ever seen except for her.

Bohemian didn't comment on this but instead picked up his book. "Parkinsons' on her way over." Once again the Slytherin buried himself into the book but Snape knew he'd be listening intently to whatever she had to say.

Sure enough not a few moment later a voice like ice pierced the air and Snape turned around to greet the Slytherin who stood behind his chair.

"Evening Parkinson," he drawled as he cast her a bored look.

Parkinson didn't respond but instead peered at him with her head cocked and a triumphant smile plastered onto her face. The whole common room had gone silent and Bohemian had given up on pretending to read and instead was staring at the two Slytherins in amusement.

"I do hope you realise Snape that i'm only trying to protect you from that filthy mudblood." Parkinson smiled sadly but a hint of laughter twinkled in her eyes.

"I don't need protecting from you," he spat. "And do not call her a mudblood," Snape said darkly.

Parkinson was not phased by his tone but instead her smile grew wider. "Apparently you do need protecting. She is a mudblood, it's her nature and the name really does fit."

"What do you want?" Snape questioned.

"Well, everyone here-" she indicated the crowd of curious onlookers. "wants to know if you hanging out with a mudblood is true?"

Snape glowered at them all. The whole situation was outrageous and even though he knew it was wrong of him to befriend her in the first place, he definitely did not want them downing her. "It is actually. We've been acquainted for two months now," he looked directly at Parkinson as he said this. He knew she would have expected him to deny it and for godrics sake, he did want to deny it. But he couldn't.

Parkinson faltered for only a moment but then a grin broke out across her face. "See, it is true. He spends his time with filthy Gryffindor Mudbloods," she said.

"Now Parkinson, I don't see the problem here," Snape drawled.

"The problem?" she sneered. "Coming from someone seen as intelligent you're more brainless than I thought. She has really got you reeled in hasn't she? The problem Snape, is that you are hanging around a mudblood and a Gryffindor."

"We rarely talk outside of classes Parkinson," Snape replied. "You've never had much to do with me or even Mulciber or Avery until quite recently. I wonder why that is."

Parkinson glared at him and an eerie silence settled over the crowd of Slytherins. Not even a quill or a page of a book could be heard and all eyes were trained on Parkinson and Snape.

"Mulciber and Avery agreed that we should protect you from this mudblood who, by the looks of it, has gotten you hooked."

"I never needed protection nor will I ever need protection. Especially from the likes of you," Snape sneered. "You're just craving to be in the center of attention." Snape smirked when he saw a glint of hatred in Parkinson's eyes.

"I am no attention seeker Snape." The pretty Slytherin girl tilted her chin in the air. "In fact i'm already noticed." Parkinson turned to smile sweetly at the brown haired boy standing off to the side. Regulas Black returned the smile easily but cast a glance at Snape.

Snape smirked but knew he had cast an uneasiness in Parkinson. He had found her weakness: wanting to be noticed. It was easily sighted. Parkinson was simply jealous of Ara. Both girls were beautiful and both were powerful but one was more striking, powerful, and respected and it was not Parkinson. And the fact that Ara only interacted with very few people in the first place caused Parkinson to want to associate with her even more. She craved to recieve recongnition from the powerful witch who had never cast her a glance until that moment in the corner. Parkinson would get what she wanted, and she wanted to be on top.

"I think i'm going to retire now," Snape, still smirking collected his books from the floor beside his chair and started towards the dormitory. He had a plan. A plan that would definitely rile Parkinson up.

"I take it then, that you won't be seeing the mudblood again?" Parkinson called after him.

Snape turned around and cast Parkinson a deathly look. "Oh i'll be seeing her again."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Snape's To Blame

**A/N: Welcome to chapter fourteen my lovely, avid readers! This chapter is a bit short, but theres more kind interaction betwen Severus and Lily. **

**Also to clear a few things up. I completely forgot to mention who Ara was. *eye roll* Anyways I needed a powerful, intelligent witch that was well respected in the Slytherin house and so I created Ara Black (think of her as a mini Bellatrix). Ara Black is the cousin of Sirius and Regulas Black and the daughter of Walburga's twin. Walburga definitely did not have a twin but I can make a small tweak here and there. I hope that cleared things up. **

**To my reviewers/readers: Thank you for reviewing and reading it means alot. I'm glad you guys like the direction i'm going with Snape, i've been a little worried about his character as the story is progressing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!:3 **

**Lily**

"I think there's a perfect explanation for him being here," Macmillian's voice drifted towards Lily who stood on the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. She hadn't been noticed and she wanted to keep it that way.

"For all we know, he's the one who did this to her!" James' voice drifted to the stairs and she knew immediately they were talking about her. Lily assumed that whoever they were talking about, they were blaming them for hurting her. Of course they were looking for someone to blame, she had lied about what happened to her head. She had even refrained from telling Macmillian though that definitely wasn't her intention. She went up to their dorm room shortly after yesterday's confrontation to await Macmillian's return. Lily had ended up falling asleep before Macmillian returned and when she had awakened that morning, the Gryffindor chaser had already left.

"Of course he didn't hurt her James! They're friends!" Macmillian's voice rose slightly.

"He's a serpent!" James shouted stubbornly.

A Slytherin? Instantly the images of a gangly pale boy flashed through Lily's mind and she instantly grew worried. What would Snape being doing here anyways?

"I'm going to go fetch her and don't you dare try anything."

Lily quickly stood up and stepped into view, she definitely did not want to be caught eavesdropping.

"Well there's no need to now," James spat as he sent a glare towards Lily who ignored it.

"Lily great. James is about to do something completely irrational," Macmillian sent a dirty look towards James who returned it with just as much venom.

"What?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Your serpent in outside the portrait hole and he's asking for you," James growled.

"My Serpent?" Lily narrowed her eyes. "If you're talking about Snape he is not my serpent."

Macmillian jumped in before James could retort, "Yes Snape. Some first year came running back through the portrait hole saying a Slytherin wanted to see you. I told him i'd come and get you but James here," she sent him a glare, "is bent on the idea that he harmed you."

Lily sighed and rubbed her bandaged forehead gently. "Snape did not do this to me James."

"But someone did and I have no doubt it was him!" James indicated the entrance of the common room where Lily presumed Snape was waiting in the corridor.

"You're just intent on hating him. Stop trying to find things to hate him even more for. Now-" Lily turned towards the portrait hole,"- I'm going to head down to breakfast. You can meet me down there if you want."

Before she stepped out of the common room she cast the amused Macmillian a brief smile which was automatically returned. Fourtnately the Gryffindor was no longer angry at her.

Please don't be bad news, Lily thought to herself as she stepped into the corridor.

"Get rid of this boy. He's been standing there for ten minutes now and he does not have the password," the fat lady covering the entrance snapped.

Lily rolled her eyes in response but smiled when she caught sight of Snape leaning gracefully against the wall, neat and spruce as always, not a crinkle in his robes.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked the gangly boy in front of her.

Snape smirked and his stoney expression broke for a moment before he replaced it. "Well I thought I might escort you to breakfast."

"_Escort?"_ Lily laughed but fell into step beside him. "You know," she said. "If Macmillian hadn't been awake you would have had to put up with James."

"He is the least of my worries." Snape glared at a pair of Gryffindors who eyed them curiously.

After seeing this exchange Lily then became aware of the stares her and Snape were recieving. It put her a bit on edge but isn't this what she wanted? It was expected anyways. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking the corridors, one with a smile and one with a scowl chatting away. It must have been an astounding sight to onlookers.

"I thought this is exactly what you did not want to happen," Lily said.

"Well most of the Slytherins already know so no harm done," he replied with a slight sneer as if his housemates didn't mean anything to him. She supposed they didn't fore Snape had never been one to have many friends, but he did have a reputation he was bound to keep intact.

"I'm not sure many Gryffindors are aware."

"Ah, well they are now," Snape raised his hand to indicate the scene in front of them.

The pair had reachd the Great Hall and sure enough the Gryffindors at the breakfast table were staring in shock. They had been pretty sure Lily had ditched the Slytherin she was hanging around with but her standing beside Snape said otherwise.

The Slytherins however seemed deadly and disgusted by the two standing side by side. Lily stiffened and reached instinctively to brush the bandage wrapped around her head. Snape had probably fewer people supporting him than she. She had and a twinge of guilt at this thought and it began to nag her from deep in her chest.

When she looked up towards Snape there was no scowl or glare at anyone but instead he was staring straight ahead at the Slytherin table smirking in a way that twisted his features. Odd, she thought.

"I'll see you this evening Lily." Snape broke his gaze from the table and turned to face her.

"We have Arthimancy together today," Lily pointed out.

At this statement his smirk widened. "Then I may just save you a seat." Snape vanished from her side and retreated towards his house table.

Lily stared at the retreating Slytherin in wonderment. He was such a complex person she was afraid she would never understand him.

"Lily!" she turned towards her table to see Amos waving her over.

"Hello Amos," Lily greeted as she sat herself beside the cheerful Hufflepuff. _He doesn't seem to have a probelm with Snape_, she thought to herself.

"Louis has been staring ever since you entered the hall. I think he's stunned." Amos waved his bacon laden fork in front of Louis' face.

"Louis!" Amos shouted. Hearing his name Louis whipped back around.

"What?"

"You were staring again."

Louis blushed a deep scarlet as he glanced over at Lily sitting across from him. " 'morning Lily," he stuttered.

"Good morning Louis." Lily smiled pleasantly as Louis turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Who was that?" he asked uncertainly. "The person you were walking with."

"Snape," she answered. Louis looked shocked and began casting glances across the hall towards the Slytherin table.

Lily sighed. "It's not against the rules to befriend someone from another house."

Before Louis could respond however a familiar voice popped up from behind her. "Well Lily we all did think you ended the friendship with that serpent."

Lily looked at James warily as he seated himself across from her followed closely by Sirius, Lupin, and Peter.

"Oh shut up James," another familiar voice snapped from behind them.

Macmillian glared at James and elbowed her way rather ungracefully between Amos and Lily to make room for herself.

"Did you know about this?" James addressed Macmillian.

"Yes actually I did." Macmillian shot him a smug look. "And she only told me because I wouldn't act as immaturely as you."

"I think it's okay that Lily is friends with him," a red faced Louis spoke up.

Lily smiled kindly at him. "Thank you Louis," she said as she cast a pointed look at James.

"Great! You to Loony?" James groaned.

"The name is Louis!"

"Whatever you say, Loony."

"My name is not-"

"Shut up!" Macmillian glared at both boys and they sent dirty looks her way but silenced themselves anways.

"Macmillians' right," James said a moment later. "Maybe we should get back to the topic we were originally discussing."

Groaning aloud Lily buried her face in her hands. "I don't understand the big deal James!"

"He is a Slytherin," Sirius offered.

Lily sent him a glare. "You're just bent on hating all Slytherins Sirius!"

This statement seemed to break seemed to be the breaking point and everyone quickly started talking at once save Lupin and Amos who merely regarded the scene with amusement and wariness as they ate their breakfast.

After a few minutes the hushed arguments had quickly faded and all that remained were glares cast in every direction. Lily rolled her eyes at this but quickly finished her breakfast in an awkward silence. There was too much tension between the group of friends and she did not want to stay for too much longer.

Removing herself from the table she vaguely realised Macmillian was following suit as she cast her eyes over to the Slytherin table. She no longer cared if everyone could see her seeking Snape out, everyone already knew and if they didn't -well rumors traveled like fiendfyre.

Snape was seated away from a cluster of dreadful looking Slytherins who seemed to be casting glares at both him and the Gryffindor table. Seated in front of him was a brown haired boy she had yet to know the name of and instead of wearing a scowl he wore a small triumphant smirk. Lily shook her head confused and turned away from the table.

"Now what in merlins name has gotten into him?" Macmillian asked from beside her.

"I have no idea," Lily responded feeling just as puzzled as Macmillian sounded. Even though she was slightly confused Lily couldn't say she wasn't pleased. Over time the glares and shuns from her own house -though she hadn't had anyone shun her yet- would fade over time if she and Snape continued to publicly display their friendship.

"At least no one is acting as harshly as they did when they first found out," Macmillian pointed out.

"It is quite odd," Lily commented.

**Snape**

"Are you enjoying the stares?"

Snape tore his eyes from Lily's retreating figure and scanned the Slytherin table whom sure enough, were casting disgusted looks towards him.

"They'll get over it," he replied with a pointed look in Parkinson's direction

Usually the stares and disgusted looks from the other Slytherins would have him glowering until they looked away. But now he relished in it for one reason only: angering his house pleased him in an odd way even he couldn't begin to explain. He usually held alot of respect for his house, well he still did but he would have never thought he would intentionally anger them. Snape, with a twinge of guilt, knew it was Lily who caused him this bit of pleasure in angering the rest of the Slytherins.

Earlier that morning he had made the rash decision to meet Lily outside the Gryffindor common room and walk down to breakfast with her. Snape, regrettably, had grown fond of the fiery red headed girl, though she was a muggleborn. His beliefs in purifying the wizarding world was a cloud of confusion he refused to acknowledge. Snape focused instead on angering his house or more like angering Parkinson by seeing Lily and he was amused by how his housemates were treating him. Parkinson wanted recongnition from Ara, that he knew, and Snape had caused her to believe that he had given it to her by appearing in front of the majority of the school standing next to a smiling Lily Evans.

"If I may ask," Bohemian placed his book on the table. Trying to read when everyone kept scowling at you from the other end of the table was quite difficult. "Why have you taken pleasure in angering our house?"

"Parkinson wants something she isn't going to get."

Bohemian looked down the table towards Parkinson with a puzzled expression but didn't question his response. Instead he shrugged and picked up his book again.

Snape looked towards the entrance but Lily had already left and so he instead flicked his gaze over to the Gryffindor table. Unsuprisingly, James was scowling over his plate of food and Snape assumed it was because of Lily befriending himself. Smirking to himself he realised he had caused their anger, which pleased him to no end. The gits were always tormenting him. A twinge of guilt passed through Snape as he realised he might have caused a rift between Lily and her friends but he quickly shoved this feeling aside. Weren't Lily and James arguing all the time anyways? It surely was not a good friendship if she was annoyed with them all the time.

"I'm suprised Ara hasn't confronted you," Bohemian commented from behind his book.

"Ara has never liked nor trusted Parkinson. It might be awhile," Snape explained. "If she had seen me with Lily this morning then she will be confronting me soon."

Setting his book down for a second time Bohemian eyed Snape. "She has the power to turn the Slytherins against you."

"Parkinson's not that far off from doing that herself." Snape gestured towards the opposite end of the table as he rose to exit. "Though with false information I presume."

Throughout the rest of the day Snape's classes passed by in a blur and he smirked or ignored anyone who glared at him. Slytherins ignored him and cast him looks of disgust instead of fear which was fairly new, Parkinson cast him smug looks and in the corridors Gryffindors cast him curious, furious looks, fore they had not known who Lily's Slytherin friend was until that morning. The looks he recieved from the Gryffindors he was mainly used to because it was inevitable if one was a Slytherin. Snape managed to ignore all of this and blocked out almost everthing until he reached Arthimancy, a class he shared with Lily.

Arthimancy was the least populated class, fore students didn't appeal to working with numbers and so only a handful of fifth years from each house were in the class. Luckily for him there were only two other Slytherins in the class and they were a pair of twins whom he had never interacted with. Lily, who he'd observed much closer over the month, worked by herself or with a Ravenclaw student and from his observations the two of them did not get along.

As Snape entered the class room very few students were there. He settled into his usual seat in the back of the classroom and watched the door for a sign of the red headed girl. Not a moment later she entered the room bearing her usual pile of books and a soft smile on her face. She started towards her usual seat in the front of the classroom but stopped and glanced at Snape. Snape rearranged his face into a stoney expression and nodded.

The warm feeling he had grown accustomed to flooded his stomach when she looked at him but it was always met with a cold dreadful feeling. He wanted to be her friend, but he couldn't be. As always though he managed to bite back that feeling and he turned towards the Gryffindor girl. The girl who caused them both so much trouble.

"Serverus," she greeted as she took the seat beside him.

"Lily." Snape peered at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was peering at him curiously.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Snape questioned. Obviously he knew what she was referring to but he wasn't going to outright answer her.

"Don't be daft," Lily snapped.

He smirked at her small outburst but obliged. "Slytherins found out. I don't think i'm going to get them any angrier and they know it was a foolish move to injure you." Snape glared at the white bandage wrapped around her head. Why did she have to be a muggleborn? It made everything worse for the both of them.

"James is pretty angry. But I think he'll get over it, he isn't ignoring me this time." She smiled softly up at Snape.

Their conversation ceased as the professor began speaking and put them to work. Both students were too caught up in their assignments to even spare the other student a glance, and as they walked through the corridors together after class the stares were less frequent and he rarely had to glower at anyone to cease their staring.

"I'll see you later Sev." Lily smiled up at him and the warmth feeling flooded through him again.

Snape nodded in response and watched her retreating figure. Things were always easier around the tiny lionnes. The facade he built himself his first year was always on the verge of crashing down around her. Not two months ago he was scowling at her and keeping his distance and now here he was, walking through the corridors and bent on seeing her smile.

Banishing all thoughts of Lily into the back of his mind, Snape turned in the opposite direction and started towards the common room preparing himself for whatever rath awaited him from his housemates.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Holiday Plans

**Snape**

Sure enough as Snape stepped into the Slytherin common room Parkinson was standing in front of him with a slight sneer on her face and the rest of the common room looking warily on.

"Evening Parkinson." He inclined his head in greeting.

"What do you think you're doing Snape?" she questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked feigning ignorance. With a pang Snape realised he had done the same thing to Lily not an hour ago.

"You know exactly what I mean. Parading around with a mudblood!"

A voice popped up from beside the roaring fire in the common room, "You know I don't see what the problem is. It isn't affecting you in anyway."

Snape looked towards Bohemian warily. He was grateful but Bohemian was just going to cause trouble for himself.

Parkinson spun around and glared at Bohemian who sat in the chair with his book blocking half of his face. "Great so now the bookworms sticking up for you!" she snarled. "You're bringing shame to this house Snape! Befriending a mudblood, and I thought you believed in purifying the wizarding world."

"My views on purifying the wizarding world have not changed Parkinson." It wasn't technically a lie, he still did think muggle borns shouldn't be in the school he kind of just pushed the fact that Lily was a muggleborn out of his head. It was easier to pretend she wasn't a muggleborn, not that he was affected by it anymore, it was just easier to calm his troubled thoughts about what the consequences of hanging around her would be.

"Right. That's why you're parading around with a mudblood," Parkinson snarled.

"It is angering isn't it?" Snape smirked and the next sentence he said in a whisper so only she could hear it. "Knowing that you can't attack her again because you'll be expelled."

Parkinson glared at him and huffed.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Parkinson. "I don't see why you have gotten yourself involved. I'm guessing you've gotten yourself involved in this because Lily hangs around Regulas' brother. Although I find that hard to believe, so correct me if i'm wrong, you are merely jealous."

Parkinson narrowed her eyes at him but Snape caught the brief glint of nervousness in her eyes. "Jealous of you because you spend your days with filthy mudbloods? Of course," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The onloookers continued to peer at the two Slytherins in silence. Was this really going to become a daily routine?

"Oh come on Parkinson," Snape smirked. "You honestly think none of us would notice you buttering up to Ara? You basically follow in her footsteps for merlins sake. You want what she has, admiration from the students and power. Her intelligence. You strive to be exactly like her. To be noticed and praised and feared. Until she leaves Hogwarts you'll be the second best compared to her and you will get shoved to the side."

Parkinson's ice blue eyes blazed with fury and the tension in the common room seemed to grow worse. The Slytherins began whispering among one another and Parkinson noticed that if she stayed silent for too long that they'd believe it.

"Why would I ever be jealous of Ara? No one even sees her, it's like she shows up every few months. She's always locked up in her dormitory doing salazar knows what. That witch is a recluse and I have nothing to be jealous of."

Parkinson instantly knew she shouldn't have insulted the witch because the Slytherins gave her dirty looks and few yelled at her to shut her mouth. Ara was a witch to be admired in the Slytherin house and she set a good reputation. Even the first year Slytherins who hadn't even spoken or seen her sent Parkinson glares and she returned them just as angrily.

"You know-" an ice cold voice drawled from the entrance to the common room, "I do admit I am a recluse."

Ara stood at the front of the common room smiling pleasantly. She stepped towards Parkinson who didn't seemed phased one bit that Ara had heard her speak of her. "Of course-" she continued in a bored tone, "that is because I really can't stand hanging around foul witches such as you. Pureblood or not."

A look of utter disbelief crossed Parkinson's face but she managed to maintain a cool expression and instead put on a smile pretending she hadn't heard the girls comment. "Oh I admire you Ara," Parkinson sneered.

Snape watched this interaction with weariness and amusement. Both witches were powerful and intelligent. They were both cunning and were perfect Slytherins. A duel between these two would be interesting but Snape knew that even if Parkinson suggested it Ara would win. She was a powerful witch and everyone including Ara herself knew that.

Ara smiled and her black curls fell into her pale face making her look even more stunning. "I think i'll retire for the evening," she said.

Parkinson's smug look faded to confusion when the seventh year Slytherin stalked past her and Snape without a backward glance. Everyone had fully expected Ara to confront him after she had finished with Parkinson and yet she hadn't.

Snape shrugged and went towards the fire to sit with Bohemian. Parkinson, Mulciber, and Avery were watching his every move. With a pang of guilt he realised he would be watched and probably followed throughout dinner and so he wouldn't be able to see Lily. Hopefully she'd understand, he most definitely did not want them to find the room they had taken up and he didn't want the three Slytheirns to attack Lily, though that seemed doubtful anyways.

Why? Snape asked himself for the thousandth time. Why had he ever waited for her at the nook in the library?

**Lily**

The book of horcruxes lay open to the side along with a few other books discarded none to kindly as Lily leaned against the shelf trying desperately to avoid looking towards the door. It'd been an hour since she entered the room but Snape, oddly was not there. For fifteen minutes she waited standing near the door so to make it seem as if she hadn't been waiting long. She gave that up and instead tried to focus on the books but that hadn't worked.

Of course she was trying to be reasonable. The whole Slytherin house did know who he was hanging around with and so he probably had it harder than she but no matter how many times she told herself that, a twinge of disappointment lingered in her stomach. Never once had Snape been late or missed one of their meetings and it was worrisome.

Lily sighed and gathered her things. It'd been an hour, Snape wasn't showing up and she hadn't done much of anything except sitting around.

Lily dragged her fingers along the cold stone of the corridor and hummed quietly to herself as she walked back towards the common room. She was suprised she could even leave the common room herself. Many questions were thrown her way by James and Sirius and only with Macmillian's help had Lily been able to duck through the portrait with nothing but scowls from the two boys. No doubt they knew what she was up to. At least on the bright side she wouldn't have to lie to them if they asked her outright. Snape hadn't shown up.

Halfway back to the Gryffindor common room Lily slowed to a stop. Multiple voices were up ahead. She crept closer and stuck towards the wall behind a statue of a man in armor.

"Dear," a portrait spoke from behind Lily. "Are you lost?"

Lily turned around to face the portrait where a rather cranky looking woman was glaring at the knight who had addressed her.

"No, i'm quite fine thank you," Lily replied.

"Then what my dear are you doing behind this statue?" the knight asked.

"Look, there's someone up ahead, and if you don't mind- erm.." Lily looked towards the knight in the portrait, unsure of his name.

"Sir Cadogon at your service!" the knight in shining armor announced none too quietly.

"Okay, Sir Cadogon. Anyways, there are people around that corner and so could you please quiet down."

"And get to your painting!" the cranky woman spoke up from the picture.

"I Sir Cadogon have free range! I do not take orders from woman such as you!" Cadogon shouted at the woman.

"I'm expecting guests in an hour and you most definitely will not appear while they are here!" the old woman spat.

"Am I not a worthy guest? I have served and sacrificed and this is how I am repayed?" Cadogon shouted. "Who would even visit you, you're a crab!"

Lily watched in annoyance as Cadogon and the old woman began to shout at each other. The old woman began chasing him around the painting and both were hurling insults at each other. Paintings could be worse than students, Lily realised with a groan.

"Lily?" A voice broke through her trance at watching Sir Cadogon and the old woman race after each other. She had completely forgotten about the voices down the hall when Cadogon had addressed her. Turning around, she faced whoever had spoken to her.

Lupin stood in front of her dressed in casual clothes instead of the robes she was used to seeing him in. His slightly yellow face peered at her in curiousity and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

"Hi Lupin," she greeted. Lupin was always the quiet one among James' group and he had never gotten on her nerves while at Hogwarts. He was a serious student who sometimes teased her harmlessly and he was a great friend. She sometimes wished they were closer.

"What are you doing in the corridors?" He asked.

Lily responded knowing that unlike James, his was out of curiousity rather than suspicion. "Well since it isn't exactly a secret.." she trailed off.

Lupin smiled knowlingly. "Your secret is safe with me," he said.

Lily smiled in relief. If James found out that she was meeting with Snape on a daily basis in an empty classroom, she doubted that he would just send a scowl the Slytherins way.

"Are you going back to the common room?" Lily asked Lupin, who seemed to be dancing on his feet, as if he were impatient.

"No. I'm just going for walk." Lupin forced a smile onto his face.

"Care if I join?"

"I'd rather be alone." He said a bit sharply.

Lupin's harsh tone suprised her. The quiet Gryffindor very rarely came off as angry or annoyed. Even with James and Sirius teasing him everyday and calling him moony -something she had yet to understand, he managed to keep his cool.

Realising he had spoken a bit too harshly to someone who hadn't done anything to him he flashed her a soft smile. "I'm sorry Lily but i'd rather much be alone thank you."

Lily nodded and leaving behind the noisy portrait where Cadogen and the lady continued arguing she made her way towards the Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering she was instantly ambushed by James and Sirius but not for the reason she thought it was for.

"Have you seen Lupin?" Sirius asked as he peered over her shoulder into the corridor as the portrait closed again.

"He said he was going for a walk."

James swore at this remark and then turned back around to the boys dormitory calling out for Peter.

"I don't see why you guys are so riled up," Lily told Sirius who remained beside her.

"He was supposed to wait for us," Sirius brushed off her comment and then after a moment added: "We're going to the kitchens."

Lily rolled her eyes and left Sirius standing by the portrait hole to go up to her dorm. Boys and their food, she thought.

Lily wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and forget about the pang in her stomach caused by Snape. Though she knew it couldn't have possibly been his fault, it lingered and she was starting to hate herself for it. Unfourtnately sleep wasn't the case when she walked into the dorm.

Neither Doris nor Macmillian were asleep and instead deep into conversation that ceased immediately when Lily stepped into the room. Great, she thought, two more Gryffindors talking about me behind my back. And not just any Gryffindors, her friends, her roomates.

"Lily thank godric your here! Macmillian is freaking out," Doris indicated Macmillian who looked a bit flushed.

Macmillian buried her face into her hands which was odd and groaned aloud.

"Quidditch problems?" Lily asked, trying desperately to hide the annoyance she felt at walking in on her friends conversation.

"No, for once," Macmillian grumbled from behind her hands.

"Milly here was confronted by Arthur today and she mentioned something about Quidditch and then walked away," Doris explained.

Confused, Lily walked over to sit next to Doris. Macmillian was rarely stressed about anything but Quidditch and so it was odd that she was stressing over a confrontation from Arthur.

"What happened?"

"That is what we were just talkiing about before you entered," Doris said. At this explanation Lily let out a small sigh of relief and the feeling of annoyance instantly replaced itself with guilt. The fact that she jumped to the assumption of her friends talking about her was something she instantly wanted to forget.

Macmillian finally lifted her head from her hands. "Arthur confronted me in the corridor on my way back from dinner. We never hang around each other except for in Quidditch and all we do is talk about Quidditch. I wasn't prepared for what he was going to tell me and so when he did all I said was 'I'll see you at Quidditch practice' and walked off," the chaser explained.

"Wait." Lily was confused. "What did Arthur confront you about?"

Macmillian buried her face in her hands again and Doris took over for her. "He said he had always admired her and that he always felt a little something towards her. He told her he wanted to get to know her better and then she brought up the Qudditch."

Understanding flowed through Lily. Macmillian was all about Quidditch, anyone who approached her with a conversation ended up leaving with a new fact about Quidditch that they hadn't known. Ever since Macmillian had taken her first flight lesson in her first year she instantly became obsessed and so it consumed her. It was simple really; Quidditch was Macmillian's greatest passion. Her passion for Quidditch was what Lily's books were to her.

It was understandable that Macmillian instantly tranferred the conversation to Quidditch when she became nervous. Macmillian had never shown feelings towards another boy and if a boy had shown feelings for her, she brushed them aside and payed them no attention. This Gryffindor girl was never one for discussing feelings and Arthur was no exception.

"Maybe you should try talking to him," Lily offered.

"He was so hurt that I brushed him aside. What am I supposed to do? Go back and talk about some brilliant Quidditch techniques i've discovered?"

"If Arthur likes you and he wants to attempt a friendship or even something more then i'm sure he knows all about your passion of Quidditch. He probably even admires it."

A hopeful look passed on Macmillian's face but it passed just as quickly. "Well i'm going to bed. All this relation ship stuff recquires thinking" she shivered. "And besides-" she added with a knowing look at Lily. "we both have that godric awful stuff to think about."

Lily blushed a deep red at this. Macmillian was far from letting the situation with her and Snape go. Instead of thinking anymore on it, Lily grabbed a book and crawled into her bed.

After a few moments of silence in the dark Macmillian groaned from the inside of her curtains and Lily had to stiffle a laugh. Macmillian's despair at trying to start a conversation with a boy who had feelings with her about something other than Quidditch was hysterical.

* * *

The next morning to Lily's dismay, Snape wasn't waiting in the corridor for her as he had done the morning before. She knew it was useless to get her hopes up and expect that much from Snape. Yesterday morning had been an odd but pleasant suprise and from Snape's absence from their studying session that evening, told her that he wouldn't be showing up the next morning.

Lily was just as annoyed and cranky as the rest of her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. Macmillian was grumbling to herself and was casting glances at Arthur seated at the far end of the table. James, Sirius, and Peter were practically falling asleep in their breakfast bowls and only the occasional elbow from one another kept them from falling asleep completely. Lupin was absent again and Amos' cheerful conversation was also absent fore he was seated at his original table that morning.

"What time did you guys get back to the common room?" Lily questioned a rather tired looking James.

The Gryffindor seemed to awaken a bit more at this and even seemed a bit alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"Siruis told me you guys went out."

"I told her we were going to the kitchens," Sirius explained to James.

James visibly relaxed at this and went back to a sleeping state over his oatmeal.

"Maybe, if you three had the sense to actually get some sleep you wouldn't be sleeping in your bowls. Forget about getting any notes from me today," she hissed. She would never understand why they were so daft sometimes.

To her suprise, her comment struck something in James. "For your information, Sirius, Peter, and I had something important to do!" he snarled.

Infuriated she stood up from her spot at the table trying to make a point. "What is so important? Partying in the kitchen till four in the morning and then stumbling into the common room drunk on firewhiskey? I highly doubt that."

"It's called having fun darling. Why don't you try it sometime?" James turned back to his breakfast clearly dismissing her. She took the offer gratefully. They were stupid to believe she would actually give them notes and cover for them in class if it was their own mistake.

She quickly finished her breakfast and began storming out of the Great Hall desperately attempting to not cast a look over at the Slytherin table, a letter was dropped by a school owl onto the floor by her feet. Her parents response, she realised. She had sent them a letter informing them she would need to be picked up from Kings Cross for the holiday break.

Tearing the letter open she walked into the corridor and instantly grew irritated at what was written.

_Liy, _

_Your father and I will be traveling to France for the holidays. You have the choice to spend the Christmas holiday at your aunts, Petunia will be staying there also. If you would like to stay with your aunt then she will be retrieving you from the station and dropping you off when break is over. However, if you do not want to stay at your aunts then you may stay at Hogwarts. _

_We love and miss you. _

_Love, mum_

Lily groaned aloud and shoved the letter into her bag. She had never in her entire life spent Christmas without her family. She certainly did not want to spend her holiday at her aunts, who favored Petunia over her. Her aunt, like Petunia hated Lily's 'abnormality' and she constantly commented on it. The idea of spending two weeks with her aunt and Petunia alone made her feel sick, the answer was obvious really. She would just stay at Hogwarts. Who knew? It may even be fun, she thought to herself. Hogwarts was mainly empty, and that might be exciting. To wander the corridors without a gaggle of students shouting and shoving seemed immensely pleasing.

At the same time though, Lily would be spending Christmas alone. All of her friends went home, except for Sirius who went to stay with James instead. It would be rude to ask James outright if she could spend Christmas with him but she wasn't so sure she'd be able to stand that either. To her annoyance another idea popped into her head. Maybe Snape stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. He seemed exactly like the person to do so, and maybe if they both stayed it would be easier to see each because most everyone would be going home.

With this thought in mind Lily forgot about her annoyance at everything, including the annoyance she felt towards him from the night before. Two carefree weeks spent with Snape seemed to excite her for some unknown reason. Without classes she might finally, just finally break through to him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Hogsmeade

**A/N: My computer is being very rude lately..urgh. But after several minutes of attempting to fix it, I think i've got it. Anyways enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. I'm currently trying to cram in studying for finals. Thanks to anyone whose favorited and followed the story since my last chapter! Means alot. **

**brujitalocita: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! It feels great to know that my descriptions of the characters are both going along well. Thank you for reviewing!:3**

**Lily**

The dormitory door crashed open and Macmillian stomped inside with her broom hanging from her hands. Her blonde hair was damp from the late snow fall and her cheeks were flushed slightly red from the cold. "I've done it!" she stated a little too loudly.

Lily shared a confused look with Doris who only shrugged and stuck her head inside her trunk again in an attempt to locate a piece of clothing.

"Done what?"

"I talked to Arthur!" Macmillian smiled and she sank onto her bed to face Lily.

At this statement both Doris and Lily stopped what they were doing. For the rest of the week since their conversation Macmillian had refrained from mentioning Arthur at all and both Doris and Lily also refrained from mentioning him. It was suprise that Macmillian had finally done it.

"What did he say?" Doris asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Macmillian started to strip off her wet Quidditch gear and leave them in a pile on the floor. "Well, I apologized and one thing led to another. We were talking about Quidditch and this time he was more than happy to join in and then out of nowhere he asked me to go to the Hogsmeade trip with him tomorrow."

"Wait theres a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Lily questioned. Since her talk with Macmillian she had zoned out in everything with only the thought of holiday break on mind and Snape. Snape continued to avoid their study sessions for the remainder of the week and Lily tried to catch his eye in the corridors but he was always avoiding her.

"Lily, theres always a Hogsmeade trip the day before holiday break," Macmillian said.

She nodded lost in thought. Maybe Snape would be free that day and maybe he would willingly spend it to her, hopefully he would be able to supply an explanation.

As if sensing her thoughts Macmillian smiled a wicked grin. "Since niether Doris nor I will be accompanying you to Hogsmeade maybe you should ask another friend," Macmillian said.

"James and Sirius have been angry with me off and on since Snape showed up outside our common room Macmillian," Lily huffed.

"You know who I mean Lily." Macmillian rolled her eyes. "Ask Snape. And James and Sirius will eventually get used to it. The only reason they haven't been treating you as badly as you thought they would is because they've noticed the absence of him."

"Maybe it's easier that way," Lily mumbled.

"Obviously befriending a Slytherin and the most hated Slytherin at that is not going to be easy. But your his friend now, wether he thinks so or not. Find him and quit worrying about want to find him, I can see that." Macmillian turned around and walked towards the dormitory door clearly stating that the conversation was over.

Lily brought her hand up to her now unbandaged head. She had been able to remove it that morning and luckily no traces of the dirty word carved into her head remained. Snape had been so kind when she had been attacked and now he was avoiding her. Macmillian was right, she really did want to find Snape and just be with him. They had grown closer as the weeks went on and she wasn't about to let that happen all because of the feud between two houses.

With this thought in mind Lily discarded all the book she had been reading and went down towards the common room. A group of fifth years sat by the fire and Lily smiled smugly when she saw Macmillian sitting next to Arthur. Since it was a Friday afternoon most fifth years had a break from afternoon classes and so they took to the common room able to do whatever they pleased without so many younger students running around.

As she passed by the group James barely glanced at her, probably with the notion that she was headed to the library. Macmillian on the other hand smiled smugly at her and Lily rolled her eyes as she exited the warmth of the room into the corridors.

For the next twenty minutes she wandered the castle absentmindedly humming to herself and enjoying the peace of the absence of students in the corridors. She had to admit, though being a fifth year at Hogwarts was a lot of hard work, it did have its benefits. Snape, however was no where to be found and instead of making rounds about the castle she ended up in front of the portrait where the old lady and Cadogen had argued not a few days before.

"Excuse me," Lily asked the old woman who was seated at a table with a few others whom she presumed to be guests from another portrait. The lady pointedly ignored her and the others around the table cast Lily curious glances.

"Excuse me," she said a bit louder.

The old woman huffed and turned away from the table to glare at Lily. "What do you want girl?"

"I have a question," Lily said. "Do you know where I may find Sir Cadogen?"

"Bah! Why would I keep tabs on him? I hope he's far away from here!" the old woman screeched in response.

"Please, I just need-"

"Go away!" The old woman cut in.

"Abigail dear, I didn't think you were one to acquaint oneself with the students," a plump woman who looked as if she were choking on something spoke up from the table.

"I do not acquaint myself these unruly students Beth!" The old woman tore her glare away from Lily and rounded on the woman.

The plump woman named Beth eyed Lily with disdain. "This here tells me otherwise," she said.

Lily rolled her eyes as the two woman broke out into a fierce argument that led to indecipherable screeches. Portraits at Hogwarts were just like anybody else.

"Excuse me dear, but I may be able to help you in the whereabouts of Sir Cadogan," a small voice spoke up from beside the portrait of the old lady.

Lily turned towards the portrait of a fairly beautiful looking young woman. Her hair hung towards her waist in a brown braid and her bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement as they peered at Lily. A sparkling white dress that reminded Lily of a wedding gown was hanging off her figure as if it didn't fit, but oddly it made it her look astonishing. The lable above the picture read 'Lethina Ravenclaw'.

"Wait a minute," Lily whispered as she crept closer towards the portrait of the young woman. "Are you related to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. My name is Lethina, I am the sister of Rowena." Lethina smiled a soft smile.

"Why isn't your portrait next to hers?" Lily asked.

"Oh i'm perfectly fine here. In fact I requested it. This old woman next to me is amusing though a bit cranky at times," Lethina said.

"But why?" Lily asked. It seemd fairly odd that Lethina found comfort in the old woman next to her when if she requested to be placed next to her sister, it would probably be done so.

"I certainly was not the founder of the Ravenclaw house. Oh no my sister did all that. Her portrait hangs in the Great Hall among the other founders and I have no intention of intruding," Lethina explained.

"You don't feel bothered by that fact?"

"I admit sometimes I am. But i've never enjoyed the attention she recieved. I'm rather fond of where I am now."

"Are you friends with the woman next to you?"

"Abigail and I are well acquainted. She is the cousin of Godric Gryffindor, she takes it much more harshly than I do."

"Oh.." Lily trailed off. It definitely did explain the cruel behavior the old woman had shown her, especially since Lily was a Gryffindor. All of sudden she felt pity towards the woman in the portrait but that didn't last long as she looked over at the old woman who was still screeching.

"My dear, would you like to know where Sir Cadogan is?" Lethina asked Lily.

"Oh right. yes," she answered. All thoughts of Cadogan had been forgotten when Lily began speaking to the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Seventh floor of the castle. Near the Divination classrooms. He does like to travel so do not be let down if he is not there." Lethina smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back.

"Talking to portraits now are you?" somone sneered from behind Lily.

Whipping her head around she encountered Eleanor Parkinson leaning casually against the wall twirling her wand between her fingers that emitted an occasional green spark.

Lily glared at the Slytherin girl. "They make much better company then any of you Slytherins," she snapped.

Parkinson smirked. "As if the Slytherins would ever want to hang around you anyways dear."

Parkinson pushed away from the wall and went to stand in front of Lily, who to her dismay noticed that the Slytherin towered over her as most students did. "It's too bad really," Parkinson drawled.

Lily narrowed her eyes but didn't take the bait. But apparently the Slytherin took her silecne as a que to continue speaking anyways. "Too bad that didn't scar. Oh how glorious it would look if you continued walking around school with a bandage on." She laughed aloud at the idea.

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"I don't want anything from you," the black haired girl spat. "I merely saw you talking to the portraits." Parkinson smiled and continued to speak. "Sad really, that you resort to the portraits for friends when someone leaves you behind."

"You're right actually. Not about anyone leaving me behind of course, but about the portraits. They make excellant company."

"For someone whose the top in our year, you are a bit daft," Parkinson commented with a scrunched up nose which, to Lily's annoyance only made her pale face prettier than it already was. "Stop being ignorant and accept the fact that Snape left you in the dust."

Lily bristled at her words. Never had she ever let a Slytherin get on her nerves this much but the thought of Snape leaving her behind just seemed too much.

"For your information Parkinson," she spat at the Slytheirn. "Serverus and I are still friends, and honestly I don't see how it concerns you." Lily shoved her way past the girl and stalked down the corridor, her good mood instantly replaced with a grim one.

"You're in over your head muddie," Parkinson called out from behind her.

Ignoring the name Parkinson had called her Lily hurried back to the common room. All she wanted was to see Snape and instead she got Parkinson. The girl who carved the word mudblood into her head and probably - if the threat of getting expelled from school didn't hang over her pretty little head, would do it again without hesitation. Parkinson had never found amusement in tormenting her before, or any Gryffindor for that matter with the exception of Sirius. Sure she was a nasty person but she never intentionally went out of her way to torment students. But now she was getting herself involved in buisness that Lily thought she wouldn't really care for. Maybe she likes Snape more than she lets one, Lily thought to herself. That idea was quickly discarded when Lily remembered that Parkinson was dating Sirius' brother. Or maybe she is only dating Regulas' because it annoys Sirius.

Lily sighed. Her friendship with Snape was already difficult enough as it was and their friendship, which she wasn't so sure was even a friendship anymore, was only causing more and more problems. Sure Snape was a great person to be around when one got past the cruel remarks and stoney expressions, but was it all really worth it when it jeapordized friendships? Was it worth it if the two houses were going to go at each other head to head because two people decided to become friends? Lily realised that Parkinson may have been right; maybe she was in over her head. Farther than she was aware.

* * *

The following afternoon Lily was sitting underneath a snowcovered bench with a mug of hot cider in her hands. Her attempts to find Snape yesterday proved to be futile and so she was left to herself to enjoy to snow. James and Sirius had offered to spend the Hogsmeade trip with her but when she entered the Three Broomsticks it was all too crowded and she left after she had gotten her cider.

"Hey Lily," a voice beside her said.

Lily almost groaned aloud, whenever she was alone people seemed to always be appearing and it was never the person she wanted. She prepared herself to put on a smile but it came naturally when she discovered that the person who stood off to her left was Louis and he was smiling bashfully with his cheeks slightly red from the cold.

"Hello Louis." Lily used a melting charm on the space next to her and Louis accepted the invitation to sit down.

"Where are your friends?" he asked.

"Macmillian is with Arthur. I know," Lily added when she caught the flash of suprise on Louis' face. "And James and Sirius are doing godric knows what." She waved a hand in the air for emphasis.

"Oh, right," Louis said.

After a few moments of silence the Gryffindor spoke up. "I'm going home for holiday break, so I won't be able to see you."

Lily only nodded, slightly confused as to why Louis would be worried about seeing her on Christmas.

"So i've decided to give this to you now," he added.

Understanding came over Lily when she saw Louis produce a small brown package wrapped in red ribbon from his coat pocket. Louis dropped the small package into her hand and then looked away, his cheeks flushing red. Lily smiled softly, Louis was a kind guy and he very rarely grated her nerves unlike the others.

Concious of the fact that he was watching her open it Lily slowly unwrapped the the small gift. Inside the package was a small silver box in which she opened to reveal a golden lion, the symbol for Gryffindor. "It's beautiful," she commented. And it was, the golden lion looked as if it were roaring and the golden color accentuated the fact that it was representing the Gryffindor house.

"It's a hair piece," Louis said.

Sure enough when she flipped the piece over it had a clip in the back for the purpose of pinning back hair. "This is lovely Louis. Thank you." Lily held the pin out for him to take.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm not giving it back. I want you to put it in my hair." Lily laughed at the confusion and worry on his face.

"I've never put up someones hair," he gulped.

Lily rolled her eyes and pinned it in herself. The weight of the golden lion was reassuring and she instantly loved how it felt in her hair. By the time she finished securing it in her hair Louis had already gone without a goodbye. She was ashamed. Her and Louis had never been close and they had rarely talked until recently and she hadn't even gotten him a gift.

With this in mind she rose from her spot on the bench to head towards one of the small shops in Hogsmeade in hopes of purchasing something small for Louis. The sight of the black school robes in the corner of her eye however halted her. There was only one person who she could think of that would wear their school robes to Hogsmeade and that one person was Snape.

All the annoyance she had hidden for the rest of the week for him leaving her alone in their classroom came bubbling to the surface. All of sudden she didn't care if it wasn't his fault and she didn't care that he would probably walk off. All she knew is she kept babbling and pointing until she was close enough to peer up at him and jab him in the chest with her finger.

Throughout her yelling session however the stoney expression remained on his face and only when she finally peered into his charcoal eyes did she calm down. The realisation of what she had just done settled on her shoulders and she stalked away from him and took her place back on the bench. "I'm sorry Sev," Lily sighed. It wasn't his fault at all and the only conclusion she could come to was that she missed her friend, if she could even call him that.

Snape didn't respond but instead took a seat beside her. "I was going to explain," he said.

"Then why don't you?" Lily turned towards him.

He stayed silent and during that moment of silence Lily examined him. His dark hair as always was neat and tidy and the pale face seemed to grow paler with the backdrop of snow. If she hadn't known who he was, she would've thought he wasn't even human and she wondered for a moment how this young wizard could be so kind to her yet so viscious to the others around him.

"When I entered the Great Hall that morning and waited for you outside the Gryffindor common room, my house was a bit angry. Some Slytherins such as Parkinson saw that as a shameful act towards the Slytherin house, others just saw it as disgusting because you're a muggleborn. Many Slytherins come from pureblood families and their families raise them to belive that you are filth and a burden on the wizarding world," Snape explained. He turned towards her and met her eyes. "You see-" he continued. "They were keeping an eye on me and I didn't want them to follow me to our classroom."

Lily noted how he said our classroom and it was immensely pleasing.

"I want to continue being friends. If your Slytheirn friends follow me then I guess thats too bad but over time everyone will grow to accept it or they will pay no attention to it," Lily said.

"Slytherins are not so easily swayed Lily. Overtime they may only ignore us."

"Being ignored is far better than having the word mudblood carved into my head," Lily snapped.

Instantly she regretted the words she said and Snape stiffened. Without a word Snape rose from the bench and started towards where he came.

"Wait Sev i'm sorry," Lily called out.

Again he didn't respond and frustration ran through Lily. The one time he had come to her, and not the opposite and she had ruined it. "Serverus!"

The Slytherin stopped walking at the sound of his name and slowly turned around. His eyes were no longer flickering with emotions but instead were stone cold as the rest of his face was. "What?" he asked coldly.

Trying to ignore the tone the best she could she voiced her question. "Are you staying at Hogwarts for the holiday?"

"I don't see why that matters," he replied sharply. With that said he turned on his heel and walked away from her.

Trying to ignore what had just happened and the sinking feeling in her stomach that was caused by Snapes not being at the castle for Christmas she collected herself and grabbed her now cold mug of cider. There was no way she was going to feel annoyed at their pitiful argument, but she knew as she stalked away from the snow filled clearing that it was going to come rushing back at her that night.

**Snape**

Not being able to see Lily or apologize to her had left an unnatural ache in his chest and he hated that it was there, even more so because he couldn't ignore it. Now his chance of having a light conversation had gone out the window because of what she had said. He was more than willing to try and have a go at a public friendship and see what it turned into -especially since it would anger Parkinson but when she brought up the incident of what had happened between her and Parkinson all he wanted to do was cringe and make her stop talking about it. The incident seemed to bother him more than it did Lily. He had reassured himself that it was because it was the shameful acts his housemates had done to her but he knew, though he really did not want to admit it, was because he didn't want her hurt.

His feelings for the lionness had only grown stronger when he had avoided looking at her in any of their classes and his only chance of actually really looking at her for the past week was just then on the bench when he was apologizing. That apology though seemed to go to waste as he left the clearing. Images of her flinching because of his cold tone that he hadn't used on her in weeks flashed through his mind and he regretted it.

Snape rounded the corner and walked back up the alleyway he had taken to find Lily. Bohemian was leaning against the wall his satchel bursting with whatever supplies he had needed to buy and his face was in a book. "Parkinsons looking for you," he said as he closed his book.

"Tell her i'm at Zonko's Joke Shop," Snape growled and he turned in the opposite direction and instead started towards the castle.

"Like you'd be in the joke shop," he snicked. "Looks like no one will be telling her then," Bohemian added as he fell into step besides Snape.

Snape grunted in agreement and turned to cast a glance over his shoulder. The red haired lioness stood in the middle of the road staring after him but after she caught his gaze she turned around and walked towards a small book shop.

He definitely did not want to think of her right now and so instead he whipped his had back around ignoring Bohemian's looks and focused on keeping his feet dry while walking back to the castle.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Christmas Pt One

**A/N: Alright a few things before you read this chapter. At the very end of the chapter i've added in a few paragraphs from Jame's perspective. It was needed to ensure that the story made sense but also because I felt like I needed to add James into the story. This will not be a regular thing of course but perhaps later on in the story there may be a few short passages from James perspective. **

**Also this will be my last update until Thursday, June 25th. This coming Monday i'll be taking a short trip to Paris for the week and so I will be unable to update. My apologies but I will update soon after I return. Enjoy this chapter, which is a bit longer than usual:3 and please let me know how the story is going. **

**Thank you for reading i'll update in two weeks time! **

**Lily**

Lily sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't as peaceful as she originally thought it was going to be. The dorm room was eerie when empty. Gone were the mingling groups of Gryffindors, and studying students. The only noise came from the crackling fire. Lily stuck her hands out to warm them by the orange flames seeking comfort from the blazing inferno.

Only a handful of six or seven Gryffindors stayed behind at Hogwarts and none of them were in her year. The group of Gryffindors mainly kept to themselves and for that Lily was both happy and a little let down. She wanted the company of her ever annoying friends and more than anything she wanted to apologize to Snape though she had no idea if he was staying at Hogwarts or not, fore she had neglected to go to dinner.

After about twenty minutes of surveying the empty common room Lily decided she couldn't take it anymore and she heaved herself off the plush red armchair and stalked off to her dorm. Despite the cold Lily refused to light a fire in the small fireplace in the front of the common room and instead curled up onto her bed to try to sleep though she knew that wouldn't be coming.

The next morning was odd. During the holiday students weren't required to wear their school robes but she had never worn her muggle clothing inside the school, only to Hogsmeade. With a bit of apprehension Lily pulled on an emerald green sweater, which oddly reminded her of Slytherin and pinned her hair back with the golden lion Louis had given her.

A couple of Gryffindors sat at the far end of the table and they spared her no glance as she took a seat on the opposite end and propped her book open. So far she had managed to keep from looking at the Slytherin table in search of Snape and she did not know how long she could manage to do so.

To keep her gaze from wandering to the Slytherin table Lily instead admired the Great Hall. The staff and prefects sure did their best at decorating the place. Twelve evergreen trees were spread out throughout the great hall and ornaments and garlin hung from every one. Though their were few people in the Great Hall Lily could feel the excitement of the Holidays emananting from the other house tables and even from the staff table. At this, loneliness struck her once more. Lonelieness after all had been her greatest fear, and she was a little dismayed to find out that it still was.

When Lily had completed her first year at Hogwarts she was bursting with excitement to tell her sister everything fore the two were very close before she had gotten her Hogwarts Letter. The two sisters had been glued together despite the three year age gap and it took a toll on the both of them when Lily had first left. She had returned for the summer only to find out that Petunia had grown distant and harsh towards her and whenever she had the chance, would constantly tell her what a freak she was. Lily had endured that every summer but the summers were less dreadful when she began to grow close to James, Sirius, and Macmillian and she was able to send them letters. She hadn't to deal with loneliness for awhile.

At this thought Lily had decided that she had had enough. Slamming her book closed and leaving her unfinished plate behind Lily stalked out of the corridor and back to the common room. It hadn't even been a full day and she was on the verge of a breakdown.

**Snape**

Snape admired the red haired lionness and was suprised to see that the color of her sweater was extremely similar to the emerald green colors of Slytherin and he was a bit suprised when he realised that the green colors actually clashed with her red hair. Though the golden lion that was entangled in the curls kind of ruined it. Of course, Gryffindor Pride, he thought to himself in annoyance.

"Why don't you just talk with her?" Bohemian, the ever observant Slytherin grumbled from behind his book.

Snape tore his gaze from the Gryffindor who was now gazing at the large trees scattered throughout the hall and scowled at Bohemian. "Why would I do that?"

"Because everyone is practically gone," Bohemian replied.

He looked down the table, many of the Slytherins were gone. Parkinson and Ara were gone and even Mulciber and Avery were gone. Anyone who would've commented on his friendship with Lily or passed gossip was absent but still Snape refused to go see her.

He only continued to watch her and he felt a bit guilty. She seemed so alone and her shoulders were sagging. Her gaze was pointedly avoiding the Slytherin table and Snape had the urge to just call out to her before he remembered his place. It may be holiday break, he reminded himself, but she was Gryffindor and she should be avoided. Of course that was the advice he had been offering himself since the day he sat down at the library with her and it never seemed to work.

Snape continued to watch as the lionness practically heaved herself off the bench as if she were weighed down and forcefully slam her book closed. He decided then that he would put aside any advice of avoiding her for just the week and make sure she was happy. It was Christmas right? Everyone deserved to be happy. And besides, no one who stayed behind at Hogwarts seemed inclined to confront them about it.

Suddenly Snape scowled to himself. Since when had he grown sweet, there was no reason to be friendly towards the girl. It irritated him even more when he realised he wanted to be friendly towards her. He wanted to see her happy.

**Lily**

It'd been two days since she bothered to actually leave her dorm room. The only time Lily ventured out was late at night when she would sneak out of the dormitory -though the sneaking was not at all recquired- and she would head towards the kitchen to feed herself and talk to the elves who were intent on giving her one too many cups of scalding tea.

This was where Lily was headed to when she ran into Snape quite unexpectedly. She had rolled out of bed at one in the morning, the morning of Christmas Eve she realised though it certainly did not feel like Christmas Eve. She wandered the corridors in a pair of fluffy plaid pajama pants and a ratty green sweatshirt humming softly to herself when she turned a corner and ran directly into Snape.

When she looked up into his face he looked just as suprised as she felt and instantly a warm blush crept over her cheeks. "Evening Snape," she greeted. Her voice sounded odd and harsh from not having uttered a word since Saturday and if Snape noticed he didn't give any indication.

"What are you doing wandering the corridors at one in the morning?" he asked.

"I could ask the same thing of you."

Snape peered at her for a minute and Lily stared right back before she spoke again. "I'm sorry about what I did in Hogsmeade," she mumbled.

"Apology accepted." Snape's stoney expression softened a bit and they stood in front of each other neither looking directly into each others eyes and neither daring to speak.

"Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens?" Lily finally asked, breaking the silence.

His eyebrows rose and Lily admired his pale features before remembering he could see exactly what she was doing. "You go to the kitchens to eat now?" he asked.

So he noticed I was gone, Lily thought to herself. It was the one thing she hadn't been worried about since there was no one there to notice her absence but apparently there was. The Great Hall seemed a bit lonely when there was no one there to annoy her or talk to her. The usual group of loud and grumbling friends were off at home asleep in their beds with their family. Lily could have been doing that too if it weren't for her parents vacationing to France. Hell she could've done it at her aunts, but Lily definitely did not want to face her sister.

"The Great Hall is lonely," she replied simply.

Snape didn't respond to this but he held out his hand to indicate that he would accompany her and when she began to walk he fell into step beside her, his arm lightly brushing hers as she walked, as if it were a reassurance. Lily inwardly scoffed, Snape brushing his arm against her own would hardly be a form of reassurance though that didn't stop her from becoming hyper aware of the fabric of his black robes brushing against the sweatshirt she wore.

When they reached the kitchens she introduced the house elves she had familiarized herself with to Snape and she smirked when she how uncomfortable he looked. He's probably never been down here, she realised. Of course she had probably looked just as uncomfortable as he was her first time down here.

Lily took an offered mug from a house elf and set it front of him.

After a few moments of awkard silence he spoke. "I was actually coming to see you Lily," he said.

Lily regarded him quietly. Very rarely did Snape ever seek her out. It was usually the other way around, she was always the one doing the seeking. "Is that so?" she murmered.

"Yes."

A smile stretched across her face and when she saw the slight smirk that danced on the edge of Snape's lips she smiled even wider. The comfortable feeling that always filled her when Snape was around came rushing back and she almost felt relieved by the presence of it.

For the next half hour the two sat in a comfortable silence drinking their tea and smiling softly at one another. When they finally left the kitchen and the bustling house elfs behind to the coldness of the corridors Snape finally spoke. "Tomorrow is Christmas," he commented.

Lily smiled, Snape seemed to have replaced the foul mood she was in. "Well yes Serverus."

Whatever he was trying to say it seemed to be stuck and so Lily waited patiently, observing the Slytherin. "I'll see you tomorrow," he finally said and without a backward glance Snape stalked off.

Smiling she began humming again and walked back towards her dorm. Not only had Snape improved her mood, even though they had barely talked he also had just agreed to see her again tomorrow. She knew she'd be going to breakfast tomorrow, even if she had to sit alone, because Snape by the looks of it was concerned for her. If going to breakfast meant exchanging meaningful glances with Snape and nothing more, then she was all for it.

**Snape**

Later that morning and just as he somehow knew she would, Snape stared at the redheaded Gryffindor sitting alone at her table with a book propped open. She was faced towards the Slytherin table however and so she hadn't caught sight of him yet. With a heavy sigh and a million warnings flashing through his head to not do what he was about to do Snape walked directly over to Lily's table. He ignored the stares he recieved from the surrounding tables and he focused on the golden lion in her hair. He was most definitely not a Gryffindor but that golden pin in her hair was the only thing keeping him upright as he made his way over to the opposite side of the table from where Lily sat.

He plopped himself down as gracefully as he could and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Severus?" Lily questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Bohemian won't mind," he stated quickly saying anything to keep her from questioning as to why he had just seated himself at the Gryffindor table.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment over the name Bohemian until he watched the realisation dawn on her face when she glanced over to the Slytherin table.

Thankfully, she seemed to have gotten the memo as to not question him and he realised that that was also another thing he admired in the lionness. Not only was she fiery headed, but she knew when and when to not ask questions. However she still looked apprehensive as she continued to eat.

He couldn't blame her. He'd be just as apprehensive and cautious as she was. A Slytherin -and a hated one at that- just sat at the Gryffindor table. It was unheard of. Even on the holidays, when very few students were around, there were enough around to cause an uneasiness in the stares they cast his way. Even a few of the professors couldn't help from staring and the noise throughout the Great Hall seemed to silence.

"Sev," Lily said trying to get his attention. "If you at least try to look comfortable they won't stare," she stated with a role of her eyes as if it were easy. Snape scowled at her words, she had no idea how difficult this was for him, or if she did, she definitely wasn't showing it. He basically swallowed his pride and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, the house he hated the most, containing students he hated the most, all to cheer up a lonely Gryffindor girl, and a muggleborn at that.

Instead of retorting back however he nodded stiffly and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured himself a glass. Maybe focusing on the bottom of the goblet while drinking the juice would block out the stares and surpisingly they did. Wether it was because people had finally turned away or because his eyes were glued to the bottom of the goblet, Snape made it sucessfully through breakfast, though without acknowleding Lily.

As he hastily exited the hall with the small Gryffindor attempting to keep up, an excess amount of pumpkin juice sloshed in his stomach and he came to the descision that he had enough pumpkin juice to last him a lifetime.

"Sev!" Lily practically shouted after him.

Only at the sound of his name did he slow down and wait for the panting lionness to rejoin him.

"Not sure what you're playing at Sev," she panted when she caught up to him. "But I just wanted to say thank you." Lily turned her red tinged face up to his and smiled softly before mouthing a goodbye and walking in the other direction back to the Gryffindor common room.

After all he had endured in the the Great Hall he was willing to watch her leave. Besides, the pumpkin juice had definitely not settled well with him and he almost scoffed at the fact that he had drank so much. If it weren't for the bloody Gryffindor he admired so much he wouldn't be in this situation, he reminded himself.

**Lily**

That evening instead of staying hidden inside of her dormitory pitying herself once again because she had no one to spend Christmas with she decided to go in search of the Slytherin common room. There was one person in the castle she could spend Christmas with, and though her choice would be frowned upon by many the thought of spending Christmas with Snape made her giddy. Of course she had no idea wether he would consent to it or not but with her hopes soaring in the clouds, she was determined to make him agree.

Lily had never familarized herself with the dugeons, fore there was never a need to with the exceptions of a few classrooms. It felt as if she were walking in circles that never ended and after several minutes at prowling the corridors the constant appearance of serpent statues did nothing to settle her annoyed mood.

Sweat beaded her brow and the last thing she wanted was to smell and look like a cow when presented in front of the ever neat and tidy Snape. She had no time to ponder her appearance however, for voices drifted from the entrance of the dugeons and she could vaguely make out a pair of Slytherins walking side by side in an intense conversation. Without a second thought Lily walked over to greet them. It was foolish she knew, to casually walk up towards two Slytherins who more than likely hated her for her blood and for her house but Snape was the only person on her mind and she knew he would reprimand her for her foolishness but in her mind, well it was worth it.

"Excuse me," Lily said as she stepped in front of the pair causing them to halt.

The Slytherin on Lily's left narrowed her eyes and casually flicked her dark braid over her shoulder in disgust -probably at being confronted by a muggleborn Gryffindor. The boy on Lily's right however did not seem at all disgusted or annoyed, but instead amused. The pair of serpents were frighteningly similar with the same dark toned skin and ebony eyes that pierced into Lily in a way that made her clench her fists in uneasiness. They were apparently waiting for her to speak fore they hadn't responded. "I was wondering wether or not you know the way to the Slytheirn common room."

"Obviously," the girl on her left spat. "Clearly our robes state that we are in Slytherin."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Well could you tell me or lead me to where it is?" she asked.

"Help a mudblooded Gryffindor to our common room?" the girl sneered. "I think not."

Furious, Lily opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the boy whom she supposed was the girls brother. "We'll help you this once. Only because i've seen you and Snape around," he said. The Slytherin boy motioned for Lily to follow and after a moment his sister, sending a withering look towards Lily followed behind him.

A few minutes later the trio halted. "Wait here," the boy said as he reached a wooden door, which was presumably the entrance to the Slytheirn common room.

Lily did as she was told and slid down onto the cool stone of the corridor to await whatever news the boy brought back. As the minutes dragged on Lily began to grow cold and she cast a warming charm around the area she was seated in. She would never understand how the Slytherins managed to put up with the cold and dankness of the dugeons, especially in the winter season. Whenever she breathed through her mouth tundrils of smoke like designs drifted into the air. She vaguely remembered Sirius telling her the only reason they could stand it was because their hearts were already cold. Lily had blatantly voiced her opinion on that subject saying that he was cold hearted for even saying so. Slytherins had a heart, but it was guarded and only touched by the few they let in. Lily even had the special experience of being able to catch a glance as Snape's.

The large wooden door creaking on it's hinges interrupted her thoughts and Lily staggered upright and turned to face Snape who had entered the corridor with a more than angry expression plastered across his face. "What are you doing here?" he hissed in her face.

Lily crossed her arms in defiance and glared at the pale Slytherin who towered over her. "I came to ask you something," she snapped.

Snape's scowl deepened. "After all that has happened this past week you are still foolish enough to approach two Slytherins and ask for directions to the common room?" he snarled. "You're lucky it's holiday break and very few Slytherins are here. You're lucky Caelum was there to prevent his sister from attacking you any further!"

"It was my decision and I was fully aware what I was doing, so don't you dare call me foolish!" she stated none too quietly.

"Your bravery is getting in the way of your common sense Evans," Snape snarled. He cast another annoyed look at her and turned his back preparing to retreat back into the common room.

"Sev wait!" Lily called, almost pleaded. "I'm sorry, I really am. I only came down here because it's Christmas Eve and I wanted to see if you wanted to accompany me to the kitchen with me for hot chocolate."

Lily peered at Snape with a hopeful expression. Drinking hot chocolate every Christmas Eve had been a ritual she had no intentions of breaking that year, but drinking it alone seemed a bit unnatural and so Snape was the first and only option that had come to her head.

After a few moment of silence a barely audiable sigh passed from Snape lips and he turned away from the door looking defeated, about what Lily didn't know. But she assured him as they walked away together -she in a much better mood and Snape in a foul one- that hot chocolate was a cure to everything.

As they reached the kitchens the two of them took their respectful seats across from one another at the table and house elves instantly began to swarm.

"Would missus like some tea?" a scrawny elf with floppy ears held a tray out towards Lily.

Lily grinned. House elves were adorable, although their choice of a profession- though it wasn't much of a choice- was a bit odd. "I was actually wondering if my friend and I could have hot chocolate."

In no time the table was full of multiple mugs of hotchocolate. Each with a different flavor or topping. The most appealing was an overly large mug of hot chocolate with fluff and sprinkles on top. Lily chose this one but slid it over to Snape who looked a bit tense.

"Do they expect us to drink all this?" he whispered.

"If they did, I probably wouldn't be able to."

The minutes passed by in a luxurious silence and when they each finished their first cup, they moved on to another.

"This is a tradition my family and I do every Christmas Eve," Lily said.

"Why did you stay at Hogwarts this year?" Snape asked. His concerned eyes sought out her own but she avoided them by staring into the swirling contents of the mug.

"My parents are vacationing to France for the holidays and I did not feel like spending two weeks with Petunia and my aunt. They're exactly alike and i'd never hear the end of it," Lily explained.

"Wretched they are," Snape growled at her reasoning.

"It's only because I seem to have the ablities they don't. They are jealous and I completely understand that. I'm a muggleborn girl who was supposed to attend highschool with her sister like any normal muggle but i'm a witch instead and i'm shipped off to a castle for ten months to continue an education my sister will never recieve."

Snape seemed unfazed by her reasoning and she could feel the annoyance creeping in.

"It's because your special," Snape finally said. At this statement Lily met his eyes and with what seemed like much effort he kept eye contact.

"I'm like everyone else at this school Sev."

"You are an intelligent witch, with higher marks than most of the students who grew up with magic."

"Petunia will not stray from her opinion anytime soon. She is very stubborn."

Snape smirked at this and instantly she became confused. What had she just said? Nothing funny was in the sentence. Lily reran the sentence over and over again in her head but nothing stuck out.

As if sensing her confusion Snape spoke up again. "You're stubborn also."

Lily smiled despite herself. "Well isn't that what Gryffindors are known for?"

Snape remained quiet and went back to sipping his hot chocolate, but his mysterious smirk remained.

Her night was going far better than she had inticipated and so she decided it was time. Reaching into her sweater pocket Lily brought out a brown wrapped gift with a green and silver bow on the top. Across the table Snape seemed to stiffen at the sight of it and she placed it in front of him despite his odd reaction.

"What is this?" Snape asked none to kindly.

Lily sighed but kept her annoyance at bay. Snape was an odd person, one could never know what to expect from someone like him. "It's a gift. Open it."

"I don't need any gifts."

"Sev listen here," Lily said with a tinge of snappiness leaking into her tone. "It is Christmas Eve and I consider you a rather good friend of mine. You will open this gift and if you do not take a liking to it, then no harm done."

Hesistantly picking up the package, Snape gripped it lightly and weighed it in his hands. "I do not have anything for you."

"That's alright. I very much enjoy giving then receiving," she told him.

Snape tore away the brown packaging and by the look of suprise and utter astonishment on his face she knew he loved it. Lily felt as if she were glowing, all because she had pleased and suprised the cold Slytherin. The pale Slytherin held up tiny vial with a glimmering snake wrapped around the center and in the center it was labeled Veritaserum.

Lily smirked smugly to herself. Ever since she started Hogwarts she had been utterly amazed and transfixed with the vast amount of potions and poisions there were. Experienced muggle doctors would be crawling on their knees to get a look at the stuff and Lily being a witch had the oppurtunity. It wasn't until her third year when she stumbled across the recipe and the history of the potion Veritaserum. Instantly she was intrigued and whenever a new potion intrigued her, she challenged herself to concoct it no matter the difficulty. Lily had gone to Slughorn to ask about the potion and he said it was forbidden to be created among the students. Her love for learning however crossed that boundary and Lily began to sneak ingredients from the professors cupboards to attempt the advanced potion. For two years she tried and failed to make a sucessful potion and it wasn't until the beginning of October that her sucess finally pulled through. Lily kept it safely hidden in her trunk ever since and yesterday evening the thought of it being a gift to Snape had excited her more than ever.

The adoration in eyes was enough to send Lily overboard, into a state of happiness she had never experienced before. For some reason Lily wanted to see him happy and giving him the serum had done just that.

**Snape**

The dark green vial was craddled between his fingers and the golden serpent wrapped around it's center stared up at him with beady eyes. He was holding Veritaserum, the strongest truth serum in the wizarding world. It was a highly advanced potion that was regulated by the ministry and he couldn't begin to fathom how Evans had gotten ahold of it.

"H-How did you get this?" he choked out. The shock was enough to cause him to forget about everything else around him, and he completely disregarded what he looked like. Probably some first year getting their own broom for the first time except it wasn't a broom, it was a powerful potion.

"I made it silly," Lily said.

Snape eyed the Gryffindor in amazement. There was no denying the witch was intelligent, so it was easy enough to believe that she could've created it. But she hardly looked like a rule breaker, and making this potion in Hogwarts was indeed breaking the rules. "You made this?" he attempted a bored tone though he was sure some of his awe slipped through.

Lily's face turned scarlet and she ducked her head. "It took a couple of years to perfect it but I eventually came through. Took alot of work but I managed," the redhead explained.

"Did you make this for any certain reason?"

"It intrigued me," she replied.

Only now did Snape realise who he was dealing with. Not just some muggleborn he had an attraction to, but an intelligent muggleborn bent on breaking the rules to further her studies in potions. Now Snape was throughly impressed. He was sure even Ara would be impressed and if he told Parkinson, the git would probably give a sneer but undoubtedly would be impressed. Veritaserum was an advanced potion that even Snape himself was unsure he could create. With extreme care Snape placed the green tinted vial onto the table in front of him. His attraction for Lily had just increased more than he could ever admit to himself.

"You brewed a highly advanced potion because you were intrigued?" Lily he realised was more than what she seemed on the outside. She wasn't just some fiery headed, rule abiding Gryffindor. No, she was more than that. Lily was a powerful witch and she had just proved that by somehow brewing a forbidden potion on the ground of Hogwarts.

"I came across the history of this potion in a text I was reading and it caught my attention," Lily explained. When Snape didn't respond she continued to speak. "I though that you would like to have it because I certainly do not need it and you take an interest in potions."

Snape tore his gaze off the potion and remembered to reassemable himself in a manner that made him seem as if he weren't a child at a candy store. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Though he meant for his reply to be a bit sharp and seem unappreciative - though he most certainly was appreciative- Lily still smiled at his thanks.

"I don't have anything for you," he said again. A Christmas Gift for Lily? His mind hadn't even crossed that idea. But that was because he was used to letting the holidays slide by as a normal day. These holidays however were far from normal.

"That's alright." And by Lily's smile he knew it was alright but she had just given him a vial of Veritaserum for salazars sake, and he was going to repay her with nothing? He was disgusted with himself now, it was like he was in debt to girl and he hated when things like that happened.

_I'll just have to give her a gift by tomorrow._ . Snape admired the lionness in front of him with a suprising urge to brush back the stray curl that had fell into her face. But he contained his stoney facade and tightened his hands around his mug in case they were willing to do so of their own accord. It was going to be a long holiday if they were going to see each other and he had to supress these unusal urges.

**James **

The holiday break had gone suprisingly well so far. The Marauders stayed for a few nights at James' house and created teams to play a rather rough game of Qudditch in the snow. Of course Remus and Peter did not contain the ability to ride a broom and so the Quidditch matches always turned into snowball fights. It was great to have a whole two weeks to spend with the guys without any classes in the way. Remus and Peter had left earlier that morning to return to their appropiate residences for Christmas. Sirius however stayed, as he usually did. The only time Sirius ever ventured home was for a week or two during the summer break but even then he couldn't bear being home. James' mother and father always welcomed him with open arms and they had grown used to the couple of howlers delivered to their residence every week because of Sirius. Suprisngly, so far no howlers had been sent and so the two Gryffindors moods could not be swayed, or so they thought.

When James departed from Hogwarts with the knowledge that Lily would be spending it alone, he felt rather guilty and sorry. Even though he did extend the invitation to her to accompany him to his home -which she declined- he still felt a bit guilty and it was for this reason that he brought out the Marauders map every evening and checked to see if she was fairing well.

He hadn't learned of all the details as to why Lily had remained at Hogwarts for the holiday but he could only assume it had something to do with Petunia. He only met Petunia once but once was enough to determine that that girl was out to get Lily. Lily had invited himself and Sirius to her home for a few days but because of Petunia's overall nasty behavior Lily sent them home after only one day. Shameful really. It disgusted him and he hated the idea that that was what Lily had to put up with every time she went home. James sighed but stretched out onto the small sofa in his room with the large map spread across his legs. Sirius lay in the center of his bed watching the snitch he had stolen zoom through the air above him. Sirius was a fairly good Quidditch player but when James had suggested he try out he had blatantly refused and there was no more say on the matter.

James tore his gaze away from the golden snitch and focused on the map; for the past few days he had only seen Lily in her dormitory and in the kitchens. He chuckled to himself when he first saw that Lily had gone to the kitchens, house elves were such fascinating creatures -at least to her anyways- but that chuckle had faded when he realised that she was only seeking comfort among the elves a day later. He scanned the Gryffindor dormitory for a sign of Lily and then scanned the kitchens, surpsingly she wasn't in either of those places. Probably in the Great Hall for once, he thought to himself. But a quick check showed that she wasn't in any of those places. _Odd,_ he thought to himself. _Where else would she go? _

"Sirius I can't find Lily on this thing," James said while he began to scan every inch of the map.

Sirius grasped the snitch and rolled off the bed to join his friend on the sofa. "I'd like to know what she'd do if she knew you were spying on her," he said.

"I'm not spying," James snapped. "I am only checking in on her."

"Right well-" Sirius broke off and and a scowl over came his face.

"What?"

Sirius jabbed his finger towards the right side of the page, the Slytherin territory, he realised. James instantly developed a scowl much similar to his friends when he spotted Lily's mark making it's way towards the Slytherin common room with two Slytherins in front of her. _Why in Godrics name would she go to the dugeons?_

His answer was revealed when he saw a spot labeled Serverus Snape in the Slytherin common room. Why couldn't she just get it through her thick head? Yes, he adored Lily and some like Macmillian would say it was jealously he felt when she hung around Snivellus. But he was a downright nasty Slytherin, and they held a mutual hatred towards one another. The fact that Lily had turned to him for friendship struck a chord in him.

James continued to watch as Snapes mark moved towards the door and the Gryffindor and Slytherin made their way towards the kitchens.

"Godrics sake, she's still at it?" Sirius said, none to softly.

Seething, James shoved the map off his legs. The last thing he wanted was to settle into a shoddy mood all because of his friend spending time with a Slytherin. Merlins sake, the holidays were supposed to be carefree and it was the one time he was free from dealing with the prejudiced, stuck-up serpents all day.

"I'm sick of this," Sirius growled. James perfectly understood Sirius' mood. He was just as good friends with Lily as he was, but what made it worse was that Sirius held a strong hatred towards the Slytherin house. His family had all been sorted into that house and Sirius was the black sheep -or in his case, black dog of the family. When James befriended Sirius he had already held a mild hatred for that particular house but Sirius was the one who caused that hatred to flourish. Not that he cared, Slytherins weren't to be trusted and Lily spending time with Snivellus of all people, was not going to end well.

Years of pulling pranks at Hogwarts had James instantly forming plans in his head of ways to confront Snape and Lily. He'd just have to keep the map on his presence at all times, and take a look at it more often.

_I'll be damned before that friendship goes any farther,_ James thought to himself.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Christmas Pt Two

**A/N: I'm finally back! That week long trip of traveling tired me out more than I thought and so I didn't upload a chapter Tuesday so I waited till now. I'll updating regularly now as I usually do so thank you for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Christinananana and Nyiko Ndlovu-maswanganyi: I am very grateful that you two are both enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue do so. Thank you both for your wonderful reviews they mean alot. **

**Lily**

Lily awoke late the next morning with the taste of old cocoa lingering on her mouth and a pile of gifts at the end of her bed. Smiling she recounted the events from last night; her and Snape had stayed in the kitchens long into the night talking, eating, and drinking more hot chocolate. Snape had been more talkative than usual and she suspected it was because of the Veritaserum she gifted him. Though he was talkative and kind throughout the evening he was stiff and his hands were clenched around his mug in a manner that made it seem as if he did not want to be there at all. Lily had brushed this thought away quickly though, for it hurt too much and he did seem like he was having a genuinely nice time.

Yawning, Lily clambered to the end of her bed and reached for the pile of parcels each decorated with a red or gold ribbon. Everyone took Gryffindor pride very seriously and managed to use it wherever they could. From James she recieved a muggle Shakespearean novel titled Hamlet. She smiled softly and stroked the cover a bit suprised by the gift. When Lily had invited the boys over to her house a few summers back she had shown them her collection of Shakespear novels and it meant alot to her that he had remembered. Sirius and Macmillian gave her a rather large bag of sweets, another novel from Lupin, and a scarf from Doris. Doris was always giving scarfs, it was a piece of clothing she adored and she never missed a chance to gift them to anyone.

_At least they hadn't forgotten about me, _Lily thought. Of course they wouldn't, she scolded herself, she was only being a downer. As she began to stash her gifts away a small green box slipped out from beneath the gifts. _Probably missed it among the other gifts, _she thought. Lily held the small box in her hand, the green surface glittered in the light and she thought the box itself could've been the entire gift itself because it was dazzling. There was no name on it, but from the green colors that looked strikingly similar to the Slytherins colors, she could assume it was from the only Slytheirn she hung around. Lily smiled to herself and eagerly slid off the cover.

A gold pendant lay in white tissue paper and hanging off the gold chain lay a black stone with a snake and a lion etched in silver on the surface. A snake for Slytherin, and a lion for Gryffindor. Lily ran her fingers over the raised etchings in awe, the snake and the lion were wrapped around one another, the snake hissing and the lion roaring. The whole image was rather striking. At the top was a small button and when she pressed it the front of the piece fell forwards to reveal a small clock that when pressed to the ear could be heard ticking quietly.

Did this mean they were friends? Why else would he have given her a necklace with a snake and lion wrapped around one another?

Lily had never been one to wear jewelry but she made a silent vow that she would wear this one every day. The piece of jewelry stood for defiance; against her house and his house. With this, everyone would know they - the Gryffindor and Slytherin- were still friends and there wasn't anything anyone could do. She smiled a smug smile and then clasped it around her neck. The weight felt comfortable and reassuring and the black clock stood against her robes ticking against her chest in a soothing manner. It was time to find Snape, it didn't matter that the two houses would disagree, or that her friends would disagree, they would have to accept it.

**Snape**

While Snape sat at the end of his bed opening packages sent in from the few friends he had, he couldn't help but think of Lily sitting at the end of her bed opening the silver box. After he had walked Lily back to the Gryffindor common room after spending a few long hours in the kitchen he didn't go straight back to the Slytherin common room, but instead he snuck out of Hogwarts. Over the years he had famliarized himself with the secret passages and empty classrooms of the castle and so he knew exactly how to exit Hogwarts undetected. He had gone to Hogsmeade where a small antique shop was open at odd hours. The antique shop held everything a wizard could imagine, and Snape had browsed through everything until he came across a watch with a snake and lion entwined within one another. He knew that if he bought this and sent it to her the following morning, that he would be declaring their friendship, and if she wore it, everyone would know. The last thing he wanted to do was actually create a sturdy friendship with the lionness but after she had given him the miraculous vial of Veritaserum, well he was in debt to her and to be in debted to a Gryffindor just churned his stomach.

He pushed the thought of the retched but beautiful locket away and went through his parcels. New fine tipped quills from Bohemian with ink, potion ingredients from his parents -which suprised him to no end, chocolate frogs from Parkinson, and lastly a new book on the dark arts he had yet to get his hands on from Ara.

Ara knew him well, though it wasn't suprising since they were so much alike. He grabbed the book and instantly began to flip through it. New books were the greatest, and he could be occupied for hours. A slip of parchment fell from the center of the book and curious he set aside the book for the parchment. It was addressed to him and he could only assume it was from Ara.

_Snape, _

_I found this the other day and remembered that you mentioned this to me. Aren't I such a good friend? _

Snape could practically hear the sarcasm in the letter.

_Happy Holidays, though you rarely enjoy them anyways. You're probably wondering why i'm writing this letter, because when have I ever written to you? The answer is never so let me just put it out there, stay away from the mudblood. I know exactly what is going on and I never needed help from that ostentacious witch Parkinson. I think you are forgetting your poisition Snape. That girl is a Gryffindor mudblood, and she also interacts with a certain blood-traitorous cousin of mine. This isn't just about me, but about you. You have a reputation to uphold in the Slytheirn house do you not? Do not make me regret befriending you those few years ago. _

_Ara _

Snape scowled at the letter. Ara should have no control over who he spent his time with, and hearing -or rather seeing Lily be called a mudblood made his mood worse. He had stopped referring to her as a mudblood ages ago. He hated to admit it, but Ara was correct, of course she always was. The reputation Snape had once upheld in the Slytherin house was slowly detiorating and without it, he was going to be seen as nothing but blood-traitorous scum, like Sirius. Snape shuddered at this thought. He couldn't let that happen, but he also couldn't just desert Lily, especially if she had recieved his gift. That harmless gift wasn't so harmless anymore.

There will time to figure everything out later, he thought to himself. With a little over a week and a half left for holiday break Snape wouldn't have to worry about upholding his reputation just yet. He'd be free to interact with Lily as much as he'd like for the remainder of the holiday without any harm being done. And when the time came, he would figure out a solution on how to keep their friendship intact, there had to be a loophole somewhere, he just had to search for it.

An hour later Snape was seated at the Slytherin table but this time Lily sat beside him happily chatting away with Bohemian. He hadn't requested that she join him but she had walked directly over to the table with her head held high and a certain black pendant dangling from her neck.

"What year are you in?" Lily asked Bohemian.

"Sixth."

"I think Sev would be lost without you," Lily said.

Snape scowled and glared at the pair. Niether of them had touched their food and for twenty minutes they had been talking incessantly with one or two remarks directed towards Snape, but he really did not want to join their conversation. To be honest with himself, he was a bit envious of Bohemian. But only a bit, because Bohemian seemed to have hit it off straight away with Lily without questioning himself and unlike Bohemian, Snape was always berating himself for befriending the girl.

"I'm sure he'll have you for company."

"I'm right here you two," Snape spoke up.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to join in the conversation," she told him.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and returned his focus to his breakfast.

"Any plans for today?" Bohemian asked.

Lily's face lit up in amusement and she nodded vigorously. "It's a suprise for Sev. It involves snow," she whispered none to softly to Bohemian.

Bohemian grinned and sent a wink towards Snape. "You two are friends then?"

Snape scowled at this statement and saw that Lily seemed a bit uncertain how to answer the question. She was clutching the pendant he had gifted her and her bottom lip was being chewed on.

A few moments of awkwards silence passed before Bohemian seemed to register that the question was not going to be answered and instead he cleared his throat and turned his attention to another topic. "Why don't you show Snape your..suprise." He grinned at this and sent a glance Snape's way who scowled in return. "It was nice meeting you and I do hope you'll join Snape and I for breakfast more often."

Snape cast his eyes towards his plate but could still feel the look Lily was giving him, as if she were asking his permission.

"I think that's a great idea.." she said hesistantly. "I think I might just join you guys again."

Snape continued to shovel food into his mouth and pretend not to hear the conversation between his two companions. If Bohemian wanted to be friends with Lily, then he wouldn't stop it. But to have her accompany him to breakfast a few mornings each week would be a bit odd, considering that Snape had never extended the invitation to her and here she was receiving the invitation from someone she hadn't known the name of until an hour ago. Not only that, but the Slytherins reactions were a mystery that wouldn't be solved until she sat down at the table. A muggleborn sitting at a table occupied by mainly half-bloods and purebloods would no doubt start an uproar, especially among the purists.

A few minutes later Bohemian was saying his goodbyes and left the hall leaving a red faced Lily who seemed exceptionally bright for so early in the morning, considering that they hadn't gotten much sleep because of their midnight excursion into the kitchen.

"Come on Sev!" Lily began dragging him off the bench by his sleeve none to kindly.

He narrowed his eyes. She was being way too touchy this early in the morning, and he couldn't help but become aware of her nimble fingers clutching at his sleeves. "Where are we going?" he groaned out. Though he sounded miserable, he was a little curious as to what they were doing.

Lily didn't respond however and so he let her lead him out of the hall, through the corridors, and out of the castle. From there she let go of his sleeve but continued trudging through snow towards the now frozen great lake.

"Lily, what in salazars name are we doing out here?" He was not dressed appropiately for the outside weather and his feet were soaked along with the bottom of his robes. The drying spell he had muttered under his breath had worked for only a minute and so he instead succumbed to the cold and the wet unhappily.

Lily turned towards Snape, and he couldn't help but take in her rosy cheeks and the glimmering green eyes that seemed to warm him from the cold. Her hands were on her hips and he was so caught up in just gazing at the rosy cheeked Gryffindor he didn't catch her running towards him full tilt and shoving him into the snow until it was too late.

His first reaction was to grab his wand and defend himself but that thought quickly faded when he recieved a face full of red curls, that smell delicously like rain and honey. Snape glanced down at the figure that had tackled him into the snow. Her head was on his chest, red curls spilling from her knit cap at odd angles and her snowboots dug into his shins, though not unpleasantly.

Her body aligned with his through the multiple layers and the warmth from her body seeped into his own robes, warming him for only a few moments. Warnings flashed through his head, the situation she had just put them in was beyond acceptable. But yet it felt almost normal. Before any rash decisions could be made however Lily rolled off of him and lay beside him instead, the snow covering both students and her cold fingers lightly brushing his.

The warnings were still flashing into Snapes head but they seemed distant now and the repulsed feeling he was waiting and hoping for to come back did not return, although he shouldn't have been surpised. The repulsed feeling of her being a muggleborn had been absent for quite some time. Her fingers were touching his softly and it was agonizing but peaceful in a way.

Snape managed to snatch his hand away and then made sure he at least seemed collected. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh have some fun will you Sev?" she teased.

"Being dragged out into the cold weather and then being tackled into the snow is fun?" Snape found a spark of anger and latched onto it before it could slip away. He'd be damned before he just gave in to her.

"You are a wizard capable of performing warming and drying charms so quite complaining."

Snape half sighed and half growled which earned him an amused look from Lily.

After a few moments of silence Lily spoke again. "Thanks for the gift."

This was the moment he'd been dreading. Snape didn't want to discuss their friendship, it was basically forbidden and the last thing he wanted was to confrirm the friendship. Though giving her the locket, was doing exactly that without the words. "Consider it my repayment for the Veritaserum."

Snape recieved an annoyed look from the Gryffindor. "The Veritaserum was a gift," she huffed. "So the necklace was definitely not a payment. Besides, that type of necklace meant more than just a payment and you know it."

Snape glared at her. "It's only a necklace Lily. Don't go digging for deeper meanings that aren't there," he warned.

"There was no need to dig for the meaning Sev, it was all carved into the stone," she said.

Snape knew she was right, and so he remained quiet and he knew she would understand. She seemed the only person who could understand hiim when he didn't talk and for that he was a bit grateful if not a bit annoyed.

After a few moments of silence Lily's soft voice spoke up again, "About what Bohemian said."

"What did Bohemian say?" Snape asked her while trying to recall their conversation. As far as he knew the conversation between the two contained mainly school subjects and not much else.

"Bohemian asked if we were friends," she said.

Snape closed his eyes against the white world around him and wished he could close his ears as well, to avoid the whole conversation.

"Are we friends Serverus?"

He could feel her burning gaze on his snow sprinkled face, burning a hole in him. Snape knew what he was going to say, and though he most definitely wanted to deny it and refuse to speak to her ever again, he knew that for the past couple of months, their acquaintship from studying had grown to far more. The warning bells could crash inside his head all he wanted, and he could berate himself whenever his mind wasn't occupied, but it wouldn't deny the fact that yes, they were indeed friends. How could they not be friends when they lay in the snow side by side when if they were not friends, they would be in their respectful common rooms paying no mind to each other. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke. "We're friends Lily."

Silence fell over them once again and Snape opened his eyes to reveal the much brighter and whiter world than when he had first closed them. Lily's smile practically warmed him, and though he couldn't see it on her face, he could feel it and an image of her bright green eyes twinkling in amusement flashed before him.

After a few moments of laying in the snow he felt a pair of cold fingers find his own and wrap around his hand tightly. More warning bells went off in his head because she was now holding hands with him and every fiber of his being was at war between deciding to pull away and to stay put. He pushed the warniing away with a bit of regret and clasped her hand in return. Neither of them spoke because they knew whatever they had right now definitely would not last and when it finally ended it would not be spoken of.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Return of the Students

**Lily**

Throughout the next week Lily and Snape spent every free moment together. There were no classes, and no other friends and so they found each other even when they weren't seeking one another out. Whenever they were together they never mentioned their moment in the snow when Snape had finally confirmed that they were friends. Lily thought it best to leave that topic alone, and when she had grasped his hand as if she were holding onto something precious that couldn't ever be let go he gripped her hand tightly in return if not tighter. Whatever Snape would have to say would be unkind or an excuse of some sort, and she did not want to ruin her holiday break by angering him over something petty as holding hands. Though holding hands with the so called 'enemy' was far from petty, she bit her tounge and kept quiet.

Having just departed with Bohemian after dinner her and Snape had retreated to the astronomy steps, their new favorite spot and were now talking amiably. Lily had grown rather fond of Bohemian over the few days she had talked to him. Ever since joining Snape at the Slytherin table for breakfast and being introduced to the brown haired, warm eyed Slytherin, she had continued to return for every meal and not once in the past week did she miss her own Gryffindor table. None of her friends were present and so she would have been eating alone anyways. She had made two new friends and even though the Slytherins at the end of the table cast her looks at first and the Gryffindors she rarely interacted with questioned her, both houses soon learned to stop pestering after the first two days because she only continued to return.

The thought of James' reaction to her sitting at his enemies table and with the enemy himself was always lingering in her head, but she managed to push it aside. Sure he would know when he returned because the few Gryffindors who stayed behind would probably pass the word, but Lily had her back up argument. She was alone at Christmastime, and whats not a better way then to spend it with a friend. Of course using the word friend, Snape, and Slytherin in the same sentence would probably send him overboard and so she spent her nights in bed trying to reword her counter argument.

Lily became aware of the cold air whipping around her face from the entryway and quickly broke from her trance of thinking.

"Close the door Lily," Snape growled unpleasantly.

"But it's snowing out." Lily turned towards the door leading towards the top of the astronomy tower. Large snowflakes were falling quickly, Hogwarts was in for yet another blizzard. The snow was fascinating to watch though and she wasn't too focused on the fact that their legs were quickly becoming submerged in snow.

"Exactly why we should close the door," he said before returning to his constant muttering of warming spells.

Lily sighed and hauled herself to her feet and went to close the door as loudly as she could. She smiled when she caught Snape's annoyed grunt. They were becoming common but she knew that was his way of expressing amusement; even Bohemian had agreed with her on that.

"Lumos," Snape whispered as Lily settled back on the step below him again.

"We could have left the door open, then we wouldn't need our wands to see," she argued.

"Who says we need to see?"

"Sev, you just lit your wand, that is infering that you need or want to see."

Lily was rewarded with yet another indecipherable grunt and a quiet mutter that caused his wand to go out and bathe the eerie stairwell into blackness once again.

It was exciting, to just sit in the dark with the slight pressure of Snape's body sitting alongside hers. The darkness made talking seem easier, as if there were only two voices without a body and without an identity. How much easier it would be though, if two voices could talk endlessly for hours without the knowledge that one was a Slytherin and one was a Gryffindor or that one was a muggleborn. The darkness provided that and Lily knew that Snape thought the same thing as her because he always seemed a bit more free in the dark, like he enjoyed it, which Lily completely understood.

"The holidays are almost over," Lily said.

Nothing clever or reassuring came to mind and she was positive Snape wouldn't want reassurance anyways; he just wasn't that type of person. He carried everything on his own back. "I know," he replied.

They lapsed into silence again, she contemplating where they went from there, and how she explained it to her friends. "What do you want me to do Sev?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she snapped at him. He was always doing that, and though it was amusing at times, at that moment it wasn't. Lily wanted to know where they went from there.

"We go back to the way we were before," Snape said.

The thought of only acknowledging Snape in the halls with a polite nod of the head when she wore a pendant of a lion and a snake around her neck was something she couldn't picture herself doing. All week they had made amazing progress in their friendship and to return back to the way things were before, well that idea did not sit well. "I don't think I can do that," she said at last.

"You're going to have to," Snape snapped.

Lily was starting to feel annoyed. How could Snape just go back to the way things were before? He accepted her friendship, he held hands with her in the snow, and ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday over break with her. There was no way they could just go back to being aquaintances when they had just become friends. "If you think i'm going to quit acknowledging you then you're wrong," Lily said. "We've been great all this week and i've been introduced to Bohemian who is just wonderful. We retreat to the kitchens every evening to drink hot chocolate and we talk on the astronomy stairs. I don't want those to end just because holiday break is over Sev."

"When the holiday ends all your Gryffindor friends will be back," Snape explained. "You will fall back into your normal every day routine at Hogwarts. This was only a holiday thing Lily. You won't even notice i'm gone."

What was he talking about? It couldn't have possibly been just a holiday thing if they had been sneaking into unused classrooms and lying to their housemates to study with each other way before the holidays approached. He was wrong, it wasn't a holiday thing, it just took the holidays to realise it. "No Severus, you're wrong," she whispered.

"No Lily you do not understand!" Snape shouted, his voice piercing through the black. The darkness did not feel comfortable nor pleasant anymore and all she wanted was to rewind the holidays. Sure she missed her friends but Snape had also become a friend of hers and she didn't want to lose him.

"I think I understand perfectly well Sev!" she fired back. "You have a reputation to uphold! The thought of your reputation being ruined because of befriending a Gryffindor is just too much to handle! The Slytherins will talk and the Gryffindors will talk and the whole school will talk all because we're friends!" Lily panted heavily but cut off Snape when she realised he was about to speak. "The thought of a Slytherin befriending a mudblood is too outrageous for your house to take," she spat.

When Snape didn't respond she began to silently panic. Maybe she had gone to far. He should've been long gone, down the stairs and back to his common room because of everything she had just said but she could still feel his presence though everything was silent. "Sev?" she asked the darkness.

"Don't you ever call yourself that," a whisper came from beside her.

"I am what I am," she replied defiantly.

"Lily," he said coldly. "Don't ever call yourself that name again."

"I-" Lily began, but she was cut off when all of a sudden she was pulled rather forefully into the warm chest of Snape. His arms had snaked around her and his black school robes were entangled in her own arms. The sharpness of his chin dug into the top of her head where he rested his head, but it was more pleasing than annoying. He was giving her a hug, and Lily smiled at this realisation before she slowly placed her arms around him. The towering height of Snape made her feel comforted in his chest and she leaned her head towards him and placed her ear right above his heart. Though he was a cold creature on the outside Lily knew for a fact that he was far from cold. The hug was proof, and so was the beating heart thumping in her ears.

They stood there for a few silent moments, neither daring to speak in case it broke what they had right then. It was the incident by the lake again, except this time, more intimate, more warm, and more comforting. She didn't dare question why, the one thing she wanted more than ever to voice aloud. Asking him why he was giving her a hug -the thing she never thought he'd do- would be like asking a brick wall.

After a few moments they broke apart and took their respectful poistions back onto the cold stairs. "Want to go to the kitchens?" she asked a rather ruffled Snape. From his silence he seemed to be at war with himself and so the best option was to resort to hot chocolate or tea. He nodded curtly and without another word she clutched his hand before he could figure out what she was doing and dragged him after her down the stairs of the tower. She was rewarded yet again with an indecipherable grumble from behind her and she grinned as she continued down the stairs leaving the darkness and coldness behind.

**Snape**

The redheaded girl sat across from Snape with her head tilted back in laughter with their argument from earlier seemingly forgotten. He surveyed the girl in front of her and realised that this is what he had wanted; to see her laugh because of him and he had suceeded. She looked so carefree when she laughed as if there were no worries when really not thirty minutes ago they had gotten into a rather heated argument on the stairs in the astronomy tower, which ended in him hugging her. _Hugging her._ He still couldn't believe he had done that, embraced her so easily. He didn't know what had posessed him to do so but all he knew was that he was boiling from rage when she had called herself a mudblood. Snape shook his head to clear the thoughts of the embrace they shared and took a gulp of scalding tea which he earlier found out was a nice distraction from his thoughts.

"How are you drinking that?" Lily asked him when she noticed that his mug was practically steaming.

Snape smirked in response. To be honest, he didn't even know. His tounge and throat were burning and that was exactly the distraction he needed and so he wasn't too bothered by the pain.

Lily sent him a look of concern but he widened the smirk and she seemed to accept that there wasn't anything wrong with him drinking scalding tea that most definitely was burning his flesh. No - not most definitely , it was.

"I'm going to find some biscuits," she announced and deserted her spot at the table to go towards the far end of the kitchens to rummage through the cupboards and talk to some of the elves whom were too excited to help her.

Snape watched the small redheaded figure smile brightly at one of the elves and indicate the cupboards. The argument they had drifted back towards the front of his mind and he scowled but didn't bother using tea to push it away again. These were a few minutes to brood he might not be able to get away from her watchful eye. The Gryffindor seemed to notice when something was off and though she refrained from asking, her eyes gave away the worriness and curiousity she would contain.

To be truthful, this was the best holiday break he had ever had. Snape rarely went home for break and usually he spent his days reading and studying with Bohemian in the common room. However, the past week he had spent with Lily, had been full of suprises starting from when she handed him that precious bottle of Veritaserum. She taught him how to make a snow angel, something he thought was outright idiotic because who would want to lay in the snow and grow cold as the wet seeped through ones robes? The answer was obviously muggles and so he reluctantly had created a snow angel with plenty of grumbling to show her that he hated the idea.

They had retreated to the kitchens every single night and stayed up into the ungodly hours of the morning drinking countless cups of tea and cocoa while chatting with elves. Bohemian gave him knowing looks and smirks everytime he exited the common room to meet Lily but thankfully Bohemian never questioned him. Honestly, he didn't want it to end. Sure his tiny companion was rather odd and she tired him out, but seeing the smile on her face and the crook of her eyebrow when he said or did something odd was worth it. In the back of his head he knew the holiday had to come to an end and with it the friendship but he did not want the friendship to end and he doubted that she would let it. He had given her that pendant, and he hadn't ever not seen it around her neck since she had recieved it.

Snape decided that was enough thinking and took a few mouthfuls of scalding tea just as Lily sat back down across from him with a mischevous look on her face and a tray of biscuits.

"Biscuits are served Sir Sev," she announced with a grin.

Snape could feel the twitch of a smile on his lips but foced it into a smirk and reached for a biscuit only to have his hand be shoved away rather forcefully. "Quite rude," he commented when he realised that the tray had been taken away from him and she was popping them into her mouth waiting for his reaction. Over the past week he realised that Lily liked to see his scowl, fore he scowled over everything that bothered him and she went out of her way to make him annoyed over little things, like taking away the biscuit tray she had just placed in front of him. Instead of the usual scowl he kept his face passive and went back to his tea, rewarded with a roll of the eyes from Lily.

"You know," Lily spoke up. "We haven't gone back to our studying room this week."

The room they had taken refuge in three nights a week was something that hadn't crossed his mind at all that week and even the book of horcruxes hadn't entered his mind. Snape cursed himself silently. He had had all week to take a look at the book and instead he had spent his time with Lily, though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"There was no need to."

Lily eyed him with curiousity before she responded. "I think we should read up some more about Horcruxes."

Snape tore his gaze from the swirling contents of his mug to gaze at her. Why would she want to read up on horcruxes? Especially when they had first read parts of that book together she had been shaken up and so he hadn't mentioned the book again. Instead of asking why however he settled for a more simpler answer, "Maybe you should've of thought about that before the holidays were coming to an end."

He recieved a shrug from Lily and thought it odd that she seemed a bit put down. The horcruxes were dangerous magic and though it fascinated him and he knew in a way it fascincated Lily he didn't want her to contain knowledge of such dark things. Snape attempted a new conversational topic. "Want to see something?"

By the slight twitch of the lionness' red lips and the wide eyes he knew she was immediately interested. Snape smirked at her and abandoning his mug of tea he stood up from the bench and indicated that she should follow.

* * *

Snape stood in front of the bare stone wall with Lily beside him looking incredibly confused. He had hoped she hadn't known about this secret room and from the expression plastered on her freckled face his hopes had proved to be true.

The secret room he had wanted to bring her to was able to turn into any type of room that was needed and he had stumbled across it a few years back when he needed some place to hide a poison he had brought into the school. The room had presented it to himself and he kept it a secret ever since, every once in awhile returning to it to relax and avoid the hectic activity of Hogwarts. It seemed the perfect gift to give to Lily, especially since the holidays were ending and it could be a potential problem solver. This room could conceal the two of them if they ever had need to see one another when holidays ended. There would be no worrying if someone would walk in and find them together because Snape was fairly certain no one else knew about his beloved room.

"Sev what are we doing?" Lily asked.

"I've found a solution to our problem. And i thought i'd share one of my secrets with you," he said.

"What problem?"

"The problem we will be facing after the holiday ends."

"That probelm would easily be solved if you weren't so keen on upholding some stupid reputation," she snapped back unkindly.

Snape felt a spark of anger in his chest but pushed it aside. This was not the time for arguments. "Just imagine a room okay?"

She peered at him disbelief but he watched as she closed her eyes in what only could be assumed as concentration. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.

Snape let himself smile a rare smile. Seeing the Gryffindor confused and bit flustered was a rare sight and it was a bit entertaining.

After a few moments the stone wall in front of them shimmered and turned into a heavy wooden door with two large iron handles. Vines and flowers decorated the door and a knocker that could only be for decoration hung above the door handles. "Open your eyes," he ordered.

Snape was rewarded with the disbelief expression that crossed the red headeds face. He istantly felt a bit proud of himself. To outsmart or even suprise the Gryffindor pleased him immensely. Snape bowed slightly, adding a bit of humor into the last night they had together and gestured towards the door, indicating that she should enter.

**Lily**

Lily hadn't know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't the room she was picturing in her mind. A room becoming something one wanted was unheard of but she shouldn't have been suprised, this was Hogwarts afterall.

The room she had pictured had been her own room back at home and standing in the entryway with Snape directly behind her she felt a bit self concious of the room. What would he think of it? She rarely had anyone over her house and when she had invited James and the boys over a few summers back her mother had them all stationed in the living room and so no one had ever seen her room before except for the occasional friend she had when she was younger.

The walls were a dark green, a bit weird considering that she was a Gryffindor but the colors suited her hair and she hadn't given it much thought until she realised Snape was right next to her. The queen sized bed she owned was covered with a black bedspread and an abundance of throw pillows in an a variety of colors stood out against the black. An ebony bookshelf stood against the far wall containing an abundance of books and odd trinkets such as keys and lockets she had collected over the years, and opposite the bed on the other side of the wall sat her desk covered in notebooks, pens, pencils, and even a few quills showing the fact that she wasn't any normal muggle girl. Above the desk was her postcard collection tacked onto the walls and even a few moving photos she had added to the mix to remind her of the wizarding world.

Lily drank in the sight and couldn't help but feel a bit homesick. The holidays were a time to be at home and she was at Hogwarts instead. Suddenly she remembered that Snape was beside her and she turned to peer up at him, to gauge his expression. His pale features were expressing curiousity, something she thought was odd.

"Is this your room?" he asked suddenly causing her to jump.

_No point in lying, _she thought to herself. "Yes."

"I like it."

Lily did a double take but quickly put on a smile. Showing Snape her bedroom was something she never even pictured before and it was quite odd and even more so because he was complimenting her on it. "You only say that because the walls are green," she teased.

She was rewarded with a smirk. "That might be one reason why."

After a few moments she reluctantly overcame the awkwardness she felt with him standing in the doorway and indicated that he should sit. Like she thought he would, he took the chair and she plopped onto the bed, secretly relishing the feeling of her soft down covers on the bed.

"How did you find this place?" she asked Snape who was casually gazing around the room admiring what few things she kept.

"Lets just say I needed to hide something." He smirked again and Lily rolled her eyes in response. Of course it required hiding something, it was just like him.

"Though the room I pictured was a bit messier," he continued while indicating her neat and spruce room.

"Well somehow I don't see you picturing a room like this." Lily grinned seeing the expression of mock hurt on the Slytherin's face.

"If you must know, I am perfectly capable of imagining a room like this," he said.

"Right."

Snape sent a glare her way. "Well then Miss. Evans, what do you think my ideal room would be?"

Lily thought on that a minute. Snape was a difficult person and she could only assume that if it were James he were directing the question to, the answer would probably be a jail cell, or a room in Azkaban but she knew Snape better than the boys, and probably better than most people. "Something dark but cozy," she finally responded. Seeing Snape only eye her some more she continued. "A huge bed with multiple bookshelfs dedicated to whichever topics you wanted to read about. A roaring fireplace and maybe two seperate cabinets, one for firewhiskey and another for poisons and potions." She realised Snape had an amused expression on his face or something that could only be seen as amusement and stopped speaking to send him a smile.

"Well then, I'd say ten points to Gryffindor. My type of room exactly," he said with a smirk.

Lily laughed. The holidays were almost over but she realised he was right. He may have just found a solution to their problem when the holidays ended, which was tomorrow. Sure the eating meals together and walking together aimlessly around the castle would end but this room providing them with a space they could transform into basically anything was a perfect spot. Since this room was a room she could only assume was known by few, the possibility of another student walking in on the both of them seemed very slim.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Lily fiddling with the multiple pillows on her bed and Snape focusing on the postcards above her desk.

"Where are these places?" he asked pointing to the cards.

Lily walked over to where he was seated and peered at the postcards. She must have had around twenty-five or so and all were a photo from somewhere around the world. The one he had pointed out specifically was a black and white photo of the Arc De Triomphe located in Paris, France. It was one of her favorite tourist attractions in Paris, it was better than even the Eiffel tower in her opinion. "That's the Arc De Triomphe," she said.

Snape gave her a puzzled look and she continued speaking. "It's an arc built back in the 1800's to show respect for those who fought for France."

He nodded in acknowledgement and seemed to move onto the other photos. Lily wasn't suprised, not many knew what the Arc De Triomphe was and not many even knew it exsisted, probably because the Eiffel tower overshadowed it completely. Pity really, it was beautiful. Though on her trip with her parents there so many years ago she recalled that Petunia was not very fond. Typical of her, considering she complained about anything Lily showed affection for.

"Have you ever been traveling?" she asked Snape.

"No. I tend to stay home."

Instead of commenting on his lack of traveling the thought of where he lived crossed her mind. Wizards from all over Europe came to study at Hogwarts and she knew that she was one of the few who actually lived in London. Others such as James and Sirius lived out in the country somewhere and some even lived outside of England. "Where do you live?"

"Why would I answer that?" he questioned back with a warning in his voice to not pry into unnecessary things.

Lily ignored his question. "Well since you won't tell me where you live, i'll tell you where I live. I live in Spinners End."

Automatically Snape seemed to stiffen beside her and a look of shock crossed his features before he collected himself and put on a neutral look, the look she was always used to seeing that never affected her but now it did, something seemed to put him on edge and she wasn't sure what. "What?"

"Nothing," Snape answered quickly. Clearly he wanted to drop it and not wanting to ruin their last night of the holiday together she abided and sat back on the bed, this time with Snape hesistantly joining her, though scooting as far away as possible and began talking comfortably about school subjects again.

* * *

The hours dragged on though not uncomfortably and they even ventured down to the kitchens to retrieve more hot chocolate and some snacks. They had even imagined different rooms and changed frequently to see who could come up with the weirdest room yet. Lily was currently winning in that department and she announced so as she flopped onto the bright red sofa that was decorated with fat pictures of snails.

Snape was right beside with an incredulous look on his face. "You're the only person who would think to decorate a sofa with images of snails," he observed.

"I believe this was a contest that I won so do not criticize my decorating skills," she scolded half heartedly.

Snape sent a smirk her way but made a point to show that the room she had pictured was indeed a little much. The rooms walls were decorated with polka dots and stripes of all colors and stuffed animals hung from the chandlier. There was an abundance of sofas all decorated with a crazy print and a giant fire place that was filled to the brim with stuffed turtles. Turtles? She didn't have a clue but staying up into late into the night was making her a bit delirious and it was becoming exciting to see Snape's expressions when he stepped into her newly imagined room and compared to his bland ones well, they were a bit exotic.

"I do believe you won then," he said picking up a stuffed pig from the floor and throwing it to her. Snape moved the two stuffed animals next to her which she noticed with a shock was a lion and snake and sat beside her. Thankfully he hadn't noticed, or if he had he wasn't questioning.

Without speaking the two of them ate the last of the snacks they hadn't taken from the kitchen and settled comfortably next to one another on the sofa lightly brushing against each other.

"We will continue being friends after the holidays right Snape?" Lily asked drowsily. She knew that this was what had caused the argument to erupt between them earlier but she didn't want to stop being friends with him. She wanted to become greater friends and even if it recquired only meeting in here, she was up for it.

Surprisngly he answered. "Sure." And though that wasn't a much of a reassuring answer, it provided her with enough reassurance to help her fall asleep right there with her head resting against his for once relaxed shoulders. She didn't wake when the pale Slytherin gave her a rare peck on the temple and quietly left the room.

* * *

The next morning Lily opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. It wasn't her bedroom or the Gryffindor dorm rooms she was waking up in but the exotic room she had created last night before passing out next to Snape. Lily turned expecting to see a sleeping Snape by her side but wasn't suprised when the space next to her was empty, and cold to the touch. It was a little much to expect that Snape would be as careless as to fall asleep in a random room next to her. The fact that he had left however didn't bother her and she wasn't too worried about it.

Lily yawned and grabbed her big sweater she had discarded on the arm of the sofa upon entering the room. The clock around her neck read eleven and she knew she should probably go down and get some lunch and then possibly go down to Hogsmeade to wait for the train that got in at twelve that afternoon.

As she made her way down to the Great Hall Lily realised she was a bit reluctant to go to lunch, not because she wasn't hungry but because if Bohemian and Snape were present then this would be her last lunch with them at the Slytherin table. Considering the circumstances when the rest of the student body returned to Hogwarts, their would be no more accompanying the two for meals at the Slytheirn tables, especially when her own friends would be back.

Lily found Bohemian alone the end of the table with a book propped open and no sign of Snape nearby. Not many students were in the Great Hall anyways, considering that the Hogwarts Express was due for arrival in around an hour it was expected that most students took to Hogsmeade entertaining themselves in the shops before it arrived.

"Where's Snape?" Lily asked as she sat down across from Bohemian.

"He's studying in the common room. Asked if he wanted to accompany me for lunch but he declined." Bohemian closed his book and focused on Lily.

"That's odd," she said frowning.

"Not exactly. Considering that everyone who stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays knows you'v been hanging around him and eating meals with the two of us, well it's normal that he's in the common room avoiding you now. There's bound to be gossip passed quickly about the two of you especially from your house and our house," Bohemian explained. He inclined his head towards the end of the table where a few Slytherins sat and they looked throughly annoyed as they usually did whenever Lily sat down at their table.

Lily sighed but dug into her food supposing that Bohemian was right. The tension between the two houses was tight and her and Snape were not making it any better.

After she finished her lunch she wandered down to Hogsmeade bundled up in a thick black sweater with the scarf Doris had sent her wrapped around her neck, secretly glad that it hid the pendant Snape had given her. Bohemian had declined her invitation to accompany her to Hogsmeade to await the express claming that he had no one to wait for and it would be for the best. He was probably right but now Lily felt a bit lonely sitting on the bench swinging her legs back and forth waiting for the train when she could've easily been sitting with Snape talking about school. The subjects that she rarely got to speak about with any of her other friends because they were so consumed with Quidditch and other things.

After a few minutes wait that seemed much longer than a few minutes the train pulled into the small station in a whirl of white that blew her curls around her head. Students immediately poured off the train tossing items back and forth and shouting to their friends on the train or the platfrom to those who had stayed behind. Lily stood off to the side instantly catching the sight of a flash of red robes who she recongnized as Louis jogging towards her with his luggage in tow. Not far behind him was his cousin Amos jumping up and down excitedly for whatever reason and he seemed to be trying to make conversation with Macmillian and Arthur who seemed too caught up in a conversation of their own to acknowledge the eager Hufflepuff attempting a conversation with them.

"Lily!" Louis smiled a rosy cheeked smile that stretched across his face and gave her an unexpected hug which she returned awkwardly.

"Hi Louis. Amos," she added when Amos caught up with him.

"How was your Christmas?" Louis asked.

Before she could respond however a snowball flew through the air and hit Louis in the face.

"My Christmas was wonderful, thank you for asking Loony," the familiar voice of James Potter had appeared behind Lily and instantly she scowled. The train had just gotten back not five minutes ago and he was already teasing people.

"Why don't you back off James!" she snapped as she whirled around to scold him further. However the appearance of the rest of the group stopped her and Macmillian detached herself from Arthur to reattach herself to Lily and steer her away.

"For Godric's sake Lily, it's a snowball," Macmillian said with a grin on her face. "From the mood you're in I am predicting that your Christmas did not go as planned?"

Lily stuck her chin in the air and narrowed her eyes. "For your information Macmillian, my Christmas went better than what I had originally planned," she said.

"And why's that?" The voice of Sirius popped up beside Macmillian.

"Because I didn't have to deal with you guys intent on tormenting everyone!" she replied automatically. That part was true. Not having to stick up for anyone because of the boys incessant teasing was a well needed break that she could continue with but she couldn't help but smirk when she saw that Sirius only wore a grin when he turned away from her to start a snowball fight with James and Lupin and Peter who had also managed to catch up with the group.

"I expect to hear details," Macmillian hissed in her ear before creating a distance between the two of them.

Wanting to know why Macmillian was all of a sudden making an attempt to distance herself Lily started to open her mouth but was only greeted with a mouthful of snow.

Someone had pushed her into the snow and she could only guess who it was.

"James!" she shrieked as a pair of arms helped her from the snow and began brushing the snow off her face. She sent a smile towards Louis who was sending glares towards James and Sirius laughing with Macmillian in back of her.

"You know you missed me," James practically sang as he planted a kiss on her cheek causing her to grow red and even more agitated.

This statement and action from James caused her to begin her own snowball throwing and by the time she reached the castle soaked and cold from the flying snowballs her group of friends had thrown in all directions at each other, she realised Snape was right. He wasn't on her thoughts anymore and she was more than glad that everyone she usually spent her time with was back on Hogwarts grounds. Any reluctance she had once felt not an hour before they arrived was replaced with a giddy feeling of being able to see them again and she hoped that it would at least last a couple of days.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Unlikely Agreements

**A/N: Alright so at the end of this chapter there will be a section on James' point of view back when the Hogwarts express was returning to Hogwarts. I know it would've made more sense to include it in the chapter before this but for some reason it totally slipped my mind until i was proof reading this chapter. This will help clear things up if you are confused about certain things in this chapter. Have a nice read and thank you those who recently followed/favorited the story!:D**

**Christanananana and Nyiko Ndlove-Maswanganyi: Thank you both for your reviews and i'm glad you are excited about the room of requirement!:) Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading3**

**Snape**

The Great Hall was a roar of voices, unusually loud compared to the quiet meals he had grown used to over the holidays. All the students had returned to Hogwarts that afternoon and he could say that he wasn't pleased at all to be greeted with the noisy first and second year Slytherins that had begun to run around the common room directly when they returned. He never understood them, he certainly hadn't been that way when he was their age.

Snape tried to tune out the roar of voices and scraping of cutlery of the Great Hall and focused on his dinner. He was concious of the looks he was recieving from the other end of his table and he knew that word had already gotten around about him and Lily. Hopefully Lily had the sense not to approach him. Over the holidays he could've avoided the problems he faced but now that his housemates were back, there was no avoiding it. Especially when he could practically feel their glares burning into his head and he had no doubt that Ara was among those glaring.

Throughout dinner he had only managed to cast a few glances Lily's way and from the looks of it she seemed perfectly fine and she even seemed to have forgotten about him. He sincerely hoped that the reason her back was to him was because she had the sense to not send glances his way and for that he was appreciative but he also resented it. Because of the way she was poisitioned he could see her toss her head back in laughter, something he was doing not days before and this time it wasn't because of him but because of something her fellow companions said. Strange enough, James and Sirius had mysteriously refused to acknowledge him what so ever which considering that whenever they had the chance to antagonize him they accepted it with open arms. But while entering the Great Hall for dinner he had gotten in their way but they didn't so much as send a glance his way which should've been oddly pleasant but he knew that something was wrong and from his observations, he could tell that there was.

It was as if James and Sirius were angry at Lily for something and he couldn't help but wonder if the gossip had spread to the Gryffindor table yet. Sure they were laughing and telling jokes as they usually did with her but there was something in their faces and they avoided looking at the Slytherin table all together. He doubted it was the excitement they were experiencing from the holidays, and it seemed more like they were buying their time to spring whatever news or questions they had on Lily.

Snape reluctantly tore his eyes away from the Gryffindor table and focused on the bowl of soup in front of him. It wasn't as appetizing as it first had been when he spooned it into his bowl. The thought of Lily's night being ruined the first night her friends got back to Hogwarts nagged at him annoyingly but it wasn't like there was anything he could do. Besides, she could handle it. She seemed to be one of the few Gryffindors who could challenge James in an argument and he knew she had a temper. A temper that was rarely ever shown but Snape wouldn't argue if she let it show now, especially if it were against a certain James Potter. He deserved to put into his place.

"You're thinking too much," Bohemian mumbled around the spoon full of soup in his mouth.

Snape scowled but didn't bother to respond. Bohemian seemed to detect things that he shouldn't have been able to.

"If you really want to know, those two boys you keep glaring at, they already know she hung out with you over holiday break." Bohemian glanced over his shoulder to eye to group of Gryffindors and turned back around with an almost sympathetic look. "I heard them talking in the corridor earlier and they did not sound happy."

"Lily can handle them. She's been handling them since she entered the school so i'm not worried about it," Snape said and to be truthful he really wasn't worried. The only thing he was slightly worried about was Ara whose note he recieved over break and which he had ignored completely and instead gotten closer to the girl. Hopefully nothing too extreme would occur and he would much prefer the rath of Parkinson since she basically came off as a small child who never got her way. The difference between Ara and Parkinson was that he didn't have an ounce of respect for Parkinson, who only amused herself in tormenting younger students and students with the blood she considered filthy. The blood he should be considering filthy as well he realised suddenly.

"I don't doubt that," Bohemian said with a grin plastered on his face.

Snape couldn't help but notice that Bohemian seemed a bit giddy when discussing Lily and he brushed off the odd feeling that crept over him. With a glare towards the end of the table to his Slytherins he returned his attention to the potions text he brought with him to the table.

**Lily**

Ever since her friends had gotten back to Hogwarts from the holidays she couldn't help but feel ecstatic. There would be no more lonely nights in her dorm room because Macmillian and Doris would be back sound asleep in their beds next to her. The common room fire would be a continuous noise now that all students were back and would most likely be staying up late into the night studying and talking to one another. It felt great but that feeling seemed to fade when her, Macmillian, and Arthur entered the common room together after dinner. The boys had left the table and she wasn't suprised to see them joking with one another. What suprised her however was the abrupt change in James and Sirius' manner when she walked in. The first thought that crossed her mind was Snape and she knew without a doubt that the only reason that they could be angry was because of him.

Lily called out a goodnight to the group of boys and started towards the dormitory stairs hoping to avoid conflict in the middle of the crowded common room.

"Lily I think we need to talk," James said coldly.

Lily turned around with arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed. "What do you have to say James?"

"Sit and we'll talk," he said again indicating the vacant sofa.

Conciously aware of the fact that every eye was on her she sat on the sofa and continued to glare at the two boys in front of her. Sirius seemed just as angry as James.

"Is this really necessary guys?" Macmillian spoke up as she crossed the room to stand by Lily.

"Of course it's necessary Macmillian. She's a traitor."

A flame of rage appeared in Lily's chest but before she could react Macmillian beat her to it. "You know what James, i'm sick of your views! Lily has made a friend and nice one at that. You just don't approve because he is a Slytherin you just can't stand. The only reason you're so angry is because you're jealous. No one else has a problem with it and if they do they just put up with it. So no I do not think this conversation is necessary and she definitely isn't a traitor!" Macmillian's voice had grown to a type of growl and it pleased Lily immensely to see the dirty looks on James and Sirius faces.

The boys kept quiet even when Macmillian grabbed her arm and heaved her off the seat tugging her in the direction of the dormitory. Louis and a few others offered small smiles and Lily then realised she couldn't take the glares and shunning anymore and ripped her arm out of Macmillian's grip.

"What-"

Lily cut Macmillian's protests off and turned to face James who was scowling at the floor and she couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic. "James, I think you are right, we need to talk. Just not in front of everyone here."

She walked over to the other side of the common room and opened the door standing in the entrance looking at the scowling Gryffindor expectantly. After a few moments James rose from the sofa with Sirius behind him and shoved her out of the way before stepping through the portrait hole. Sirius was directly behind him as he whipped around. "Stay here mate. I'm going to talk to her."

"But I need to hear this too mate!" Sirius protested.

The look Sirius recieved from James caused him to go silent and he scowled before storming across the room to the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Lily and James walked through the portrait hole together and continued down the corridors to a place she knew well because she had spent almost every evening with Snape there over the holidays.

If James was suprised when they entered the kitchens and she started up conversations with the elves he didn't show it. Considering the past conversation she had with Sirius before the holidays about how the boys were going to the kitchens she wasn't suprised either when James made himself at home on one of the benches.

After they had both recieved cups of butterbeer -she just couldn't bring herself to drink hot chocolate around him- she began talking.

"How was your holiday break?" Lily asked.

James eyed her with disdain and she couldn't help but feel a bit shameful. _Don't you dare blame yourself for this Lily,_ she reprimanded herself. It definitely wasn't her fault that he had such a temper.

"I think the real question here is how was your holiday break?" James glared at her from above his bottle.

Lily sighed. "James help me understand why you don't approve of this?"

"Approve?" James snarled. "It should be easy to understand Lily! Snape is a Slytherin and he has a thing against muggle borns!"

"Obviously he doesn't have anything against them and I am a prime example of that. The only thing I think is bothering you here is that i've befriended the one person you and Sirius hate." Lily narrowed her eyes at James now no longer feeling any sympathy for the boy in front of her. He was angry over petty things and she hated that he was putting their own friendship on the line all because she befriended Snape.

"Yes I do hate him Lily! And you should too!" James practically shouted.

"James.." she said. "I just want to be friends with the both of you without either of you complaining to me about being friends with the other. He certainly hasn't complained about me being friends with you and he hates you just as much as you do him."

A few moments of silence passed as James refused to respond, still intent on examining the rim of his butterbeer bottle.

She continued speaking. "I'm not asking you to make amends with him and he certainly wouldn't agree to that either. All i'm asking is that you don't hate me for being friends with him."

After what seemed like ages but could've only been a few minutes James finally acknowledged her. "Okay," he said.

"Okay?" Lily gaped at him. It couldn't be _this _easy. Where was the temperamental James who'd snarl in her face? Where was the James who called her a traitor not ten minutes ago?

"Yes. Okay. I already know you two spent the holidays together so there isn't any way I can get you to stop being friends with that slimeball," he said.

Lily didn't bother reprimanding him on the fact that he just called Snape a slimeball considering his reluctant acceptance of their friendship she wasn't about to jump on him for calling names.

"Besides," James continued. "That necklace around your neck and the way you reacted coming into the kitchen proves you're way too far into that friendship for it to be stopped."

Before she could respond James slammed his now empty bottle on the table and stalked out of the room leaving her momentarily suprised. James had just agreed to their friendship, of course with a bit of reluctance. But hopefully now things could go back to normal, or as close to normal as they could be. They only thing worrying her now was what Snape was currently going through. All during dinner she couldn't help but feel that the Slytherins were always glaring at her.

Lily went to the cabinet where she knew the butterbeer would be and grabbed herself another bottle. She could wait a bit before heading back to the common room. She felt bad for leaving Macmillian behind when she had only been trying to stick up for her but there was the slim chance that maybe Snape would come to the kitchens in search for her.

**Snape**

Whatever Snape was expecting it most definitely wasn't this. Shortly after he had returned to the common room for dinner Snape had made a beeline towards the dormitories in hopes of avoiding any confrontations involving Lily. That plan did not work out well and now Ara Black stood in the center of the boys dormitory, empty except for Snape himself and she had been silent the past few minutes. Snape respected her enough to not question the silence and so he stood beside the window peering at the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts awaiting the moment when she would begin speaking.

"I've made the decision to no longer pester you about the mudblood girl you call your friend," Ara spoke at last.

Snape turned to face her, shock plainly written across his features. Ara was not one to let things go, especially in situations such as these. "What?" He asked quietly, pleased with himself that his tone had come out even.

"I was perfectly clear Snape," she snapped. "The Slytherins shouldn't bother you anymore either. But this doesn't mean it does not sicken me."

Snape was too far in shock to notice that she had left slamming the door behind her. This was unlike Ara. It was unbelievable. It was too good to be true and so he would have to be even more on guard around Lily in case she was only saying this because she had something planned. Though the idea of Ara lying to suceeed in one of her plans seemed doubtful, she almost never lied. She was the type of girl to shove harsh truthful realities into the faces of students and wasn't worried about what the outcome would be.

He was broken from his trance by the door crashing open signaling the arrival of his rowdy roomates. Mulciber and Avery greeted him with wicked grins showing their pristine white teeth. Though how they kept their teeth that white remained a mystery to Snape. He could not recall one time that he remembered them brushing their teeth.

"Snape! How were the holidays holed up in this dreadful place alone?" Mulciber asked sarcastically.

"Probably studying again like he always does," Avery sneered.

The two boys started throwing sarcastic comments Snape's way while they removed several bottles of firewhiskey from their trunks.

Snape rolled his eyes. Of course the his two unruly roomates would down multiple bottles of firewhiskey their first night back at Hogwarts.

"Want a bottle Snape?" Mulciber asked.

Usually he avoided this stuff, in fear of not being able to focus the next day during classes and he would retreat to library and return a while later to find a passed out Mulciber and Avery either on their beds or the floor with a mess left behind for him to pick up. But tonight, he wanted to distract himself from the thoughts of Lily, that had been consuming him more than ever that day because he had been deprived of her presence. A couple bottles couldn't hurt could it?

**Lily**

"Well now that you and James have settled things, that is a sign that you and your Slytherin's friendship could evolve into something more."

Lily was seated on Macmillian's bed running a brush through her unrelenting curls. She had returned to the dormitory when she realised there would be no Snape and proceeded to tell Macmillian what happened over the holiday break with Snape, taking care to leave out the certain part of the room of requirment and the part where she gave him a vial of Veritaserum.

"It could be something more, but it won't," Lily said firmly. Her and Snape were only friends and the prospect of being friends a couple months ago seemed too much to expect. Proposing the idea of being more than friends with Snape seemed outrageous and she didn't like him in any way but a friend anyways. Though everytime Macmillian said something about being more than friends she could practically feel her cheeks blazing red.

As if reading her thoughts Macmillian said, "Your cheeks turn red every time I bring it up! That's saying something."

Lily ignored this. "Well...what about you and Arthur?" Macmillian turned a deep red and she puckered her lips at the mention of Arthur. "What exactly happened over the holiday that you two became so close?"

"We only talked!" Macmillian stammered. "Arthur and I are different Lily!" she insisted.

Lily smiled smugly and took that as a sign that she should leave. Waving a small hand in goodbye and laughing at Macmillian's mutters and protests Lily settled into her own bed. Macmillian and Arthur had been deep into conversation when they got off the train and both had seemed very pleased and happy with the other. Lily couldn't help but think of her Snape that way. In a friendship that easy where they could laugh without attracting stares. That type of friendship was one that would never happen and she though she was a bit let down by it, she knew that when she first introduced herself that something like that would never happen. There were just too many differences and the major one being their blood and their houses. Even though it would never happen, that's what she imagined and that was how she fell asleep. With a friendship that was easy.

* * *

**James**

James usually was in his compartment with the rest of the Marauders snacking on candy and joking around but he had wanted to take a walk and remove himself from the group that he almost never seperated with. But today the Hogwarts Express was headed back to Hogwarts loaded with students returning to school from the holidays with cheery moods. Everyone seemed to be in cheery moods except for him. Ever since he had seen Lily and Snape on that map together he hadn't been in such a great mood. He had spent every other minute since that discovery scouring the map for hours at a time staring at their names. Turned out, they went to the kitchens almost every evening and she even ate every meal at his table. The anger had mostly faded but there was a tightening in his chest, like a fist clutching his heart and squeezing. Why Lily was intent on spending her time with that serpent was beyond him.

James scowled and shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. He wanted the thoughts of Lily's beautiful red curls entangled in a pale set of bony fingers to go away but they just wouldn't. Picturing her laughing, smiling, and even scolding the Slytherin angered him and the pictures just wouldn't go away. They were making him miserable. He growled to himself and started to walk faster. Maybe walking faster would help control his unyielding thoughts. As he started to increase his speed again he was was stopped by someone slightly shorter than him stepping in his way.

Taking his eyes off the black slip on shoes the girl in front of him was wearing he took a step back to examine the girl he had almost crashed into. He almost groaned when he saw the green Slytherin badge standing out among the black Hogwarts robes she wore. He realised he must've crossed into the Slytherin compartments without noticing. Though it didn't worry him too much he just wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"From the looks of it you weren't paying attention where you were headed," the girl spoke.

James tore his eyes from her Slytherin badge and almost groaned again when he realised who it was. Ara Black, Sirius' cousin stood staring at him with beady eyes. Her black hair was cascaded down the front of her chest and her pale white hands were clutched in front of her, suprisingly holding no wand.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I want you to hear me out," she said calmly, ignoring his tone.

Hear her out? Why would he want to listen to anything this serpent had to say? Though he hadn't retorted back as usually did when a Slytherin was in his presence, the idea of listening to what she had to say was just outrageous. Unfourtnately his silence had been mistaken for his consent and she began speaking again.

"I think you are aware of a friendship between our two houses that has occured," she said.

Now it was getting interesting.

"If you're hoping if we can be friends, i'm not sorry to say that I will be denying your request," he said sarcastically.

Ara eyed him coldly for a moment before responding. "Idiot, I do not wish to befriend any of you Gryffindors, I only wish to destroy the one friendship that has been made."

James dropped his joking, saracastic act and peered at her. She was serious about this. And though she was a Slytherin, that part seemed to cancel out the fact that someone else wanted an end to this friendship just as much as he did. "I'm listening."

The girl smirked and began speaking again. "Confronting the two about their friendship will not put a stop to it. Both are stubborn people and so the best thing to do would be to accept the friendship and no longer bother them about it."

Now he was confused. How was this ending the friendship? From the sound of it, it was like she was encouraging the friendship. "Tell me how, what you are proposing is supposed to end the friendship? You want to continue to let them become friends?"

"Yes. Serverus is blinded right now. He is burying the fact that the person he is dealing with is a mudblood."

James scowled at her calling Lily a mudblood but decided to hear her out.

"These are two completely different people and overtime I would not be suprised if they break. Severus can't deny it forever. And so I see that it would be easier to let the friendship take it's course and end when it ends. With a little help from me of course," Ara explained.

"When do you think this friendship will end?" James asked.

"They won't make it through their seventh year."

"That is an awfully long time," he commented.

Ara said nothing and so he continued to mull it over. She had a good point. Lily was a stubborn girl and no amount of name calling, or confrontations would stop her from ending the friendship with Snape. It seemed easiest that he let the friendship take it's course and he could find a way to busy his thoughts until then. They were two completely different people and so it was likely that their friendship wouldn't last long. "Okay," James said at last. "I'll do as you say."

Ara nodded in consent.

"But don't think for a minute that this changes anything between us or our houses," James warned.

Ara turned her nose up. "Of course it wouldn't."

With that said Ara slunk back into the compartment she had come from and James began moving in the opposite direction back to his compartment, feeling a bit better with their conversation. Ara was smart, though he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, especially not Sirius and if she was as smart as the students said she was, he could trust her this once.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Official Friendships

**Lily**

The next few days held an awkward tension in the air. James was acknowleding her as usual if not a bit sharp and Sirius, though doing the same was furious with James for coming to a conclusioon without him and all of a sudden accepting their friendship. Macmillian continued to send her knowing winks and Louis was constantly trying to protect her, something she didn't even try to understand. And through all of that she still hadn't even caught Snape's eyes. Even passing in the corridors he looked straight ahead as if he hadn't seen her before. She was constantly trying to reassure herself but when she sat in potions class she could barely focus because he was so close.

Lily groaned aloud and slid down on the stone floor of the empty corridor. Dinner had finished and Lily had sent Macmillian to the dorm without her, telling her she wanted to meet Snape. Macmillian had made a show of leaving her behind but after that had finished Lily had no problem making her way down to corridor where the mysterious room was. She had no idea if Snape would come or not but she had taken to waiting here or in the kitchens every evening to see if he would stop by. He never did and so Lily was momentarily ecstatic and suprised when she saw a familiar lanky pale figure round the corner with a teetering pile of books. That ecstatic moment faded however when he smirked at her and it was replaced with rage.

Lily glared at him coldly and was glad to see he had the sense to wipe the smirk off his face. In one swift moment she grabbed him by the strap of his satchel that was slung over his shoulder and practically dragged him into the room that she had imagined.

As soon as the door closed Lily whipped around and instantly began yelling. "Five days Serverus! And not even glance or a nod of the head and all of a sudden you come rounding the corner with a smirk plastered all over that gorgeous face of yours and it isn't fair!" She knew she must sound like she was whining but at the same time she didn't care. She wasn't about to let him do this.

"You think my face is gorgeous?" he asked.

Lily turned red. That had not meant to slip out. "Look it doesn't matter if I think you have a gorgeous face or not," she snapped. "What matters here is that you obviously think it's perfectly okay to not acknowledge me at all!"

Snape smirked. "I thought gorgeous was used for woman?"

Lily fought back a grin when he continued his teasing, something he rarely ever did and continued ranting. "You know how many times i've cast a glance your way and you've looked in the opposite direction? Too many to count Sev! James finally accepted our friendship and all you want to do is avoid me and-"

Snape suddenly cut her off, teasing mode gone. "What do you mean Potter suddenly accepted our friendship?"

"James and I had a talk and he agreed to let me continue being friends with you without him hounding me all the time."

"That's odd considering Ara did the exact thing with me," Snape said.

"You're telling me Ara Black accepted our friendship?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Though she did express her deep dislike for you."

"It's settled then!" Lily broke out into a grin and collapsed onto a plush red sofa.

"What do you mean it's settled?" Snape asked.

Lily sighed in exasperation. "This means our friendship can be displayed publicly now and there won't be a problem with us. Well the stares won't go away and a few students might comment but James is adored in the Gryffindor house and basically what he says is what goes. I'm assuming Ara has that same effect."

"Not the adoration part. But she is well respected," Snape corrected as he lowered himself on the sofa next to Lily.

She realised Snape had avoided the topic of their friendship becoming a public display and she decided to let it slide. It was probably alot to ask for, considering that Snape held a reputation in his house and basically traveled under the radar. Lily realised her anger and frustration had faded and she couldn't help but grin up at Snape when he sat down. She just didn't have the energy to stay angry at him for long.

"Don't you think it's rather odd?" He asked suddenly.

Lily studied Snape before answering. He seemed troubled by the fact that two of the most influencial people in their houses agreed with their friendship. "Sure. But they probably just grew tired of the both of us," she reasoned. She certainly did not want anything else to worry about.

Snape never responded and after awhile of silence, still without speaking the pair collected their things and headed towards the door.

"Snape," Lily said turning to her stone faced companion. "I'd really like to have a public friendship with you."

At that she rose up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek before she could talk herself out of it. With a rushed goodbye she hurried through the door and practically sprinted through the corridor hoping she hadn't angered him in doing what she just did.

As she reached the common room and called goodnight to the boys whom were far to engaged in their game of chess to acknowledge her she rushed through the room and up the dormitory stairs.

Macmillian and Doris were up chatting hanging off their beds. Both girls stared at Lily with expectant looks on their faces and she groaned before throwing herself into her curtain covered bed.

"Don't even ask Macmillian," she warned from underneath her pillow.

Macmillian sighed but her and Doris laughed before turning out the lights, for once not pestering her with questions.

**Snape**

The kiss she had just placed on his cheek lingered as she hastily left the room. That one spot on his protruding cheek bone tingled and Snape casually ran his fingers over it. He hadn't been expecting that and he thought back to when he had given her a kiss on her head the last time they were in that room. Maybe she had been awake for that and decided to repay him.

Snape shook his head clear of the bright green eyes that seemed to always see inside of him. He was falling too far into this friendship but even thinking of pulling himself away from the Gryffindor was tormenting and he knew he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. In fact now that both houses seemed to have agreed he would have free range to roam the corridors with her without any worries that people would confront them. Though that buisness of both houses agreeing to their friendship seemed a bit too odd.

James Potter had always hated him. Ever since he had laid eyes on him in the compartment to Hogwarts when they were eleven and so for that reason Snape found it unlikely that Potter had agreed to their friendship. Sure he promised Lily not to hound her about the friendship anymore but that didn't mean he actually agreed to it. Even more odd was that Ara agreed also. She never backed down when she got the idea that something needed to be set right and that included his and Lily's friendship. Ara most certainly did not agree with this friendship and he could only assume that she was probably finding ways to tear the two apart right now.

Snape pushed aside all thoughts of Lily, Potter, and Ara and started mentally reciting potion ingredients to keep the thoughts away. It'd been five minutes and all he had accomplished was to stare at the door that Lily had escaped through. This new set of emotions he was experiencing were not settling well with his stomach and the warnings were a constant shouting in his head, making themselves heard over the potion ingredients he listed.

**Lily**

"A certain someone is waiting for you at the portrait hole."

The top of the trunk fell from Lily's grip and landed on her head with a thud. "What?" she half growled to Macmillian who she thought had left.

"You heard perfectly well what I said," Macmillian mock scolded as she exited the room casting Lily a wink.

Lily scowled at the spot Macmillian had just been standing but she couldn't stay irritated for long. The "certain someone" obviously had to be Snape and she could only assume that it was his way of saying that he agreed to a public friendship. For the past couple of days she had forced herself to stay calm and to keep away from Snape as he made his decision and he finally had. And it was in the most unexpected way as well. Ever since that morning a while back when he had first appeared near the entrance of the common room, she had fantasized him always returning every morning. But of course he never did and she wasn't expecting it either.

Lily quickly fetched her bright red and gold Gryffindor scarf from her trunk and sprinted down the dormitory stairs nearly crashing into Louis as she reached the bottom.

"Sorry Louis." She smiled apologetically and then slowed down to a walking pace so she didn't seem too excited.

"Lily wait!" Louis called out. "I'll walk down with you. Just let me get my things."

Lily peeked over her shoulder as she walked away. "Sorry Louis someones waiting for me. I'll just meet you down there!"

She found Snape in the same exact spot as he was the last time he waited for her and this time he was smirking and made no hesistation to fall into step with her as they made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very slow in the mornings?" he asked with an amused look.

"Hey! You gave me late notice," Lily argued but she couldn't help but smile up at him as she clutched at the watch hanging around her neck.

Snape didn't respond but she didn't mind. Unlike the last time he had walked her down to breakfast, Snape wasn't as uptight as he usually was when thrust into publics eye. Also unlike last time, he had thrown away his thoughts on respectful distances and instead had no problem walking as close to her as possible.

Lily felt her face go red and turned her head to the floor so he wouldn't notice. She was only walking alongside him and he had the power to make her excited, and for no reason at all. She instantly thought back to when she had given him a short but sweet kiss on the cheek and her cheeks burned even more red. That was something she hadn't planned, all she knew was that he was just standing there and she wanted to know what her lips would feel like on his pale skin. Hopefully he wouldn't bring the kiss up. If that happened it would be way too humiliating.

"Tonight, Room of Requirement," Snape said suddenly, grabbing her elbow to make her come to a complete stop.

"Room of Requirement?" Lily asked.

Snape shrugged. "I've done some research."

"Very well. Room of Requirement it is Sir Sev," she said.

Snape leaned towards her, close enough that their noses were brushing. "I like your freckles," he whispered.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Snape had realised they were just outside the entrance to the Great Hall and he quickly walked off without any goodbyes.

Lily watched him go before slowly trudging towards her table willing for her red cheeks to fade back to normal. That last thing she needed was Macmillian casting her winks and giving her knowing looks when all Snape had done was complement her. Her freckles though? She had always disliked her freckles. She viewed them as a sporatic mess of dots that wouldn't wash off but now Lily didn't mind her freckles so much. Snape had just complimented her for the first time ever, and it was the one thing she hated most about herself. Lily smiled to herself and ducked her head as she seated herself next to Macmillian who unsuprisingly grinned at her from ear to ear.

**Snape **

_What was I thinking, _Snape thought to himself as he forced himself to swallow his bite of oatmeal. Out of everything he liked about her, he had decided to tell her that he liked her freckles. Even though it was the worst possible thing to comment on, it had been worth it to see her shocked and flustered face. He was starting to enjoy suprising the Gryffindor and seeing her confused.

"Is your friendship public now?" Bohemian asked.

Snape tore away his eyes from Lily and nodded curtly before loading his spoon with oatmeal again. On second thought he dropped the spoon back into his bowl and shoved it away. The last thing he wanted to do was eat.

"Excellent," Bohemian said.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Why would that be excellent?"

Bohemian shrugged and Snape sighed. He really didn't have the time to figure out what Bohemian had meant. Snape hadn't actually studied in almost three weeks and he was suprised to feel that the constant itch that was always there reminding him to study had faded when he was around Lily. All he wanted to do was sit and talk with her, and though they talked about their subjects quite a bit neither had made a move to actually study.

Snape berated himself and figured he should get a move on. This was not the year to be slacking off. His O.W.L.s were in six months and what was he if not a perfectionist in grades? He forced himself to avoid looking at the red faced Lily and instead picked up a potions text and tried to read. He'd be damned if this Gryffindor got in the way of studies.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!:p I apologize for the short chapter:/ Also I'm also sorry to say that I won't be posting this coming Thursday or Tuesday. Don't get mad, i'll make sure I have a length chapter to make up for my absence. I'm just so busy.**

**Also, from some anonymous people who were talking about my story. I know that it may seem just a tad slow but I didn't want to rush Snape into his new friendship. From his untrustworthy manner and just his personality in general, I wasn't going to have him fully comitted to any friendship with Lily without a bit a time. Especially with Lily being a Gryffindor, a muggleborn, and basically James and Sirius' best friend...well he definitely wasn't going fully commit himself to that sort of friendship. But hey..he is now and things are bound to get more interesting. **

**Thank you for reviewing (especially those who constantly review. You know who you are) I greatly appreciate it. Sorry I won't update till next Thursday but nothing could be done about it:/. Thanks again, you readers are the best:3**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Lupin's Secrets

**A/N: Hello Dearies!:D First of all..I apologize for the couple of weeks without updates. I've had some personal problems and on top of that i've just been so busy so again I am sorry. Unfourtnately this chapter is quite short and i'll make sure to give you guys a few lengthy ones. I had some free time so I had to quickly do this so excuse any mistakes because I haven't been able to edit this. I just really wanted to get a chapter out there. On top of all that, I'm never usually so hasty when writing but the next few chapters after twenty-one had someone gotten erased and since I didn't have time to rewrite them I wasn't able to update as I usually do. Again my apologies and i'll try to give you readers a nice lengthy chapter on Tuesday. **

**Reviewers:**

**Carina37: Ara Black is a character I created. She is supposed to resemble Bellatrix but with some differences because when I first started writing this story I wanted to use Bellatrix as this character because she was the perfect choice. Unfourtnately the ages of Snape of Lily didn't align with the ages of Bellatrix to make this happen. Bellatrix would have been in her final year at Hogwarts when Snape was in his first year so it didn't work with my story. Just think of Ara as a mini Bellatrix. Just a bit...more pleasant. **

**Same goes for the Malfoys. I originally involved Lucius and a bit of Narcissa in this story but again the ages didn't work out. Both Lucius and Narcissa would have been out of Hogwarts by Snape's fifth year. I could've tweaked the timelines a bit but I decided to just keep it the way it is. **

**Christinananana and Booklover5434: I'm glad you guys enjoy my story and you'll be getting more lengthy chapters soon. I promise:) Thanks for your constant reviews!**

**Izzy: I've finally updated! xD now no more waiting:3. I know it's another short one but i'll have more out soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing i'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

**Lily **

Twenty minutes into double potions with Slughorn was oddly boring for Lily. Usually potions excited her but Slughorn had decided that the class should remake yet another potion Lily had already mastered. Unfourtnately, that would mean she would have to recreate it although she already had three vials of the healing draught up in her dorm.

Lily sighed and gathered the ingredients while trying to ignore the boys incessant pleas for help beside her.

"Lily can we borrow your notes?" James asked for the third time.

Lily glared at him. "Maybe if you weren't always fooling around during lectures you wouldn't have to borrow my notes. This is third time we have to create this potion," she snapped.

James waved her off and turned back around to consult with Sirius on his potion. The past few weeks had been suprisingly quiet and pleasant. Within a few days Sirius' anger with James had faded and both of the boys had stopped pestering Lily about her friendship with Snape. At least for the most part. A couple times each week they would ask why she was friends with the slimeball but other than that things were calm, and because James Potter wasn't bothering her about Snape anymore, barely anyone from Gryffindor was. It was odd at first but Lily had gotten used to it quickly. Her and Snape wandered off towards the kitchens or the Room of Requirement every few nights to study and be around each other. Their friendship wasn't fully public, but they could walk through the corridors together without getting hexed, glared at, or insulted.

"Lily," Professor Slughorn said unexpectedly from her side. "You and three others have mastered this potion the other two times we have done this so you and Snape shall work together on a polyjuice potion ," he explained.

Lily nodded and gathered her things, slightly excited by the fact that she and Snape could converse all through class for two hours. And they could do it without eavesdropping. The past few weeks Snape had opened up to her more than she had ever expected him to and she found that Snape was much more skilled and intelligent in the art of potions then she had origianlly percieved. He even created a few of his own spells, one being an **Mufflito, **which allowed for a private conversation in public.

Lily dropped her notes on the sleeping draught on James and Sirius's desk with a pointed look which she hoped conveyed that the act of studying and paying attention in classes were important, but since James only mouthed the word slimeball and plugged his nose she doubted it did just that.

Snape had the smirk that she enjoyed admiring plastered on his face when she sat down and was glad that he was no longer hesistant to talk around her in public anymore. Except for the occasional glare or two from one of the two houses, they were mainly left to do their own thing. Even the professor left them alone.

"I'm assuming that since you gave me a vial of Veritaserum that you can also create a Polyjuice potion without any problems?" Snape asked.

She felt her face turn pink but grinned at him in response. Turned out that Snape loved that gift more than she had thought and he was constantly bringing it up in most conversations.

"Indeed I do. I have a vial in my trunk," she said.

Snape raised his eyebrows in suprise at the mention of it being in her trunk but he quickly bent to work and for the next hour they worked quietly side by side.

As they finished their potion and were packing up to leave Snape slid a slip of paper over towards Lily and she took it without question. This was how they communicated where they wanted to meet that night. They could easily speak but it was easier if they wrote it down, and that way no one could over hear them.

Lily smiled up at him before escaping back into the Gryffindor side of the room and catching Macmillian and Doris as they exited the room.

"My grandmother sent me three new things of yarn, I can make each of you another scarf," Lily heard Doris saying as she fell into step beside them.

Macmillian rolled her eyes at Lily but grinned before turning back to Doris. "Thank you Doris but you already gave Lily and I a scarf for Christmas and I still wear the other five I have," she said.

Doris made an unrecongnizable sound which could only be translated to "you'll be getting another scarf" but Macmillian had enough sense to turn the conversation around. Unfourtnately for Lily, it was about her and Snape, again.

"I saw him give you something. Are you two meeting up tonight?" Macmillian asked.

Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that crept over her face. "Yes Macmillian, we are going to see each other tonight. We're studying."

"Right. Studying," Macmillian said with a wicked grin.

Lily sighed but continued down the corridor trying to avoid her pestering.

That evening after dinner had finished and everyone was either in the library or settled in their common rooms Lily prepared to slip out and head towards the Room of Requirement. The only thing stopping her however was that the boys were huddled near the door and having a discussion.

"Secret meeting?" she asked. Suprisingly the boys looked shocked by her present and oddly enough they also seemed a bit annoyed.

"What do you need Lily?" James asked in a forced relaxed tone.

Lily narrowed her eyes. They were planning something, again. "What are you guys up to?"

"What are you up to?" James fired back with his famous grin back in a place.

"I'm going to see Snape. Now what are you doing?"

Before James could respond however, Sirius jumped in. "I had a new plan," he said deviously.

"And it includes firecrackers," Peter sqeauked.

Both boys stared at Peter for a moment in silence before turning back to Lily pretending as if he hadn't said that.

"Thank you Peter. Now Lily where are you going?" James asked.

"Why does it matter?" she snapped back.

"If something happens."

"We'll be your knights in shining armor," Sirius finished for him with a small bow.

Lily rolled her eyes but slipped past the boys, ignoring their snickers. The only thing on her mind now was Snape.

**Snape**

Snape had to admit to himself that he was growing attatched to Lily. He had forced himself to relax around her when Ara and Potter had deemed it okay. Though he most certainly did not need their permission to befriend the lioness, it did make things easier. Because of this sudden acception of their friendship -which he still found rather odd- Snape was able to act more carefree around her. He had also lost the worries that someone would find them in one of the places they hung around in. The warning bells in his head telling him to b cautious around Lily were even fading.

Basically everything was going perfectly between him and Lily and so he wasn't too worried that anyone in the corridors would question where he was headed. He was only intent on getting to the Room of Requirement so he wouldn't be late, that was until he saw Remus Lupin dressed in normal muggle clothing, hunched over so that his hair fell into his face and he was hurrying somewhere.

Lupin was the decent one of Potter's group. Whereas Potter, Black, and that big nosed Pettigrew were always finding new ways to torment him. Potter's acceptance of his friendship with Lily did nothing to stew the hatred they each felt towards each other. Snape mostly ignored them but when Potter or Black stepped up to torment him, he couldn't help the satisfaction he felt whenever he did get them angry. Of course their methods of hexing and jinxing in the hallways were pathetic and immature, or in his opinion they were, and so Snape looked down on them. He would never understand why Lily had decided to surround herself with a bunch of fools, but he wasn't about to question it. That Gryffindor had a temper.

Without thinking about what he was doing Snape followed him, staying in the shadows of the corridor. Lupin wasn't a rule breaker and he was always sick in some way or another so it seemed unlikely that he was about to break any rules. But still, Snape was curious. And if it was something he could use against Potter when their next argument or duel came around then he wouldn't miss out on a chance like this.

_Sorry Lily, _he thought to himself while feeling a pang of guilt.

**Lily**

Snape was sticking to the edges of the corridor, in the shadows, which she assumed that that was what he had intended. What she didn't know was why. It looked as if he was following Lupin but he had told her himself that he didn't have anything against Lupin. Lupin did seemed suspicous though, the way he was walking made him look uncomfortable and he looked as if he were in a hurry.

Lily stuck to shadows on the other side of the corridor and bit of a way behind Snape so she could view both boys.

Lupin led her and Snape towards the entrance of the castle which suprisingly was still open and outside. They walked for a good fifteen minutes and since it was dark, it was easier for Lily to stay hidden. The only downside was that she had to stay closer to Snape in order not to lose him. The wet snow also made things more difficult and considering that she hadn't dressed for outside weather, it was dreadful. Lupin was traveling a path that hadn't been worn down by students footsteps and it was making it more difficult to travel. Lily ignored her discomforts and continued following silently berating herself for doing this, whatever Lupin was doing he didn't want others to know and so she shouldn't be snooping. Merlin, she hung around James and Sirius too much for her own good.

The small group stopped at the Womping Willow. The tree that most students avoided at all costs with the threatening limbs and horrifying rumors that were passed around. Only a few older kids rebellious and brave enough to attempt to touch the tree went and not one of them had made it out unscathed, so what in godric's name was Lupin doing headed straight for the tree? Did he want to get himself killed? And no wonder he was sick all the time. It was easily ten degrees with wind and all he was wearing was a sweater.

Lily sighed and took a seat in the snow, it was better off to leave Lupin to whatever he was doing. It looked as if he had done this before but if things got dirty, she wasn't going to hesitate stepping in.

A few moments later she couldn't help but doze off with her charm providing warmth surrounding like a faint breeze. As far as she could tell nothing was going to happen for awhile.

"Maybe you should just go back to the castle," Lupin's voice, shakey but firm drifted towards Lily, rousing her from the small nap she had taken. What time was it? She had been out long enough that her warming charm wore off and her muscles were stiff with cold. She really was a fool for leaving the castle.

Lily dusted the snow off her robes and stood upright, fighting off the cold that leaked into her robes. From the sounds of it Snape had confronted Lupin.

"What are you doing out here?" Snape asked.

Lily scowled to herself. He had that sneer in his voice. She really did not like the fact that two of her closest friends were constantly tormenting each other.

"Snape this is dangerous okay?" Lupin said. "Trust me you don't want to be here."

"Is this another one of Potter's plans?"

Lily heard Lupin sigh and saw him run a hand down his face. She wanted to comfort him and stop Snape from asking his questions but she wanted to know what Lupin was doing too. It wasn't normal.

"I need to go now," Lupin said in a an almost growl that shocked Lily. He never spoke like that. Where was the kind hearted Lupin she knew?

Lily watched as Lupin turned away from Snape and towards the Womping Willow but Snape wasn't about to let him escape that fast and latched a hand on his shoulder to bring him back. Lupin shook him off rather forcefully and pinned him with a glare that Lily could only describe as dangerous.

"Serverus, this is dangerous," Lupin said calmly. "I suggest you go back to the castle. You won't like what you see."

Lily had finally had enough.

"Snape do as he says," she said calmly as she walked over to the boys.

Snape looked shocked and Lupin looked frightened.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"I saw you following Lupin and I wasn't about to let you follow my friend when you were supposed to be meeting me somewhere to study," she snapped.

Snape glared at her but before he could respond Lupin cut in. "You two really need to go back. Now."

As soon as he said that several things happened at once. Lupin turned a sickly shade of yellow and dived for the tree that came to life with thrashing limbs. Snape was forced onto his knees to avoid the limbs and Lily dived out of the way into the snow nearly avoided a branch that tired to grab her. From behind her Lily could vaguely make out the barking and growling of a dog and James' voice yelling incomprehensible things at her and Snape.

Lily turned towards James prepared to shout something about getting Luping away from the tree limbs but was distracted by a black darker than the night sky launch itself towards Snape.

Lily shrieked and ran towards Snape, attempting to cast spells towards the huge creature which turned out to be a huge black dog. The stinging spell she had cast nearly missed Snape who turned to glare at her before returning his attention to the dog hovering above his face growling and snapping.

Lily reached the dog the same time as James did and before she could do anything James had shoved the dog off and was dragging Snape through the snow fact first back towards the castle.

"You idiot! Do you know what would've happened. You should've listened to him," she heard James say.

"James wait!" She said. "Lupin went towards the willow tree. You need to get him out!" she pleaded.

James stopped his shouting at Snape to stare at Lily looking momentairly shocked. "He's fine Lily," he said oddly calm, staring at something behind Lily.

Before she could respond James nodded to the black dog who had at sometime sat down next to her and was staring at her intently. He seemed annoyed which was odd.

In the next moment James was back to dragging Snape through the snow and Lily was somehow seated on the back of the large dog. The dog began running in the direction of James and Snape who were nearly out of sight and Lily took that moment to look behind her.

Lupin was nowhere in sight and the willows limbs were now still, as if no one had come into contact with the tree at all. In place of Lupin was skinny yellow eyed wolf. The hair was matted together and his ears were twitching as if the creature were listening to something loud. He seemed at war with himself, standing in place and then running in a few different directions before he would stop and repeat the process. His eyes were trained on Lily and the dog she was riding back to safety and then it hit her. Lupin was the wolf. And when she turned her head towards the night sky to make out a full bright white moon, she knew that she was correct.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Secrets

**Lily**

She wasn't sure how or when the large black mutt had dropped her onto the stone flooring of the castle or how they were able to run away from the wolf -no, Lupin- but they did, and now the mysterious black creature had left.

The voices of Snape and James were coming somewhere from her left. Both boys were speaking in harsh whispers and Lily couldn't even begin to imagine the anger James was feeling. His worst enemy had just found out the one secret James was intent on keeping locked away. Not only for Lupin's benefit, but the school's as well. If students found out that Lupin was a werewolf and he was being allowed to sleep and eat with the other students, the Daily Prophet, the parents, and even some of the staff would be in an uproar.

Lily pulled herself up from the cold floor and made her way towards the boys. If she didn't interfer soon, their whispered fight was bound to turn to shouting and wands would be pulled out. And considering that the castle was eerily quiet Lily could only assume that it was past curfew and the last thing she wanted was a ghost of Hogwarts alerting the professors.

"Both of you quiet," she hissed as she stepped between the two boys. One was seething and the other looked bewildered but a bit smug which annoyed her to no end.

"Lily, do you understand what this slimeball will do with this information?" James growled.

Lily sighed and rubbed her tired eyes with her knuckles. "Yes James I know. Snape you can't tell anyone about this," she said turning towards him.

Snape's smug look seemed to slowly drip off his face but it was replaced with exasperation. "Lupin is a werewolf!"

"I know."

"Then why are you taking his side and intent on keeping it a secret?"

Lily looked at him for a few moments. Snape did have a point. A werewolf on the grounds of Hogwarts during a full moon was dangerous. Any student could have easily been attacked, not to mention that the wolf cold gain access to Hogwarts but Lily felt that she had to protect Lupin, not tell his secret to the whole school and cause him to be removed from the castle.

"I'm not taking anyones side here," she told Snape patiently. "I am taking my own side." Lily turned towards James ignoring the glare Snape sent her way. "James, does Lupin have anywhere to go during full moon?"

James still red in the face turned his glare away from Snape to focus on Lily. "He goes to the shrieking shack. Theres an entrance to the shrieking shack from the Womping Willow but someone decided to stall him." James shot a withering glare towards Snape.

"I'm going to let Professor Dumbledore know." Snape turned away as if to go find the professor.

"No!" James shouted and went for his wand.

Lily grabbed Snape by the sleeve forcing him to stop and then turned towards James. "James, Severus has a point. Dumbledore will understand i'm sure of it."

"You don't know that!"

"If he doesn't deem it safe i'm sure we can convince him. Lupin has somewhere to go during full moon and it's not like he's affecting any of the other students out of wolf form," she explained.

"Dumbledore should know," Snape said again.

"Now what are three students doing out of bed and what should I know?" Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows with a small smile on his pink lips and an amused twinkle in his eyes. Fourtnately he didn't seem too upset that there were students out of bed.

James paled and fumbled for an answer. Snape beat him to it, flashing James a smug look before turning towards the professor.

"Indeed sir, we do have something to share with you," he said brightly.

Lily cut in before Snape could go any farther. "Professor, James, Serverus, and I do have something to tell you-" she sent a warning glance James' way to keep him silent. "But I think it should be done in private."

Professor Dumbledore asessed them quietly before he smiled softly and beckoned them to follow. Lily followed Dumbledore with her chin tilted upwards. She was sure this was the right thing to do. If Lupin was to remain at this school then the headmaster at least had the right to know. Besides, Dumbledore was an understanding person, certainly he wouldn't have Lupin removed from the school. Not when he had already been there for almost five years.

Dumbledore led them to his office and mumbled the password that sounded something along the lines of his own name but Lily quickly shoved that idea aside. Who would create the password to be ones own name anyways?

Lily had spoken to the headmaster plenty of times over the few years she had been at Hogwarts but she never had been in his office before. Trinkets decorated shelves that lined the walls and portraits of past headmasters were either snoozing in their frames or watching the small group intently.

"Now, what is it that you would like to discuss?" Dumbledore asked when everyone had been seated.

Everyone began speaking at once, throwing words like 'werewolf', 'dangerous', and 'safe' around. Dumbledore raised his hand requesting silence and the accusations ceased.

"Lily can you please tell me what happened."

"Serverus and I were supposed to meet in the library to study. I found him with Lupin though and followed them outside. I intercepted them when Lupin and Snape got into an argument and.." she hesistated at this part before continuing, "Sir i'm sorry but Lupin is a werewolf."

"I know," he said calmly.

All three students gaped at their headmaster who only looked at them as if there was nothing wrong with this fact. Confusion whirled through Lily and from the reactions of the other two beside her she could tell that they were just as confused as she was. Dumbledore knew?

James was the first to compose himself. "You knew professor?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at him. "Lupin is not dangerous to this school or society as long as he takes the necessary precautions to make sure of that. I have provided him with a place to stay during full moon and I had that Womping Willow planted myself."

"Sir if I may say something," Snape interrupted. "Tonight was dangerous. He turned into a wolf on school grounds and could have injured any of us."

"Lupin has never changed form on Hogwarts grounds before and I assure you it won't happen again, as long as you do not interfer," Dumbledore assured him.

Lily saw Snape turn a faint pink but he nodded stiffly. James was now the one with the smug face. Merlin, these boys really wanted to get at each other.

"I'm sure that you will keep this secret to yourself?" he asked. James nodded. "Good. And i'm going to need to you three to keep this secret and not reveal it to anyone else."

Lily nodded in agreement and then turned to Snape expecting him to do the same. He seemed at war with himself. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Snape nodded his agreement rather reluctantly.

"Good. Now I might suggest that you three go back to your dorms."

The three of them said their goodbyes and exited together. When they reached the corridor James spun around and grinned in Snape's face. "I hoped you enjoyed your night Snivellus."

"James stop." Lily pulled him away. "There's no need to gloat. Snape will keep his promise. Right Snape?"

Snape glared at her but she forced herself to ignore it and wait until she got a response. He finally nodded.

"But not for you or Potter here," he said coldly. "I'm only doing this because Professor Dumbledore asked me to. If he didn't request it of me, the news of Remus Lupin's real identity would be spreading around the school like wildfire."

Lily stopped James from going for his wand and focused on Snape. His pride was being injured because he had just agreed to keep his enemy's secret and though it seemed foolish for him to be upset over it Lily knew that her pride got in the way of things to.

"James I need to talk to Sev," she said.

James sent her glare saying they needed to talk also but walked off with a final victory grin towards Snape.

"Snape," she said softly. "James saved your life. Remember that, and maybe it will be an easy reminder to why you have to keep that secret. You owe him that much."

From the look on Snape's face she knew it was the wrong thing to say to him.

"I don't owe him anything. Neither of us would have been in that situation if we knew that Lupin was a wolf!" Snape nearly shouted, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

Lily sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Sleep was a long time from coming. James would probably be waiting for her in the common room. "We can talk more tomorrow," she told Snape.

She walked up and gave him a light kiss on his cheekbone that was still flushed a faint pink. "I'll see you tomorrow Sev." Ignoring the way he stiffened under her touch, she smiled softly and turned away to head back to her common room. James would be waiting, and she could already tell it would be a long conversation.

**Snape**

The warmth of his bed was an immense pleasure since he had spent the last couple of hours in the wet snow and then had to spend several minutes arguing with James and even Lily. His bed was the only place he allowed his thoughts to roam and his usual maintained facade to relax. Here behind the curtains he didn't have to worry about anyone, except for maybe the two gits always drinking firewhiskey in his dorm but he could always cast a silencing charm.

Lupin being a werewolf wasn't all that much of a suprise to him. It made sense and since he was always an observant person he had noticed that poor Lupin was always out sick the day after full moon. Of course he hadn't made the connection until he realised that it was a full moon outside and that Lupin was headed towards the Womping Willow, a tree most students avoided. Of course he had been stupid and decided to pull him back from the tree and that only gave him more time to turn into a werewolf.

From there on, things were vague. Because Potter had dragged him through the snow face first Snape was only able to make out his constant shouting and the shriek of Lily behind him who was riding on some black mutt. Where the black mutt came from and why it was helping Lily escape the wretched wolf, he didn't know and he wasn't about to question something he knew that he was never going to get the answers to.

"Hey Snape, want some firewhiskey?" Avery asked from behind the curtains to his bed.

"Go away Avery," he growled.

"Oh did you and the muddie get into a fight?" he asked in mock sadness.

Snape reached for his wand and silently cast a stinging hex towards Avery. He heard a yelp and then all was silent. _Serves you right_. He definitely didn't need Avery and Mulciber nagging him tonight and he didn't want them calling Lily a muddie either.

He was suprised if not a little hurt that Lily had taken James' side. Even though she had said otherwise she agreed with Snape on telling Dumbledore, the headmaster already knew and so his moment of success did not last long. And then she brought up that James saved his life. Out of everything she could've said she had decided to say that and he though could feel the apology in her kiss he knew that Potter had indeed saved his life. He didn't want to think about it at all and he most definitely did not want to be indebted to another Gryffindor. His enemy at that. Luckily Potter wouldn't be able to tell anyone so that was a bonus. But he knew that for the next week or so Potter and his crew would probably be sending smug grins his way.

Snape sighed and turned onto his stomach, ruining his usual neat hair on the green satin pillow representing his house. He would get back at James one way or another.

**Lily**

Lily couldn't help but gape at James and Sirius sitting in front of her. The common room was empty except for them and it was now currently around one in the morning. The information she had just recieved had impressed her greatly but also brought out that side of her that needed to scold them, to knock some sense into them.

After she had gotten back into the common room James had been waiting for her as she had expected but there was also the large black dog sitting next to him looking as if it were grinning.

"This is Padfoot," James had said with a grin. "Otherwise known as Sirius." And right before her eyes she witnessed that large black dog transform into the one and only Sirius Black.

James had explained to her that because of Lupins 'condition' that he, Sirius, and even Peter -though that took some convincing- decided to become Animagus. For two years the boys had gone through every book and article containing even the word Animagus and when they felt confident and sure of themselves all three of were able to transform. James was a Stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a mouse. The fact that the boys had taken two years to do this and had researched and were basically filled to the brim with knowledge about Animagi, showed that they didn't just do it because it would be a fun experience but because they didn't want Lupin to feel alone. The only problem was, was that the group of boys were unregistered Anigmagi and that was going against the Wizarding Law.

Everything was making sense now. From the once a month all night kitchen runs and then where they would then take avid note taking when Lupin wasn't there the next day. The boys suffered sentences in Azkaban if found out because they were unregistered and even though Lily didn't agree with it all she was going to keep their secret and she was glad that they had trusted her enough to share it with her. They had done it for Lupin only and that reason was good enough for her.

"I'll stay silent," she said in an almost whisper.

James and Sirius grinned at her before they got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Lupin is probably running around looking for us. Peter is already out there," James explained.

"Sleep well darlin'," Sirius said with a smirk before he stepped out of the portrait hole.

When the boys had left Lily laughed aloud. Too many things were happening all at once and the thought of going back to normal classes tomorrow just didn't seem right. Especially since she knew that Lupin would be sick in the infirmiry and she wouldn't be scolding the boys about them staying up all night again.

Lily quietly crept back into her dorm room but didn't get far when Macmillian's wand came to life with small light and she was grinning ear to ear.

"Were you with Snape this whole time?" she asked.

"Yes Macmillian. We lost track of time," she explained.

"Lost track of time? It's one in the morning!"

_If you only knew._

Lily shrugged instead and slid on the softest pajamas she could find and ignoring Macmillian's laughter crawled into bed and groaned aloud. Though she had been inside for well over and hour she could still feel the cold in her muscles and her hair was soaked. She was going to be a sight in the morning.

* * *

Lupin looked highly unwell. His face was a sickly shade of yellow and his eyes held the weight of that burden she knew he must carry with him, the weight of self loathing. But right then, he wasn't pitying himself or faking a smile. No, Lupin was wearing a genuine smile as he read the slip of parchment that sat atop a case of chocolate frogs.

"Lupin can we talk for a second?" she asked, bringing his attention away from the note. After she had crawled into bed the night before, sleep hadn't taken her for awhile and so she had made the decision to catch him in the morning. It was perfect really, no one would be up as early as she needed to be and when Lily had left only a handful of Gryfindors were seated in the common room, touching up on assignments that needed finishing.

Lupin turned away from the note and the amusement on his face fell to a look of worry and sadness but he nodded.

"I just wanted to say that your secret is safe with me and i'm sorry that we followed you. Snape had no right and I had no right and-" before she could continue she was cut off by Lupin.

"It's normal for people to be curious Lily. As long as you and Snape keep it a secret i'm not worried. I should've been paying more attention when I left the castle and so you shouldn't be apologizing. I'm sorry that you had to see my true form and I apologize for putting you in danger."

Lily began to protest but Lupin shook his head and she decided that it wasn't a good time. He really did look sick. His skin was still a sickly yellow shade and he seemed tired. The transformation from a human into a wolf was probably tiring as well.

Before she could say anything else Lupin's face lit up with excitement. Lily could make out the voices of James and Sirius singing an odd tune off chord and Peter's sqeauky voice piping up every other word. Before they entered Lily waved goodbye to Lupin and slipped to the other side of the room so none of them would see her when she entered.

James, Sirius, and Peter entered the room with armfuls of food they had nicked from the breakfast table and Lily slipped through the open door with the laughter fading behind them. All that time she had been scolding James and Sirius about late nights and studying, they had been more focused on keeping Lupin in high spirits. There was more to them than the headstrong boys always teasing everyone and she was secretly relieved.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Lions and Snakes

**Lily**

The next couple of months flew by without incident. By mid April the frigid snow melted away to reveal flourishing plants and mud that stayed caked to the bottom of one's shoes, no matter how hard one tried scrub and wash them clean. After a long week of lecturing James to keep his smug smiles away from Snape, and Snape enduring them, the incident involving Lupin was forgotten and her and Snape continued meeting, excpt this time with more studying involved. Both were highly intelligent and valued their education more than half of Hogwarts combined and so the ever approaching O.W.L.s was a constant on their mind.

With the exception of a Snape that could tease and joke -something that still baffled her- their friendship remained the same. The only subjects spoken were about Lily's describing muggles or anything having to do with school. Every once in awhile she would learn a new fact or hear a confession from Snape but other than that she didn't know much about his home life, whereas he probably knew more than even James or Macmillian did. When he refused to speak about his home life she would only ignore it and then speak about hers instead, describing her families traditions and her sisters name calling. And the best part about it was that he listened.

Currently, on her way to breakfast she was talking about music artists. Turns out he didn't listen to much music.

"You're telling me you've never heard of the Beatles?" she asked astonished.

Of course she knew she shouldn't be so suprised over this fact. Most pureblooded witches and wizards were raised surrounded by magic. Even if they did have radio, their music consisted of a few popular bands that were witches and wizards only. Muggle and wizard radio were very different. Macmillian who was a half-blood hadn't even heard of the Beatles so it really shouldn't have suprised. To be honest, she couldn't for the life of her conjur an image of a relaxed Sev with a can of soda in his hand with music playing in the background.

"If you are speaking of the bug then yes. But because you seem so fascinated with these 'Beatles' i'm assuming you are not referring to the bugs," Snape responded.

Lily shook her head. "They're a band. They don't sing anymore but my mother loves old music and she has a record player with plenty of record to choose from. I listen to her Elvis record on repeat during the summer."

"Elvis?" Snape asked with a look of confusion. "What kind of name is that?"

Lily swatted him playfully. "He is an important historical figure in the music industry," she insisted while Snape only turned his nose up.

"Unfourtnately I have not been educated in the history of the muggle music industry and nor do I want to be educated on that topic," he sneered.

"Fourtnately," Lily said with a smile, "I am able to teach you a few things about the music industry."

"Did not hear what I just said?" Snape asked in exasperation.

By that time the pair had reached the Great Hall and before Snape could say anything else Lily grinned and waved goodbye as she hurried off to her respectable table.

Amos and Louis greeted her with their usual grins and cheerful red faces. It still suprised her that they were extremely similar yet each had been put into seperate houses. One representing kindness and another representing courage.

"Hi guys," she greeted in return as she took a seat in between Lupin and Macmillian.

The morning after the incident of Lupin turning into a wolf, Lily had visited him in the infirmiry before the boys had shown up with their arms full of goodies -something she realised they did every time he was in the infirmiry. Her intentions were to apologize that her and Snape had followed him the first place when they clearly shouldn't have but Lupin was more than forgiving and he instead apologized to her for putting her and Snape both in danger. He even told her that he was glad she knew the Marauders secrets, mainly because he thought she could possibly talk James and Sirius out of plans involving their other form, because he certainly couldn't.

Lupin smiled at her kindly and it was then that she realised the table was empty of James and Sirius. Odd, considering that they could hardly stand to miss meals and even if it was early in the morning, they were always one of the firsts seated and would be on their third helpings when Lily would only be on her first.

"Where are the other two?"

Lupin shrugged and Peter answered for him instead. "Over there." He pointed a plump finger towards the entrance of the Great Hall and sure enough James and Sirius were there. But they weren't alone. In front of them stood Mulciber, Avery, Parkinson, and unfourtnately, Snape.

**Snape**

He didn't know how it happened, but as Lily had left him in the entrance to head towards her own table Parkinson walked by and commented on his being around a mudblood. As usual he ignored her all together and turned around to head to his own table but was intercepted by James.

"Her so called friend doesn't even comment on the fact that one of his fellow serpents called her a mudblood. What a friend," James had sneered in his face.

And now James and Sirius were on the right side of him and on his left side stood Parkinson with Mulciber and Avery. Snape stood in the middle of the two parties uncertain of where he stood in all of this. James was wrong about the fact that he didn't care wether or not his housemates were constantly calling Lily a mudblood. Snape hadn't changed much in the time he spent with Lily but using the word mudblood had been his one significant one. He used to utter the word on a daily base like most of the purists in house did, but now just hearing the word caused his blood to boil. Sure all of his grudges against muggleborns and muggles in general weren't going to fade completely, but he was over the whole 'don't touch me' thing because of spoiled blood. Snape hadn't used the word mudblood in such a long period that if he even tried saying the word, it sounded foreign, like he was trying to speak a different language. It also brought guilt. Even though Lily was never around to hear him attempt to try and speak it, he always felt as if he were betraying in a way and so he had completely given up on the word. As far as he knew it didn't exsist in his dictionary, it only exsisted around him.

Yes, James Potter was wrong and it was infuriating. More than ever he wanted to hex Potter off his feet along with his trusty companion. Snape was accustomed to word. Muddie and mudblood were spoken every other minute in his common room, but the only time it ever grated his nerves was if it was used specifically against Lily. More than once a day Snape had to endure someone commenting on his friendship with the 'muddie' and more than once he forced himself to breath and ignore it. Why? Simply because it was a constant in his friendship with Lily and he couldn't very well lash out at everyone in his house for using that word.

Instead of hexing him however -though the thought was extremely pleasing- Snape settled for a cold glare that he hoped conveyed his hatred and disgust for him and his companion.

"Got yourself in a bit of a tiff Snape?" Parkinson sneered.

Mulciber and Avery snickered.

Snape was not in the safe zone in this situation. He was used to it being him and Parkinson or him and Potter's crew, not him with Parkinson and Potter. She hated him just as much as Potter did and the outcome of this situation was not likely to be a good one.

"I'm fine thank you," he said coldly as he transferred his glare from Potter to her.

Parkinson wore a smug smirk as if this was some miraculous plan of hers and it was going as she wanted it to.

"Seems like you're hated all around Snivellus," Sirius commented.

Parkinson grinned. "Seems like us Slytherins have something in common with the almighty Gryffindors after all," she drawled.

James snorted and turned his nose up in disgust. "Slimeball here is just hated by everyone. Don't think we're making any alliances with you foul serpents."

"Like I would suggest such a thing," Parkinson fired back.

Inwardly Snape sighed. Fortunately this heated group discussion was near the entrance and so they weren't attracting much attention. For now anyways. If one person so much as raised his or her voice then it wouldn't be long before the few students seated for breakfast would become an intrigued audience. That was something he wanted to avoid.

"I suggest you keep that foul word to yourself," James snarled.

Snape scowled and made to move out of the small group.

"And where do you think you're going?" James asked loudly.

_Great, _he thought to himself. He had just attracted a few glances from the nearest table and it wouldn't be long before the glances turned into stares and then into hushed whispering behind their hands.

"I don't think I need your permission to go anywhere Potter," he snarled as he whipped back around to face the arrogant prick that was pushing his luck in the act of being hexed off his feet.

"I don't want to hear the word mudblood out of either of your mouths again. It's foul and I assure you that Lily is ten times the person with both of you combined." James sent meaningful glares towards both Snape and Parkinson.

_Idiot. _"I never once called Lily a mudblood, nor will I ever do that." He spoke calmly but his words were laced with venom. How could Lily even stand him?

"You're calling her as much when you turn away and ignore the fact that someone else calls her that."

Snape stalked towards him. He was taller than Potter by an inch or so -something he relished in only because Potter detested him even more for it- but when he made eye contact he could tell that he meant exactly what he said. Maybe he was right, but Snape wasn't about to admit that. It took self-control to avoid hexing everyone who called Lily a mudblood and by the looks of it James Potter needed to obtain some.

"I think you're forgetting which house I belong in. Half the Slytherins are blood purists and the word mudblood falls out of their mouths every other second. For example take a look at Parkinson over here." Parkinson grinned as if he had just compliemented which in a sick way, he probably had. "You can't protect Lily from every person who may think her blood is foul and by the looks of it she has accepted that fact and you haven't."

Snape was seething by the time he finished speaking and by that point most students in the great hall were staring. The staff at the far end had luckily not noticed quite yet.

He didn't know why he was intent on reasoning with James Potter. There was never going to be a day where they both openly agreed with one another wether they actually did or not. It was hopeless case with someone as arrogant as he.

"Maybe Lily shouldn't have to live it," James responded.

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The git really was blind. Lily was a muggleborn and there was alway going to be people who disagreed of her having a place in the wizarding world. Not only was she suffering that, but she was suffering the harsh comments of her sister, one of her closest friends when she was younger, all because she turned out to be a witch.

"She's going to have to. The sooner you accept that, the better."

"What a great friend you are," Sirius snarled.

Before Snape could respond Regulas Black joined the group and locked hands with Parkinson. "Hello Sirius," he greeted with smirk.

Of course Regulas would pick this very moment to approach his brother. Snape contained a sliver of hope, it was small but it wasn't nothing, that maybe the conversation would settle itself and he would be out of the students eye but that hope vanished when a dark look crept over Sirius Black's face.

Snape didn't contain much knowledge of Sirius and Regulas' situation, but he knew from sitting in the common room everyday that their hatred must stretch beyond anything combined becaused Regulas had a habit of talking bad about Sirius every night to Parkinson who in turn relayed everything to Sirius because she wanted to pick a fight with him as much as Regulas did.

"Hey little brother," Sirius greeted cheerfully, replacing the dark look with a forced grin that everyone could see through.

Regulas shot an annoyed glare towards Sirius but turned his attention towards his ever loyal girlfriend. "What's going on over here?"

"Oh you know. I called that wretched Evans a mudblood and poor Potter over here was offended," Parkinson crooned.

"My brothers mudblood friend?" Regulas asked.

"Quit calling her that," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius stop," a familar voice said from the center of the entire group.

Lily Evans stood in between the two sides, three if Snape was included and though everyone towered over her in height she held out her hands as if she could stop whatever insults the group was throwing back and forth.

"Stop?" James asked incredulously. "Snape just insulted you!"

Snape felt himself stiffen and met Lily's bright green eyes as she raised them to meet his own.

"Snape wouldn't insult me," she said quietly, her voice calm but firm.

Snape stayed quiet. There was no need to explain himself because Lily knew that he wouldn't ever insult her.

"He ignored Parkinson over here when she called you a mudblood," James explained, in hopes that she would see the Snape did indeed insult her.

"I don't need Severus to stick up for me and I certainly don't need you to either!" she snapped. "I am a mudblood-" Parkinson's side snickered while James and Sirius blew up at her. Snape stayed absolutely silent. "Stop!" she shouted over the noise. "There is no point in denying that fact. There will always be someone out there who disagrees of my place in the wizarding world and it is time you've accepted that James because I already have."

Snape felt a sense of deja vu and knew by the way James was sending him deathly glares that he was feeling the same thing.

"Lily you shouldn't have to accept that."

"Oh shut up Potter, the mudblood has a point," Parkinson snapped.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Snape watched as James fired a hex at Parkinson and see hit the ground with jello like legs. Regulas had his attention half focused on his girlfriend and half focused on his brother. Everyone had their wands out and were pointing at someone. Everyone with the exceptions of Snape and Lily.

Fortunately their yelling match had been loud enough to grasp the attention of the staff and from the pleased look he caught on Lily's face when he realised McGonagall was headed towards them, he could only assume that this is what she had intended. Smart of her to, although he wouldn't have admitted out loud. This situation was just waiting to hit the dirt and if one more hex had been casted then more than one person would have ended up in the infirmiry.

"All wands away now!" the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall cut through the silence of the hall.

After some reluctance everyone placed their wands back into their robes, still eyeing each other with disgust and anger.

"All of you will have detention at eight o'clock this evening." And with that she ordered them back to breakfast, turned on her heel and retreated back towards her seat in the hall.

One look at Lily's face peering out at him from underneath the arm of Potter who was escorting her back to their table told him that wasn't what she was intended. Snape smirked and recieved narrowed eyes in return from the tiny lioness. Sometimes her intelligent plans just didn't work. The thought of detention didn't even bother him, because he'd just have Lily to speak or work alongside with anyways and it was pleasing to see the red faced Gryffindor brood over how her excellant plan went wrong.

**Lily**

That evening Lily was serving her detention in the Herbology classroom alongside Snape and Regulas. The others had been taken elsewhere to serve her detentions.

That morning she had watched as James, Sirius, Snape, and Parkinson took part in a heated argument. At first it wasn't that noticeable until Regulas Black decided to wander over and things started to heat up even more. From Snape's poisition in the small group and the fact that he kept sending glares to both parties Lily knew he was stuck in the middle. Turned out the argument was evolved around her, something about being called a mudblood. Her plan to attract the professors had gone well until the professor had given them all detention. Including Snape and herself who didn't have their wands out. There went her plan.

Now she was in charge of tidying up the students work area which was more grueling than she had originally thought. Dirt and discarded leaves and food for plants littered the ground and she was in charge of taking care of every single grain of dirt. _I'm so getting James for this,_ she thought to herself as she raised herself into an upright poisition, her back cracking and her fiery red hair falling every which way. Herbology was bad enough when she had to take the hour long class two times a week, which involved suffering through the humidity and dirt that went everywhere. Not to mention the dangerous plants that one always had to be mindful of. Everytime Lily stepped into one of the greenhouses all she could think about was her mom would have a completely different mindset on gardening if she had taken herbology.

Lily paused and took a minute to see how the boys were doing. They were assigned with collecting the fangs of the Fanged Geranium. Their fangs were useful in a numerous amount of potions and Slughorn had requested it just that day. Perfect timing really.

Regulas by the looks of it was having problems. His gloves were nicked with spots where the fangs had caught ahold of his hand. Every once in awhile he'd swear aloud. Better than calling her a mudblood every other minute. When the small group had first started their detention Regulas wasted no time complaining and declaring that it was their fault and he could be doing better things. The better things being snogging Parkinson, or she assumed so anyways.

Snape on the otherhand was doing quite well and he was nearly complete with his row of Geranium. Lily had never seen him work in the greenhouses before because the Slytherins and Gryfindors had never shared this class and it was peaceful to watch. For the past thirty minutes he had been working diligently and suprisingly, though he was in a humid green house with thick black robes, Snape was pristine an neat as ever. No sweat shone on his brow and no dirt covered hi robes. With the exception of a few uncomfortable grimaces and his dirt covered hands, he looked the same as he would any other time of day. How he mangaed it? She didn't know. But just looking at him made her more concious of the dirt covering more than half her body.

As if he noticed her staring Snape looked up from his work and flashed a smirk her way before heaving a sigh and giving Regulas who had just let out another foul word and was now muttering under his breath a pointed look. Lily grinned back and as soon as their short silent conversation was over they each returned to their duties intent on leaving detention behind.

As their two hour long detention wore on Lily couldn't help but let her thoughts stray to Snape. Her thoughts were always lingering towards Snape these days and she couldn't help it.

Instead of his defenses being up around her he finally was able to look up to her and smirk and then go back to whatever he had been doing. It used to be cold glares even when he began to spend more time with her. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he had appealed to her so much. They had shared classes together before but for some reason this was the year that she actually noticed him. Besides their odd and his somewhat rude encounter their first year, she hadn't noticed him again.

Snape and James were nothing alike and for that she was glad. Though sometimes she had to hold herself back whenever the two got into another argument or name calling session, she didn't mind that two of her closest friends hated each other. But the more she thought about Snape and James the more she compared the two together.

Years ago her mother had said that the people everyone hated the most was the person who resembled you as a person the most. Lily could see the similarities between both boys. Snape was cold and detached from most students. He hid his emotions behind the stony facade he had created for himself and his pride and repuation in the Slytherin house was a constant role in his actions and choices. James was similar. He hid every emotion he had behind that easy grin he always plastered on his face, and though it looked real, it wasn't all the time. With the exception of his small group of friends James also was detached from most other studentsm but instead of pushing them away like Snape did he instead teased them constantly. His pride and reputation in the Gryfindor house got in the way of his actions just like Snape's did, though he was a bit more carefree.

This was the conclusion she had come up with as to why Snape had appealed to her so much that one day during their first year at Hogwarts and that one day in Potions. Lily had found James fascinating if not a bit reckless on her first day at Hogwarts and though he was constantly teasing her there was something about him that caused him to become one of her best friends. Snape was the same way. Though presenting the idea itself to Snape and James seemed like a firecracker just waiting to be set off so she had decided to keep the conclusion to herself instead of seeing Snape and James lash out at each other.

As their detention hit an end at exactly nine o'clock Lily, sweaty and covered in grime walked alongside Snape back to the castle taking care not to brush his robes with her dirt ridden ones. Regulas had scooted it out of the green house before he even had his gloves off and Lily could understand why. The humidity was stifiling and Regulas was probably dealing with painful fingers and a bruised ego because he just had to sit through two hours of torture with a muggleborn and Slytherin he despised.

"Don't you sweat?" Lily asked as she looked up at Snape. His face was pale as every and not one drop of dampness had formed.

"Apparently so. You on the other hand.." he trailed off as he examined her with raised eyebrows before he took a red curl a looked at it distastefully before dropping it where it disappeared back into the mangled mass of hair.

"Normal people sweat Sev."

Snape only continued to smirk at her as they continued walking.

"I will not hesistate to give you a lesson on the history of the music industry," she scolded with narrowed eyes.

That wiped the smirk off his face and Lily couldn't help but laugh at his now subdued expression. She couldn't help but make him scowl. It was worth it when she knew his scowls came on demand more than they did by him actually being annoyed. The scowl she had been determined to wipe off his face when they first began talking was something she didn't want gone now. His scowl was familiar and safe. Now if he started grinning then there would be a problem. Lily only laughed to herself when she tried picturing it again. Snape was definitely not a grinner.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Evans

**A/N: First off, I apologize to all my readers. I was planning to finally update two days of the week as I had planned but that didn't work out. Five days worth of fixing a computer, a three day trip to Maine, and three hours spent trying to find my flash drive... I am finally able to upload a chapter. Anyways, I am hoping that this week I'll be able to update both Tuesday and Thursday as I usually do.  
**

**Reviewers: **

**Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyi: I absolutely love your reviews:D I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far and I'm also glad that you are looking forward to more.**

**Christinanananana: I know. I have such a bad habit with using Snape instead of Serverus. I do the same thing with Lupin. I will work on trying to fix that minor error considering that I use only those two characters surnames everywhere. It may be because I've just never addressed using their first name and it's a bit odd but I will try to somehow fix that. I'll be doing a huge edit for this story, where I'll be going back and fixing spelling mistakes and such and improving the story in general. I'll make sure to fix that while I'm at it. **

**Thomatshu: I understand where you are coming from. I have tended to glorify Lily in academics, though it sounds like she would be at the top of her year she really isn't. She is described in my story as an intelligent witch and I like to view her as a normal student, intent on studying, passing, and completing assignments on time, not someone who wants the best grades but I'm afraid it doesn't come off like that. I think I may have taken it too far, especially with the Veritaserum. The Veritaserum in this story was mainly used to show her skill in potions and gain a bit of respect from Snape considering that was one of his best and one of his favorite subjects. We learn from Professor Slughorn in the Half-Blood Prince that Lily was an excellent student in Potions. Though it seems that Lily was better than Snape in potions more than once in fact, I did not intend for that to happen. Snape was merely unsure if he could create the Veritaserum, meaning he had never tried. I like to view both Lily and Snape to be equal in that subject. Also, it may have also seemed that Lily used James saving Snape to keep his silence but we also have to take into account that James is also her friend and that secret is rather big. Sure Snape would have listened to her if she merely asked, but that is a large secret and she was merely taking precautions. ANWAYS.. I'm so sorry this reply is soo long..sheesh. Thank you for reviewing and pointing things out that could be improved. I'll be doing a major edit for this story soon so I'll make sure to take what you said into account. **

** .5: Ahh...you'll just have to keep reading.:P The whole point of this story in the first place was to highlight their friendship before that event even occurred. Please enjoy reading.**

**Lily**

"James just listen to what you're saying," Lily pleaded for the fourth time on the verge of losing her patience.

For the past ten minutes she had been trying to calm him down from going on a rampage, which probably included hunting down Parkinson and Snape and hexing them senseless. All because of the stupid detention.

When Lily had returned to the common room after her detention James was already there and he was intent on finding Snape and Parkinson. Apparently his detention, whatever they had him doing, had sparked his anger towards the Slytherins again.

"He basically called you a mudblood Lily!" he nearly shouted.

"You're forgetting what house he belongs to!" she hissed back.

"So that gives him the right to say you're a mudblood?" James scoffed.

"Of course not." Lily sighed. "The Slytherin house is filled with blood purists James. Serverus has to to deal with that word being uttered everyday. Our friendship struck quite a bit of negative attention and I don't expect him to stand up to every person," she explained.

"What a friend you've made Lily," James spat at her. He shot her a glare and stalked off towards the boy's dormitories.

Lily heaved another sigh. It wasn't surprising that James didn't bother to listen to any of the facts she had just supplied him with, he would always find things to hate Snape for. James cared enough about her that he wouldn't let anything negative happen to her but some things just couldn't be stopped. For instance, her being associated with the name mudblood.

Before her first year had begun at Hogwarts Lily had been walking through the the Hogwarts Express eager to find a compartment. Unfortunately she didn't know many of the students and most of the compartments had been full. A young boy not much older than her had crashed into her outside one of the compartments, took one look at her and wrinkled his nose before calling her a mudblood. Another boy with messy brown hair had approached her and told the kid to get lost and offered her a seat in his compartment. That was how she had met James Potter. He was sticking up for her, and he was still doing it to this day.

She hadn't known what that word meant at the time but the boys had quickly explained it to her. Lily had been affected at first when the insults were thrown at her but by now she had grown accustomed to it. The word washed over her like any other word in a sentence. James couldn't say the same, and he wasn't even the one being insulted.

**Snape**

The next morning Snape awaited for the red headed lioness to emerge from her den. As he did every morning Snape would arrive a few minutes before breakfast and begin to escort her down to the Great Hall. Usually he was hiding behind his book or would return glares to the other Gryffindors who stepped out of their portrait hole for breakfast.

At first when the other Gryfindors realized that his appearing every morning before breakfast was going to be a reoccuring event, they always made sure to throw a few nasty comments towards him every time they passed and glares were a constant. Snape understood why, he was a Slytherin in the Gryfindor territory, but he wasn't about to give them the pleasure of staying silent so every morning for the first week he returned their glares or ignored them completely.

After the first week the nasty comments subsided and now all Snape received were a few glares. Other than that, most ignored him. He was foolish to think that it would last of course, because at that moment James Potter was stepping out of the portrait hole and headed straight for him, his brown eyes in slits, his face slightly red, and his brown hair the usual disaster it was. Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Honestly he needs to invest in a comb, _Snape thought to himself.

"Potter," Snape greeted with a forced civil tone.

James narrowed his eyes. "Quit with the formalities Snivellus. Lily may not have been affected over what happened but I was and I won't sit around and let you call my friend a mudblood."

Merlins sake, he was _still _upset over this? Snape sighed. "I'm sure that Lily has already provided you with a respectable argument that you've refused to listen to. So if you don't mind, I think this conversation is over."

James had his wand out before Snape could even finish speaking and as always his timing was impeccable. Right behind him, to make sure Snape didn't make a grab for his wand was the rest of his crew.

Sirius and Peter were grinning wickedly and both had their wands out. The only person without his wand was Lupin and as always he seemed to be looking the other way, not wanting to be involved in the messes his friends always seemed to make.

"Move and see what happens Snivellus," Sirius sneered.

Snape could already see the incantations of a hex forming of Sirius' lips as he made a grab for his wand. As suspected, he hit the ground on numb legs and soap began pouring out of his mouth. The bitter taste of bubble gum scented bubbles caused him to gag but he managed to fight back the urge and grab his own wand.

He fired a trip jinx towards the group, hoping it would hit one of three. From Peter's squeak he knew his aim had proven to be true.

Before James could get another spell in Snape muttered the counter-jinx for the soap pouring out of his mouth. Within a few more seconds Sirius hit the floor with a growl and James had his wand pointed at his face with a menacing look on his already red face.

"Guys stop!" a shrill voice cut through the heavy breathing and harsh comments Sirius was currently throwing at Snape.

As if on que the lioness Snape had been awaiting arrived with her untamed hair falling across her back and a disapproving look on her face.

"What is with you two?" she asked with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

Neither Snape nor James responded and the silence was heavy.

"Be glad she's here to save your arse Snivellus," James spoke at last.

Snape felt as if he'd been slapped. As he watched James lend a helping hand to Sirius and Peter, and stalk off towards the Great Hall he couldn't help but see the truth in his words.

Ever since he had gotten closer to Lily, most every fight that occurred between him and Potter were either stopped or interrupted by Lily. Snape hadn't realized at first but now he couldn't help but think of all their mini skirmishes in the past few months. If any of their arguments evolved from harsh comments to the wands being taken out, Lily wasn't far behind, whether it was fate or not.

He turned towards Lily with narrowed eyes and anger boiling in blood. When exactly had she found it okay to step in and put a stop to his arguments? And why hadn't he noticed it before Potter had said something?

Her freckled face had lost it's disapproving lines and the soft smile was back again as she looked up at him with the bright green globes of her eyes that were just captivating. No, it was definitely not okay.

"Do not," he said calmly but firmly, "think you have the right to put a stop to all of our arguments and jinx casting Evans."

The Gryfindor's eyes winded at the sound of her surname being uttered. Snape hadn't used her surname in months and he could tell by the soft smile being formed into a grim line that she was hurt. He didn't have the decency to care at the moment. He could barely feel his legs and the bitterness of soap still caked his tongue and all this time he hadn't realized that Lily had been the one to put a stop to any arguments that occurred between him and Potter. Whether it was her business or not.h

Lily glared at him. "I don't like to see two of my friends constantly at each others throat Sev," she fired back.

"You knew that he and I shared a mutual hatred way before you decided you wanted to chase me down and claim me as a your friend. Remember that."

Snape turned on his heel feeling like that day in the library was repeating itself all over again but he didn't stop. He continued down the corridor by himself not bothering to look back over his shoulder.

**Lily**

Lily slammed her books on the table with a loud thud and didn't wait to hastily load food onto her plate when she knew very well she wasn't going to eat any of it.

"What's up with you?" Macmillian asked.

"Why do I make friends with such insufferable gits?" she snapped.

Macmillian raised an eyebrow at her small outburst.

Lily could feel her cheeks warm and knew that she was on the verge of a breakdown but she couldn't stop herself. The scene in the hallway replayed in her head.

_Evans._

He'd called her Evans. The last time he had addressed her using her surname was before Christmas and she'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt. To be honest, she didn't realize she was involving herself in every fight her two friends ended up in, but when she looked back at the past few months she could truthfully say that she had put a stop to many of them before they got out of hand. No wonder Snape had addressed her so coldly. His pride had been wounded and James brought it to his attention. But that didn't mean he had to go completely stone on her. Lily was always scolding James whenever she caught him teasing some other students and she just couldn't help but involve herself in an argument between her two closest friends that she knew would end badly.

"You tell me," Macmillian said with a grin.

"All I did was break up a few fights," she insisted to the confused blonde haired Gryfindor by her side. _That's a lie, _her brain hissed at her.

"Slow down there firecracker." Macmillian looked like she was on the verge of laughing.

Lily turned towards Macmillian. "Do you understand how difficult it is to see two friends go at each others throat every day?" she asked her friend.

Macmillian, fortunately, stayed silent and shook her head instead.

Lily sighed and rubbed her temple, trying to rid of the headache that had formed as she had been trying to find a solution to her problem. The simple answer, there was no solution. Snape and James were never going to stop hating each other, never going to stop their nasty comments or glares in the corridors. Hatred couldn't be cured.

"Maybe you shouldn't get involved," Macmillian offered.

Lily looked up at her. She was right. To make both friendships work out, it would be easier to leave the two be. Let them strangle each other and insult one another on each others appearances for godrics sake. As long as she kept to herself during one of their tiffs no one's pride would be injured and the friendships she had wouldn't be on the line.

Spitting out a quick thanks, Lily gathered her discarded books and walked out of the great hall. She'd begin going to the library as often as she used to. If one of them needed to find her, then they would know where to look.

**Snape**

The red headed lioness was obviously fuming as she practically ran out of the Great Hall. Her face was flushed red but she obviously had something she intended to do. He could tell by her intent focus on the exit out of the Great Hall.

After he had calmed down somewhat Snape found he was rather sorry for the way he had spoken to the Gryfindor but didn't she think of what the friendship between her and himself would entail? Not only did he hate the one and only saint Potter, king of the Gryfindor house, but Potter also hated him. Lily decided to become friends with both himself and James.

"What happened between you two?" Bohemian asked, glancing in the direction Lily had just gone.

"No arguing with Potter," Snape grunted.

"Ah." Bohemian understood and nodded his head absently. "You and Potter have some issues," he commented.

Snape pinned him with a withering look.

"I could talk to her," Bohemian offered excitedly.

Snape sighed. "I'm capable of handling it." He definitely did not need another person stepping in and solving his problems. Besides hadn't he and Bohemian agreed that their friendship wasn't even a friendship at all? The most they had done in the past five years was trade notes and now all of a sudden, Bohemian was intent on fixing his problems?

Bohemian shrugged aside Snape's sharp tone and focused his attention on his Transfiguration book. "I have your notes for you." He grabbed three scrolls of parchment and slid them over to Snape.

"Why so many?" Snape asked with raised eyebrows.

"O.W.L.s this year," Bohemian said as if it were obvious. "McGonagall loads on work this time of year. I kept these from last year so they're all yours."

Snape grumbled what he hoped was seen as a thank you and returned to picking at his oatmeal. Because of the fight he'd gotten in with James earlier he had missed Lily giving him information on the music she listened to.

Yes, he acted like he wanted nothing to do with it. Which in a way he did. But he had to admit that muggle music just seemed fascinating. On his way back from his detention yesterday evening, he had learned she used large discs called records to play her music. Something he learned was old fashioned for her. Snape himself never listened to music. Books were more his thing and his parents obliged when he would request a few more galleons in order to purchase another book or two, as long as they didn't have to see him.

His parents. Snape's thoughts dropped Lily all together to think of his small but not knit-tight-family. The school year would be over within two months and then he'd have to go back to that wretched house of his. Unless of course...No. He would not let his thoughts wander to that important piece of information.

Snape cleared his throat and tried with much difficulty to clear his thoughts. Since when did his life become so difficult? And since when did he start caring?

**Lily**

Later that evening Lily was by the portraits. She wanted a chance to talk to Lethina again. If someone had told her she'd be seeking out portraits to talk to among the walls of Hogwarts once again she would've thought them crazy, but here she was looking for company in Lethina the calm elegant sister of Rowena Ravenclaw and Sir Cadogan the knight, if he was there of course.

Lily had avoided this place altogether for a few months. Reason being, she'd had no reason to visit the portraits anyways and this particular spot for Lily seemed to be the hot spot for attracting visitors. The first one being Lupin, who she now knew to be on his way out of the castle during that walk, and Eleanor Parkinson.

"It's been quite a while since we've seen your face around here," Lethina's soft butterfly voice drifted from the portrait.

Lily smiled. "I've been busy."

The old woman in the next portrait over who surprisingly wasn't screeching at unwanted visitors this time, sent Lily a look of loathing before she wandered out of her frame, probably in hopes of escaping her presence.

"What brought you here?" Lethina asked.

Lily thought about the question. She wasn't even exactly sure what had brought her here. All she knew was that she had wanted to get away from the over crowded common room, and though the Room of Requirement had been a desireable choice, it didn't feel right that she should be in there without Snape. It had become their spot.

"Just to say hello I suppose," she finally answered at last.

Lethina smiled and tilted her head, causing her waist length of hair to fall into her sparkling eyes. Lily had to admit that this young woman looked like a goddess. She could just see the glow around her.

"Well I believe someone else would like your company," the young witch said with a smile.

Confusion dawned on Lily. Who would want her company right now? Macmillian was with Arthur doing Godrics knew what somewhere in the castle, Snape hadn't spoken a word to her all day, and James was still upset with her about taking Snape's side all the time. Something she truly didn't think she did. All she wanted was the end to the argument.

Before Lily could question what Lethina said the witch stepped out of her frame and into another unknown one. Lily turned around and the confusion was gone. Bohemian stood leaning against the same wall Parkinson had been leaning against when they had encountered each other.

_Godric, this really was a place to attract unwanted company._

"Hi Bohemian," she greeted cheerfully. It had been awhile since they had actually spoken to one another. Since he was a year above her they shared no classes and she definitely was not going to start eating at the Slytherin table again. That would cause an uproar.

"You converse with portraits in your spare time?" he asked with a grin that lit up his face.

Lily laughed. "Sometimes. They are actually very entertaining. Have you ever met Sir Cadogan?"

"Is that the knight who runs through all the portraits declaring war?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Bohemian laughed. "I may have to follow your lead and start conversing with some paintings then. I have my eye on a young woman dressed in velvet," he whispered to her, as if there were people around and he were telling a secret.

"Oh really?" she said with raised eyebrows. "Dare I ask who?"

Bohemian grinned. "She resides near the Great Hall on the left side of the corridor. She has three faithful cats for companions."

"I'll have to introduce myself to her one of these days," Lily teased.

Her and Bohemian began walking together down the hallway, no destination in mind.

"I actually was seeking you tonight. I wanted to talk," he said seriously a few minutes later.

Lily eyed him from the corner of her eye. His brown hair was a shade darker than James' and whereas James' was always ruffled and windblown, Bohemian's was neat and tidy, not a hair out of place. His features held a sense of a smile even when he wasn't wearing one and Lily couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have more friends. Other than Snape, she knew he didn't converse much with anyone else, but he was such a loveable guy. It took weeks for to get Snape to even acknowledge her and even longer after that to warm up towards her. Bohemian was always warm and inviting.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Snape," he said bluntly.

Lily stopped in her steps and turned towards Bohemian. Was he against their friendship too? "Why?" she asked suspciously.

As if reading her mind Bohemiam rushed to continue talking. "I have nothing against your guys' friendship," he assured. "I just wanted to say to take it easy on him."

When she stayed silent he began speaking again. "Snape is a cold person because of the life he's lived and he's like me, he doesn't want to let anyone in. Not even me. You're the first person he's ever actually befriended and it's difficult for him," Bohemian explained.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Because you're a muggleborn things have been more difficult for him. Early into his first year, he earned the respect for his housemates, mainly because he invoked fear when the other students realized he wouldn't be swayed by their bullying, and because Ara had made a point to speak to him on more than one occasion. His reputation in the Slytherin house is a big deal and when one girl whom many dislike because of her blood, swoops in and befriends him, they find it disgusting and traitorous."

"His pride gets in the way," Lily commented.

Bohemian smiled softly at her. "Everyone's pride gets in the way one time or another. Gryfindors and Slytherins seem to have more problems with it than most."

Lily nodded again, thinking about what Snape had to go through to maintain a friendship with her. If it was that difficult why didn't he just drop her? It wasn't like he wanted to be friends in the first place anyways.

"Just take it easy on him," Bohemian said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I will," she said. But she already was, and even that didn't seem enough to break down his walls.

Bohemian waved goodbye and she started towards her common room by herself. Somehow, she'd figure out Snape.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Lupin and Snape

**Snape**

"You forgot Salamander Blood," Snape said.

A few days after his small outburst Lily seemed to have forgiven him and now they were back to walking side by side in the corridors and studying together. For the past hour they had been holed up in the Room of Requirement quizzing each other on potion ingredients. Currently the tiny lioness was reciting potion ingredients for the Strengthening Solution, something they had covered last month.

"I said salamander blood," she insisted.

Snape shot her a pointed look. "I remember what you said."

"Well I remember what I said to," she responded indignantly.

Snape sighed and closed his potions text. "What time is it?" he asked.

Lily pulled out the silver pendant watch he had given her for Christmas from underneath her robes and recited the time back for him. He still had notes to write up for Bohemian and he really wanted sleep. The extra studying he had been cramming in combined with the drunk gits Mulciber and Avery he roomed with, Snape rarely got any sleep.

"I think i'll retire for the evening."

Snape gathered his things, as did Lily and both made their ways through the corridors and away from the seventh floor. There was a comfortable silence only broken by their footsteps and the turning of the page of the book Lily still had her head in.

"Is salamander blood even in the strengthening solution," Lily grumbled to herself.

"Let me see that." Snape grabbed the book from her arms and peered over the text with a small smirk. "Have you been using this recipe to study the whole time?" he asked incredulously.

Lily glanced up at him uncertainly. "Yes.."

"It's the wrong one." Flipping to the right page Snape handed the book back to her.

"Oh I was using the extra strengthening solution. Why does that one not have-." She stopped speaking and halted in the hallway.

Snape turned to see what had stopped her from speaking and dread began to creep in. Remus Lupin was walking towards them, his robes flowing out behind him and books cradled in his arms. His eyes were focused directly on Snape.

Snape inwardly groaned. He knew this conversation was long overdue but he took careful measures in the past few months to make sure this conversation wouldn't happen. The last thing he wanted to do was apologize for following Lupin, who just happened to be a werewolf outside late at night. Apparently, Lupin was no longer going to wait around for a free moment.

Lupin stopped in front of the pair with a small smile lighting up his sickly pale face. "Good Evening Lily, would you mind if I had a chat with Snape?" he asked.

Snape turned towards Lily already knowing her answer and glared at her as she nodded her consent and waved goodbye. _Great, just what I want to do,_ he thought to himself.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently. The last thing he wanted was to chat with Potter's werewolf buddy.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Lupin stated.

Snape looked him over. Why in merlins name was he saying thank you? "I have done nothing to earn your thanks, and nor will I ever try to earn your thanks."

Lupin seemed unfazed by this. "I forgive you for following me outside a few months back and I hope you accept my apology of putting you in danger."

"I don't accept your apology of putting me in danger," he snarled. "You're lucky I can't show your true nature to this entire school."

Lupin stared at him unblinking, no indication of anger on his face. Snape had to give it to him, the werewolf could hold in his temper, unlike his buddy Potter who always whipped his wand out whenever Snape even glanced at him. At least someone in the group of reckless, arrogant Gryffindors was sensible.

Lupin shrugged. "I came to apologize whether or not you'd forgive me or not."

Snape glared at him. He hadn't even apologized to him at all, and he certainly wasn't going to. He also didn't want to receive any apologies. It was better off if Lupin went right along hating him just as his friends did.

"I don't want your apologies werewolf."

Snape shoved past him and started down the hall towards his common room. There would only ever be one Gryffindor whom he'd not torment, or apologize, or forgive, and even trust. Remus Lupin was not about to be added to that list because that list was already full.

**Lily**

It had taken much longer to get back to the common room than she had expected, but after a back track to collect a forgotten book, a run in with a rude Slytherin, and a conversation with Louis she had finally made it. But less than two minutes of being back into the full common room, something happened. Deducting from the shrieks of the younger student, and the laughter of James, Sirius, and even Lupin, she could only assume that they had once again initiated one of their pranks.

She momentarily wondered how the conversation with Lupin and Snape went. Hopefully he wasn't too harsh on Lupin. Lupin was always the one to look away when Snape was being tormented but he never participated in those acts. That had to count for something didn't it? Lily brushed that thought away and focused her attention on the commotion.

"What's going on?" Louis asked from beside her.

Lily shrugged and turned towards a group of first year girls shrieking and jumping on tables and chairs in the corner. "A spider perhaps?" she suggested aloud.

Louis grimaced and shook his head. "I think it's a mouse."

Sure enough what Louis had said turned out to be true. Not a moment later Lily caught sight of a small brown fuzzy mouse scurrying between the feet of students around the room. Some students were looking around the floor nervously, some were intent on catching it, and some found the entire situation hysterical. Macmillian was in the corner, laughing at Doris who seemed more than frightened at the idea of a mouse scurrying around the common room.

Lily herself was not frightened of mice, so she didn't worry too much. Instead she turned around to get another look at the boys, who were now doubled over and in tears from laughing so hard. Suddenly it all clicked and she couldn't help but stare at them incredulously.

Murmuring a quick goodbye to Louis she gathered her things and pushed through students and sat herself down between James and Lupin.

"Please tell me that Peter is not the mouse running around down there," she said as she scanned the floor looking for the mouse.

James snorted in laughter. "Sorry dear, but that is indeed Peter," he confirmed.

Lily let a small smile creep over her face but she couldn't help but think of how dangerous it was. Not only was Peter running around in animagus form terrifying first years, but if he was caught, there was no way he could possibly turn back into himself without being thrown into Azkaban. Of course that was if they even threw students at the age of fifteen into Azkaban. Even so, punishments would be in store, and no amount of 'my friends a werewolf' would help the matter. That was considering the fact that the boys were willing to share Lupins secret, which she highly doubted. They were loyal Gryffindors after all.

"What if he gets caught?" she asked.

"Aw don't worry about that," Sirius said with a grin. "We planned his exact route through the common room at this exact time. There's way too many people around to catch a mouse," he assured her.

"I still think we should've had me in my stag form come running through the common room," James said.

"As funny as that would be James, that would be risky and speculations would arise. You're lucky I even agreed to the mouse," Lupin said from beside Lily.

"We were sending the mouse whether you agreed or not Moony."

"Which is exactly why I agreed."

Lily tuned out the boys conversation and focused on the mouse. Every once in awhile she would catch glimpses of a brown body slipping over someones shoe, and if she didn't, well...the shrieks of surpisal from the other students alerted her.

By the time the common room had calmed down, Peter made his appearance from the boys dormitories and couldn't help but grin as he took a seat opposite James.

"I have to say well done Wormtail," James said.

They erupted in laughter once again and this time Lily joined. If not at their crazy ideas for pranks, it was for the relief she felt that Peter was safe. Though she wasn't necessarily as close to Peter as she was James or Sirius, he was a part of the boys small circle. Sure he was quiet and when he spoke it was only a few sentences and came out quiet, but he was friends with them. If he had gotten into trouble..well Lily just couldn't imagine walking down the corridors with her group of friends without a silent Peter tagging along. And if Peter were to be discovered, there was no doubt that the other three would stand up for him, and possibly reveal themselves for his sake.

"Well I'm off to bed," she announced and stood up to stretch.

"Awe Lils but we have more pranks planned," James protested.

She raised an eyebrow. "Then I certainly don't want to be in the middle of whatever destruction you are about to cause. Goodnight."

James waved her off and turned to Sirius, Peter, and Lupin, probably discussing what to do next to terrify the first years.

Once in bed she lay darkness and listening Macmillian drone on about Qudditch tactics. And again she wondered about the conversation between Snape and Lupin.

Snape was currently holding a large secret of Lupins, and he wasn't exactly trusted with it. The only thing that kept him from sharing that secret was because of Dumbledore's request. Lily could only assume he was angry over the whole thing because every time she brought it up, he completely shut down. She could only imagine what talking to the source of the problem was causing him.

She almost groaned aloud before stopping herself, Macmillian was still talking. And besides, Lily wasn't supposed to fight Snape's battles for him. She had promised him that much.

* * *

The next morning Lily sat in the stands of the Quidditch field watching the Gryffindor team practice. Lupin and Peter sat beside her with a game of wizards chess between them and occasionally Sirius would transfer from shouting insults to the players on their brooms to mentioning what should be done on the chess board.

On the other side of Lily, Louis and his cousin Amos Diggory were watching the practice the intently. Probably because James and Macmillian were shouting again, every once in awhile a word like 'git' or 'idiot' could be heard but other than that there was only a whole lot of finger jabbing. Arthur and the rest of players were playing catch with the quaffle and every once in awhile Lily could spot Doris checking her watch. Was she timing their fights?

Lily laughed aloud and turned her attention away from the sky. No wonder Macmillian got so worked up when Gryffindor lost a qudditch match. Half of their practices were spent arguing and the other half actually throwing the quaffle and hitting the beaters.

"I say move the knight, riightt there," Sirius said from beside her.

"Then his queen would get me," Peter said.

"And?" Sirius said.

Louis leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the chessboard. "Who exactly are you rooting for anyways?" he asked.

"Me, myself, and I Loony." Sirius grinned and reached for Lupin's chess piece. Lupin smacked his hand and Sirius retreated.

"That doesn't even make sense," Louis grumbled.

"Sirius never makes sense," Lily assured him.

Sirius looked up from the chessboard. "I'm right here darlin'."

Lily rolled her eyes and took to scanning the Qudditch field. Most of the stands were empty with the exception of a few stragglers from Gryffindor and other houses probably on the look out for new tactics the Gryfindors would try in the upcoming games. Too bad all they were receiving was a nice game of catch the quaffle and an angry yelling match.

"I say Macmillian wins again," Louis said.

Lily silently agreed. and focused back onto the players. The players had lowered themselves and so Lily could now hear everything that was being shouted.

"I've told you countless times to focus on the snitch!" Macmillian snapped. "Nothing else!"

"But I scored didn't I?" James asked with a grin.

Macmillian scowled. "YOU'RE THE SEEKER JAMES!"

"WELL THE CHASERS WEREN'T DOING MUCH OF A GOOD JOB ANYWAYS," he fired back.

"Three galleons that James wins this one," Sirius said.

Surprisingly it was Louis who took up the bet. "Macmillian always wins these things," he replied.

"Macmillian definitely," Amos agreed.

Sirius scowled. "Lupin? Peter? How about you Lily? Care to take up a bet?"

Lily laughed. "I think Macmillian is going to win this one Sirius."

Everyone focused on the the sky, watching scene unfold and Lily took to scanning the Quidditch field. The stands were mainly except for a few bored Gryfindors and few students from different houses probably aiming to gain some insight on any new tactics the team would try in upcoming games. Too bad all they were receiving was a mighty good argument on broomsticks.

A flash of black robes caught her eye near the entrance and she spotted Snape standing half in the shadows scanning the stands.

Why Snape was there she didn't know, but she really wanted to ask him how the conversation with Lupin went.

"I've gotta go guys," she told her friends.

"Where are you going?" Amos asked.

"I have things to do." It wasn't necessarily a lie and so she said her goodbyes and made her way towards Snape.

He spotted her coming across the field and faded into the shadows completely until she arrived in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Lily couldn't help but notice that his hair was windblown and his cheeks were slightly pink from the cool spring breeze.

"Wanted to see if you would like to take a walk," he mumbled.

Lily raised an eyebrow. It was very unlike Snape to seek her out, especially on a Saturday to request a walk around the school grounds with her. Usually they had plans to meet up in the evening in the kitchen to have a cup of hot chocolate, if no one else was there. But other than that, they never really saw each other on the weekends, so this was odd. She knew better than to question his actions, so instead agreed.

They walked silently for awhile, circling the border of the lake and watching the giant squid raise a tentacle every once in awhile causing a splash. Few students were out, with the weather still a bit chilly, but the few who were out and about ignored the two of them completely. Although the question of why he had decided to seek her out was still nagging at her. It was just so unlike him.

**Snape**

He could tell that Lily was a bit confused. To be truthful, he was to. One moment he had been sitting with Bohemian staring into the fire and the next moment he was up and searching the castle for Lily. After twenty minutes of going up and down every aisle in the library he had overheard some Gryffindors saying that there was currently a qudditch practice taking place.

Now here he was walking alongside the confused Gryffindor who could only be dying to ask questions, and if she did, he wouldn't even be able to answer them. Why he had suddenly decided to seek out the Gryffindor he didn't know.

"Don't even think of asking questions," he growled.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and he watched before quickly moving his eyes away from hers and to anything else but that marvelous green that captivated him.

"I wasn't going to," she assured him.

Snape grunted and she smirked in response.

"Though I would like to know how that conversation with Lupin went," she said hesitantly.

_Of course._ That question was bound to come up in a conversation sooner or later. Considering that it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin supposedly having a civil discussing, and most likely apologizing, yeah she'd want to know. Especially if the two were friends of hers.

"I didn't forgive him, he forgave me. Enough said," Snape said.

Lily knew enough to drop the topic before he shut down but Snape caught the frown she had directed towards him.

"I don't see why you don't let anyone in," she commented casually a few moments later.

Snape glared at Lily but she pretended not to notice. Why couldn't she just accept what they had? Why was she always intent on getting him to open up?

"We don't need to speak about this."

"I think we do," she said.

He wrinkled his nose but other than that made sure to keep his face impassive. He didn't need to let her know that she was getting to him. In fact, he probably wouldn't have had to deal with her in the first place if he had just kept on ignoring her when she had begun pestering him. But that wasn't the case, and now he spent hours talking and studying with the girl. It had gotten easier being able to let her in, but he refused to talk about anything personal.

Snape refused to respond and luckily Lily stayed silent also, probably feeling the anger that was most likely radiating off of him. Even so, she usually wasn't one to back down so what was causing her to become unresponsive or stubborn?

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She seemed perfectly relaxed and content to be walking beside him. Red curls blew into her face and her bright green eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun. He cursed silently again. This was where friends got him, admiring her appearances and comparing them in different settings of light. No wonder he and Bohemian kept themselves most of the time.

They reached the entrance of the castle and though Snape didn't want to head back inside to his common room where he most likely would receive more stares and would have to be on guard, he could tell Lily had somewhere to be.

"I'll see you later Sev," she said with the soft smile he had grown attracted to.

Without another word she had left him behind in a scent of honey and rain and the warm sun that suddenly wasn't as appealing as it was a moment ago.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Snape**

Over the next two months Snape mentally prepared himself for returning home. Although he studied as much as he could for O.W.L.s and spent plenty of time with Lily and Bohemian he still had plenty of time to think. And thinking did no good.

Every year he had to owl his parents to let them know he needed to be retrieved from the station. He was sure they knew that he was coming home, but that didn't stop them from ignoring that fact until he sent a letter. He figured that out the hard way back in first year when he sat alone on a bench for a good hour and a half before he finally had the sense to owl them. He was lucky he even had an owl, the past summers he'd saved up for it and it was a remarkable creature.

Snape sighed and tried to clear his owl was already sent and by the end of the week he would be on his way back to the dreaded place. It would probably be another summer filled with reading and hanging out by that old tree for as long as possible, that was unless he contacted Lily of course.

Lily was always keen on asking personal questions and as always he shut her down. Especially when she had asked where he lived. That question especially was odd, but he refused to answer. Lily told him where she lived soon after that and Snape would be lying if he said he didn't think about paying her a visit. The small but yet crucial detail he hadn't shared with Lily was that he also lived at Spinners End.

How he hadn't seen her before, he didn't know. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to change that anyways. The thought of spending his summer with Lily was a bit exciting yet he was unsure.

Snape suddenly stopped walking, coming across a familiar door that he hadn't stepped a foot in in months.

Since final exams were upon every student, Snape wanted to escape for his free period, opting out on studying for his astronomy to take a walk through the dungeons. Unfortunately, he had unconsciously led himself to the old studying room he and Lily shared before he had discovered the Room of Requirement.

He pulled open the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. He hadn't thought about this place in particular in what seemed like forever, which was odd considering he loved books and there were plenty of texts on these shelves that the library didn't even have.

_Horcruxes._

The word flashed through his head before he even registered it. That was one book in particular he had completely forgotten about. Either it was because it frightened Lily or because he just hadn't been to the room, but whatever the reason the _Secrets of the Darkest Arts _text was one that greatly interested him.

Snape wandered over to the shelves and began looking through the books, occasionally picking out one here and there to take with him before he spotted the one he was looking for. Bound in worn leather with gold print, the book reeked of old and dangerous magic. So what in merlin's name was it doing sitting on the shelf in an abandoned classroom?

A sudden thought came to him. Maybe just maybe, his summer wouldn't be that dreadful after all. If he brought this book along with him, then he'd have a good three months to read and analyze the text. And since this text was probably very old, it was exciting to think about. Nobody would even know it was missing, and it could be easily returned at the beginning of the school year.

Snape grinned a rare grin and placed the leather book in the bottom of his bag and stacked a few books on potions and poisons so it wouldn't be noticeable. He had a plan to keep himself busy with newfound knowledge, and he was always craving knowledge.

**Lily**

Lily groaned aloud and sunk down on the green grass anxious to receive some sun. Unlucky for her, she had a full day of O.W.L.s and sitting in a room fretting over questions with only the sounds of scratching quills to be heard, well it'd make anyone anxious to be outdoors.

Sirius was sprawled out somewhere beside her reading notes off a sheet of parchment, that sounded oddly like the ones Lupin had written. However she was too overwhelmed with potion ingredients, incantations, and a billion other things to even care if the boys studied or not.

James was seated somewhere next to Sirius and every once in awhile he'd make a joke or shout random comments at passerby's with Peter.

Lily tried to tune them out and instead tried to focus on the grass lightly brushing against her as she let the sun warm her face and arms. She was excited to go home and see her parents and even surprisingly, Petunia. She hadn't been home since the start of the school year and she was feeling a bit homesick, especially since she hadn't gone home for Christmas. She had even opted out going home for the spring holiday because she was worried that she would lose contact with Snape over the summer and she wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Lily refused to ask if he would owl her over the summer simply because she didn't want the answer. If he didn't owl her, then oh well, maybe they could continue being friends at the start of their sixth year. If he did, well then she would probably be more than happy. Lily had decided that even if he only sent one letter throughout the whole summer, it was better than nothing.

"Awe for godrics sake I don't want to be inside," Sirius whined.

Lily flipped over onto her stomach to see what was bothering Sirius. It was then that she felt the fat raindrops begin to fall. She sighed. She didn't want to be inside anymore than he did. It was beginning to feel cramped and with the overbearing heat, it was extremely uncomfortable. Walking through the corridors during the spring and summer seasons having to push through the sweat coated bodies of other students was not pleasant. At least the rain would take the heat away.

"I'm hungry anyways," James said, as he lent a hand to Sirius.

Lupin and Peter rose silently and walked alongside Lily as they listened to the beginning of James and Sirius conversation of planning more pranks for next year. She exchanged a look with Lupin who only smiled and turned his attention elsewhere. Sure he never participated in their pranks, but he found most of them entertaining and funny. Lily couldn't blame him, some of them were funny. Just not all. Like the howler prank that caused her a massive headache for days.

She waited a few more moments, relishing in the cool drops falling from the sky before hauling herself up and falling into step alongside the boys.

Everyone was tired. The heat and late night studying for the O.W.L.s was something that affected even James and Sirius, though somehow they managed to grin and tease as many people as they could while making their way through the corridors. Lily didn't have the heart to tell them to stop tormenting other students and instead focused on making it through the corridors and to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. A quick glance at the Slytherin table showed that Snape was not present but Bohemian was. Lily smiled and waved and he grinned back at her over his text before returning to his food. Maybe her and Bohemian would keep in touch over the summer.

"I'm sure mother would let me," Lily heard Macillian say. She quickly tuned in.

"What do you say Lily? Of course you don't play qudditch but you can use a broom at least once," Macmillian said to her.

"What?" she asked.

James snorted. "All of us are going to get together for a weekend and play a major game of quidditch," he explained.

"Oh. Sure why not," she replied. In fact it kind of seemed fun, and they would be surprised when they found out she actually knew how to ride a broom. Those first year riding lessons had paid off.

As if reading her thoughts Sirius leaned over. "Do you even know how to ride a broom?" he asked.

Lily smirked and he backed off, probably seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer.

The rest of lunch passed by in a blur with tired looked students stumbling in and grabbing a bite to eat before heading off to their next exam, intent to pass and finish the year.

Lily and Macmillian had a free period and bid goodbye to the boys as they rather reluctantly left the table.

"What are you doing for your free period?" Lily asked.

Macmillian grinned. "Napping."

Lily laughed aloud and started to follow Macmillian to the door only to be intercepted by a brown haired Slytherian. Bohemian.

Macmillian stopped and turned around only moving along when Lily waved her off.

The pair began walking down the corridors together no particular destination in mind.

"Have you seen Snape?" she asked him.

Bohemian shook his head. "We've been studying separately. I only see him at meals."

"Do you owl him over the summer?" she asked.

Bohemian shook his head.

Lily inwardly sighed. If Serverus didn't even owl Bohemian, his closest friend then it seemed doubtful that she would be receiving any letter from him over the summer. Just her luck the friendship they had built over the past months would crumble over the summer and when they returned he would be the cold Serverus with the stony face as he was before.

Bohemian seemed to know what she was thinking. "I wouldn't let that fact bother you," he said. "Snape and I have sent a maximum of two letters to each other and we still return every year the same relationship as always."

"That's different," Lily countered.

"In a way, yes. But I have no doubt that he will return your friend."

Lily hoped he was right.

That night after Lily had repacked her trunk that was surprisingly messy she escaped the common room and headed towards the kitchens. With exams upon them all she hadn't been able to see Serverus as she usually did. Instead they both had settled on simple nods of the head and whispered hello as they passed by each other in the corridors.

Lily sat in her usual space on the bench, a mug of hot chocolate in front of her and whipped cream overflowing from the top, dripping onto the table.

She hoped Severus would come and though Bohemian had attempted to reassure her, it really did not do any good to settle her unease for the upcoming summer holiday.

Maybe just maybe, if she could speak to Serverus before they left she could convince him to owl her. But that seemed highly unlikely, especially when he didn't even owl Bohemian.

The creaking of the kitchen door opening roused Lily from her thoughts and instantly she focused in on the ink haired figure stepping through the door with his usual books in hand.

Snape was smirking as he took a seat in front of her and gratefully took the cup of tea a house elf was offering him.

"I thought you'd be in the Room of Requirement," he said.

Lily shrugged. "I was in the mood for hot chocolate. You found me though."

"Of course," he drawled. "We meet in two places."

Lily grinned and raised the mug to her lips all the while keeping her eyes trained on Snape who was looking back at her with one raised eyebrow.

A few moments passed before she set her mug back down and she finally spoke about what she had been wanting to speak about. "Will you owl me this summer?" Lily asked hopefully.

Snape's blank face seemed like her final answer but to he surprise he merely shrugged and tipped his cup back, downing the rest of his tea.

"Will you?" Lily pressed.

"Maybe. If you owl me," he said.

"So what you're saying is that if I owl you you will also owl me?"

Snape narrowed her eyes, a sign that he was finally growing uncomfortable with the conversation. "I said maybe."

Maybe was the only answer she needed. It was definitely better than no and it was something she could work with. Smiling, Lily turned back towards her mug, slightly more assured about the upcoming holiday.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Headed Home

Chapter 28

**James **

"It's been months!"

For the past five minutes James Potter had been arguing with Ara Black. Not that it was much of an argument at all. She never raised her voice and it was impossible to argue with someone so calm. Lily would have been the perfect person to argue with, she was a hot head. James shook his head angrily. It was not the time to think about Lily.

"I'm aware," Ara replied coolly, her eyes rolling upwards for just a moment.

James glared at the snakes but for once held his tongue. Though she was unpleasant, untrustworthy, and most of all a Slytherin, James was in need of her, no matter how much he hated to admit that fact to himself. Ara was one of the closest to Snape and with her they could easily break the friendship between Lily and that slimeball.

"We depart from Hogwarts tomorrow morning for summer holidays." James rolled his eyes at the obvious statement but let her continue speaking. "Serverus hardly owls anyone. If he does, we'll just have to break them apart next school year," Ara explained.

James nodded in agreement.

After a few moments he spoke up again. "Why do you want them apart anyways?" It did seem rather odd that she knew exactly why he didn't want the two close but he didn't know why she wanted them apart also.

A deathly grin stretched across the girls pale features, white teeth gleaming. "I have my reasons."

James quite his pacing and turned to take in the girl before him, something he hadn't ever fully done before.

Pale skin, perfect posture, wild but tamed hair, and a cold gleam in her eye, the girl was the complete opposite of Lily. This girl was hiding things no one knew about. She had secrets and she kept them. She had a reason for everything she did and she was sneaky. Ara Black was essentially the perfect Slytherin, everyone could see that and so instead of pestering her as he usually would anyone else, he nodded in agreement again.

"I don't care what your plans are as long as they don't involve Lily," he warned.

"I want nothing to do with your Gryffindor," she snarled.

James smirked and turned on his heel back towards the castle. Their meetings were for business only and he didn't want to spend any more time then necessary around the dreadful girl.

**Lily**

"Course I'd have to ask mother but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. I have two brothers and-"

Lily pretended to look interested in what Louis was saying but if she were being truthful, she wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about anymore. She had been talking to Macmillian one moment and then Louis the next and he was getting her nerves, though she hated to admit it. She couldn't say why exactly, he hadn't been annoying before. In fact he had been pleasant company but over the months he had become gradually more annoying and she hated herself for feeling that way. The once pleasant and bashful boy had been worn away with a delightful yet nerve wracking chatter box and it seemed the others thought so too because Lily was the only one with Louis, her other friends having wandered off and leaving her alone.

Lily sighed heavily but Louis was oblivious as he was still talking amiably. She turned to peek over her shoulder where the boys stood watching her. James grinned and mouthed the word Loony. Lily scowled and turned her attention back to Louis. Sure he was annoying at times, but she wouldn't start calling him names.

"What do you think?" Louis asked.

Inwardly cringing Lily answered cautiously, "Yes Louis that's fine."

A bright smile appeared on the boys face. Thankfully the Hogwarts Express pulling into the station saved Lily from enduring anymore of his chatter.

"Maybe I'll see you on the train?" He asked hopefully.

Lily nodded absently, already turning around to find her friends. James was laughing with Sirius. The others, by the looks of it, had already boarded the train probably in hopes of claiming an empty compartment before the rest of the school.

"Loony finally driving you crazy?" James asked with a smug smirk as Lily made her way over towards the boys.

"Shut it James," she snapped.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sirius and James obviously exchanging looks and unspoken words but she ignored it, instead opting to grab her trunk and levitate it up onto the train.

Students squeezed and shoved by each other in the cramped walkways of the compartments, some hurrying to where ever their friends were or some desperately trying to locate a compartment of their own.

James stumbled in behind her with Sirius on his tail. "You don't have to like everyone you know."

Before she could answer Sirius appeared between them. "They said they'd try down there first," he said pointing in the opposite direction Lily had planned on going.

The boys pushed in front of Lily and she followed them down the aisles. Compartment doors stood open revealing caged pets and seats filled with sleepy eyed students.

In celebration of the end of the year the Gryffindors threw a what was supposed to be a small party in the tower. Of course small parties never worked out and somehow they always turned into large, crazy things that lasted long into the night. And from the looks of it, the Gryffindors weren't the only ones who hosted parties at the end of the school year.

Lily had stayed for half of the party, quickly becoming overwhelmed with all of the Gryffindor population crammed into the common room, and escaped to the Room of Requirement somehow knowing that Snape would be waiting.

It turned out that even the most hostile Slytherins were able to put aside their constant judgments and have a small celebration for the end of the year and Snape had decided to opt out, instead deciding to read a book and lounge across one of the sofas in the room.

The two had spent the night talking and laughing in a more comfortable manner than they had ever experienced and Lily had been reluctant to end the night.

Lily sighed aloud when she failed to catch a glimpse of Serverus in one of the compartments and followed James and Sirius into the nearest compartment where Macmillian, Lupin, and Peter sat talking to one another.

James threw himself into the nearest seat and started fiddling with his wand.

"Home sweet home," Macmillian said aloud.

"We aren't home yet darling," Sirius grumbled.

James and Lupin exchanged worried looks and Lily frowned. It wasn't unlike Sirius to be moody on the way home from Hogwarts. In fact he found more joy than most people in going to Hogwarts. Home was not home to Sirius, and though Lily had no clue on what Sirius had been through or what he still continued to go through in his own home, she could only imagine it was unpleasant. The Potter's house was probably more of a home to him and from what she knew, he was over there not just for half the summer holiday but for the Christmas and Easter holiday as well.

Before Lily could think of something to say to hopefully console him a flash of pitch black robes caught her eyes and she secretly grinned.

"I'll be right back guys," she told the group whom was too focused on cheering Sirius up to acknowledge her, before stepping out into the aisle and closing the door behind her.

A full five minutes went by before Lily could finally make her way through the cramped aisles and find the correct compartment Snape had escaped into.

Snape sat at the furthest end of the cart, his head against the window and his feet thrown up onto the seat in front of him. He looked relaxed but there was something off about the way he held himself.

Beside Snape sat Bohemian, his head in a novel instead of a textbook for once and directly across from Bohemian was the slender figure of Ara Black. Lily used her few free moments before she would surely be noticed to examine the older girl. The girl wore stylish set of dress robes with sleeves that fitted to her wrists. Her wand was concealed in a sheath of sorts on her arm and her untamed black hair fell in a perfect way that made her look menacing and unapproachable.

Lily took a deep breath mentally prepared herself to face the older Slytherin as she slid open the compartment door and stepped inside.

All three heads in the compartment swung her way; one curious, another shocked, and the third obviously disgusted that Lily had just stepped into the compartment without permission. Ara ran her dark eyes up and down Lily's body, not bother to conceal the wrinkling of the nose in distaste. Lily glared back at the girl but the girl was not affected.

"Serverus, a friend is here for you," said Ara, not taking her eyes off Lily.

"I can see Ara," Snape snapped.

Lily tore her eyes away from the pale faced girl and turned to face Snape. His hair was missing it's usual tidiness and dark circles traced his eyes, a sign of no sleep. Even his robes showed sign of wear, as if he had been in them for a long period of time.

"What is it Lily?" he asked impatiently.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, not kindly.

Snape rolled his eyes -something he never did- and stood up from his seat on the train. "We can talk outside," he told her.

A sharp laugh rang out in the compartment and both Lily and Snape turned to find Ara leaning back against the seat with her head cocked. "Oh don't mind me Serverus. I won't pass on your conversations with the girl," she said.

Snape ignored her and stepped out of the compartment, obviously in a hurry to complete whatever conversation that needed to be had. Lily eyed Ara curiously. "You're Sirius' cousin right?"

"I'd prefer it if her weren't," she said, disgust lacing her tone.

"He'd prefer it too." Lily caught sight of Bohemian's grin out of the corner of her eye and quickly darted out the door after Snape before she could catch a glimpse of Ara's expression that she was certain was darkening in anger after her statement.

Snape was leaning against the side of the compartment, out of sight of the window. "You really shouldn't upset her," he said darkly.

"She shouldn't be so rude," Lily fired back hotly. No matter how many times she tried to sympathize with Snape's choice of friends, she couldn't say everyday she approved of them. And even worse she couldn't say that he only befriended them because of him being in Slytheirn itself. He cared for his few friends just as she did hers.

"She was stating her opinion Lils," he explained impatiently. "Her and Sirius are on bad terms with different opinions, let it be."

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's still rude to say."

Snape gave her an exasperated look. "And how many times has Sirius complained about his own family, his own brother and you did not say a thing in their defense?"

Silenced, Lily eyed him sadly. She couldn't say he had ever defended Sirius' family because she never had. Even though she wanted to continue on the topic she knew she had a weak argument, and this wasn't exactly what she had wanted to talk to Snape about.

"I came to say goodbye," she said softly.

"Well goodbye Lily," he replied instantly.

"That's it?" Lily asked exasperated.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "This isn't exactly a joyful time for me, and I'd rather not say any heartfelt goodbyes, because these kids are only looking for more gossip before they head home."

For the first time Lily noticed the attentive stares of students around her. Though everyone kept moving, shoving, and speaking to one another, it was blatantly obvious that half of their attention was devoted to the conversation her and Snape were currently having.

Lily sighed aloud and balled her fists at her sides. Shouldn't they be accustomed to it already? What was the big deal anyways?

"I'll owl you." And with a few glares to the surrounding students and one last look at Snape, Lily stalked back towards her compartment.

**Snape**

Lily's red hair disappeared among the throng of students in the aisle and Snape wasted no times in ducking back into his compartment and slamming the door closed.

"I take it your conversation went well?" a cold -and obviously irritated- voice asked him.

Snape shot Ara a death glare but was pinned with a glare just as fierce as his own. Lily had really upset her. Snape sighed aloud as he thought back on their short heated argument. Ara was a great person, and because she had no problem voicing her opinions, just like every other Slytherin, and because she obviously didn't approve of her cousin, Lily used it to hate her.

"Just fine," Snape drawled as he took a seat behind Bohemian who was apparently finding glee in this whole situation. "Don't even think about commenting," he told Bohemian.

"What is so funny Bohemian? Please do enlighten me," Ara told him.

Bohemian shrugged and turned back towards his novel. Snape understood. The wrath of Ara Black was not pleasant, and Snape was proud to say that that was one of her attractive traits.

"You should really get rid of the girl," Ara commented.

"You didn't mind a few months ago," he reminded her.

Ara rolled her eyes and brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. "Of course I mind. I merely thought your rebellious side would wear away and it was simply an odd temporary obsession. Obviously I was wrong."

"I don't see how my relationship with Lily concerns you," Snape snapped.

"Relationship now is it?" Ara said coldly. "I'll tell you why this concerns me."

"Please do," Snape muttered. He quickly silenced himself when Ara turned her glare back onto him.

"The Slytherin house if full of idiots. Cunning yes, but dependable, no. You are one of the few intelligent, level headed, dependable wizards in the Slytherin house and you could prove useful to the wizarding world after you've completed your education here at Hogwarts."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You mean useful to you?"

Ara smirked. "That too, but also to the world itself. We could purify this place, we could become important. Your obsession with this girl has clouded your thoughts and viewpoints on the muggleborns. You are the last person I would want to desert Serverus Snape."

Snape couldn't help but feel pleased that Ara thought so highly of him. And in some aspects to she was right. Lily was definitely clouding his thoughts, but not in what he thought was a bad way. The thought of being useful and being important also seemed appealing. He knew Ara had plans after her schooling but he didn't know exactly what, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. His whole life had been spent in resenting others and most of all resenting his parents. He could be so much more than what he was, and everyone around him was ignorant and blind to what they had in front of them.

The idea of acceptance and authority was almost appealing enough that the thought of breaking one friendship didn't seem like such a horrid idea, but that idea quickly faded away. Lily was simply amazing. The fiery haired Griffyndor was more than a rebellious act against his idiotic house. It was a natural friendship, and Snape learned, rather slowly into their friendship, that he couldn't not like her.

"This is one thing I will not agree with you on Ara," he stated, a slight warning to his tone.

Ara shook her head almost sadly. "Have it your way Snape. You'll know where to find me."

The Slytherin stood up and straightened her robes before leaving the compartment and shutting the door behind her. Snape had a foreboding feeling that he had just ruined a friendship and very beneficial one at that. Unfortunately the thought of heading home crowded into his head again and instead of worrying for next year he turned his attention back towards the window. They were still at the station and he couldn't help but think that this was going to be one long train ride.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Beginning of Summer

**Snape**

The sunlight streaming through the sheer white curtains created a mystical type of display on the wood flooring. Dust particles drifted through the patch of sunlight and settled onto the worn slats of the floor.

Snape sighed aloud and tried to direct his attention away from the patch of sunlight and to the book in his hands. It'd been three days since he'd been home, stalking the empty hallways and trying to occupy his time. His mother had greeted him with a kind smile at Kings Cross and then dropped him off at the house before heading back to the ministry. His father had been away on business, something Snape highly doubted, and since his return home he hadn't seen much of his parents. And to be truthful, he didn't really mind at all.

The only thing that seemed to plague his mind was Lily Evans. She lived somewhere in Spinners End and since the city was fairly small, there was no doubt that he could find her within an hour or two.

He wasn't exactly sure what was holding him back. Thought he no longer viewed their friendship as a mistake, he was still reluctant to contact her over the holiday in fear that things would go farther. He wanted to know that he could still function without her in his life, and so far, it wasn't looking good.

Snape slammed his book closed and put it atop his bookshelf. The last thing he needed to be doing was contemplating his relationship with Lily and angering himself. It was time for one of his daily walks.

The house was extremely large for three people and a house elf, and also very bare. There was exactly one portrait in the entire house and instead of being on display, it sat in storage covered by a sheet. The walls were bare and the floorboards creaked like an old tree in the wind when even the slightest weight was applied. The house contained many marvelous items, of which Snape nor his parents ever put to use and with the exception of him and his family, the house was usually always empty.

Snape wandered through the halls and down the grand stair case into a mini study. Here, aged bookshelves lined the walls, overflowing with books. A glimmering black marble fireplace sat against one wall, clean of ash and logs and in the center of the room sat a massive black piano.

Wizards were very old fashioned and very sentimental. The piano was one of many pieces passed through the family like. Some never learned to play and simply kept it for a decorative piece and other played brilliantly. Snape himself had never learned to play but he did not hesitate to lower himself onto the bench before the piano and stroke a few of the keys.

Eileen, his elegant yet quiet mother was a natural when it came to playing the piano. When Snape was younger and everything was brighter, happier, his mother would play the piano for family and friends, a smile on her her face so big it seemed doubtful that the happy woman everyone once knew would fade away into a depressed overworked woman. Snape remembered hearing the lovely tunes emanating from the massive instrument from where he sat beside his mother, and when she would stop playing, he'd cling to her skirts desperate for more.

Snape slammed the cover of the piano down onto the keys and scowled. There was no need for everything in his home to cause him sadness.

The creaking of the study door opening revealed a small wispy house elf wrapped in a fluffy white towel. His blue eyes were wide and fearful and his ears, abnormally large for a house elf, flopped every which way.

"Yes Well?" he asked warily.

Well the house elf jumped from foot to foot in place. "Well has made lunch," he announced, his high voice an uncomfortable noise in the confines of the study. "Would Master like lunch?"

"No thank you Well. And do not call me master," Snape said.

Well nodded in acknowledgment but didn't leave the room. Instead he crept closer towards the piano and absently ran a small hand down the polished wood leg. "Does Master play piano?"

Snape rolled his eyes at the name but let it slide. "No I do not."

"Master should learn. Piano is a pretty thing!"

The house elf now stood with his arms encircling the leg of the piano, his eyes lidded in content for an unknown reason. Not for the first time Snape wondered about the mysterious creatures. The creatures who punished themselves when they made a mistake the creatures who wordlessly followed every word their owners spoke. Sometimes he felt pity for the creatures but in certain situations Snape had no doubt that an elf could be useful in many ways.

"Leave me well," he said not unkindly.

Well then seemed to remember his place and in a flash skittered across the floor and through the doorway, muttering to himself the whole way. Snape leaned against the piano cover and tried not to thin about how lonely he was. Tried not to think that his only company was the house elf his parents had gotten when he was a child.

**Lily**

Lily sat on the granite steps leading to her family's porch, her bright yellow shorts no match for the rough stone digging into her behind.

"Lily stop squirming," her sister hissed into her ear.

Petunia had insisted on doing something sisterly, such as braiding Lily's hair, only because she wanted to put on the front of a good sister when her friends came along. It was apparent from the harsh tugs and muffled murmurs of annoyance that Petunia wanted nothing more than to let Lily fend for her own hair.

"There is no need for you to braid my hair," Lily said for the third time that morning.

Petunia ignored her. "Just sit still. Brendon should be here any second," she hissed instead.

Lily rolled her eyes. Their parents, deeming it unfair that only one of their daughters was eligible to attend a far off boarding school and the other could not, sent Petunia to one of the most popular and successful boarding schools in England. Petunia had arrived home a few days before Lily and had wasted no time in going into town in look for a summer fling or two. This was a reoccurring event and there was no doubt that Brendon – the boy her sister had met only yesterday- would last long at all. They almost never did.

Storing her snide remarks away Lily asked, "Where did you meet Brendon?"

Petunia tugged harshly on a strand of hair, a sign that she didn't enjoy being questioned. "The arcades."

Before Lily could say anything else a tall brown haired boy rounded the corner and approached the gate towards their lawn. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt sporting the name of a band Lily had never heard of before. Lily had to admit, the boy was cute in a way. Petunia tugged once more on the braid she had produced and cast a fake smile towards Lily before descending the steps and running to go meet him.

Lily watched them for a few moments in interest. Her sisters whole demeanor had changed and though that was something Lily had gotten used to over the years of Petunia bringing friends form her school over to stay for a few weeks, it still intrigued her to end. Petunia was much more animated. Her face was bright and her straight brown hair framed her face perfectly. Lily didn't have to see Petunia's face to know that what she felt for the boy was nothing more than a simple friendleness and nothing more. However, Brendon seemed to be drinking Petunia in, running his eyes down her lean figure, unaware that his current infatuation was only going to end in heartbreaks.

Lily turned away in disgust and brushed herself off before heading back into the house. Her parents were gone for the day and wouldn't be back till evening meaning she had free reign of the house unless Petunia were to bring Brendon over, which seemed highly doubtful.

Shaking off the lingering thoughts of Petunia and her current fling, Lily turned towards the kitchen table where already three letters sat from James, Macmillian, and Louis. Earlier that morning she had already opened the letters. James was already inviting her over, as was Macmillian and Louis was describing his summer in excruciating detail. Writing them back however was not on her list of top priorities for the day. It was easily ninety degrees inside and outside, meaning there was no escaping the dreadful heat, unless she took the matter into her own hands and made an effort to get cooled off.

Lily smiled smugly before heading up the stairs.

* * *

"Alright you stupid thing," Lily grunted.

The grand idea she had had for cooling off in the wretched weather was not working out the way she had originally planned. It had taken ten minutes of plowing through the depths of her family's basement to find the green garden hose, and then another fifteen to find her swimming top and by that time she had just about given up and decided she would stay in the yellow shorts she was wearing instead of trying to find her bottoms. Now that everything was settled, the faucet the hose was connected to on the side of the house was no longer spouting water and the last thing she wanted to do was head back into the basement again to see what was wrong.

Lily threw the hose down in aggravation and stomped towards the mailbox at the end of the driveway, eager to find something to occupy her time. It dawned on her as she reached the blue wooden contraption that what had been an ordinary thing was no longer ordinary for her. Instead of worrying about mailboxes and when one would get their mail, Lily almost always got her instantly by owl. Lily smiled as she pulled out multiple envelopes and a newspaper, thinking that James would think it odd that muggles received their mail in a box.

Lily headed back inside, giving the garden hose a meaningful glare before slamming the screen door closed and heading to the cooler in search of refreshments. Above the sink held a golden framed photo taken the summer before Lily had found out she was a witch. Her parents were in the background sitting on the beach and herself and Petunia were laughing, their heads tossed back, as they splashed each other in the water. Petunia looked happy in the photo. Her eyes held no jealously, no hate what so ever and Lily longed for it even as she stood grinning at the photo.

Petunia had been a wonderful sister. When their parents had put them in separate rooms one would sneak into the others room and talk in hushed voices under the blanket. They would do everything together and summer vacations were the best time of their lives. Everyday they'd head down to the old park a ten minutes walk away. And since they were the only children on their street, they had the park all to themselves. Whether it was rain or shine they went and played on the swings or ran through the grass.

The sound of the gate slamming closed drew Lily from her dazed state and she turned towards the porch expecting to see a smirking Petunia with Brendon by her side. However the scene wasn't exactly as Lily had pictured it to be. Petunia was with Brendon but her face that usually held the look of 'don't talk to my friends' was not there, instead a look of annoyance and glee was plastered across her face. Brendon stood awkwardly to the side rubbing his neck as if it were sore.

"Lily why is the garden flooded?" Petunia asked sweetly.

Lily stuck her head out of the screen and cringed. Her mothers usual tidy garden of flowers was slightly flooded and the walkway leading to the door was wet and clumped with mud. "Well now I know the hose works," she commented aloud.

Petunia narrowed her eyes at her. "You ruined mothers garden."

"It's not ruined. The plants are just receiving more water today," Lily said.

Petunia rolled her eyes but said nothing further because of Brendon. Though she loved to tease, some of her friends didn't mind Lily's presence, and Petunia wanted to make it seem that she liked Lily too.

Lily watched them enter the house and then ran outside towards the faucet to shut it off. The yard was essentially a giant puddle and Lily stood there shuffling her feet, relishing in the coolness of the water and hoping that maybe Petunia would grow up just a bit this summer.


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Tree

**A/N: OH MY HADES I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG. Please accept my apologies for such the long wait. I'm in a bit of a rough patch right now and along with work, school, and overall exhaustion I haven't been able to update as regularly as I usually do. I also am currently writing something else that has nothing to do with this what so ever. Since I had a bit of free time and I am not as exhausted as usual I decided to present to you a fairly short chapter.  
**

**And my short I literally mean less than a thousand words. **

**I'm sorry. **

**BUT! I will not be abandoning this story. It may take a couple weeks (or possible a month) for the next chapter to be posted but it will go on. **

**Also.. This story was originally not supposed to carry out this long. I realised a few weeks ago that I was so caught up in the story that it just dragged on and basically you fellow readers have received no Snily romance action at all, with the exception of a hug or holding hands. I know, I'm such a bad person. I don't even know what happened. I used to be really good at fanfics. *sigh* Well if you stick around I guarantee plenty of action because summer, duh.  
**

**Along with this fanfic I also started a TMI (The Mortal Instrument. If you haven't read it yet, please do. They are truly wonderful books. *coughs* MALEC.) fanfic. It hasn't been posted yet but, sooner or later. **

**Thank you once again for reading and putting up with my lazy bum and awful writing skills. Love ya kittens3**

**Lily**

The park was exactly as she remembered it. Flowers and other plants grew underneath the swing set obscuring the view of the actual swing. The merry go round was rusted and the red paint was chipping, the slide was in a similar condition. Her and Petunia were the only ones to play in the park and once they had gotten too old for joyous games of tag and spinning on the merry go round, they had stopped coming. Of course, every summer Lily returned just once or twice when she was completely bored out of her mind and she wanted to do anything except spend the day in the house with Petunia and her friends.

Lily moved through the overgrown field and pushed through weeds disturbing snakes and every other insect that resided in the grass until she reached the swing and settled into it. All of a sudden she felt like a small girl again holding onto the chains and just waiting for the push on her back to send the swing and herself into the air. Lily pushed thoughts of Petunia away and slowly began to pump her legs and the swing gradually got higher.

The wind brushed her face and slipped under her t-shirt drying the sweaty skin. Lily smiled and tilted her head back. Maybe she'd show James the park if he came over for a few days. She had never showed anyone the park before. For as long as she could remember it had only been hers and Petunia's. The city had abandoned the park long ago because of new advanced ones and there never was a moment that required Lily to take her turn down the slide or swing on the swings. It was basically a child's dream. She closed her eyes and continued to swing, the motion easing her back into her normal muggle life without wands and creatures such as boggarts and trolls.

**Snape **

The large oak tree was huge and practically dead but Snape loved it. The way it creaked in the wind, the way it sat in the middle of a meadow, secluded from the rest of the forest and the muggle community around him. He had found the tree when he was nine and Snape could still clearly see himself running out of his house and down the steps after he had overheard a rather heated argument between his parents. From then on the tree was where Snape escaped his cramped house that no longer brought happiness. Of course he was clearly aware of the fact that he was almost too old to run away from problems but the tree was rather inviting, and Snape spent most of his days during the summer underneath the tree.

Snape sat against the tree, his satchel in the dirt next to him. It was way too hot and with his heavy and dark robes and the shade offered little treatment. He tried to ignore this and instead focused on the figure wandering around the playground. He knew exactly who she was, her red hair having signaled him fifteen minutes ago when he had first seen her walk down the street and push through the rusting gate to the park. However excited he was to see her, he certainly didn't feel an urge to rush her and ask her to spend the day together. Not only would it be strange, but the fact that he hadn't told her where he lived was haunting him in a way.

Lily took a seat on the end of the metal slide and he watched her as she leaned back onto her hands and tilted her head towards the sky. She wore a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Only then did Snape realize he hadn't actually seen much of Lily's body. And oddly enough, thoughts such as that had never crossed his mind. He could only assume James Potter was the complete opposite.

Snape rolled his eyes and fell back against the tree. Usually he dedicated no room for thoughts of Potter and his friends, but now that he had befriended Lily it was inevitable. Especially when he was always somewhere close by. Snape focused back on the Gryffindor who seemed so lonely yet so happy at the same time and treasured his precious moments to observe the lioness without the fear of a fellow housemate taking notice.

**Lily**

"Why are you even here?" Petunia asked, her nose turned up in disgust at the rusting playground.

Lily shrugged from her spot on the end of the slide. She was not exactly eager to admit why she had come.

"Do you remember coming here when we were little?" Lily asked.

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember coming here. Not very pleasant to be honest. Now lets go. Mum is wondering where you are."

Lily watched as Petunia turned to leave and then waited for the crash of the closing gate to close before following her home. As she stood up to leave a flash of black crossed the corner of her vision and Lily whipped around, a shock of thrill going through her for a reason she couldn't name. The only thing there however was a deserted old tree. A sadness stronger than before seemed to settle over her.


	31. Chapter Thrity-One: Reunited

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm not dead I assure you. With work, school, and sports, it's been a hell of an exhausting schedule and I decided to check out for a couple months. Of course when I did want to type up some more and upload a few chapters I lost my USB, typical. Enjoy! Oh and school is almost over, be prepared for the completion of this fanfic and a new one coming out in the next couple of months. Thank you very much for your patience and thank you for reading!**

**Lily**

Eliza was the girls name, and if Lily were honest with herself, she barely remembered the girl and the last thing she waned to do was sit around the coffee table in the living room and discuss her fake life at private school with a girl she really did not like.

"Sixteen dollars," Eliza said, holding her hand out for the fake Monopoly money.

Lily sighed and handed it over. The last thing she wanted to do was play a game of Monopoly in the sweltering heat while discussing the subject.

"So like I was saying, Jeremy was accepted into some fancy school and refuses to acknowledge me. I tried to visit him but his roomie kicked me out."

Lily moved her character and tried to remember who Jeremy was. No image came to her head and instead she opted to drown Eliza out, deciding instead to focus rather intently on the game in front of her.

She had no idea why Eliza had come to her place, or how she even remembered. All Lily could recall was that she had gone to muggle school with the girl and they were friends. Other then seeing each other around town once in awhile, Lily never saw nor spoke to the girl again. And now at eleven in the morning, the brown haired, rosey lipped girl had showed up on the doorstep requesting that Petunia fetch Lily. Lily hadn't pried as into why she was showing up all of a sudden. And the only pleasure she received from Eliza's presence was that it annoyed Petunia to no end.

"Where do you go to school again?" Eliza asked, looking up from the board.

"St. Paul" Lily answered too quickly, and instantly regretted it. That was her sister's school, and it could easily be researched.

Eliza's face brightened. "My older sister goes there. Christina. Do you know of her?"

Lily pushed a twenty towards the middle of the board and tried to think of a way out of the situation. "It's actually in America. I opted for the international school."

Eliza seemed utterly delighted. "I've always wanted to go to America!" she squealed in delight.

She needed to leave. Now.

"Have you seen the Statue of Liberty? And what are their accents like?" The brown skinned girl asked in a rush.

In truth, Lily had only seen pictures of Lady Liberty and she had never heard an American accent in person before, but she nodded along to the ambush of questions being thrown her way.

"Send me a postcard will you?"

Lily sighed and settled back onto to the floor, opting out on answering any of the girls questions and once again turned her attentions towards the board.

Twenty minutes later Eliza left, promising she'd visit when she could and Lily sat alone on the floor, Monopoly money scattered across the rug.

"Sheesh, what a friend you have."

Lily rolled her eyes at Petunia who stood leaning against the door jamb, her hair in a neat pony tail and her nails painted a sky blue.

"She's not my friend," Lily grumbled.

Petunia snickered. "I can see why."

Lily ignored Petunia and hauled herself up from the floor, and leaving the discarded board game behind pushed past Petunia and into the foyer where her red chucks lay in a neat row with the other shoes.

"Where are you going?" Petunia asked from behind her.

"For a walk. Care to join?" Lily asked.

Petunia rolled her eyes and turned to go up the stairs. "I have other things to do besides go on a walk with you. I have friends coming over, be gone as long as you want."

The comment seemed to strike Lily more than usual and she couldn't help the sadness that crept in again, couldn't help but stare up at her sister's back as she made her way up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Lily clenched her fists and stormed down the front porch steps, slamming the screen door behind her. Petunia was a negative part of her life.

**Snape**

Snape was definitely not expecting her to show up a the park for a second day in a row. But there she was, swinging on the swings and wandering around in the decaying would chips. And he couldn't help but watch her and wonder. Wonder as to why she came to the park and what it meant to her.

Shoving the book of horcruxes in the bottom of his satchel and placing it behind the tree Snape made his way down the hill towards the run down park, careful to be quiet.

Lily was humming to herself a tune he didn't recognize. Her hair was tied in knot and hung towards the base of her neck. The red shoes she wore were neatly tied and her outfit showed more legs and arms than he had ever seen of the lioness. The school robes and unusually cold weather on the Hogwarts grounds had everyone bundled up for months.

"You could've told me you lived here."

The sharpness of her voice was a slap to the face and completely unexpected considering he was trying to keep himself hidden. Snape looked up from the bright red shoes and met her eyes. The stormy green eyes were staring daggers into his own gray ones and he couldn't help but hope in that moment to never get on her bad side. Her eyes were painful enough.

Before Snape could open his mouth to speak she continued talking.

"And don't even think about saying you're sorry. I hate when people do that."

Snape broke eye contact and focused on the blades of grass. He wasn't sure what to say or do to make Lily forgive him. She had a right to be angry. He hadn't written her and though she had exposed where she lived, he had not done the same. As she opened up to him throughout the school year, he had continued the stone cold facade, only allowing himself the once in awhile smile.

A slight breeze containing the scent of honey passed over him and when he looked up she stood directly in front of him looking into eyes with no anger but happiness. Before he could protest her arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and her face had found a home against his chest. Snape could only admire the top of her head in awe and after a few seconds he wrapped his own arms around her, and hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could have a good summer.

"So what you're saying is that you've lived here your whole life?"

Snape sighed and rubbed a hand through the grass beneath him. For the past twenty minutes Lily had demanded a run down of where he lived and why she had never seen him before. Her anger lingered in the way she spoke but he accepted it with open arms.

"There's charms," he explained. "You can't see the house or anything on the property."

"I was bound to have run into it at some time when I was little," Lily said.

Ignoring her statement, Snape stared into the sky above him. The many branches of his oak tree only allowed him to see patched of blue of the sky and the clouds that floated along in the sky. He had brought Lily to the top of the hill and introduced her to his beloved tree. As he thought she would, she found it beautiful, and though she was bound to have traveled up the hill at some point in her life she smiled and complimented his summer hiding spot.

He felt Lily scoot close to him. Their hands brushed together momentarily before he moved his back towards his side.

"Do you spend most of your time here?" She asked.

"Usually. I'm not fond of my home life."

"Why is that?"

Snape ignored her and focused on the tree branches. Anything to avoid her long strand of continuous questions. But maybe, just maybe the lioness wasn't to be doubted. If Lily was to be his friend, and maybe more there were some things she needed to know.

He took a deep breath and turned his gaze towards the green emeralds of her eyes.

**Lily**

" - he grew up here and so my mother decided to move from her original childhood home to a secluded one out here."

For the past ten minutes Severus had been speaking to her about personal details. His mother, Eileen Snape was raised in a household of pureblood in an area where wizards and witches were a common portion of the population. Eileen met Tobias Snape on her travels through England where he worked behind the register of a small market. She had instantly fallen for him. Two years later they were happily married, and Eileen had agreed to give up her studies on working in Mungo's and moved to Spinners End in an old empty house that had been Tobias' grandmothers. Severus was conceived a year later and was the joy of the two until they began to fall out of love. Eileen had taken to the muggle way of life, storing her books, robes, and wand in the attic and had gotten a muggle job. Her joy of life however had faded when she began to miss the wizarding world. Eileen and Tobias were still madly in love, but there were conflicts which affected Snape in multiple ways.

From what she had heard, Severus had essentially no parental figures present in his everyday left. The thought made her heart ache with heaviness of something she couldn't fix.

"I usually spend my days out here," Severus told her.

His gray eyes were sad yet they showed the relief he felt at letting something off his chest. His black hair whipped across his eyes from the breeze and Lily couldn't help but smile gently at the boy who sat in front of her. For months she had tried to make him talk, to let him know she could be trusted. And after all the effort, he had finally caved in.

"I'll spend them with you," she whispered softly.

"I'd like that."

Lily smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. Her summer wouldn't have to consist of boring monopoly games with people she barely remembered or snotty sisters. She could lay alongside someone in the grass who talked of bigger and more intelligent topics. She could spend it with someone who knew the truth of what she was and the power she possessed inside of her. Someone who was just as miserable at home as she was.

Maybe this summer would finally be a decent summer.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Walls Come Down

Lily

"You should invite him over for dinner."

The image of Serverus conducting a friendly conversation with her parents and her sister was enough to make Lily groan aloud.

Her mother shrugged and leaned onto the countertop. Her eyes were wide with excitement, probably with the thought that Lily had someone more than a friend.

"We are just friends mum," she assured her.

Lily turned towards the door and yelled over her shoulder that she'd be back in time for dinner. Her mother shouted goodbye and Petunia, as usual, ignored her existence.

Upon reaching the park Lily made no move towards the swingset and headed straight for the hill like she had been doing for the past month. Serverus was settled on the quilt Lily had hidden in the tree trunk and he seemed to be sleeping.

His face held no wrinkles, no stress, and no frowns. The unconscious state was a vulnerable and innocent state. And that was probably why Lily had stood over him for a good five minutes examining him from head to toe before she became startled by his voice.

"Do you usually watch people sleep, Evans?"

Her face burned as she settled next to him. "People are different when they sleep," she mumbled.

Serverus quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Your face doesn't show as much as anger," Lily explained.

Lily let out a sigh of relief when he opted for silence instead of questions. They had gone so long without arguments she had grown used to the comfortable silence and easy going conversations.

However long she had avoided an argument though, she knew it was inevitable today. At one point or another the letter she had folded neatly and shoved into her jakcet pocket was going to make an appearance. The last thing she wanted to do was reveal the contents to Serverus.

A heavy textbook being placed into her lap diverted her attention. Serverus hand had sneaked underneath her arm again and back to it's original position without her realising it.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

Serverus snorted. "What does it look like?"

She glared at him until he caved and offered an actual answer.

"Thought you might like a new textbook on potions."

Lily skimmed through the pages and caught glimpses of handwritten notes and sketches in the margins. His beautiful handwriting had a calming effect on her eyes. This textbook was clearly a textbook she hadn't yet recieced. It seemed to be one used in an advanced class for sixth and seventh years.

"Do you need this back?"

Snape shook his head and leaned back against the tree. Lily admired the book in her hands and wondered if it was the first gift he'd ever given someone simply because he wanted to.

She opted out on questioning him and settled into his side, allowing herself to feel the warmth of his presence lure her into a midday nap.

Snape

The lionness was absolutely stunning when she slept. Her hair fell every which way and her constant smile seemed to stay glued onto her face. Her freckles stood out in the sunlight and he found himself feeling content with just staring at her.

Though he hated to admit to himself, this month had been pure bliss. Spending every single day with her without worry of someone seeing them together had weakened his constantly maintained facade and he found himself beginning not care one bit. At least when he was in her company of course.

Late at night when he'd finally stumble into bed his mind would torment him with their return to school and with it his cold facade and most likely the strong friendship he'd built with Lily. No, Evans.

Serverus took a strand of her hair and curled it around his finger. It was as soft as it looked and the color was absolutely mesmerizing to him.

The temptation to peck lazy kisses across her cheeks overwhelmed him as he pushed her hair back into it's rightful place. He should not be feeling this way, and the more time he spent with her, the more he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her lips or hold her hand while she slept.

He loved it.

He hated it.

A small white square peeking out of the corner of Lily's pocket caught his attention. The sight of it made him uneasy for an unknown reason.

Before he could stop himself he was leaning over and removing the paper from her pocket. It was addressed to her, and James' messy handwriting covered the front of the envelope.

The mere sight of his name struck a chord within Serverus and the usual heat of hatred and anger coursed through his veins. Another feeling Snape couldn't identify also was there. It had something to do with Lily's interaction with James. She hadn't spoken about her friends all summer and he suspected it was for his sake.

"You found the letter."

Lily's voice startled him, but he refused to answer and remained staring at the handwriting that now seemed to become blurry.

"Did you read it?" She asked hesitantly.

Serverus folded it in half and handed it back to her. He tried to pretend he didn't care what the letter contained but with her opening it and clearly making it accessible to read, it was difficult.

"James wrote me about going to his place with Sirius and Macmillian for a couple weeks," she explained.

He tried not to show the anger he felt. They had been a part of her life longer than he had, he couldn't ask her to stay simply because he needed her. She had other friends. But James was not a friend. Serverus had seen the way James looked at Lily. Not as if she were his sister, but as if she were his soon to be girlfriend.

Lily and James. The image of them kissing each other and laying outside on the grounds of Hogwarts was too much to bare.

"I was going to tell you," Lily explained. "I certaintly wasn't going to leave you here alone. But i wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

"Even if I were not okay with it, you would still go?" Serverus asked.

A red blush spread across her cheeks and she bent her head to examine her hands. It was clear she had no intention of staying even if he wasn't okay it with it. She simply wanted him to be okay with it so she wouldn't have to fret while she was gone.

"When will you be returning?" Serverus asked.

"A few days before school begins. I leave tomorrow afternoon."

Snape turned towards Lily and tried not to show his anger. He really did not want her to go. He had grown accustomed to sleeping with her underneath the tree and he was enamored with the fact that she could hold an intelligent conversation with him. Something only his friend could do.

Before he could stop himself he was leaning over the freckled face of his lionness, his ink black hair casting a shadow over their eyes. Her breath smelt of honey and her mouth was stretched into a miniature smile.

He decided he couldn't let her see James again without showing that he was serious about their friendship. Their relationship.

His lips met her own soft ones in a crash of wonderful sensations he had only fantasized about in the darkest hours of the night. Her honey breath sank into his tounge and he fought the urge to sink his teeth into her bottom lip. He cupped his hands around her face and her grin grew wider the more deeply he kissed her.

It was much better than he had ever thought it would be. It held sensations that rocked his body from head to toe and he felt the stress seep away and his shoulders shag in surrender, a sign that he had finally destroyed the remaining walls.

A few moments later they were leaning against the tree clasping each others hands and breathing heavily. She was keeping him grounded and he held on for dear life as he played the kiss in his head over and over again and felt the jealously and comfort and love burst from the walls he had so meticulously built around himself.

He allowed himself to laugh and tilted his head towards the sky as his lioness laughed along with him, a huge grin plastered onto her face that seemed to sparkle with happiness.

Serverus came down from his high when an hour later she had stood up and gave him an even deeper kiss that spoke goodbyes until the school year.

He watched her walk down the hill, out the gate, and down the street before allowing himself to breath and emit the last bits of laughter from his system.

Oblivious to the vanilla envelope stuck beneath a stone, Serverus gathered his things and headed home, allowing himself to leave behind the stone facade for the first time since school had started.

A/N:I've been gone forever and for that I apologize. Just know I haven't given up on this story at all. I still am writing , if any of you are fans of the Mortal Instruments I am beginning a fanfic on that series and it will be up in a month or you for the neverending reviews and hour patience.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Summer Ends

**A/N: Hello dear readers! It's been quite awhile and I do apologize. Here's a short chapter. After rereading this multiple times, I realised this story has not turned out the way I had nearly thought it would turn out. Although I am a bit displeased, and I have multiple drafts of new Snily stories, I will not be neglecting this. I promise. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Lily**

The rain had been falling in constant sheets for three days straight. This meant the boys Quidditch matches had been canceled. After the first attempt to play indoors, Mrs. Potter had to repair three of her lovely vases and had locked up the brooms. Now, with boredom beating down on all three of the boys, Lily suffered through their obnoxious teasing.

"James, please," Lily pleaded, wiggling her toes that lay in his lap. "I have to finish this last essay for Potions."

"Lily Evans saved her homework for last minutes?" Sirius grinned and wandered towards the sofa. "What have you been up to anyways?"

Lily blushed and hid behind her parchment. Sev's warm gentle lips on her very own made her head spin and her toes tingle. Of course, that was not what the boys wanted to hear. "I spent some time with some girl named Eliza," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

James let the snitches wings flutter against Lily's toes and she involuntary shivered. "Who is Eliza?" James asked.

"Some girl I used to attend primary school with. She says she remembers me."

James chuckled and smiled his crooked grin. "Did Petunia by any chance drag her over?"

Lily peered at James over her parchment. His brown hair was in every other direction and the ever present glimmer of humor glittered in his brown eyes. "Petunia avoids me at all costs. I highly doubt she would drag a stranger over to befriend me. And if she did, it didn't work."

"Too cool for muggles now, Evans?" Sirius asked.

Scowling, Lily sat upright and faced the black haired boy. "That is not the case, Sirius. It is very difficult making friends with people who live a completely different life. I can't relate anymore. I love to talk about magic."

Sirius smiled and tugged at her curls. "Just joking, love." His eyes seemed sad for just a moment and then the usual humor was back, bigger than ever.

"Who wants to go for another round of indoor Quidditch?" James asked loudly, and suddenly.

Peter launched himself off from the floor and grinned widely. "I love Quidditch!"

Lily grumbled as she watched the boys saunter out of the room behind James, probably to break more of his mothers vases and porcelain figures. Staying far away was the safest bet. Sighing, Lily laid her quill onto the side table and rubbed her eyes, wishing once again that Macmillian was here. She had sent an Owl just as Lily had flooed to the Potters. Her family had extended their vacation in Paris and Macmillian would only be returning home to retrieve her trunk. Lily missed her friend dearly. Macmillian supported her friendship with Serverus and Lily had only been able to update briefly without detail her summer encounters with Sev. Their gentle kiss was still branded onto her lips and she was dying to share her secret.

"Boys!" The shrill voice of drifted into the room and Lily looked up to find James' mother standing with her arms crossed and her eyes filled with laughter. Being the trouble maker James was, Lily could hardly believe Mrs. Potter kept her temper tamed at all.

"Hello dear," she greeted Lily. "Sorry Macmillian couldn't make it. All the boys want to do is fly on their brooms and toss around Quaffles."

Lily laughed and looked towards the doorway they had just exited out of. "That's okay. I have last minute homework to finish."

Mrs. Potter seated herself beside Lily and glanced over at her. Lily smiled shyly. "From what I've overheard...James and Sirius have posed some problems in a friendship of yours."

The smile disappeared. "It's all taken care of," Lily lied.

"I don't believe that." Mrs. Potter smiled softly at Lily. "It's rough, Lily. But the boys will grow out of it, I assure you."

Lily gulped back tears and watched James's mother walk away. She highly doubted the boys would grow out of this anytime soon.

**James **

"You think she's still friends with Snape?"

James sighed and snatched the snitch out of the air. "She's just neglecting to tell us, Sirius."

"Battle!" Peter shrieked in excitement.

James rolled his eyes at his friend but laughed. "As much as Sirius and I wish to do that, Peter, we cannot."

Sirius laughed. "Oh I'd love to."

James sat up from the floor and turned to Sirius. "It's being taken care of, remember? We have Ara to rely on."

"Ara Black isn't trustworthy, James."

"I know. But it's our best bet."

**Snape**

The atmosphere was a tad uncomfortable. Snape, now that Lily had shipped of to Potter's house, had decided that he would accept Bohemians invitation to shop for school supplies in Diagon. They were seated in his home waiting for his mother to retrieve the floo powder.

Bohemian lived by himself with his mother whom was rarely home. The last time Snape had visited was fourth year. Fifth year he had found Lily and had went the entire summer suffering at home so he could see her the next day. Now that he had finally paid a visit, he was exactly sure what to say, despite Bohemian being his closest friend.

"Advanced Potions this year?" Bohemian asked.

Snape nodded and held out his list of supplies. It wasn't too much, thankfully.

"Advanced Transfiguration for me," Bohemian grinned widely.

Snape nearly snorted aloud but quickly smothered it when his mother entered the room.

Bohemian's mother was small but graceful. Her brown hair was braided back and she wore a simple blue dress that reached her bare feet. "It was wonderful to see you, Serverus," she said warmly as she pressed the case of floo powder into his hands. "You should definitely come by more often. This house is awful lonely."

Snape thanked her and took a pinch of floo powder. Without waiting for Bohemian he stepped into the fireplace and a moment later was stumbling along the main street of Diagon Alley.

Bohemian appeared beside him a moment later and the two set off through the throngs of returning students shopping for supplies. Snape kept a careful eye for any Slytherins and any sign of the red curly hair and the girl it belonged to.

"What have you been up to?" Bohemian asked.

Snape nearly smiled. "Lily and I spent an adequate amount of time together."

Bohemian rolled his eyes. "Your crush never fails to fade."

"I don't think it will," Snape whispered to himself.

"Boys," a familiar voice drawled.

Snape exchanged looks with Bohemian before turning to face Parkinson.

Parkinson's hair was the exact length as it always had been and her lips were painted with a dark blue color that matched perfectly with her silk blue dress that rippled in the gusts of wind. Her arms was entangled with Regulas Black's arm and he looks a tad bit uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised you're not with your mudblood," Parkinson sneered.

"Can we please refrain from use of that word?" Bohemian asked kindly.

Parkinson stared at Bohemian in shock before coming to her senses. Dropping her hold around Regulas, Parkinson glided over to the pair. "Bohemian, I understand we are not in school currently, but please remember who I am and what I am capable of. Take my advice now and stay far away from Serverus and his mudblood."

Bohemian stayed silent and Snap took that as his que to speak. "Parkinson, it's been nearly a year. Stop tiring yourself over business you have no say in."

The smile that stretched across her face was bone chilling, but not uncommon. "I'd watch your back Snape. No one plans to let you two keep going about your business."

With that said, Parkinson turned away and in a swirl of skirts had reappeared beside Regulas, once again clutching his hand. "Enjoy, Serverus."

Snape let out a breath and turned away from the wretched girl.

Bohemian let out a shaky laugh. "When did I get so daring?"

Laughing aloud for the first time in days, Snape followed Bohemian towards the book shop, his mind no longer lingering on Parkinson's veiled threats.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! Enjoy! I've been working on multiple fanfictions that feature a dark Hermione. I'm an avid reader of dark HP Fanfics but I have always been in the love for a dark Hermione fanfic. Let me know if that sounds interesting!**

**Icytopia: I twisted the story so Serverus and Lily met in their fifth year. I've twisted many things with this story that don't follow the actual story line in the novels. Thank you for reading!**

**Snape:**

"Who are you looking for?" Snape hissed at Bohemian who was craning his neck over the crow of parents and students.

They had arrived at the station by themselves and had settled themselves far enough away from the crowds but close enough to get on the train before anyone else.

"Same person as you, I suppose," he replied.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Bohemian sighed and turned towards Snape. "Don't worry. I haven't taken a liking towards your Gryffindor. I see her as a potential friend."

The tension left his body in a rush and Snape continued scanning the crowd. He hadn't sent nor received an owl to her, recognizing that she would be with Potter. And Potter upset easily. Surely she would be looking for him as well?

"Serverus."

The anger was back again, hot and flaring. How many encounters was he to receive with people he'd rather not associate with. Especially on the first day.

"Ara," he greeted coolly, spinning around to face the girl. Her black hair was straight without a strand out of place and she had already donned her robes. "What brings you here?"

The Slytherin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Surely you know why I'm here."

"If this is about Lily. Leave."

Ara snorted. "The last thing I care about is who you hang around. I offered you a deal and I want to know where you stand."

Snape curled his fingers around his precious ivory wand in the pocket of his robes. Suddenly he became aware of exactly what this wand could do. The differences it could make. For the entire wizarding world. The Horcrux book was hidden among the other textbooks in his trunk, but he could still feel the pull. The research he'd been conducting, Ara would be interested.

"I'll think about it," he said at last.

Her eyes gleamed with impatience and barely contained anger. "I have always thought highly of you, Serverus. You and your friend here are some of the most intelligent in our house. I would hate to see it go to waste."

Before Snape could think to respond, Bohemian was clearing his throat and moving closer towards Ara. "Excuse me. But what exactly are we discussing here, Ara?"

The girl's smile seemed to soften as Bohemian's question floated over her. "You'd be perfect too, Bohemian. We need people like you."

"People like me?" He repeated, his face scrunched with confusion.

Ara smiled. "I'm sure Serverus will fill you in on all the detail once you two are on the train. I might stop by myself."

Snape and Bohemian watched as the girl spun away from them and disappeared into the crowd. The loud whistle rang through the crowd, signaling the arrival of the train.

"What was that about?" Bohemian asked, eyebrows arched.

Snape sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "She hasn't exactly exaplained anything to me yet. But I am assuming this has to do with her miniature dark art club."

Bohemian's hopeful expression faltered for a moment. "I thought those were merely rumors."

Nodding in agreement, Snape collected his belongings and started towards the train which had just pulled into the station, gleaming red and causing the first years to stop in their tracks and stare.

**Lily:**

"You kissed?" Macmillian shouted.

Lily hushed her and slammed the compartment door shut. This was not the time for people to overhear. "Look, James may be ignoring the fact that Snape and I are friends, but this he will not tolerate. This stays private."

Macmillian smirked before holding her hands back and leaning back into the red seats of their compartment. Lily had intentionally dragged Macmilian away from snogging Arthur behind the pillars at the station, and had ushered her onto the train for a first choice of compartments. She also needed a few private moments to speak about her and Snape's newly found relationship before the boys trampled in.

"You have my full support," Macmillian said with a grin.

Lily laughed and settled herself across from her friend. "Did you cut your hair?"

Macmillian turned her nose up and grabbed a strand of her blonde hair to inspect. "Unfortunately. Mother was begging for me to style it with some new bangs. It was either bangs or layers. And bangs would not work out as being Chaser."

"And how does Arthur feel about that?" Lily smirked at the red blush that spread across her friends cheeks.

"Arthur is just lovely. I wish I could've spent the entire summer just snogging," she sighed.

Lily quirked and eyebrow. "I believe you just covered the entire summer a few minutes ago.

Macmillian began to laugh but was interrupted with the compartment door sliding open.

"You girls saved us a compartment!" Sirius's voice drifted through the door, loud and joyous. "Glad to know Moony and I can depend on you!"

Lily eyed Lupin as he was shoved through the door by Sirius. He seemed healthy and in a decent mood.

"Have you seen Arthur? Macmillian asked Sirius as Peter filed in after him, dragging his trunk behind him.

"We are not bringing your snog partner into this compartment, Macmillian," he told her.

"Fine," she said. "I'll be snogging elsewhere."

After Macmillian made her leave, Lily turned towards Sirius. "Where is James?"

Sirius shrugged. "Said he had something to take care of and left. "

"James has things to take care of?" She asked in disbelief. She found it hard to believe that James had something important to attend to before boarding the train.

"His parents or something." Sirius shrugged and turned towards Peter and Lupin who had produced a set of Wizards Chess.

"I'll be back," Lily anounced, not waiting for the boys to respond.

Louis was the first person she encountered outside of her compartments. His face was flushed red with excitement and he had greeted her with an unexpected hug.

"How was your summer, Lily?" He asked in a rush.

Amos stuck his head out from their compartment and waved at her before returning back to his friends.

"Just fine, Louis. I visited the boys."

"You should visit me sometime. My brothers would love to meet you!"

"You have brothers?" She was unaware that Louis had siblings.

Louis nodded fervently. "Oh yes. Two. Dylan is four and Trio is six."

Lily smiled kindly. "It was great seeing you, Louis but I really need to be on my way."

Lily slipped by Louis and tried to ignore the crestfallen look he gave her. Louis was kind, but he never stopped talking.

Twenty minutes later Lily had reached Slytherin territory of the train. She slipped by compartments with unfamiliar students and kept an eye out for the trademark black hair. Instead, she received sight of a trademark brown haired student who was quickly slipping into the last compartment.

Lily rushed through the students lingering in the hall, avoiding their glares before reaching the said compartment and wrenching the door open.

Both occupants spun around, one curious and one in shock. Lily smiled at Bohemian who returned it gleefully and then in determined steps walked towards Snape and made herself at home next to him.

"Lily," he greeted slowly.

"Hello, Sev."

"This is so awkward."

The pair turned to look at Bohemian who desperately trying not to grin. "Just an observation," he assured.

Lily laughed and playfully swatted Snape on the arm when she caught his barely contained scowl. "How was your summer Bohemian?"

Bohemian closed his book and scooted closer to the two. "Quite wonderful. New books and I visited a muggle beach."

"Have you never been swimming?"

"Not with muggles," he admitted.

Lily laughed and turned her attention towards the black haired Slytherin who seemed to be growing more cranky by the minute. "And how was your summer?" She asked him.

Snape narrowed his eyes but smirked. "Bohemian knows, if that is what you are trying to ask."

She felt a red blush creep over cheeks as she realised what Snape was saying. Instantly she avoided eye contact with Bohemian.

Bohemian was laughing. A rich sound that Lily assumed his housemates rarely had the pleasure of hearing.

It was then the compartment door opened and all three occupants spun around this time, shocked.

Ara Black stood in the doorway, Slytherin robes twirling in a inky black and silk green around her legs. The standard Hogwarts issued skirt was shorter, but not provocative. She wore black tights underneath the skirt and her slick black hair fell to her waist in a way that made most girls jealous. Every piece of her screamed authority and respect. Lily made eye contact with her green eyes before averting her eyes quickly and turning to look out the window instead.

An awkward silence fell upon the compartment as Ara took a seat next to Bohemian, closer than Lily was to Snape.

"Bohemian, Serverus," she greeted in a silk voice.

Lily peeked at the girl from the corner of her eye. She had never interacted with this girl before. But she was aware that she was a friend of Sev's and Sev thought highly of her.

"No hello for me redhead?" Ara drawled with a smirk.

"Hello," Lily managed, finally tearing her eyes away from the passing scenery and focusing on the Slytherin.

A slow smile spread across the girl's face. "Hello indeed, Evans." Ara brushed a hair out of her eyes. "Serverus, never got around to introducing me."

Snape stiffened. Lily could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "You know that wouldn't have been a good idea," he snapped.

Ara rolled her eyes. "I told you I was completely fine with it."

Snape eyed the girl uncertainly. Lily didn't dare remove her stare from the girl. "Just because you say something doesn't necessarily make it true."

"You think I'd go back on my word?" She asked, offended.

Snape snorted. "I'm not daft, Ara."

Ara ignored him and turned her attention to Lily. "You might have heard of me. Ara Black."

Lily managed a small smile. Sirius had told plenty of wretched things about his cousin. "Sirius may have mentioned you."

Ara waved her comment away. "Sirius is biased."

Anger washed over Lily. Sirius didn't deserve the hatred his family served him. "Sirius doesn't deserve you guys as family," Lily snapped. Bohemian looked stricken and Snape sighed heavily. It probably wasn't often that someone snapped at Ara.

A smirk stretched over her face. "Well we don't want him," she said bluntly.

Lily snapped and turned towards Snape. "These are the people you hang out with?" She nearly shouted. "She's wretched!"

Snape narrowed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ara, did you really need to work her up?"

Ara smiled smugly. "She's the one who brought Sirius up."

"I'm right here!" Lily snapped. Her face was flushed red and her eyes were narrowed. No wonder Sirius held so much disliking towards his family. They probably all consisted of people like Ara.

"You're a feisty little thing," Ara commented.

"Lily, maybe you should go."

She spun around at the sound of her name. "What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Snape sighed and turned to face her. "Ara isn't leaving. You won't have a peaceful ride to Hogwarts if you stay here."

"But I was here first," she snapped, aware that she was beginning to sound like a whiny first year. She didn't care. Ara had started this.

"Just leave!" Snape snapped.

Shock and hurt washed over Lily. She cast a brief look towards Bohemian who had taken to hiding behind his book and then stumbled back towards the compartment door. Aware of the stares she was receiving from Ara, Lily turned and fled towards her original compartment. Behind her she could vaguely hear Snape snapped at Ara for angering her. It didn't matter. Clearly his reputation

**James**

James had been laughing at Peter, who was scrambling around under the booths in rat form when Lily had banged the compartment door open and then slammed it shut again before throwing herself into a seat next to Sirius.

The entire compartment had gone silent and all eyes were on Lily. James knew Ara had done her job. He had been late boarding the train after a conversation with Ara Black resulted in a heated argument. When he had reached their compartment, everyone had assumed she had gone off to see Snape. In anger James had begun shoving his way down the train, completely forgetting his and Ara's carefully constructed plan and his promise to Lily that he would tolerate their friendship. Ara had stopped him with a snarl and after hearing him out told him to get lost and that she would handle it herself.

And now, no less than ten minutes later, Lily was throwing herself into the compartment, eyes brimming with tears and her freckled face burning red. She was adorable when she was angry but he felt guilty as he took in the appearance of his friend.

"Lils," he asked slowly.

Lily turned to him and her eyes brightened ever so slightly. A trait she had always held for him, and he hoped never vanished.

"You made it I see," she said shakily.

He grinned and tried to ignore her upset state. "I am never late," he stated. And more quietly he added "If you want to talk, I'm here."

Lily had smiled at him gratefully but didn't respond.

James internally sighed as he watched the young witch bury her head in a book. She would be fine, he reassured himself. Lily would have to get over it sooner or later.


End file.
